Where The Sea Meets The Sky
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Epilog The Blessing and the Honeymoon, and the end...
1. Chapter One

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
As I start this new story with a new idea, I hope all the readers/reviewers of the previous 'HNE-SNE' will enjoy this one as much. I have no idea where I'm going with the story, apart from the Middle East for a little while! Hope that summary whets all your appetites and you'll come back for more!  
  
Thanks go to (in alphabetical order) : alicia5 – Another Tracy– CapriceAnn – cbw – DD2 – Jackie - jtbwriter - Lisa Brown - Melissa Turner – ninjaturtle – starryeyes10 – Steven Pennie, for your reviews and inspiration to write more!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STREET  
  
EARLY HOURS, SUNDAY MORNING  
  
The woman turned in her sleep, and the image that came to her mind caused her to moan out loud. Beside her, the man she spent her days, and now her nights with opened his eyes, woken by her restless movements and her voice. Placing a hand on her shoulder he spoke her name, quiet, reassuring, calming her fears.  
  
"Mac, wake up. You're having a dream, that's all."  
  
"Mmmn, Harm?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Mac sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes, turning to look at the tousled haired man beside her. Her grin was sleepy and lop-sided as she looked down at him, resting as he was on one elbow, his face turned up to hers.  
  
"You're thinking about me doing my quals again."  
  
Mac nodded. There was no denying that she feared this time of year when he went off for a few weeks to complete his medical and update his qualifications on the fighter jets he flew with the same skill and panache he always had, but now there was a wisdom in him that gave an edge to his skills, and made him a formidable force to be reckoned with, both on the ground and in the air.  
  
"I'm okay with you going, really I am. You know I don't like it, and I know I don't like it, but I can get through it the same way I always have since that time…" Mac paused, knowing she didn't really need to say more. "It's just my subconscious that doesn't want to deal with it, and considering that's what's keeping me – and now you – awake, it's getting to be a pain in the…"  
  
"I'm not going to make light of your feelings, Mac, and I appreciate that you deal with this so that it doesn't become an issue with us again. I'm just sorry you can't settle down to a good night's sleep because of what I do."  
  
"It's only for a couple of weeks, and if I can wangle time out on the carrier I'm better knowing that I can actually see you in person."  
  
"Yeah, that's always amazed me, how you manage to get a couple of days here and there? 'Fess up, Marine. Who do you bribe?"  
  
Mac laughed huskily. "You really think Captain Ingles would take a bribe?"  
  
"When it comes to your charm offensive, Marine, I'd say yes. You even won Tom over when he found out you'd been my RIO a couple of times."  
  
"Hah, compared to Captain Ingles, Tom's a pussycat."  
  
"Meow…" Harm murmured dropping his voice to the tone that made Mac melt, and then moved his arm slightly to dislodge her and drop her back to the mattress, landing conveniently on his outstretched arm, so he could then wrap both arms around her and hug her close.  
  
"Come on, I'll sing you a lullaby."  
  
"Aw, Flyboy, that's so sweet," Mac murmured, then dropped her tone to a throaty purr. "I'd really much prefer you to…" and as the rest of her words were heard only by the man leaning over her, the rest of the night spent dispelling her fears and replacing them with emotions much more welcome.  
  
MATTIE AND JENNIFER'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
SAME TIME  
  
Mattie sat up in her bed suddenly, not sure what had woken her up, or if she was even awake. Across the hall in Jennifer's room she could hear soft snoring. Mattie grinned sleepily. Yep, she was definitely awake. Unfortunately, now she couldn't get herself back to sleep for wondering what it was that had woken her up. It hadn't been a bad dream, her bed was not even really rumpled, as though her head had hit the pillow and she hadn't moved all night. Rolling off the bed she got to her feet and made her way through to the kitchen area. 'Warm milk' she thought, remembering a time when her mother would make her a mug of warm milk before bedtime. The memory no longer made her cry, but it did bring a warmth to her knowing that there were still times her mother could comfort her, even when she was no longer physically present. Putting milk into a mug and popping it into the microwave, Mattie pressed the *start* button and waited for the milk to warm through.   
  
"Hi. Couldn't sleep?" Jennifer hid a yawn behind her hand and smiled at Mattie. They were very compatible roommates; both being independent from a very young age, they respected each other's property and privacy, and shared chores relevant to current activities so that if Mattie had extra studying for exams Jennifer would pull up the slack, and if Jennifer had late duties at JAG or exams for her own psychology courses at college then Mattie would cover her tasks as well. It was an arrangement that worked well, and Harm was not in the least bit surprised that his idea had been so successful. Mac frequently elbowed him in the ribs when he became too smug over his 'idea', telling him that it was Mattie and Jennifer that actually made it work.  
  
"Something woke me up. It's driving me nuts that I can't remember, so I thought I'd make some milk and try to get back to sleep. It might come back to me then."  
  
"Hate to tell you, M, but it's almost daylight. If you'll drop another mug in there, I'll join you in the land of the living instead."  
  
"Sure." Mattie glanced at the digital clock on the microwave, confirming what Jennifer had said. It was almost 0530. "Okay, one more hot milk coming up. Sorry, by the way, for waking you."  
  
"It wasn't you; my alarm has been set early for the past week, and I forgot to cancel it yesterday." Jennifer hitched herself up onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "So, kiddo, what's on your activity list today?"  
  
"Mac and Harm are taking me to see my Dad, and then we're going on to meet some new friends of theirs."  
  
"Sue and Jack?" ventured Jennifer, remembering the two FBI agents from the recent joint-agencies case.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's what Mac said. "You've met them? What are they like?"  
  
"They're really nice, and from what Harriet tells me, they remind her a lot of how Harm and Mac were before they got together."  
  
Mattie screwed up her nose. "Oh, man, I hope it doesn't take them as long as it took Harm and Mac then! Jeez, those two should be in the book of world records!" Jennifer grinned across at her roommate as the buzzer sounded on the microwave.  
  
"I wouldn't let Harm, or Mac even, hear you say that!"  
  
"What, 'Jeez'?"  
  
"Nah, that it's taken them so long to get together."  
  
"I know. It's kinda cute, really. I mean, after all the years they've been together they know more about each other than most married couples do! I bet if they were contestants on a quiz show about each other, they'd win hands down!"  
  
"Oh, Mattie, that's priceless!" Jennifer laughed out loud, and then stirred some coffee into the hot milk sat in front of her.   
  
"What're you doing?" Mattie frowned, watching Jennifer.  
  
"I figured seeing as we're supposed to be awake now, caffeine would be better than straight milk. You might want to put some in yours; it's going to be a long day for you, and you'd hate to fall asleep and miss meeting Sue and Jack. Especially Jack," Jennifer's voice dropped to a mock-seductive tone, and Mattie grinned.  
  
"You like Jack, huh?"  
  
"What's not to like. He's a shorter version of Harm. Kind, caring, and totally besotted with Sue."  
  
"So, you won't poach?" Mattie asked, teasing. Jennifer grinned and shook her head.  
  
"No way. Like I said, watching them is like watching Mac and Harm together. Besides, they have a friend who's just as dishy, and single…" Jennifer let the sentence drift, and got off her stool, mug in hand.  
  
"Jen! You can't leave without telling me who!" Mattie squealed in disappointment, and Jennifer half-turned on her way back to her room, off to get washed and dressed.  
  
"Say 'hi' to Bobby for me, if you meet him today."  
  
"Bobby. Okay, will do. How will I know it's him?"  
  
"Can't miss him, he's got the cutest Aussie accent."  
  
"Whoa, this is scary!" Mattie put her hands up in front of her in a gesture of holding something away from her.  
  
"What is?" Jennifer turned all the way back to face Mattie, curious now.  
  
"Mac was engaged to an Australian once. Harm crashed his plane trying to get back for their wedding."  
  
"Well, nothing to worry about there then. Neither Jack nor Sue fly, and Sue isn't remotely interested in Bobby other than as a friend."  
  
"I wasn't talking about them," Mattie gave Jennifer a sly wink, and laughed out loud at Jennifer's retort.  
  
"I'll get even with you, kiddo, when you hit eighteen!"  
  
"In your dreams, Jen."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter Two

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl and katydid13 for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REHABILITATION CENTER  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
1000 HOURS - SUNDAY MORNING  
  
Mattie walked through the doors of the center on her own, stopping for a moment before carrying forward to the reception desk. The elderly woman on duty looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to see… Tom Johnson, he's my…" Mattie just could not bring herself to say 'Dad'. To her, whether the adoption went through or not, Harm had earned the title of 'Dad'. Tom Johnson was her biological father. "He's my father," Mattie finished quietly.  
  
The woman checked a list beside her and then nodded. "Your father is in the day-room. You'll find it down the end of the hall and to your left, Miss Johnson."  
  
"My name isn't Johnson, it's Grace. Mattie Grace. Thank you… for the directions," Mattie added and turned away to find the day-room. It took less than a minute to find the room, and Mattie stopped in the doorway. There were two other couples in the room, and her father stood up by the window, looking out over the gardens. As if he knew someone was watching him he turned, a small smile appearing on his face as he nodded at Mattie and called her over.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Mattie. You look well."  
  
"I am. How… how about you?" Mattie remembered Harm's advice to be civil with her father, even if she didn't feel that way. Harm knew too much had happened to Mattie for her to let go of her pain over her mother's death, but time would change how she viewed her father, that sometime in the future it would be possible for her to accept him, and it would be easier if they had at least some civility between them.   
  
Tom saw the effort it took Mattie to ask the question, and he renewed his vow that he would turn his life around, and make his relationship with his daughter a better one eventually. Realising he hadn't answered Mattie's polite question he spoke up.   
  
"I'm doing better. My therapist says I'm making good progress on accepting my alcoholism, and I'm attending the AA meetings here for now, and will carry on at the regular place when my time here is up."  
  
"That's good… I guess. Er… Harm says 'hi', and Mac, too."  
  
"Is Harm still here?" Tom knew that Harm had previously dropped Mattie off for the hour that they had together, and then would come in to collect Mattie after.   
  
"Yes, he's waiting outside with Mac. Colonel Mackenzie."   
  
"I remember her, Mattie. Do you see much of her?"  
  
"Mac and Harm work together, so yeah, I see her around." Mattie was unsure where her father was going with his questions.  
  
"They look pretty cosy together out there," Tom pointed with his thumb and Mattie's face paled as she saw Mac and Harm walking along the path outside the center. Harm had his arm draped across Mac's shoulder, and she was laughing up at him.  
  
"They're friends, and have been for a long time. Whatever you're thinking, don't! It isn't a crime."  
  
"It is if they're in the same chain of command."  
  
"Good job that they're not then, isn't it?" Mattie shot a venomous look at her father, now knowing where he'd been going with his questions. It wasn't official yet that Mac was transferring to the Judiciary, but Tom Johnson didn't need to know that, or the fact that Mac would still be Chief of Staff at JAG. "You know, you're pathetic. If you think you could get me back by ruining Harm and Mac, forget it. It would only make me hate you more than I already do." Civility hadn't just gone out of the window, it had taken a flying leap!  
  
"I am still your father, Mattie. I still haven't signed over my parental rights."  
  
"Believe me, I know. But it doesn't matter. In three years, I'm an adult, and can do what I please. In one, I'm sixteen, and can go to the Naval Academy."  
  
"No way!" Tom's raised voice had the other occupants of the room looking their way. He ignored them as Mattie spoke again.  
  
"*You* can't stop me! I can have an accelerated inclusion on official referral." Mattie shouted.  
  
"He's even got you sounding like him now!" Tom shouted back.  
  
"He cares about me, and he loves me!" Mattie cried out, and then her voice dropped. "Harm Rabb actually believes that you deserve a second chance, and I was almost prepared to give you one. You just blew that! I think it's time I left now."   
  
"Mattie, please, I need you to help me with this thing. I can't do it without you."  
  
"You have to. You're not making me take responsibility for your success or failure, only you can do that. When you decide what you're doing, let Harm know and I'll come back to visit, but I'm not interested in listening to you bad-mouth Harm. He's the best thing that happened in my life since Mom died."  
  
"Mattie…" Tom Johnson watched as his daughter left the room, and as he turned back to the window he soon saw her approach her guardian and throw her arms around him, surprising both Harm and Mac, but they then put their arms around the upset teen. Tom turned away from the window and walked out of the day-room, making his way back to his own room.  
  
Outside in the garden Mac stepped back as Harm moved Mattie a little away from him so he could see her face. It took a lot to make Mattie cry, so this had to be serious.  
  
"Mattie, what happened in there?" Harm asked gently, looking up at Mac while he waited for Mattie's answer.  
  
"He's pathetic!" Mattie mumbled, and then sniffed loudly. Mac stifled a grin, dropping her chin to her chest to hide her expression as Harm dropped his gaze back to Mattie, who was speaking again.  
  
"I was being civil, really I was. We were doing okay, asking how each other was, and then he got into asking about you and Mac." Mattie looked up at Mac when she said that little bit, "… and there the two of you were, walking along the path, arms around each other. If it wasn't so corny it would be cute!" Mattie managed a wet grin, and Harm laughed. Mac dropped her hand to Mattie's shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"So, what was it that got you so upset?" Mac asked.  
  
"He… he was trying to imply that you two were… together, when you shouldn't be, being military."  
  
"Fraternising," supplied Mac, and Mattie nodded.   
  
"He all but said he would turn you two in, and then he would get me back!" Harm opened his mouth to speak but Mattie continued before he could. "I told him I was going to be joining the Academy next year, and he said I was beginning to sound like you!"  
  
"What exactly did you say to him, Mattie?" asked Harm, trying to sound calm but at the same time feeling some animosity towards the man whom he had been trying to help, despite the fact that such help could take Mattie away from him.  
  
"I told him 'I can have an accelerated inclusion on official referral'." Mattie repeated word for word what she had said to her father.   
  
"Wow, that's quite a speech," Mac congratulated, and looked at Harm who was speechless, and could do nothing but hug Mattie again.  
  
"Did it make sense? It seemed right when I said it." Mattie's voice was muffled from Harm's chest, and as he released her he grinned.  
  
"It was near perfect, Mattie. In theory, you could get early entry, and with a referral from the likes of Mac, myself, and maybe the Admiral, you'd be home and dry."  
  
"Great, so you'll do it for me? I mean, make arrangements so that it could happen if he tried to take me away from you somehow?"  
  
"I guess if that's what you want, we could petition that as of your sixteenth birthday you are an emancipated minor and with your grades, previous history – the business part of it, and that 'official referral' you mentioned, it would be all right."  
  
"I don't want to go right now… I mean, I want to wait until I'm eighteen. But it's just as a precaution. If he tries to pull some stunt while you're away any time, it would mean I don't have to go to him, or to foster care."  
  
"That wouldn't happen anyway, Mattie. Mac has my power of attorney in my absence. We can cover for anything that he might try."  
  
"Good. Okay, can we leave now? I've had enough of this place."  
  
"Sure." Harm put his arm around Mattie's shoulder from her left side, and Mac put her arm in Mattie's on the right. As they neared Harm's SUV Mattie glanced up to see a puzzled expression on Harm's face.  
  
"What is it, Harm?" she asked, and Mac watched Harm's face too.  
  
"I don't know, exactly. I just don't understand why Tom would try something like this. I'm no threat to him, I told him that already."  
  
"Harm, there's no telling what's going through Tom's mind while he's going through rehab."  
  
"I only know what you went through, and that was graphic enough," Harm replied to Mac, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Gestures like that came so naturally between them now, and as he was as affectionate with Mattie, she saw nothing in his actions towards Mac. "Okay, let's just wait and see what Tom's next move is. In the meantime, I'll get the papers sorted for the emancipation request. We can file it at least, and authorise Mac in my absence."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Both of you," Mattie grinned and hopped up into the rear seat of the SUV. As Harm and Mac both settled into their seats and fastened safety belts, Mattie was beaming at them both.  
  
"What's going on, Mattie?" asked Mac, catching the teen's infectious smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm looking forward to meeting Sue and Jack, and finding out why Jen's been drooling so much."  
  
"Drooling?" Mac and Harm said together as they shared a puzzled look, and Mattie burst out laughing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N : I realised that I'd mentioned 'Tom' in the first chapter, without a surname. Just to clear up – that was (retired Admiral) Tom Boone. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann and starryeyes10 for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
1030 HOURS – SUNDAY MORNING  
  
Sue and Jack sat together on the sofa, with the morning papers spread around on the coffee table, their cups of tea (for Sue) and coffee (for Jack) among the chaos. Levi lay on the floor at Sue's end of the sofa, and following his morning run he was now off in dog dreamland, every now and again huffing in his sleep, causing Jack to laugh at the golden retriever. Sue pushed against him playfully.  
  
"Hey, I bet you make noises when you sleep too," she retorted in defence of Levi. Jack turned slightly to look at Sue, and an eyebrow rose in a mock-seductive leer.  
  
"You want to find out?" he asked, and then realised what he'd said, given her deafness. With a grin he spoke again. "On second thoughts, look on the bright side, you'd never hear me snore!"  
  
Sue dropped her head to hide the sudden blush that crept up her cheeks, but she was smiling too, aware of just how much she would love to find out about Jack's sleeping habits. Their 'relationship' had stepped up from the friendship stage to being a couple, but it was still new and Jack was aware of Sue's somewhat sheltered life before moving to DC. He was too much of a gentleman to 'move in' on Sue when she wasn't ready, and he was so sure they were meant to be together that he was prepared to wait for as long as it took her to be sure as well. Leaning over he tipped up her chin and grinned at her.  
  
"You know, I love it when you blush. Makes you look all apple-cheeks and sunshine."  
  
"Oh, and here I was thinking I looked every inch a professional career woman," said Sue, knowing full well that with her hair in a pony-tail that had been blown by her jog with Levi in the park, and wearing her Sunday 'best' of jogging pants, aerobic socks, and a t-shirt that had seen better days, she looked less like a career woman and more like a bag lady!  
  
"You look beautiful whatever you're wearing," Jack murmured, and then decided to return to a safe topic as he was starting to feel distinctly uncomfortable in a certain area of his anatomy, and he needed a diversion. "When's Lucy back?"   
  
Lucy Dotson, Sue's roommate, was on a cruise with her mother for two weeks. Sue glanced at Jack and surmised that he was trying to change the subject as he already knew very well when Lucy was due back; he had been the one that approved her leave request. Shrugging, Sue answered him.  
  
"A week Saturday."  
  
"Oh, good, so I get another Sunday morning with you before she gets back," Jack spoke, and then realised that his thoughts were still on a certain track. "And remind me, what's happening today?"  
  
"We're meeting Mattie, Harm's ward. He and Mac are bringing her over this morning," Sue said, glancing at her watch and then jumping up with a shriek, causing Levi to jump up too, and Jack to fall back on the sofa laughing. Sue leaned forward and swatted at him, and then realised her mistake too late. The momentum of her action brought her down on Jack, and as he put his arms out to stop her hurting herself, and him, she put her own arms out either side of his head. It was as natural as breathing for him to lean forward and kiss her mouth, and they were lost.   
  
A ringing noise sounded in the distance, and Jack was dimly aware that Levi was up on his hind legs and resting on Sue's back. Pulling her head back slightly, Sue looked down at Jack and quirked her lips, to which he grinned and murmured, "…saved by the bell."  
  
"So it would seem," she agreed, "… but I don't remember asking to be saved."  
  
Jack's grin faltered slightly, and then at the same time as he pushed Sue up and off him, causing Levi to back down, he also dropped a quick parting kiss on her lips. "Then we need to talk about this later," he added. Sue nodded, biting her lip slightly, before going off to answer the door.   
  
Levi stayed in the lounge, looking with a cocked head at Jack, almost as though he knew what had gone on between his mistress and his friend. Jack looked across as he tidied up some of the paper on the table, and caught the quizzical expression. Laughing softly, he ruffled the dog's fur.  
  
"Levi, you and I have to get together some day and talk about women…" he muttered, and Levi barked in response. In the background he could hear Sue welcoming Mac and Harm, and then Mattie.  
  
"Come on in, all of you. Jack and Levi are through in the lounge."  
  
Mac smiled up at Harm as they preceded Mattie and Sue into the lounge area, and Jack was standing by the sofa, waiting to greet them too. With a hug and kiss for Mac, and a handshake for Harm, Jack waited as Mattie rounded the edge of the arch into the lounge.   
  
"Hi," he grinned, putting his hand out to Mattie also. Mattie returned the handshake, and took a seat on the sofa. Levi was sat at the side of the sofa again, his muzzle resting on the arm as he looked from Sue to Mattie, and back again. Sue grinned and spoke to Mattie.  
  
"This is Levi, my hearing dog. It's okay to stroke him, he wants to be friends." Sue linked her index fingers in the sign for 'friends', and Mattie was instantly hooked. Mac and Harm had already told her about Sue's lack of hearing, and her skills that earned her the place on the Special Surveillance Unit team at the FBI. Levi 'woofed' in response to Sue's sign, and laid his muzzle back on the arm of the sofa, so Mattie could stroke him. Glancing from Levi to Harm and back again, Harm grinned. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"Mattie, we can't keep a dog in the apartment."  
  
"Mac does," retorted Mattie, pleading with her expressive eyes. Her curls bounced as she bobbed her head at Mac. "Jingo's as big as Levi, and he stays in her apartment. And Levi's in an apartment too," she added with inevitable logic.  
  
"Jingo's an old dog, Mattie. He doesn't need as much activity as Levi does, and besides, Levi is a service dog. He is out and about with Sue all day, every day. I promise, we'll get a dog when we move." Harm's response was appeasing.  
  
"And you know Mattie, Harm always keeps his promises," Mac spoke to the teenager, aware of Harm's moving plans, as she was now included! They had spoken long into the night recently on the purchase of a property that would be theirs, both giving up their separate apartments, and with the plans now in motion for Mac to move out of Harm's chain of command their living together would not be an issue.  
  
Mattie grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Okay, I can wait." Reaching out to stroke Levi, she grinned up at the four adults. Tilting her head as she looked at Jack she nodded her head.  
  
"Jen was right, you are like Harm."  
  
"I am? Tell me more," offered Jack, taking a seat next to Mattie, which had her blushing as much as Sue had previously. Harm felt a sudden need to reassure Mattie, as her blushing was something he had never seen before. In his experiences with her he was aware that she had a tough exterior and a sharp business mind, but it was easy to forget sometimes that she was a young girl, almost a woman, but still learning about life.  
  
"Jack, you're terrible! Mattie, ignore him. He's already got a big ego!" Sue was quick to diffuse Mattie's embarrassment. Jack leaned across to Mattie without actually touching her, and apologised softly.  
  
"Didn't mean to embarrass you, Mattie. WYSIWYG," and he put out his hand to her, waiting for her response.  
  
"Same… same here," Mattie coughed slightly and then shook Jack's hand again, and grinned shyly at him. Then she added, "Jen was right though, you remind me of Harm, too. You're both gentlemen."  
  
"Then I'm flattered, to be in the same league as my friend here," Jack indicated Harm, and got to his feet again to stand beside Sue.  
  
"Sue, how about you and I make some more tea and coffee, and then we can decide where we're going for lunch. My call."  
  
"Agreed to lunch," Mac spoke up, "but you guys sit down - you too, Levi – and I will help Sue get the drinks."  
  
"I can help too," added Mattie, getting to her feet also, and moving to Mac's side. Harm glanced across and smiled. It meant a lot to him that Mattie seemed to be able to relate to Mac so well. It would never be a mother and daughter relationship, he knew, but it was more than a simple friendship. There was a mutual respect of each other, and an understanding that both were important in Harm's life.  
  
As Sue walked away to the kitchen with Mac and Mattie following, Jack and Harm seated themselves across from each other at the coffee table, talking sport and business.  
  
In the kitchen, Mac touched Sue's shoulder to catch her attention, and Sue turned round.  
  
"Where's Lucy?" asked Mac, including Mattie in the conversation by adding that Lucy and Sue shared the apartment, and worked together at the FBI.  
  
"Lucy left yesterday on holiday. Her mother won a major bridge competition, and the prize was a cruise. Her bridge partner wasn't able to take the cruise, so Lucy took early leave, thanks to Jack, and she'll be back in two weeks."  
  
"That sounds wonderful. Who will be doing Lucy's job while she's away?" Mac knew the team relied on Lucy to keep them running, and her absence would be missed, albeit for a short time.  
  
"We've got a temp from the Personnel Office. She starts tomorrow." Sue crossed her fingers, and laughed. "We're hoping we don't get landed with the dragon we had the last time Lucy wasn't in the office."  
  
"A good office manager is hard to find," agreed Mac, watching Mattie as she looked round the kitchen. "Mattie, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm getting ideas for our place. Jen's pretty good at decorating, and we were planning a change."  
  
"A change? You've only just decorated! Does Harm know what you're planning? Even more important, will he approve?"  
  
Mattie grinned. "It'll be a nice surprise when he comes back from doing his quals!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	4. Chapter Four

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann and starryeyes10 for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SUNDAY MORNING  
  
"Quals," asked Sue, not sure if she had read the right word.  
  
"Qualifications, for flight status. Harm's got his medical and quals coming up next week. He's going to be offshore on the carrier, Patrick Henry, for a short time," Mac explained.  
  
"What does he fly?"  
  
"Fighter jets," Mattie piped up, pride showing on her face at Harm's skills.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realise!" Sue fisted both hands in front of her with the thumbs raised and grinned widely, "… that's amazing! I thought he was just a lawyer. He's quite a man!" At the expression on Sue's face Mac laughed. Mattie joined in. As she watched Sue and Mac together she understood why their new-found friendship was important to them both.   
  
While Sue got the extra cups out of a cupboard, Mattie helped fill the kettle, and Mac watched them work together. It made her happy that Mattie seemed to take so easily to Sue and Jack.   
  
YARRIBA! MEXICAN RESTAURANT  
  
ROSSLYN   
  
VIRGINIA  
  
SUNDAY LUNCHTIME   
  
The five of them, Harm and Mac, Mattie, Sue and Jack had all piled into Harm's SUV for the trip to the restaurant. When they entered, they spotted Harriet and Bud planning to have lunch with their children. It looked like they had only just arrived themselves, with no food or drink yet on the table, apart from the baby rusks and juice.  
  
"Mind if we join you all?" asked Harm, having first confirmed that Sue and Jack didn't mind joining in with the baby-food fight that AJ seemed to be having with his little brother, Jimmy.   
  
"Of course not, Harm," Harriet spoke, knowing full well that Bud would have gone into the 'official' Sir/Ma'am routine that he still seemed unable to drop off duty when he was around Mac and Harm. "The more the merrier. Hello Sue, and Jack. Nice to see you both again. And Levi! Wow, this is really a full house!" Harriet knew Levi was allowed entry on the status of his being a service dog, even if he was unofficially 'off duty' when Sue had others around her to help her.  
  
"It's great to see you again, too, Harriet. Hello, Bud. And who are these two gentlemen?" Sue asked, looking at Jack before returning her glance to the two children.  
  
Mattie spoke up then, a grin on her face as she walked over to the two children. "This is AJ, named after the Admiral," at this, Sue looked at Mac for confirmation, and Mac smiled in remembrance of the time the Admiral had helped deliver his namesake. "And this is Jimmy," said Mattie, ruffling the baby's hair, and dropping a raspberry kiss on AJ's cheek, which made him giggle.  
  
At that moment a waiter appeared at the table. "Excuse me, you have a reservation?" he asked, and Jack nodded.  
  
"Hudson. Table for five, but we'd like to join our friends here."  
  
"Not a problem, sir. If you would just give us a moment to rearrange seating."  
  
It took very little time to add another table to the existing arrangement, and some more seats. With an extra table cloth and the requisite napkins, cutlery and glassware, the table was ready. All five took their seats. Mattie sat between Bud and the children so she could help Harriet, and give Bud a break from the continued food fight. Mac sat next to Bud, with Harm opposite, next to Harriet, and Sue sat opposite Jack so he could easily help her with speaking and signing, if necessary. Levi lay down behind Sue's chair, and with a bowl of water brought for him, he was set for the duration of their meal. Sue didn't encourage feeding Levi from the table at any mealtime, and politely asked that her friends understand. The golden retriever would be fed when Sue returned to the apartment.  
  
Once everyone was settled at the table, and drinks ordered, menus were passed around. Mattie was a Mexican-food junkie, like Mac, and both would eat anything placed in front of them. Jack helped Sue choose something, both grinning at the shared memory of Sue's first taste of sushi with Jack, on assignment in New York. At their soft laughter Harriet looked across the table, and caught Mac's eye. Raising an eyebrow, Harriet smiled, and Mac nodded briefly. Harriet grinned then, and turned away on the pretext of helping her baby son as Sue raised her eyes from the menu when she felt someone looking at her. Mac appeared to have looked up at the same time, and the two friends acknowledged each other with a question of 'what are you having', speaking at the same time, and laughing as Sue added, "You first, Mac."  
  
"Guacamole, with chilli to follow."  
  
"I think I'd like the avocado salad, and some nachos with just a little chilli. I need to get used to this food slowly. I've never eaten such a variety of food since…" Sue had been about to say 'since I met Jack', but she amended it to, "…I arrived in Washington."  
  
"Do you cook for yourself, Sue?" asked Harriet, knowing that many single women, Mac included, tended to live out of fast food outlets, and ready-to-eat meals from the freezer sections in supermarkets. Sue nodded in reply.  
  
"I did a cookery course at college that helped supplement my income while I studied." It wasn't necessary to add that she had taken on a course that would not be hindered by her inability to hear – kitchens were notoriously noisy, and so people would come up to her to talk and at close distances she could read their lips, or that the course had been Cordon Bleu.  
  
"Ah, so at least you'll feed me more than eggs on toast!" Jack said, grinning across at Sue, and the rest of the table laughed along with her at his comment.  
  
Mattie looked down the table at the two agents, and smiled to herself. 'Jen was right,' she thought, 'they are like Mac and Harm.'   
  
During the remainder of the meal all three couples told stories about themselves and others, and Mattie was included in the conversation with them, without making her feel self-conscious. When she was asked how she had come to meet Harm in the first place she glanced across at him and was given a smile of encouragement to continue.  
  
"My Mom had a small aircraft business, running charters and crop-dusting. When she died I continued with the business. Harm's bi-plane was in storage at the field, which Mom bought over, and so I just kept it tuned and cleaned until he turned up. It was a long-term storage on continuous charged payment, so it went towards the upkeep, and paying some of the other bills too. I wouldn't let anyone take 'Sarah' out," Mattie looked again at Harm when she said this, and it was the first time he realised how honest a person she was; even though she didn't know who he was, she had kept his aircraft under lock and key, and would not even consider renting it out for others to use in his absence.  
  
"Sarah?" asked Sue, looking across at Mac as she spoke, an eyebrow quirked.  
  
"After Harm's grandmother," explained Mac in return, smiling. "She belonged to Harmon Rabb senior, Harm's father."  
  
Mattie continued as Mac finished talking. Harriet and Bud knew that Harm had met Mattie at the airfield, but they hadn't been totally aware of just what Mattie's involvement in the business had been. Their belief that she was helping out at weekends was wiped off the slate when they realised that she alone had run *Grace Aviation*, a fact that Harm had found out only after he had worked for Mattie for a few weeks.  
  
"What do you do with the business now that you're living with Harm?" Sue asked, really interested in Mattie, coming to understand that she was an incredibly gifted young woman.  
  
"It's gone. My… father, took out a loan on the business without my knowledge, and it was called in when he defaulted on payments. The bank owns the business, and as I'm now in school, it's being run by a manager. I have first option to re-purchase, when I'm old enough, as a concession to my having run the business so well before Tom Johnson ruined it." Mattie's explanation was brief, and she dropped her head, fighting angry tears, before Harm spoke up, diverting attention to himself for a while, which she knew he had done to give her time to compose herself, and for which she was grateful.  
  
"Something else Mattie hasn't told you about," he said, grinning at the memory, though at the time he'd almost throttled her. "When she drove herself into town to see me." Mac lifted an eyebrow at that one! She knew Mattie had been to see Harm at his apartment, and had been concerned that she had travelled alone through the Union Station district. It had never crossed her mind that Mattie would have driven herself! As Mattie lifted her head Mac saw the faint smile on her lips as she remembered too.  
  
"Just wait till I'm sixteen, Harm… then I can drive legally," Mattie laughed, having won the battle with her tears. "Corvette, here I come!" she added, grinning at Harm's look of absolute fear over the future welfare of his hand-built (and re-built!), treasured Corvette!  
  
"Not in this lifetime, young lady. You can take Driver's Ed at school, and then I might consider a sub-compact for you," Harm informed her, regaining some of his color as he came up with the compromise.  
  
"Spoilsport," Mattie pretended to scowl at Harm, but spoilt it by laughing again.   
  
Down the table Jack and Sue exchanged a look between them that spoke of the heightened respect they now had for Harm, and the admiration they had for Mattie.   
  
They made quite a pair, the decorated Naval officer and the precocious teenager, but it was a relationship built on trust, and love, and their joint efforts to make their unorthodox union work were obvious to all, even the 'poking fun' at each other was taken in good humor by both.  
  
Concluding the meal, the party agreed to go back to the Roberts' house for a final round of coffees, and then they would call it a day. All agreed it had been a very pleasant afternoon, and by the time they really did finish talking, it was the end of a very pleasant evening too.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :   
  
1. Since I started HNE-SNE not knowing how Jack and Sue met, I used creative licence and made up a situation based on information I had at that time. I have to go on using this line as it is a part of that story, and this is a continuation. However, in the series (which I have since seen in repeats) Jack meets Sue when she mistakes his office for the Personnel Department, and proceeds to tell him that she wants a transfer out of her current placement; fingerprint filing!  
  
2. Still using creative licence; I doubt very much that there is a Mexican Restaurant in Rosslyn, Virginia, let alone one called 'YARRIBA'! (Where I get these ideas from, I have no idea!)  
  
3. I must have missed the episode where Mattie moved to be with Harm, and so do not know what actually happened to GRACE AVIATION. If someone out there would fill me in, I'd appreciate it! (At least then I'll have the right info for a different story, if needed. Thanks!) 


	5. Chapter Five

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10 and kirsten for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUTSIDE SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SUNDAY EVENING  
  
As they stood waving Harm's SUV off, Jack was quiet, thinking about the day he and Sue had shared with their friends. He knew he wanted to be with Sue for as long as they would be blessed to be together. He believed that Sue wanted the same thing. As he looked down at the blonde head nestled on his shoulder, he felt tears burn at his eyelids – life couldn't really be this good without payback, could it? At that moment Sue lifted her head and looked at him. In that instant he knew, he could have it all, and he would have it all, as long as he had Sue. Her smile was instantaneous, and he signed that he loved her. Sue signed back, and then reached up to kiss him. It started out as a light kiss, but the immediate spark between them flared up and passion took over. As they parted for air Sue laughed softly.  
  
"What?" asked Jack, smiling at her.  
  
"I know it's really late, and we both have work tomorrow, and you haven't been home yet, but…" Sue didn't quite have the courage to put into spoken words what she wanted, so she whispered in Jack's ear.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure," she murmured, nodding her head.   
  
Jack dropped a quick kiss on her lips, and then took Sue's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they entered the apartment building, making their way in silence to Sue's apartment.  
  
Levi trotted through the apartment door and found his familiar spot in the kitchen/diner area. Sue waited while Jack locked the door and then turned to face her. At her sudden, shy smile he took hold of her hands and brought them up to his lips.  
  
"We take this at your pace. Just know that I do love you, I do want to be with you for more than just this moment, and I do want you right now."  
  
"I want you, Jack," Sue spoke softly. "I want you to love me, to make love with me…"  
  
"Ah, Sue…!" Jack bent his head and took Sue's lips in a kiss that stole her breath, and made her knees weaken. As he felt her body loosen, Jack bent to pick her up and carry her down the passage to her bedroom. Without breaking the kiss, he placed her on the bed.  
  
Much later Jack woke up, at first confused and then amazed to find Sue's blonde hair spread across his chest as she slept in his arms. Grinning widely he put his head back against the pillow and let out a low whistle.  
  
"What are you so pleased about?" asked Sue a moment later, looking up from her perch on his chest and smiling at him. "I could feel your breathing change," she added, for an explanation of how she had known he was awake.  
  
"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be with you, and honored to know that this was the first …"  
  
"My mother put me on the pill when I was a teenager. I was told it was to regulate my periods, but I later found out it was to stop me getting pregnant if someone…" Sue stopped, looking away from Jack. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him again.  
  
"If someone took advantage of you?" he guessed, and Sue nodded, her lip trembling miserably until Jack leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. "I should thank your mother someday. If it weren't for her we would have had to wait for what we've just shared."  
  
Sue laughed at that. At the point of consummating their new relationship, Jack had groaned that he didn't have any protection for her. Sue had shaken her head and told him she was on the pill. Given that information, and knowing that Sue had been seeing someone for a while, he was stunned to find the resistance in her body when they came together.   
  
'Jack, whatever else you do in this life, don't stop now!' Sue had muttered hoarsely, and Jack had smiled at her before they made their union complete.   
  
Smiling at a thought, Sue dipped her head on Jack's chest, and he touched her shoulder, making her look up at him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, releasing a breath when he realised she wasn't upset.  
  
"I was just thinking that earlier on this morning you said we'd have to talk about what was happening between us; I guess we've gone past the 'talking' stage."  
  
"Yup, I guess we have," he agreed softly, watching her face, loving how her expression changed from thoughtful to downright seductive. "Sue…?"  
  
"I was just wondering then, seeing as we communicate so well without words now, if you wouldn't mind showing me… again."  
  
Jack grinned and slid down on the bed so his face was level with Sue's. As he closed the gap between their mouths, she saw his mouth form the words 'With pleasure…'.  
  
ADMIRAL'S CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH  
  
VIRGINIA  
  
0900 HOURS LOCAL – MONDAY  
  
Harm and Mac were seated opposite each other at the table. Bud was seated next to Mac, with Sturgis next to Harm, and Harriet seated next to Sturgis. Jennifer Coates arrived just ahead of the Admiral, and when Chegwidden entered the room all six officers were on their feet and standing to attention.  
  
"As you were, people," he called out, and took a seat at the head of the table.  
  
"We have the Winston court-martial coming up. The case of the Marine Colonel charged with fraternisation." Mac glanced up from her file and met Harm's eyes across the table. Neither officer made any outward sign of discomfort, but Chegwidden hid a smile as he realised the content of this case could raise temperatures a little on home territory, namely in the JAG office. "Colonel, you are on the bench for this one. Roberts, you will prosecute, and Turner, you will defend. Any questions?"  
  
All three named officers spoke at once, and Harm sat in his seat, unsure whether to speak or not, considering his name had not been mentioned for any assignment. He knew that his pending qualification hiatus precluded any long-standing assignments, but normally he would be given some work in the week leading up to his departure.  
  
"Colonel, you first." Chegwidden was aware of Harm's silence, but chose to ignore it for the moment.  
  
"Sir, I appreciate the assignment to the Judiciary at this time, but surely my presence as a fellow Marine officer could prejudice the case?"  
  
"Don't you think you could preside as a fair and unbiased judge in this case?"  
  
"Of course I could, sir. That is not the point, though, sir. It would be unfair to the court for my presence to be held to ransom in favor of either party."  
  
"Very good point, Colonel. Very well, you will prosecute Colonel Winston, and Roberts will defend. Commanders Rabb and Turner, my office, if you please. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, sir!" As the Admiral moved away from the table, followed by Sturgis, Mac caught hold of Harm's sleeve. The look that passed between them was one of question and reassurance in the same moment. Jennifer and Harriet caught the gesture and smiled to themselves. Harriet understood a little better than Jennifer that such non-verbal communication was something learned between people who had spent a good part of their lives together, such as married couples, and lovers. It had been missing from the relationship between Harm and Mac for quite a while, but now it was back, and quite forcefully at that!  
  
"Now, Commander!" Chegwidden's voice could be heard clearly, and Harm gave Mac an apologetic smile and left the conference room.  
  
As Mac picked up her legal pad and files, about to put them in her briefcase, Jennifer came up to her.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, Petty Officer?"  
  
"I need to ask a favor, ma'am, for Mattie."  
  
"For Mattie? Does Harm know about this?"  
  
"It's more of a woman's thing, ma'am. He might not understand."  
  
"I won't lie to the Commander, Coates. If it involves something I believe he should know, I will tell him."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Understood. I just thought you might like to know that Mattie has asked me about my being on the pill, ma'am. Not saying that she wants to go on it herself, exactly, but I get the impression she's thinking about it. In this day and age, given date rape and muggings, it's no longer a simple choice of having a child or not. Sometimes the decision can be taken away from a person without their consent."  
  
"That's very true," Mac acknowledged, and accepting of the fact that Mattie had discussed things with Jennifer as a person more in her league than Mac, perhaps. Besides, it did seem as though Mattie was only sounding Jennifer out on her personal preferences, knowing that Jennifer's usage came from her military involvement, and the pre-requisite of birth control. "Thank you for telling me, Jen. I'll keep it to myself for now, and try to sound out Mattie before I say anything to Harm. Will that be all right with you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Thank you. If Mattie mentions anything more, I'll let you know."  
  
"I'd appreciate that. We both know Mattie is a sensible young woman, and so I'm sure she's being practical in thinking about this." Suddenly a thought occurred to Mac. "Jen, has Mattie mentioned anything about entering the Naval Academy?"  
  
Jennifer laughed. "Only every day, ma'am. It's her main goal right now, to follow in the Commander's footsteps, so to speak. Is there something I should know, ma'am?"  
  
"I… I'm not sure," Mac replied cautiously. "Mattie had a meeting with her father yesterday and it didn't go so well. Mr Johnson intimated something about getting Mattie back early somehow, and she wanted Harm to make enquiries about early entry into the Academy. If she's aware that it's a pre-req to use birth control, she may be wanting to be prepared."  
  
"That would fit in with her questions, ma'am."  
  
"Okay, leave it with me, and I'll make enquiries and get round to the topic with Mattie. Maybe Sue can help me. If I bring it up and ask your help, she might get suspicious."  
  
"As you see fit, ma'am. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Thanks again." Mac acknowledged, and both women left the conference room, with Mac throwing a glance at the Admiral's closed office door as Jennifer returned to her desk in the outer office.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	6. Chapter Six

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, Kirsten, soonerfan and another tracy, for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
I have received the following from one of my reviewers, and would like to apologise for any misconceptions on the issue of birth control : 'The military   
  
does not require birth control in any way, shape, or form for women.   
  
However, midshipmen at the academy, sailors in boot camp, etc. can be   
  
discharged if discovered they are pregnant. Other members in fleet, and   
  
in Fleet Marine Force are not required to have any type of ABC. Just   
  
trying to dispell a few misconceptions.' Thank you.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ADMIRAL'S OFFICE  
  
SAME TIME  
  
"Commander Rabb, I am aware that you have your qualification trials coming up on the Patrick Henry."  
  
"Aye, sir," Harm responded, at ease in front of the Admiral's desk.  
  
"Are you aware of the recent upsurge of activitiy in the Gulf?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It's in the news daily, sir."  
  
"Very well. You have been requested to appear on the Sea Hawk in the Persian Gulf, as part of their fighter squadron, until further notice. I understand that you have already qualified on the latest aircraft?"  
  
"Yes, sir. With the … er, another agency, sir."  
  
"Of course. Well, I did happen to mention that your trials were coming up, and it has been agreed to use your sorties as your trap scores. I understand that F14's are still in use on board the Sea Hawk, and so you will qualify on at least two aircraft, that I know of."  
  
Harm's stomach sank a little. The thought of being back in a fighter squadron was exciting, and as an active military officer it was an accepted fact that he could be called into service at any time, but the timing could have been better. Not least was his relationship with Mattie. He could only hope that she would understand what was happening and why he had to leave.   
  
"When do I report, sir?"  
  
"Regrettably, with not a lot of notice. You ship out to Bahrain on a commercial flight tomorrow evening, and from there you will be flown out to the carrier."  
  
"Very well, sir. Permission to attend to a small legal matter this morning, as I appear not to have any cases on my desk?"  
  
"Personal, Commander?"  
  
"It involves Mattie, sir. Something happened yesterday between her and her father, and I promised I would look into some details for her. With regard to other matters, Colonel Mackenzie still has my Power of Attorney."  
  
The Admiral nodded, and then looked up at Harm. "You will be expected to clear your desk of any and all paperwork before end of business tomorrow. How you work your personal business into that is up to you."  
  
"Aye, sir. Sir, do you have any information on my RIO for this assignment?"  
  
"I was told you would be advised on arrival aboard the carrier, Commander. I do know Captain Johnson is the one who personally requested you, with the added push of Captain Ingles. Looks like you have your own cheering section, Commander. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Harm fell silent, waiting as the Admiral turned to his colleague, Sturgis Turner.  
  
"Commander Turner, you will accompany Commander Rabb to the carrier. Your brief is to be the carrier JAG for the time it takes to replace the existing crew JAG. It would appear the man went AWOL, and turned up three days later in a bar in Manama. His case is coming up on the Colonel's docket soon, but in the meantime they are locating a suitable replacement who is well versed in the UCMJ and ROE's during war-time maneuvers. You are at liberty to use the Commander's ROE knowledge, but do bear in mind his first duty is to the CAG at this time."  
  
"Aye, sir." Sturgis acknowledged his assignment, and looked across at Harm.  
  
"Commander Turner, you have the same instructions to clear your desk before tomorrow ends. I will see you both in the morning. I have to be out of the office today; meetings with the SECNAV. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, sir!" Both Harm and Sturgis came to attention and saluted before turning to their right and leaving the office.  
  
MAC'S OFFICE  
  
1015 HOURS LOCAL – MONDAY  
  
Mac looked across her desk at Harm and her world turned upside down at his words.  
  
"Tomorrow!" she whispered, aghast, her chocolate-brown eyes fixed on Harm without blinking; almost as if, were she to blink, he would disappear in front of her at that very moment.  
  
"Believe me, Mac, I'm dumbstruck. It couldn't have happened at a worse time; our relationship, and Mattie, I thought we had more time… I knew keeping up my quals would keep me in the frame for flight duty, but I didn't expect it to be overseas. Quite honestly, given my age, I thought I'd be posted closer to home at an airbase, covering for others that were sent to the Gulf, or Europe."  
  
"But Captain Johnson has requested you, and that means a lot to your record. And to be backed up by Toby Ingles is icing on the cake."  
  
"I know, but right now I'd swap the lot for a posting at Pax River."  
  
Mac managed a husky laugh, tears not far off and sounding in her voice. "Liar," she murmured, which brought his head up suddenly and his eyes boring into hers. "I know you, Rabb, and I know how much these recommendations mean to you, and your future promotions. This could fast-track you to Captain, Flyboy." Harm couldn't help but grin at her comments, knowing how well she knew him. Even during the times they had drifted apart, she still knew him at heart, and knew he would do his duty when called, no matter what.   
  
"Have I told you today that I love you, Marine?"  
  
"Quite a few times, but you could do it again, just so I know…"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"That's good. I love you too, Flyboy."  
  
"I wish I could kiss you right now," Harm leaned over Mac's desk, his blue-green eyes looking right into hers, deep into her.  
  
"Me too," Mac responded, her voice dropping, and then the tears came, and Harm lifted a hand to wipe away the first of them, grabbing for his handkerchief to catch the rest.  
  
"You're not allowed to drown me before I go on duty, you know."  
  
"I'm not apologising. I'm allowed to cry, now I have a significant other to cry about."  
  
"Me too," he replied, "…but if we both get started we'll need more than a handkerchief. They'll be sending out for a rescue raft."  
  
"Idiot!" Mac laughed through her tears, and Harm put his thumb on her bottom lip, gently rubbing it, feeling her lips pursing against his skin even as he watched her mouth move. Mac leaned back in her seat, before things got too out of hand. Harm sighed, but accepted her distance, still holding her hand in his, their fingers locked.  
  
"I need to go and see Mattie first, and then I'll get the paperwork sorted for the emancipation order."  
  
"She'll be in class just now. Leave it for an hour and then go and have lunch with her," Mac suggested, knowing as well as Harm that as this news might upset Mattie, she may as well get at least half a day in school.  
  
MATTIE'S SCHOOL  
  
LUNCHTIME – MONDAY  
  
Harm was waiting outside the school cafeteria as Mattie made her way down the corridor. Her smile was instant, and he returned it with a big smile of his own. No matter what this assignment would bring, he now had two good reasons for staying safe and returning home.   
  
"Hi, Harm! What are you doing here? Did I forget something at home?"  
  
"Nope. We need to talk, Mattie. Can I interest you in lunch?"  
  
"If you're paying, can we go somewhere other than here?"  
  
"Sure," Harm nodded, putting his arm across Mattie's shoulder and walking her back up towards the main entrance of the school, away from the dreaded cafeteria. Now that she had been at school for a while, the other kids had stopped teasing her over Harm being her guardian, and most of them were generally accepting of the fact that the tall, dark-haired Naval officer was a frequent sight at the school, although it was noticed that when he was in full uniform, and driving the Corvette, they seemed to mill about outside the school more often, such as now.  
  
"Hey, Mattie. Where're you goin'?" A group of older students waved at her and called out. Harm stopped and turned round, but Mattie carried on walking to his car.  
  
"Leave it, Harm, please. They're just jealous."  
  
"Of you?" Harm seemed non-plussed at her reaction, and Mattie had to laugh.  
  
"Harm, will you take a look at yourself some day? You're a tall, good-looking man, wearing your uniform, serving your country, and driving a great car! Sure they're jealous. The boys want the car, the girls want you – I got both! End of story."  
  
Harm opened the door for Mattie, which was a gesture she was beginning to get used to – and like a lot, and waited until she had fastened her safety belt before closing it and walking around to his side of the vehicle. When he'd fastened his own belt he turned to look at Mattie with a playful grin on his face.  
  
"What?" Mattie put out her hands, palms up in question.  
  
"You think I'm good-looking, huh?" he asked, and Mattie burst out laughing again, turning in her seat to punch at his arm.   
  
"Rabb, you're something else," she said. "So," she added, "where are you taking me?"  
  
"Beltway Burgers?" Harm offered, and instantly Mattie's face fell.  
  
"You're going away," she said, softly. No other emotion, just a pensive look as she faced him in the car.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
1. Manama, Bahrain.  
  
2. 'Mattie's School' - sorry, I did try finding out the name of the school through JAG sites, but couldn't get anything before posting this chapter, and didn't want to hold up the story because of it. If anyone does know, can you please tell me! Thanks. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy and tomcat-all for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BELTWAY BURGERS  
  
BELTWAY - I495  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
Harm nodded. "I've been requested to join the Sea Hawk in the Gulf, leaving tomorrow night. It's an open-ended assignment. I guess I'll get some leave time, but I don't know when or where. It may just be local, rather than Stateside."  
  
"What about your quals?"  
  
"I get to do them over there, as part of my schedule. They figure I've got to trap anyway, so I might as well have them count for something."  
  
"Would I get to see you if you came off the ship?"  
  
"It would depend, Mattie. The situation for civilian travel isn't so great out there right now, but if I could get you on a military transport, and if you had official time off school, say like a half-term break, maybe we could swing it."  
  
"Mac would be over the moon!" Mattie grinned saucily, and Harm realised at that moment that his departure wouldn't be as worrisome as he had first thought. If Mattie could make jokes, she was okay with the situation. She might not like it but, like Mac, she could accept that this was who he was, and why he had joined the military. This was why Mattie wanted to join the Naval Academy herself!   
  
"Yeah, she would, if she could get time off."  
  
"It's happened before," Mattie pointed out, and Harm turned his head to look at her as they sat on a bench eating their lunch. "How do you know about that?" he asked, and then answered his own question. "Jennifer."  
  
"No secrets let out, we promise. It's just that when you've done your quals in the past, so she told me, Mac's been assigned to cover some sudden emergency leave for the resident carrier JAG. We checked dates." Mattie confessed, and although Harm gave her a mock-glare, he was amused as well.  
  
"Okay. So, with regard to my early departure, I took the liberty of getting this form filled out. All I need is your signature, Mattie, and then Mac can file it with my papers that she holds power of attorney over. If your… if Tom tries anything, you will be able to file the paper at court with Mac as your attorney in my place." Harm had reached inside his jacket to pull out the emancipation request, and Mattie looked at it in his hand.  
  
"Will…will you take it home with you? I'll sign it tonight," she told him, and with a sudden movement that took him by surprise, she flung herself at him, and buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey, Mattie?"  
  
"I'm okay, I just…I can't believe you trust me so much."  
  
"Of course I trust you, sweetheart. You are a part of me now, and my life. It might not be officially on paper yet, Mattie, but you will always be my daughter. It's what I carry in my heart."  
  
"Aw, shucks, you're not going to get mushy on me, are you?" Mattie managed to raise her head and smile tearily at Harm.  
  
"Nope. That was it. Besides, I don't think I could afford the dry-cleaning; between you and Mac today, I'm wet through!"  
  
Mattie laughed again, and hugged Harm once more before turning back to eating her lunch.  
  
HARM'S OFFICE  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH  
  
VIRGINIA  
  
1400 HOURS LOCAL – MONDAY  
  
Harm looked up from the papers on his desk to see Mac standing in the doorway to his room. Her face held a smile for him, but behind it he saw the sadness in her eyes.  
  
He crooked a finger at her and she walked across the room to him and rounded the end of his desk.  
  
"What?" she asked, leaning over him as he sat back in his chair.   
  
"Mac," Harm started, then paused, trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. Mac waited patiently, knowing him.   
  
"Harm," Mac grinned, and leaned even further forward, and then laughed as Harm moved the chair forward with his legs. Backing up slightly, she watched the look on his face as he discovered a new game. Moving forward again, Harm watched as Mac backed up further, getting nearer to the door again. Suddenly he stopped and sat up, so the momentum brought him to his feet, and up against Mac's body. To the casual observer, it was a miscalculation of distance, his getting to his feet and bumping into Mac by accident. To Mac and Harm it was deliberate, so for a brief moment their bodies could touch, and then pull away. But for that moment, they were together.  
  
"Together. Tonight. Mattie and Jen's for a meal, and then you and I. Please?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Mac and Harm stepped away from each other, the moment of impropriety over, but the awareness of touch lasting much longer.  
  
"I've already told Mattie that I won't see her after tomorrow morning. She's going to drop by before she takes the bus to school. I've told her I might be able to wangle a 'business call' to the Admiral, and onto you. I'll have to rely on email after that."  
  
Mac nodded. "See you later, Flyboy."  
  
As he watched Mac leave his office a thought entered his mind. It was almost fleeting, and then he caught at it, and as it formed into a full blown idea, he made his way across the bull-pen to the Admiral's office.   
  
"I need to talk to the Admiral, Jen. I know he's out with the SECNAV to …"  
  
Before P O Coates could inform him of the Admiral's return, Harm heard his CO's voice.  
  
"I'm here, Commander. Come on in. Just got back, thank God. I can do without these 'meetings' when I have an office shuffle going on."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, Admiral." Harm nodded at Coates as he closed the door behind him, and turned to face Chegwidden. Moving to the desk, he stood to attention.  
  
"At ease, Commander. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Sir, permission to speak freely."  
  
"Am I going to like this, Harm?"  
  
"I would hope so, sir," Harm couldn't help the slight grin that tilted his lips as he faced his commanding officer.  
  
"Carry on," invited Chegwidden, indicating that Harm take a seat, as he took the one facing his senior officer.  
  
OUTSIDE MATTIE AND JENNIFER'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
MONDAY EVENING  
  
"Okay, Mattie, Jen, see you tomorrow," Mac turned at the door and hugged Mattie, and Jennifer, before moving away to let Harm do the same. With Mattie he took a little longer, and kissed the top of her head before releasing her.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning. Remember what I told you earlier. It's your choice when you use the paper, if you need to at all. Whatever comes up while I'm away, you have Mac and Jennifer to talk to, and I'm at the end of an internet connection."  
  
"I'm holding you to that, Harm," Mattie grinned, even though her bottom lip wobbled slightly. Harm noticed and glanced at Jennifer as she put her arm across Mattie's shoulder, ready to distract her young roommate.  
  
"C'mon, kiddo," said Jennifer, "…your turn to wash the dishes!"  
  
"Oh, yeuch," replied Mattie, raising a hand to wave goodnight and then walking back into her apartment. As Mattie turned away, Jennifer glanced back at Harm and Mac and smiled. "Mattie will be fine," she murmured, nodded, and then closed and locked the door.   
  
Once Harm heard the locking bolt fall into place he walked with Mac to his apartment in silence, and unlocked the door, allowing Mac to enter ahead of him. As he followed her, he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. Mac stood in the stream of light from the single lamp they had left switched on, and he could see the darkness of her eyes deepen as the pupils dilated, and still in silence he reached for her hand, tugging her gently forward until they stood together.  
  
"So, it's just you and me, and the rest of the night." Harm murmured.  
  
"Yes, it is. Just us." Mac responded.  
  
"No interruptions."  
  
"Until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Guess we could do something with the time between now and then."  
  
"Yes, we could."  
  
"Okay. You want a movie, or play cards?"  
  
"HARM!" Mac dropped a hand on his chest in a mock blow as he pulled her into his arms, the laughter in his voice making her smile as he spoke into her hair.  
  
"Just joking, Marine." Harm's voice lowered. "I'm going to miss this, having you in my arms."  
  
"We'll get through this, Harm. I promise."  
  
"Oh, now you're making promises? I must be rubbing off on you …" Harm grinned, his familiar 'flyboy', and as Mac raised her head he dropped a kiss on her upturned mouth. Mac returned the kiss and and then pulled back slightly, her eyes locked in on his, the smile on her face promising much more.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
1. I couldn't resist re-working the chair scene! (I thought it was so cute in 'What If?') 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy and tomcat-all for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA  
  
1300 HOURS LOCAL – TUESDAY  
  
"You'd better be ringing to tell me you're going to be on that flight tonight, Rabb, or you are dead meat." Sturgis Turner spoke into his cell phone, having seen Harm's name on the display.  
  
Harm laughed in his ear. "I'll be there, Sturg. I just need a favor."  
  
"Go on," Sturgis spoke, listening as Harm gave him some instructions.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Mac's TAD, already?"  
  
"What can I say. The Admiral rang her yesterday, to let her know. Listen, just grab the files, and bring them with you. I can work on them while we're travelling, and then courier them back to Harriet before we reach the carrier."  
  
"Leave it with me, and I'll do what I can."  
  
"Thanks, pal. See you at the airport, okay?"  
  
"2000 hours, on the dot, Harm. If you miss the flight, you'll have more than the Admiral on your tail. You'll have me."  
  
"I'll be there," Harm repeated, and rang off. Sturgis replaced his cell phone in his pocket and walked towards Harm's office. Harriet was just coming out of Mac's office with a stack of files in her arms and as she spotted Sturgis she smiled.  
  
"Lieutenant, where is the Colonel?"  
  
"Oh, sir, I have no idea. The Admiral had me post her TAD this morning. It's a shame; she won't get to see Commander Rabb before he leaves. Maybe it's better this way."  
  
"What's better?" Against his better judgement, Sturgis had to ask.  
  
"Then she won't be so upset in the office. At least on neutral territory she can concentrate on her work."  
  
"Maybe so …" Sturgis nodded in agreement, continuing towards Harm's office to collect the files requested.  
  
BALTIMORE/WASHINGTON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
  
BALTIMORE - MARYLAND  
  
2010 HOURS LOCAL – SAME DAY  
  
Sturgis was stood at the ticket counter for American Airlines, checking his watch for the fifth time and beginning to feel a little like Mac, knowing it was exactly two minutes since he last looked. Speaking of Mac … Sturgis glanced off towards the main doors. A woman with short dark hair was toting a carry-all over her shoulder, and she looked an awful lot like …   
  
"Hey, Sturg! You made it!" Walking up behind Sturgis, Harm put his hand out and grabbed his friend's shoulder, squeezing in greeting. Sturgis turned to face Harm, shaking his head.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Nah, I just thought I'd seen Mac, but she's TAD, so it couldn't have been her." Sturgis returned Harm's greeting with a hand to his friend's shoulder. As he did this, he sniffed the air. "You changed your cologne lately, bro'?"   
  
"Not a chance; stick with what I know, you know me. Why?" Harm spoke casually, and instantly Sturgis was on alert.  
  
"C'mon, Rabb. Spill. I 'made' it here over a half hour ago. You suddenly appear, ten minutes late, and smelling of roses. While I can deal with you 'coming up roses' in a figurative sense, I can't deal with it literally. 'Fess up."  
  
"Okay, you got me. I went to buy some perfume for Mac. I might miss her birthday while we're on this assignment, and so I thought I could courier the perfume back to Harriet and ask her to wrap it and keep it handy for me. While I was looking, some old dear sprayed rose water all over herself, and half the shop, including me."  
  
"That's a sweet gesture, Harm, but you usually buy Mac's perfume at Christmas. It's almost a tradition!"  
  
Harm groaned. "Not you too. I get enough smart talk from Mattie."  
  
Sturgis grinned. "Okay, enough said. You're here, that's all the excitement I need for one day. Let's get on board then we can kick back and talk sport for a while."  
  
"I'm following you." Harm returned the grin with one of his own, and the ground crew attendant felt herself flush a little at the sight of the two men coming towards her. While the first man to reach her had a warm friendly manner, and a smile that reached his eyes, the second man won hands down. That height, that uniform and those come-to-bed eyes … but the bubble burst when Harm turned to look at the main doors. When he returned his gaze to the walkway and moved to follow Sturgis, Harm's face wore a distinctly satisfied smile, as if he was inordinately pleased with himself about something.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
2200 HOURS LOCAL – SAME DAY  
  
Mattie walked along the corridor from her apartment, with Jennifer standing in the doorway, whispering loudly.  
  
"What are you doing, M? It's 2200!"  
  
"There's a light on at Harm's place."  
  
"There's always a light, Mattie; he leaves one on timer when he's away, remember?"  
  
"No, this is something else. The lights too bright, as though the kitchen light is on too. Now I know he doesn't have that on timer. I'm going in."  
  
"Mattie, no! Wait for me!" Jennifer grabbed her keys from the rack by the door and followed the teenager out into the hall.   
  
Mattie heard the click of their own door as Jennifer pulled it closed, and then she moved across to Harm's door and placed her key in the lock. The door opened with no trouble whatsoever, and Mattie stood in the doorway in shocked surprise.  
  
"Mac!" squealed Mattie.  
  
"Mattie!" Mac called out.  
  
"Ma'am?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Mattie, surprised, but pleased to see Mac again. After all, it had only been that morning when she had entered the apartment, and bumped into a sleepy Mac coming into the kitchen area to find Mattie and Harm making breakfast.   
  
"Hi, sweetie. Er … I just got back, from a TAD. I left this morning, after the Admiral rang, and I was supposed to be away for a few days. I was going to have Harriet get in touch with you later, but I figured as I was heading back, I could call you in the morning." Mac offered an explanation that she thought would appease Mattie.  
  
"But Harm isn't here," Mattie persisted, not really understanding why Mac was there without Harm. Jennifer, being a little more aware of the working of a woman's mind when her 'man' was away, realised that Mac had come back to Harm's to be close to him, even though he wasn't there in person. With a conspiratorial nod in Mac's direction she tapped Mattie on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Mattie. It's late, and Mac looks beat. This place is nearer than trying to get through to Georgetown at this time of night. Not a problem, eh?"  
  
"No, of course not. Mac, I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you here."  
  
"That's okay, sweetie. Have a good night, and I'll call you tomorrow, as I planned. I will have left already before you go to school. We'll sort something out about eating together later."  
  
"Good. I'd like that," Mattie nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. Mac gave her a hug, gave Jennifer a grateful smile, and watched as the two younger women walked back to their own apartment and locked the door.   
  
Closing the door to Harm's apartment, Mac rested her head against the door and shut her eyes for a moment, recalling the night before when she and Harm had returned together from Mattie and Jennifer's, and what had occurred between them after that brought a blush to her cheeks. Lifting her head from the door, Mac shrugged off her jacket and shoes, and made her way to the bedroom, laying down on the bed still dressed in her jeans and t-shirt. As she closed her eyes to sleep, snuggling up to one of the pillows, Mac could smell Harm's cologne, and the scent of roses. A small, satisfied smile tilted her lips as she slept. 'Love you, flyboy …'   
  
AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT  
  
EN-ROUTE TO LONDON, ENGLAND  
  
LATE NIGHT – TUESDAY  
  
The cabin lights had been dimmed almost as soon as the attendants had passed through with refreshments, and many passengers had settled down for the flight across the Atlantic, happy to sleep the night away. One of these was Sturgis, and after a grin at Harm he had turned out his overhead light and closed his eyes. Harm, however, was reading a file held in one hand, and twisting a pen through his fingers, almost without conscious thought, with the other. He had removed his jacket and it was hung up with Sturgis' in a bulkhead locker. In his shirt sleeves, with the cuffs rolled back, the overhead llight caught the gold-colored thread in his shoulder boards, and highlighted the three stripes on either side. From the galley at the front of the Business Class section, two of the three attendants sneaked a peek through the curtain at the dark-haired officer seated next to the African-American officer who was now sound asleep. Both of them kept their thoughts of the working officer to themselves, but the looks on their faces gave them away. The third attendant, an older woman, grinned and then commented mildly to them both.  
  
"It isn't polite to stare, ladies. Besides, they're both taken."  
  
"How would you know that, Elspeth?" asked one, Maggie, intrigued by the older woman's apparent knowledge of such a fact without evidence of wedding rings. The other, Wendy, continued to peek, turning back into the galley with a sigh. "It's too late anyway, Wendy's a goner." All three woman laughed softly, and then Maggie turned to Elspeth again. "Go on, you didn't tell me how you know they're both taken."  
  
"They are both Naval Commanders. They both have fruit salad on their jackets to rival some of the best of the Admirals in the US Navy, and while the African-American is a retired submariner, now a JAG lawyer, the other is still an active pilot as well as being a lawyer also. You don't keep your wings if you withdraw your flight status."  
  
"And you know all this because …?" prompted Wendy.  
  
"My ex-husband is military. I was first an air force brat, then I married and became a navy wife. That's all I'm saying on that topic right now, but with regards to our two boys in blue out there, you don't get to that level without some female involvement, and even if they aren't married, they're both quite happy to settle down to sleep or work, without hassling the attendants. Be honest, apart from asking for a blanket, and an extra dose of coffee, neither of them have hit on you two, have they?"  
  
Both Wendy and Maggie shook their heads. Elspeth sighed and carried on with her duties in the galley, but not before the two young women caught her sneaking a peek of her own. "Elspeth, you fraud!"  
  
"Hey, I said they were taken; I didn't say I couldn't look, did I?" the older woman grinned at the pair of them. As they all went about their business Wendy spoke up one more time.  
  
"Elspeth, I didn't find any fruit salad on either jacket when I put them in the locker."  
  
Elspeth smiled knowingly. "Not real fruit salad, Wendy. It's the nickname for all the ribbons on their jackets, their medals and commendations. Our pilot out there is one highly-decorated officer who has put his life on the line for his country not once, but twice, while in the air."  
  
"I'd love to know what kind of woman has him," muttered Maggie, glancing one more time at Harm's bent head. At that moment he looked up, and she pulled the curtain quickly. But Harm wasn't aware of having been the topic of any conversation. He had the sensation of someone being with him, in spirit, and as he relaxed again and smiled to himself, he whispered a soft 'Love you, ninja-girl.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
1. I know British Airways flies with American Airlines as partners, but I was unable to find a relevant flight number for the sector BWI/LHR as I have limited Internet use at present. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4 and carol for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA  
  
0830 HOURS LOCAL – WEDNESDAY  
  
Bud held open the glass doors for his wife as they both entered the bull-pen. Walking with Bud towards her desk, before he usually left her to go to his office, both Harriet and Bud were surprised when Mac appeared from the break room.  
  
"Ma'am!" they called out in surprise together, and Mac looked up from drinking her coffee.  
  
"Hello. You two want some coffee? I've just brewed some."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am, we'll help ourselves. Ma'am what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why, Harriet? Where should I be?" asked Mac, continuing towards her office, both officers in tow.  
  
"You were TAD yesterday, ma'am. The Admiral had me post you on the board … I didn't realise you were back so soon."  
  
"Oh, that… it didn't work out as planned. So, here I am, and if you'll excuse me I have a ton of work to do on the Winston case. With Sturgis gone, Bud and I are going to have our work cut out for us putting this case together. Fraternisation is not my favorite type of case, and I want to get it over with as soon as possible."  
  
Harriet took a long look at Mac as she turned away and walked to her office, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Harriet?" Bud spoke to his wife, who was still watching Mac's closed door. "Harriet?" Bud asked a little louder. Still no response. "Lieutenant Sims!" That got her attention! Harriet stood ramrod straight. Husband or not, Bud was her superior officer, not that he ever really pulled rank on her. However, it did come in handy to get her attention when she was off on another planet.  
  
"Sir?" Harriet risked a look around the bull-pen and then, realising it was just she and Bud still, she relaxed sightly. "Bud!" she protested under her breath.  
  
"I had to get your attention somehow. What's got you so fixated this time? Commander Rabb and Commander Turner are en-route to the Gulf now, so it can't be anything to do with the Colonel and the Commander."  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it still is. Bud, since we've known the two of them, when one of them is out of the office TAD, the other is like a bear with a sore head, and the situation doesn't improve until they're back on each other's radar."  
  
"Metaphors; it must be Wednesday," said Bud, sighing as he went into his own office. Harriet watched him go, and then turned her gaze on Mac's door again. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Mac through the blinds. For a woman who said she had work to do, thought Harriet, Mac seemed to be spending an awful lot of time staring out of the window…  
  
FBI HEADQUARTERS  
  
J EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SAME TIME – WEDNESDAY  
  
Sue answered her Blackberry as it vibrated in her pocket. "Hello?"   
  
"Sue, it's Mac. Hi. I was wondering if you would like to come over to Harm's place tonight and share a girl's night in? Mattie and Jen will be there, and I'm about to ask Bud if he will babysit so that Harriet can join us." The text came up on the screen.  
  
"That would be wonderful, but what about Harm? Will he be babysitting with Bud?"  
  
"No. He's not actually here; he left yesterday evening for the Gulf. I'm not sure how long he's away for, but he's doing his quals while he's there, so at least he gets that out of the way at the same time."  
  
"Oh, okay. When did he find out about that? Never mind, tell me when I see you. What time?"  
  
"1900… er, seven?" Mac corrected herself.  
  
"May I bring Levi?"  
  
"Of course, honorary guest!" Mac laughed, knowing that Levi would be the solitary male presence, but given the reaction of most males to 'female bonding rituals' she doubted he'd worry too much.  
  
"See you at seven then. What's on the menu? Can I bring anything?"  
  
"Bring yourself and Levi, and food is on the house – everything we can eat that Harm usually bans from the premises!"  
  
Now it was Sue's turn to laugh. She was aware of how diverse Mac and Harm's eating preferences were.  
  
"Won't he know what you've been eating?"  
  
"I can fumigate before he gets back," Mac replied.  
  
"I have one question, if it's not too forward to ask," Sue spoke tentatively, aware that her friendship with Mac was still new.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll only say 'no comment' if I don't like the question," joked Mac.  
  
"Why are you having this at Harm's apartment?"  
  
Mac paused, and Sue's butterflies increased ten-fold.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sarah, that was tactless."  
  
"Not at all. I could say it's more convenient for Mattie, so that she can be included in the party, and so not have to be up too late for school. Actually, it's so I can be close to Harm, even though he's not here. Corny, isn't it?"  
  
"Not in the least," answered Sue honestly. "I'll ket you into a secret… oops… maybe not in the office. I'll tell you later." Jack had just walked through the door with Myles and Tara. "I have to go. I'll see you later." As Sue replaced the Blackberry back in her pocket, Jack walked over, having heard her side of the conversation.  
  
"Hot date?" he teased, smiling. Sue grinned back, and shook her head.  
  
"Sarah's invited me to a 'girl's night in'; movies, popcorn, and girl-talk."  
  
Since their night together at the weekend he and Sue had not managed an opportunity to be together again. It was creating a tension between them that was not at all unpleasant, but was beginning to drive the rest of the team crazy. While Bobby was aware of the 'friendlier' side of their friendship, he had no idea of the newer 'intimacy', and he had been trying to divert the attention of Tara, Myles and Demetrius from putting the two perceived antagonists in a room together to work out their problems knowing it would probably cause more 'tension'. Little did he know!  
  
Tara glanced across at Sue and Jack and, unable to see what they were talking about, or the expressions on their faces, she glanced across at Bobby and Myles. Pointing at her watch she mouthed the words, 'It's time.' Bobby shook his head once more, but Tara was determined to ease the tension in the room, and this was the only way she knew how. Getting up from her desk she walked across to Sue and smiled before she spoke.  
  
"Hey, Sue, can I have a word with you, in private?" Sue looked up at Tara and nodded.  
  
"Sure. Is there a problem, Tara?"  
  
"Oh, no, at least I don't think so… is there, Jack?" Tara turned her attention on her colleague, who raised his hands in the air as he backed away from Sue's desk, not sure what Tara was up to.  
  
"None that I know of. Go ahead, ladies. Sue, I need to talk to you about the school drugs report we had recently. Later?"  
  
"Ah… sure, when I've spoken to Tara?"  
  
"That's fine," Jack acknowledged, nodded at Myles and Bobby, and sat at his desk to carry on with his own work.  
  
Sue followed Tara out of the office, and Levi made to follow. Jack automatically called out to the golden retriever to 'stay', without thinking about his actions, and it was the sudden silence in the room that drew his attention to his colleagues.  
  
"What?" he asked, and then realised that Levi had come to lay beside his desk instead. "So, it's 'girl's-only' out there," he defended, reaching down to pat Levi's fur, and to hide his own small smile as he realised just how easy it was becoming to fit into Sue's life and how comfortable it felt. Myles scowled, and Bobby hid a grin of his own. 'Lucy is going to be so mad she missed this!' he thought to himself.  
  
Tara and Sue walked back into the office together, and while Tara sat in her chair and shrugged her shoulders at Myles and Bobby, Sue went across to Jack's desk and bent down to Levi.  
  
"What are you doing over here, Levi? Moved house, huh?" Getting to her feet she called the golden retriever to heel and leant over Jack's desk, blocking Myles' and Tara's vision. Bobby, however, caught fully the wink that Sue gave he and Jack.  
  
"Jack, could I have a word, please? Now?"  
  
"I… I guess so. Let's use the conference room."  
  
Sue was out of the office and across the passage into the conference room while Jack was still getting to his feet. As he left the room to follow Sue, Tara jumped up and walked over to Bobby.  
  
"What did Sue say to Jack? We saw you looking at her," Tara demanded.  
  
"Tara, I have absolutely no idea what's going on between them, but maybe you're right – this could change things," Bobby replied, grinning.  
  
"You think so?" Tara looked doubtful.  
  
Across the corridor Jack saw the conference room door was closed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he figured he was about to find out. As he opened the door and walked through he found Sue with her hand over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears and her shoulders shaking.   
  
"Sue? What's wrong?"  
  
Sue shook her head, and managed to calm herself down before she answered. Jack could see the amusement on her face, and began to breathe a little easier.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, at least not with us. But poor Tara, Myles and D think we've had a big disagreement and haven't resolved the issue. Tara's idea was to get us together in here and not come out until we were friends again!"  
  
"Oh," said Jack, turning the key in the lock of the door. "That poses a problem then."   
  
"It does?" replied Sue, watching his eyes darken as the pupils dilated. "Jack… we can't…" her voice dropped to a husky whisper as Jack bent his dark head to hers.  
  
"We have to do something while we're in here, or they won't believe we've… resolved matters." Jack whispered back, his eyes alight with mischief, as he lowered his head a fraction further and Sue met his mouth with hers.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4 and carol for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FBI HEADQUARTERS  
  
J EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
1400 HOURS LOCAL – WEDNESDAY  
  
Sue turned the pages of the report over as she read the details of the suspected drug-trafficking taking place in at least three schools in the District of Columbia Education Division. The job of the FBI on this occasion was to find out who was selling the drugs, who were the main buyers, and who in the school was the contact.  
  
"How is it going?" Jack asked, running his chair over to the other side of Sue's desk and sitting down opposite her.  
  
"We could go visit the three schools we have definite queries on. Something from those may lead to others."  
  
"How do we get in? If we turn up as FBI, we may as well throw the investigation before we start."  
  
"I was thinking we could come in as counsellors. It would be feasible for me to be working with you as a liaison for hearing-impaired students."  
  
"Good idea. I like it," Jack grinned, and then changed the subject, as there was no-one within hearing distance of them. "What time are you through at Mac's tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think it will be too late. Mattie's on a school night, after all, and we're all working tomorrow."  
  
"I thought Harm and Mattie had a deal about weeknights?"  
  
"No problem. We're getting together at Harm's, so Mattie's just across the hall. As Harm's away, Sarah thought it would be good to spend time with Mattie. I think it's as much for her as well, though. She's missing Harm."  
  
"Why? Where is he?" Jack sat back in his chair, looking puzzled. Sue grinned.  
  
"You look like you're missing your playpal, Jack. Harm had to go out to the Gulf. Sarah didn't say much on the telephone. I'll ask her tonight."  
  
"When you see Mac, tell her I said 'hi'."  
  
"Of course," Sue nodded, smiling as she continued. "Back to your question, I would imagine we'll be done before midnight."  
  
"Want a ride home?"  
  
"Your place or mine?" Sue signed.  
  
"Mine." Jack signed back.  
  
  
  
"Yes, please," said Sue, her smile widening.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
2030 HOURS LOCAL – WEDNESDAY  
  
The debris of 'animal' food littered the dining table, and bottles of ginger, cola, and orange sat opened and empty in the center. Mac and Sue sat on the sofa, Harriet sat on the nearby chair, and both Mattie and Jennifer sat on oversized cushions they had dragged over from their own apartment. The film they had rented – Miss Congeniality - sat in the DVD player, ready to roll, and fresh glasses of soda sat waiting for the five of them, along with an extra large bowl of popcorn. Sue had laughed out loud at the choice of movie. It was one of her favorites, given that it was about a female FBI agent given a makeover to enter a beauty pageant. (It was incidental that the two main characters fell for each other as well!) The other four promised they wouldn't compare her to Sandra Bullock's character; at least, not much! With an agreed nod all round, Mac started the DVD player and they settled down to watch the film.  
  
Just after 2215, with the film finished and the debris cleared from the table, Mac shooed Mattie and Jennifer back to their apartment with sleepy hugs all round and a promise to drop in for breakfast in the morning from Mac to the girls.  
  
Once the younger generation had left the apartment, Mac, Sue and Harriet settled in with a coffee for a more personal chat. Bud had rung already to say he was on his way over, and Harriet had more than enough time to finish her coffee. Looking at Sue, Harriet offered her a ride home.  
  
"Oh, Harriet, thank you, but no. Rosslynn is in the opposite direction. I'll take a cab shortly. I use a friend's service (well, it was sort of true – Jack was a friend, and he'd offered his services as a chauffeur!) so I'll be okay, really." Sue politely declined Harriet's offer.  
  
"No problem. There'll be another time, I hope."  
  
"I'm sure. I've really enjoyed this evening. Mattie and Jen are such good company, and you two… I feel as though I've known you both forever."  
  
"That's a good thing," Harriet spoke up, grinning.  
  
"How come?" Mac just had to ask, and Harriet caught the question and worked it.  
  
"Well, this way, Sue feels close enough to us to tell how well she's got to know Jack recently!"  
  
"Harriet!" Sue protested loudly, but couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Sue, you have to know by now that Harriet is the romantic at JAG. You've only got to hand someone a cup of coffee the right way and you're practically married!" Mac spoke up, and Harriet sat back, laughing loudly.  
  
"I do not do that, Mac… well, at least not as often!"  
  
"You're trying with Jack and I though, aren't you?" Sue asked, and Harriet had the grace to look guilty, but only for a fleeting second, and then she reared up and pointed a finger at Mac. "This is your fault, you know, Colonel? If it wasn't for trying to get you and Harm together for years, I wouldn't be so well tuned to romance."  
  
"You were born a matchmaker, Harriet; it's in your blood," Mac retorted.  
  
"Harriet, you have a distinct advantage over Sarah and I. You're married. We aren't," Sue pointed out  
  
"Not yet, anyway," muttered Harriet under her breath, but Sue caught what she had said by reading her lips and grinned.   
  
Mac spoke up then. "Sue, you mentioned a secret earlier today. Care to share now? Considering it's just the three of us, and Harriet would soon find out anyway… ?"  
  
Sue was just about to speak when the doorbell rang, and she exhaled heavily. "Saved by the bell – again!" she said, grinning at Harriet. "I believe your ride is here, Mrs Roberts."  
  
"Not fair, Sue. Oh, well, you can tell me later," Harriet feigned a pout at missing the rest of the gossip, but quickly replaced it with her usual sunny smile as she kissed and hugged both Mac and Sue and went to open the door. Bud stood in the doorway, grinning at the three women in front of him.  
  
"Did the girls have as much fun as the boys did this evening?" he asked, referring to his night in with his two sons.   
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sure your night was much more fun! Burpee Bear (not the same since the CIA's surgical intervention!) and another repeat of 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'! Did you guys have popcorn too?" Harriet asked conversationally, and both Sue and Mac laughed at Bud's pained expression.  
  
"Time to go, Harriet. Ma'am, Sue, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Bud, Harriet. See you tomorrow." Mac held the door as Harriet walked through and then both she and Sue waved as the couple walked across the corridor to the elevator. Closing the door after Bud and Harriet had gone, Mac turned back to Sue.   
  
"Another coffee before you go? I can call a cab for you after."  
  
"I'll take another coffee, but I have a ride booked already, thanks."  
  
"You do?" Mac asked over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen, and then she stopped and turned round to face Sue. "You do!" she repeated, smiling. "Jack!" she added, and Sue nodded.  
  
"He offered me a ride home. I've just got to give him a call when I'm ready to go. I'll have time for a coffee while he gets here."  
  
"Oh, tell me more, Miss Thomas!" This is a new development?" Mac queried, and grinned when Sue blushed. "Oh, boy, this is definitely a new development!"  
  
"We… er, that is… last Sunday, after you dropped us off… Jack didn't go home… that night."  
  
"He didn't? Sue, that's great! Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you! And you've been together since then; I think it's wonderful!"  
  
"Actually, no, we haven't… I mean, we're together as a couple, but we haven't… been together… since Sunday. It's been hectic at work, and then Jack had a night surveillance…" Sue murmured. "Tara thinks we've had an argument because the tension in the office was getting to her and the others. Unfortunately we couldn't tell them that it was repressed hormones and not a disagreement!"  
  
Mac laughed at that. "I can sympathise. Repressed hormones in the work place can cause big-time tension!"  
  
Sue nodded, and continued. "So, today in the office, she had the idea of getting us together to work things out."  
  
"And?" Mac waited, albeit impatiently. "There's more, I can tell!"  
  
"Well her idea worked partially, we did get together, in the conference room. And we did work out that Jack would come pick me up from here, and take me to his place."  
  
"Sue!" Mac practically squealed with delight, and Sue laughed softly.  
  
"That was after we 'resolved' our differences for the sake of Tara and the others, with a kiss… or three."  
  
Mac tilted her head and looked at Sue with an admiring expression.  
  
"You have hidden talents, Miss Thomas. So, the tension is because you haven't spent any more time together since Sunday?"  
  
"Partially, and because Sunday was… well, this may seem strange… it was my first time… "  
  
"And so you're wondering what tonight will be like?"  
  
"… with any man, Sarah."   
  
Sue stated baldly, and Mac almost spilled the water she was pouring into the kettle.  
  
"Whoa, back up. Sunday was your first time, ever?" Mac was cautious not to upset Sue as she spoke, and she realised her friend was awfully quiet since she had revealed so much. Probably more than she had intended.  
  
"Yes," Sue spoke quietly.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, I can see where the tension is really coming from. You're wondering how this evening will go on two counts. As it's on Jack's territory, and as it's the second time…"  
  
"Yes, to the territorial issue… and more like the third time…" Sue added, smiling again, and Mac burst out laughing.  
  
"You're a wanton woman, Sue Thomas!" she laughed, and turned back to making the coffee as Sue rang Jack.  
  
"Jack, it's me. I'm ready."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4 and carol for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BAHRAIN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
  
MANAMA – BAHRAIN  
  
THURSDAY MORNING  
  
Harm and Sturgis stepped out of main entrance at the airport arrivals concourse and were met by a US embassy official at the door. After handshake greetings, the official spoke.  
  
"Sirs, if you'll follow me. We have a vehicle waiting to take you to the COD. You'll be transferred to the carrier as soon as you're on board."  
  
"Thank you." Both Harm and Sturgis removed their covers as they stepped into the interior of the limousine, and settled into their seats.  
  
"It was thought better that an embassy vehicle transport you rather than a military one. In the current climate, tensions are high."  
  
"Understandable," Harm made this observation, and glanced at Sturgis. Both were wondering why, if the military were so low key about arrivals via commercial flights, that they were requested to remain in uniform for arrival. Their answer waited on board the carrier. As the COD landed on the deck of the Sea Hawk and they stepped down from the cabin, they were greeted by the CAG.   
  
"I've heard a lot of scuttlebutt about you the past two years, Commander, including you leaving the Navy. True?"  
  
"If you watch ZNN, then you know the answer is yes. Suffice to say, I'm back now."  
  
"Should I be worried? No weddings to attend this time?"  
  
"No, sir. Perhaps a court case, but that depends how long I'm going to be a guest of the Sea Hawk." Harm turned then to introduce Sturgis, and after the introductions they were escorted to the bridge. Captain Johnson was looking down at the deck as he heard the announcement, "JAG on deck." Harm and Sturgis stood to attention and saluted.  
  
"At ease, gentlemen. Commander Turner, very nice to meet the real 'Alec Baldwin' after all this time." Johnson shook hands, and Sturgis grinned sheepishly.   
  
"I'm never going to live that one down, am I?"  
  
"Not while you're in the Navy, no." Johnson replied, and then put out his hand to Harm. "Commander Rabb, always a pleasure. I would imagine you're wondering why you were requested to travel in uniform?"  
  
"It did seem a little strange under present circumstances, sir. The military in the gulf regions should be keeping a low profile off duty."  
  
"True. However, as a civilian arriving on board, you would have to go change, and we don't actually have much time for niceties. So, without further ado. Attention to orders, Captain Rabb."  
  
"Captain?" mumbled Harm, faltering slightly, and Sturgis moved in to cover while Harm resumed his rigid stance.  
  
"Congratulations, Harm!" Sturgis slapped his friend on the shoulder, as Captain Johnson saluted Harm and handed him his new orders, and the case containing his new insignia.  
  
"As this was a rush order, we don't exactly have the upgraded uniform to hand, but with the insignia pinned to your uniform you are acknowledged by your higher rank."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I wasn't expecting this."  
  
"I can see that, Captain." Johnson smiled at the look still on Harm's face. "You deserve it, Rabb; if it makes it any easier to accept, the SECNAV didn't bat an eyelid when we put the request forward."  
  
"'We', sir? Who exactly knows about this?"  
  
"So far, myself, Ingles, Admiral Boone, Admiral Chegwidden, and of course the entire deck of this bridge, now."  
  
"Permission to leave the bridge, sir?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot… add the Colonel to that list too. It was her idea."  
  
"Mac knows?" Harm looked dumbstruck, for the second time in a short while, and Sturgis laughed.  
  
"Trust the Colonel."  
  
"Indeed, Commander Turner. Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a squadron to get off the deck. If you would like to take some time to freshen up and change, you are located in the visitor's stateroom. Bunking, I'm afraid. We're full to the gills with extra ordinance and some of the single bunk rooms have been taken over as storage. I trust you can find your own way to the accommodation quarters. Dismissed, gentlemen. I expect you back here in two hours."  
  
"Aye, sir." Both Harm and Sturgis saluted, and then swung away to their right to go back out of the hatch, down the stairs, and head towards the accommodation level.  
  
VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
"By the way, bro'," Sturgis looked up from pulling on his coveralls, eyeing Harm. "This upgrade does not entitle you to favors on the basketball court. You're still mine when it comes to one on one."  
  
"Hah, you wish. I beat you last time out."  
  
"I was running a fever, and I still tied you. You got the win by default."  
  
"Dream on, Sturg. I had you pinned down, and scored all the way to the bank."  
  
"Speaking of scoring. I need to give Varese a call, or I'm going to lose points."  
  
"How's it going with you two? Things seem pretty cosy these days."  
  
"They're going just fine, my friend. It took a while, but you can thank Varese for helping me through the funk that I've been in."  
  
"My heartfelt thanks, no less," Harm acknowledged. "Where is the lady in question while you're off gallivanting on the high seas?"  
  
"Well, funny you should mention that. Varese is part of the USO team again, and she's over in the Far East. I am hoping I can get shore leave when they get to Bahrain."  
  
"Hey, fingers crossed, Sturg. I hope so, too."  
  
"If we can swing it, I'd like you to be there too. We could make it a double celebration – your promotion, and meeting Varese."  
  
"Oh, and like you'd really want me as a third wheel? I don't think so, Sturg, but thanks for the thought…"  
  
"It's not open for discussion, Captain. Besides," Sturgis winked as he smiled, "… we'll dump you when the evening starts getting interesting!"  
  
"Oh, hah!" Harm responded, but grinned at Sturgis, glad to have his old friend back and in good shape physically and emotionally. It had been too long.  
  
Sturgis finished dressing and sat on his bunk waiting for Harm.   
  
"What about you and Mac?"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"How are things between you two? I mean, I know I've been out of the loop for a while, and I didn't exactly endear myself to her with my last comments the last time we spoke. Apart from court, we haven't really had chance to talk and clear things up."  
  
"Sturg…" Harm began, and then paused, thinking just how much he could tell Sturgis and still keep his skin from being bruised by a ticked-off Marine. Oh, what the heck… "We are doing just great. Mattie likes her too, which is a bonus. It's still early days…" at which point Sturgis rolled his eyes. After eight years together, 'early days' was a relative expression! "Well, it is. I know it's taken so long to get to where we are, but it's working out, and it's worth it…"  
  
"And where are you, exactly? Should I be ordering my dress whites to be spruced up?"  
  
"Not that far ahead." Harm said, quietly, but his statement was a little bit ambiguous, and Sturgis looked closely at his friend. Harm gave him the 'flyboy' grin and finished zipping up his flight suit. "C'mon, let's blow this joint, call a couple o' 'dames', and go topside to see what they want us to do on this rust-bucket for the next few weeks."  
  
"I love it when you talk dirty, Sailor," Sturgis mimicked a female voice, the best he could with his deep voice.  
  
Harm laughed out loud. It was good to have his friend's sense of humor back too.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
EARLY MORNING - THURSDAY   
  
The sound of her cell phone woke Mac from a dream she was having. A very weird dream, in which she had just ordered two babies. A girl with Harm's looks and her brains, and a boy with her looks and Harm's brains. Shaking her head to clear the very strange, but very real vision, she put her cell phone to her ear.   
  
"This had better be important!" she croaked into the mouthpiece, neither her eyes nor her voice co-operating for a moment. Her eyes hadn't been able to focus fully on the display, and other than not seeing Harm's name come up, she had simply started talking. Or tried to. Her voice was raspy with sleep, and not exactly friendly given the fact of being woken when the rest of the country was asleep.  
  
"I hope I qualify as important," said a husky voice in her ear, and Mac flopped back against the pillow and stifled a sob. "Mac, you there?"  
  
"I'm… here, Harm… just getting comfy."  
  
"Sorry, Marine. I don't have that long… there's a queue a mile long for the telephone here, and Sturgis is next in line!" Harm grinned. He was, in fact, quite alone and had the time to talk; it would be at least an hour before he and Sturgis were due to eat with Johnson in his private cabin. Having sorted out his duties on board the Sea Hawk, helped Sturgis to sort out the mess left behind by the AWOL officer, and then left him to his own conversation with Varese - via the laptop in the JAG office on board – Harm had then headed for his favorite spot on board the carrier.  
  
"Oh." It was a disappointed sound, and Harm felt contrite.   
  
"Only joking, Sarah. I'm alone, out on the fantail."  
  
"Good. I mean… about you joking, not about you being alone, although that's not a bad thing either… oh, hell, I miss you, Harm!"  
  
"I miss you too, and I love you. However, I do have a bone to pick with you, Colonel," Harm added in his best 'mock-displeased' tone.  
  
"I… ah, of course… you're ahead on time, so it's best to presume you are now a promoted man?"  
  
"Yes, and as I now outrank you, Colonel, I want answers."  
  
Mac laughed huskily, and Harm let her voice wrap round him, some small comfort with the miles between them.  
  
"It seemed appropriate, considering you were on the promotions list already, and so really it was only a formality to bring it forward. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Mind? Of course not. I'm thrilled! Sarah, it's one of those unselfish things you are always doing for me, no matter what."  
  
"Like when I save your life in a minefield, and then tell you I 'saw it in a movie'?" Mac added, tongue in cheek. That was a priceless moment, and she still remembered the expression on Harm's face when she told him. That's when she would have loved to have captured a 'Kodak' moment!  
  
"Yeah, things like that. Anyway, enough reminiscing. How are you? Have I told you I miss you? And love you? And want you?"  
  
"All of the above, flyboy. And more that you're not saying. To all of the above, and more, it goes the same for me too."  
  
"Sarah… ?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N:  
  
1. I'm not sure of the procedure of promotion ceremonies, whether they can be 'scheduled' at short notice. If anyone can tell me, I appreciate it. In the meantime, I rely on the scenes I have from the series (Mac's medal after leaving Indonesia; Harm's 'silver star'? after 'Enemy Below' among others) for info, and some of the great sites out there! Keep up the good work.  
  
2. I was going to use the man who was on board the Patrick Henry when Harm went down in 'Adrift', (the one who accused Harm of pulling strings to get in the front seat of an F-14), as the CAG. However, I couldn't find out his name or rank, so I opted to go without a named CAG. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4 and carol for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
EARLY THURSDAY MORNING  
  
"Harm? Are you okay?" Mac held tight to the cell phone, listening to his breathing, but not able to hear words.  
  
"I…I'm here, Mac. Sorry, I just got distracted for a second."  
  
"Distracted?"  
  
"I'm sat here, talking to you, watching jets take off from the deck, and off in the distance is the horizon. I know it's there, but I can't tell where the sea meets the sky. It's just there… jeez, this sounds so strange…"  
  
"Where are you going with this, flyboy?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think I'm just trying to tell you that we're like that, Sarah. We know there's you and there's me, but there's no defining line, we're just…"  
  
"Together."  
  
"Yeah, together." Harm shivered suddenly, and then blew out a breath. "Mac, I have to go. Sturgis and I have been invited to Captain Johnson's cabin for dinner. I'll get an email to you telling you what our schedule is. Looks like Sturg will be here for about two weeks. I'm going to be a little longer."  
  
"Okay." Mac's voice hitched a little, but Harm picked up on it.  
  
"Sarah, it's going to be okay. I promise."  
  
"And you never break a promise… I remember. I'm going to go now, and think of you, and dive into a pot of double chocolate chip."  
  
Harm grinned and looked at his watch. "It's got to be near day-break there, Marine, and you're going to eat ice-cream?"  
  
"Comfort food. A girl's got to have some comfort when her favorite sailor's at sea."  
  
"Favorite? I was hoping I was the only sailor you had at sea."  
  
"I haven't 'had' you at sea, yet, sailor." Mac laughed, knowing that Harm would be getting a little hot under the collar, and elsewhere, right about now. "Go take a shower, Harm, and get ready for dinner. I'm off to enjoy my breakfast. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I know. Harm?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Make it a cold shower, hm?"  
  
Harm listened to the disconnected tone with a smile before he closed the cell phone. Mac knew him so well; and what she did to him, even thousands of miles apart! It would definitely have to be a cold shower, and thoughts of flying to take his mind off his Marine. Although, that might not work either. The next best thing to having Mac in his arms was flying a jet, and he defied any combat pilot to deny that they didn't get more than just an adrenaline rush when they climbed into the cockpit.  
  
JACK'S APARTMENT  
  
SOMEWHERE IN WASHINGTON DC  
  
SAME TIME  
  
Jack woke up to find himself alone in his bed. He felt the empty space beside him and found it was still warm, so Sue hadn't been up long. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge, getting to his feet in one easy move. Walking to the door he grabbed for his dressing gown, and grinned when he found it wasn't hanging in its usual place. Grabbing his pants he slipped them on before going out into the passage and down to the lounge.   
  
Sue stood by the window, looking out at the park, Jack's missing gown almost wrapped double around her and knotted at the side. Her head rested on the glass pane. Jack took a moment to take a good look at the woman who was now the biggest part of his life. From the top of her blonde head to her pink-painted toes, he knew every inch of the outside of her, and he was getting to know the person on the inside too. What he had found so far, from her first days with the unit, to the woman who now held his heart, was a kind-hearted and spirited woman who had a tenacity that still amazed him, and a child-like naiveté that had people looking into themselves and finding a better person to bring out. Not everyone came under her spell – especially the hardened criminals and religious zealots they encountered – but for the most part, people found that, in whatever way, big or small, knowing Sue made a difference in their lives.  
  
Walking to her, he moved around to her line of sight, and smiled.  
  
"I missed you in there," he murmured, raising a hand to brush his thumb across her cheek, his fingers sliding under her ear and into her long hair.  
  
Sue leaned her face into his hand and smiled gently.   
  
"I was coming back, you know. I got up to use the bathroom and check on Levi. I didn't realise what a great view you have of the park. The first time I came here it was… dark, and you had the drapes shut, and the last time we were in too much of a hurry and I didn't really take much notice."  
  
The last time Sue had been at Jack's was the night Sadiq had been shot, and afterwards, Mac and Harm had taken Jack's guest room while he and Sue had stayed out on the sofa. When Sue had gone to sleep, she had been resting her head on Jack's shoulder. When she woke up they were both laid along the length of the sofa, spoon style, her back to Jack's stomach and her thighs atop his. What had her breathing harder at that time was the arm that Jack had draped over her waist, his hand resting below her breast, almost in a possessive gesture. From the grin on his face now, Jack remembered that moment too.  
  
"Yeah. Harm and Mac had left us a message. I really did mean for you to take my bed that night, and I was going to sleep on the sofa alone. I'm glad it didn't work out that way."  
  
"So'm I."  
  
There was a comfortable silence then, and Jack slid both his hands into Sue's hair and gently pulled it up into a pile on her head, and then just as quickly he released the blonde silky mass to fall back down, sliding both hands up to cup her cheeks and lift her face to his.   
  
"What was that about?" she asked, puzzled, but enjoying the attention of his fingers in her hair and on her skin.  
  
"I was just reminding myself," Jack mused, as he studied her face. "I still like your hair down," he whispered, thinking back to the time she had been dressed for a show and had turned up at a crime scene instead, appearing absolutely ethereal as she had stood on the sidewalk looking at the four men she worked with – D, Bobby, Myles and himself. It had been the night Sue had been about to go on a date with David, and instead she had found out about the resurgence of an old adversary and had cancelled the date. Jack had been tongue-tied to see her in the long black, beaded gown with the gauzy jacket, and ridiculously pleased that she had kept her hair loose, so it blew about her shoulders in the evening breeze. His comment at the time had been lame – 'You look nice…' – when he had really wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how beautiful she looked. Bobby had been the person to cap the vision off perfectly. When Sue had asked if someone would get her some field pants, he had replied quite honestly – 'Do we have to?'  
  
"We'd better get back to bed," Sue murmured, bringing his attention back to the present, and to her.  
  
"I'm with you," he responded, making her blush with his comment, and with the darkening of his eyes.  
  
"To sleep, Jack. We have to be up in a couple of hours."  
  
"Mmnn, I know…" he replied, dropping his mouth to hers in a quick kiss before turning, taking her hand, and leading her back to his bedroom. In the room, still darkened by the drapes, he removed his pants and watched as Sue dropped his gown off her shoulders and turned to hang it back behind the door. When she came around to face him he had moved up so they were nose to nose. Taking her hand again he took her back into the bed, spooned himself around her and drew the covers over them. Sue's breath hitched slightly and increased by a few degrees as his hand cupped her breast fully, and in definite possession this time! With utter trust she relaxed into his embrace, and Jack followed her into sleep almost immediately.  
  
They were woken up a couple of hours later by Levi jumping on the two of them in the bed, rolling over and barking at them. Sue sat up and looked down at Jack, who lay on the bed, howling with laughter.   
  
"Say 'hello' to my alarm clock, Jack. Unfortunately, you can't turn him off! We didn't close the door this time."  
  
Between bouts of laughter Jack managed to reply.  
  
"Maybe… we could loan him… to Bobby…!"  
  
Sue hit him with a pillow, and they started a mock pillow-fight, until Jack somehow managed to capture Sue beneath him and bend down to kiss her, then he stopped.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
Sue shook her head, smiling.  
  
"We're going to be late. Uncle?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I forgot to ask you last night. What movie did you watch?"  
  
"'Miss Congeniality'," Sue answered immediately, and then saw the glint in Jack's eyes just before he spoke.  
  
"I love that movie! Especially the part where Benjamin Bratt kisses Sandra Bullock at the end!"  
  
"Nah, she kisses him at the end."  
  
"Doesn't."  
  
"Does so."  
  
"Prove it!"   
  
And Sue did just that, pushing herself up to kiss Jack, and then realised she'd been had. But it was better than in the movie!  
  
'Eat your heart out, Benjamin,' thought Jack as he took the kiss further and Sue responded.  
  
They managed to get ready, drop Sue off at her apartment to get her car, and still arrive at work on time, looking very innocent!   
  
They thought they had everyone fooled.  
  
They were wrong!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N:  
  
1. I'm still not happy with the Sue/Jack part of this chapter, but I'm not sure what it is exactly that I'm after with it, so here it is - posted against my better judgement, as I don't want to leave it too long between chapters. If I find what I'm looking for, I'll repost it. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol and eliv.thade for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MATTIE'S SCHOOL  
  
ASSEMBLY HALL  
  
1030 HOURS – THURSDAY  
  
Mattie sat at the front of the auditorium with the rest of the group who represented the school's Anti Drugs and Alcohol program – Say No – as the Principal spoke to the students.  
  
"This school prides itself on its record of high achievement. While other schools in the district have their… problems, currently, we enjoy a rapport with our students that is second to none. Students have access to the best services throughout the school, and to this end we are upgrading our counseling staff to include two new members. Miss Thomas and Mr Hudson will be available to all students to discuss any problems that may arise, and in Miss Thomas we have a qualified sign-language translator, so we can now add to our services for hard-of-hearing students also. Another step in upgrading our facilities. If you will now welcome Miss Thomas and Mr Hudson to the stage, they can say a few words to introduce themselves, and then we will have the members of the *Say No* campaign up on stage to meet the two of them."  
  
Mattie's head had come up at the announcement of the two names. As there had been no prior announcement in school about the introduction of two new counselors, nor their proposed involvement with the *Say No* group, it was a surprise to most students, and adding the two familiar names, it was an even greater surprise to one particular student. As Sue and Jack appeared on stage, Mattie wasn't sure just how she was supposed to approach them. As friends of hers, or as strangers, given that they were at the school undercover, albeit using their real names.  
  
The decision was taken from her when, after their personal introductions, Sue and Jack invited the *Say No* team to the stage, and as Mattie approached they both put out their hands and introduced themselves as complete strangers would. Mattie took their cue, and returned to her seat once the introductions were over. At the end of the assembly, Mattie turned to face the Principal as she heard her name being called.   
  
"Miss Johnson, if you wouldn't mind? Miss Thomas and Mr Hudson would like to speak to the *Say No* team individually. Are you free right now to talk to them? If you require a pass, I can issue it."  
  
"I only have study, sir, so yes, I can meet with… the new counselors." The Principal nodded and began to turn away, but Mattie's voice made him pause and turn to look at her. "I would like to remind the school, sir, that my surname is Grace, not Johnson."  
  
"The school, Miss Johnson, relies on the information shown on birth certificates, and on yours, the name is Johnson. However, if you were to, say, change your parentage, then perhaps you would stand a chance." The Principal made to walk off again, and once again Mattie's voice stopped him. Their conversation was polite but the underlying anger of the Principal at the stubbornness of Mattie was beginning to rise to the surface.   
  
"Then it's probably worth my while informing you that shortly I will be changing my parentage, and my surname will become Rabb."  
  
As Mattie spoke, the Principal rounded on her, his face suffused with red. Mattie took a step back, unsure of what would happen next.  
  
"May I have a word, Miss Grace?" Sue had been watching the war of words between student and principal, and the rising anger in the man. While she and Jack were at the school undercover, and more than surprised to find it was Mattie's school, there was no excuse for threatening behavior, and both Sue and Jack were disgusted by the turn of events. Jack had nodded to Sue to intervene. They could deal with the possible compromise to their operation out of school time.  
  
"Yes, of course." Mattie turned in relief to face Sue, who read her actions correctly, and put her hand out to touch Mattie's arm.   
  
"If you'd like to come with us, the Principal has kindly offered us the use of his office for our meetings."  
  
"That's okay. I need to go there to get my hall pass anyway." Mattie looked across at the Principal when she said this, and he nodded, accepting that he had offered the same earlier. Jack waited while Sue and Mattie joined him, and then they followed the Principal out of the auditorium and towards the Administration offices.  
  
Once they were inside the designated office, Jack closed the door, and turned to face Sue and Mattie with his finger across his lips. To Sue he mouthed the words : 'Principal outside listening. No talk of knowing Mattie. Keep it simple, relative to our investigation. We'll work it out with Mattie later.' Sue nodded to indicate her understanding, and Mattie nodded, getting the basic idea, and not wanting to rock the boat any more than she already had.  
  
"So, Miss Grace, we have you to thank for setting up this program at the school?"  
  
"Not really. It was already started, I just helped to organize it a bit better."  
  
Sue knew the answer to the next question, but she had to ask anyway, it was a part of her cover with Jack.  
  
"Why did you get involved, Miss Grace?"  
  
"Please, call me Mattie," Mattie smiled at both Sue and Jack, and carried on with the semi-charade. "I got involved because of personal reasons. My parents… my mother was killed in a car wreck. My father is an alcoholic."  
  
"I am sorry to hear about your mother. Do you still live with your father?"  
  
"No, he's in recovery. I have a guardian. Naval Commander Harmon Rabb. He's my family now." Mattie's voice dropped, and the tears clogged her throat. It took an immense effort of will to pull her thoughts back from missing Harm, especially knowing that Sue and Jack were friends of his, and she managed a watery smile. "Mushy, huh?"  
  
"Not at all," answered Sue, honestly. "I cry every time I see my dad after I've been away." Even Jack raised an eyebrow at that, and Mattie laughed softly.  
  
"If that's all, I need to get back to class."  
  
"That will be fine for now. We'll need to talk later." Jack was the one to speak now, and he pointed to his watch and put up his right hand, spreading his fingers, indicating five, for five o'clock. "With the rest of your group," he added, for the benefit of the listening Principal. Why the man should be interested in listening at doors was a mystery, considering the *Say No* group was a part of his school anyway, and he would find out all he had to know at a later time. Jack made a mental note to ask Mattie about the man later.  
  
Mattie nodded at Jack, smiled at Sue and made her way to the door. As expected, when she opened the door the Principal was standing there, in the pretext of knocking on his own office door.  
  
"Ah, you've finished. I need to use my office for a while. Perhaps you could start interviewing the rest of Miss Johnson's group tomorrow, and then being available to the remainder of the school students after that. We will have arranged accommodation on the campus for you by then."  
  
"That will be fine, thank you," Jack responded for himself and Sue, knowing she hadn't seen some of the man's words when he walked through his office and past her. Sue nodded in agreement, and then followed Jack out of the room, and out of the school building.   
  
Once in their car, they turned to look at each other and agreed immediately. Even without Mattie's presence at the school, there was something strange about the almost military demeanor of the Principal. Mattie's being there could be both an advantage, and disadvantage. They didn't want to pursue the assignment and put her in any danger.   
  
"It might be better if we let Mac know what we're doing, Jack. I'll give her a call and we can arrange to meet up to talk to her and Mattie at the same time."  
  
"That's okay. Let's get back and give Tara the information on the Principal. If she can pull any military history, maybe Mac can help with that too."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Right." Jack checked his watch and grinned at Sue. "Lunchtime. Your place or mine?"  
  
MAC'S OFFICE JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA 1200 HOURS – THURSDAY  
  
"Hi, Sue!" Mac answered her cell phone, knowing it was Sue from the display.   
  
"Sarah, we need to meet with you today. We met Mattie at her school as part of an undercover investigation we're on. We didn't know it was her school, or we would have advised you earlier." Sue's explanation was concise.  
  
"Okay. What time were you thinking?"  
  
"Five, this afternoon? We could arrange to pick up Mattie from school if you can't make it for that time."  
  
"Wouldn't that compromise you? I can ask Jen to meet her and bring her back here. The Admiral won't mind us using one of the conference rooms after hours. I can run Mattie back to her place after that."  
  
"That would be fine," Sue replied, and then added, "You're still staying at Harm's, hm?"  
  
"Yeah. It makes all this easier somehow."  
  
"Well, if you need company, let me know."  
  
"I will, if Jack can let you out of his sight for long enough…" Mac teased, and Sue laughed.  
  
"I get time off for good behaviour."   
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Okay, see you at 1700."  
  
As Mac closed her cell phone her computer 'beeped' to let her know she had an Instant Message coming through. Checking the ID she saw Harm's 'Flyboy' at the head of the IM page as words appeared below.  
  
Flyboy here, Marine  
  
Marine here. How are you?  
  
Missing you. Sneaked a few minutes in the 'office' between traps while Sturg is off playing detective. Seems replacement JAG gone UA too! The plot thickens.  
  
Possible he's got to stay longer?  
  
Not sure. Admiral wants him stateside. How's Winston case going?  
  
So, so. Making me think.  
  
About us?  
  
A little. BTW, meeting with Sue and Jack today, re Mattie's school. Mattie's okay, but something going down with FBI. S and J didn't know it was Mattie's school when they went in undercover. So far, they're keeping their story, but it might have to change.  
  
I know they'll watch out for her, and so will you. Keep you safe too. And them. Send my best. Send you everything else!!! :)  
  
I'll hold you to that, flyboy. Got to go now. Admiral on deck. Catch you later. Love you, Harm.  
  
Love you back. Sarah, we're okay. If Johnson tries anything, we'll have it covered. The Admiral knows.  
  
Yeah, I know. Hi to Sturgis. Talk to you soon.  
  
You okay with Sturg?  
  
I will be. Mac typed the response, and smiled to herself. I'm better with you! she added.  
  
Of course!  
  
"Colonel, my office, now." Chegwidden spoke as he passed Mac's door, without pausing in his stride. Mac stood up immediately.  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"And if that's Rabb, why isn't he out setting traps? Or whatever it is he does out there?"  
  
"I'll be sure to ask him, sir."  
  
Mac, you there?  
  
I've REALLY got to go now. Admiral say's why aren't you 'setting' traps. Not sure if he's joking. Love you, flyboy.  
  
Bye… Harm signed off, but Mac was already out of her office. As she left she had closed her door, but the IM page was still open. When she returned from the Admiral's office minutes later she smiled at the message Harm had left.   
  
Four little letters that meant the world.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol and eliv.thade for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Thanks to CapriceAnn too for extra info - I can use it on another story sometime! I totally forgot about imdb!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MATTIE'S SCHOOL  
  
1530 HOURS - THURSDAY  
  
As Mattie walked out of the main school doors she spotted Mac waiting by her car. The Marine Lieutenant Colonel was dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt, but the military was still in evidence in the semi-relaxed pose as Mac leaned against her car. As soon as she spotted Mattie she waved and began walking towards the teenager.  
  
"Hi, Mac. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Mattie. Just a change of plans. Jennifer has to work late for the Admiral today, and she's got class after, so I've taken some time due and I finished just after lunch and arranged to meet Sue and Jack back at your place. Or Harm's. Your choice."  
  
"I guess if Jen's out, it's not going to be too crowded in ours. Great. Can we leave now. I need to get out of here."  
  
"I... sure. Here you go," Mac said as she pulled open the passenger door on her way round to the driver's door. As Mattie slipped into her seat, she heard her name called from the entrance. With the door closed, she pretended not to hear, and just called across to Mac to please pull out of the space before the principal could get across to the car. Mac did just that, prepared to give Mattie the benefit of the doubt, and plead ignorance if needed. It wasn't often Mattie sounded so desperate, and this was one of those occasions.  
  
As Mac swung her car out into the afternoon traffic and headed for the beltway, she turned to glance at Mattie.  
  
"Okay. Want to tell me what that was all about? That was the principal calling you, wasn't it?"  
  
Mattie nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just... since Sue and Jack's visit today he's really been on my case. I don't know if it's because of what I said earlier, or because of my being involved in the 'Say No' group, or something else."  
  
"Something else like what? Has he said anything to you directly? I mean, if he has, maybe we need to check with Harm."  
  
"He's been on my case about calling me 'Johnson', and I keep reminding him that my surname is Grace." Mattie paused, and then gave a big sigh before continuing. "I may have screwed things up for Harm. The principal said that the only way I would get him to change saying my name, would be for me to change parents. So I told him I would be doing just that, soon."  
  
"Oh." Mac pondered that thought. "So, being a Rabb is what you want?"  
  
"More than anything!" Mattie nodded vehemently. Smiling at Mac, she added "... it even comes in ahead of going to the Academy!"  
  
"For any particular reason, other than loving Harm?"  
  
"Yeah. It's going to be so great having another Rabb on the Academy roster!"  
  
"God help them!" muttered Mac, and then she and Mattie burst out laughing. As Mac took the turn-off for Union Station she managed to speak again through the laughter.  
  
"Seriously, Mattie, I doubt you've caused Harm any problems. If your... if Tom Johnson were to pull any kind of stunt between now and the court re-assessment, I can put hand on heart and tell you that the only thing he is going to get is the loss of you in his life. Harm's worked hard to try and make you understand that, even if you don't want to be with Tom, you should at least keep in contact. Maybe not for right now, but later in your life you may want to know that at least he's there in your life, however small a part he may play, but by the same token, Tom has to respect your wishes too. If you decide not to have him there, Harm will understand."  
  
"You know, between the two of you, you've got my options pretty well covered. How did I get so lucky?" Mattie spoke softly, watching Mac's face, and the secret smile that came to her lips and her eyes.  
  
"I guess we're both lucky. We have Harmon Rabb in our lives."  
  
"Yeah," said Mattie, absently agreeing with Mac, while thinking that there was something 'different' about her, but it just wasn't possible to figure out what - yet!  
  
MATTIE AND JENNIFER'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
1655 HOURS  
  
"I'll get it!" Mac called out to Mattie as she heard the knock at the apartment door. Sue and Jack stood in the doorway, with Levi between them. Mac beamed at the pair of them and welcomed them in to the apartment as Mattie appeared from her bedroom, grinning at the three adults.  
  
"Welcome to my world, guys!" she laughed, and waved a hand around the apartment. Sue nodded and smiled.  
  
"Now I know why you want to redecorate," she added, and laughed at Mattie's delighted expression. Mac grinned too, knowing that Mattie had only been teasing before, and while she and Jennifer may well decorate again, it wouldn't be before Harm returned from his assignment. Jack took a seat on the sofa, and Levi came and flopped at his feet; Sue glanced over in surprise, and Jack raised an eyebrow in question, before speaking.  
  
"What, you don't think us guys should stick together when outnumbered three to two?" he said, to the accompanied laughs of Mac and Mattie. Sue made a mock pout and then smiled, and Jack leaned over to pat Levi's coat.  
  
"Never mind, Levi, you and me will do just fine," he pretended to reassure the golden retriever, and the dog huffed in response before settling back on the floor, his expressive eyes going back and forth between Jack and Sue.   
  
"Can I get drinks for everyone before we sort out what's going on?" Mattie offered, and took the requests for tea and two coffees along with her own selection of juice to the kitchen, shooing Mac out to rejoin Sue and Jack. "I'll be with you in a tic, Mac."  
  
Mac grinned and nodded, returning to the lounge area and taking one of the two 'director' chairs that were part of the furnishings. That the furnishings were mixed was not unusual given the differences in taste of Mattie and Jennifer, but somehow the differing tastes seemed to complement each other and made for a warm, inviting environment.  
  
Sue glanced at Jack and then across at Mac before speaking. "We really need to get into Mattie's school, Mac, but if it's going to cause her problems, we'll find another way to get our information."  
  
"I doubt that it will cause her problems, but I'm not sure if the principal will find a way to get at her. It would seem he's riding her about something, and I'm not sure what. Do you have anything on him personally?"  
  
"We have some information from Tara that he is ex-military. Came out after Vietnam. He had an honorable discharge, and went into teaching shortly after that. Exemplary record, strict but fair, fast advancement up the ladder to vice principal at a couple of private schools, and then principal at a state school. Nothing unusual in that. Felt he could give something to the kids whose parents perhaps didn't have the means of providing a private education." Jack's brief explanation of the rise of the man who was Mattie's current school principal was concise, and didn't raise any flags of consternation with the three adults in the room, except perhaps with the exception of his anger at Mattie over her surname. Sue pointed it out as Mattie came back into the room with the drinks and set the tray down on the coffee table.  
  
"The guy just isn't used to me yet, that's all," she said, looking round at the three faces. "Harm'll tell you, I'm a little too outspoken... sometimes," she added, and Mac laughed softly.  
  
"I'll grant you that, Mattie." In the short time she had known the teenager Mattie had been blunt about Mac and Harm, and Mac's 'other' relationship, with a certain 'spook'. (Mattie had taken to using Harm's nicknames for people, too!)  
  
"Mattie, this is an important investigation for us," Jack started, waiting for Mattie's full attention, which came immediately. For all her youth, Mattie was focussed enough to know when to act up and when to be serious. It was one of the reasons she had joined the 'Say No' program in the first place, to help her peers; if helping Sue and Jack would put an end to drugs in her school, she would do whatever she could. Jack knew he had Mattie's attention and continued talking. "We've had information that drugs are being passed to students from a source outside the school, leaving the staff, shall we say... untainted, but someone on the staff is very aware of what is happening, condoning the actions, and more than likely even profiting from them. Do you know of any of the staff that are, perhaps, acting any differently, or have any changed material things lately. Clothes, cars... stuff like that?"  
  
"I don't think so..." Mattie answered, and then raised a finger. "Our chemistry teacher got a new bike last week, but I don't think that's what you're after. It's a push-bike, and he's retiring next semester anyway."   
  
Sue smiled. "You're right, Mattie. I don't think that he would really qualify for a drug-pusher." Jack grinned too, and looked across at Sue and Mac before speaking again to Mattie.  
  
"Sue and I are due back in school tomorrow as the new counselors. We're going to be seeing kids on an appointment basis as they choose. We don't want to make it too obvious that we are singling out the anti-drugs group. We can say we have spoken to you as their representative, and that was enough. If we have any other questions, or you do, we get together on a regular student/teacher basis. You have to remember to use our surnames."  
  
"Okay, I will." Mattie acknowledged the request.  
  
"Mattie, we have no way of knowing what might happen if we press the wrong buttons on someone. They could react violently, and there is no way we want you caught up in that. None of the students, but especially you. If we feel that there is something going on, we'll get you out. It might not be Sue or I, but it will be one of our team, and they'll identify themselves."  
  
"Could we use a word? I'm sorry, I just heard it's pretty easy to flip a badge and say 'FBI' or 'Police' these days. I'd hate to screw up your investigation by getting myself caught by the bad guy because he yelled an agency name and I came running!"  
  
Jack nodded, smiling at Mattie's ingenuity. "You're right. Think of some word, and we'll tell the rest of the team. If necessary, they will use that word to identify themselves."  
  
"Stearman." Mattie's response was prompt, and even Mac was surprised at the name she had chosen.  
  
"Someone you know?" asked Jack, curious.  
  
"Something," Mattie replied, smiling at Mac. "It's Harm's plane. She's a Stearman."  
  
"Okay, so that's the word we'll use. We have a number of males and females on the team, so if they need to use the word, they'll be told to identify themselves as Mr or Mrs Stearman."  
  
"Great!" Mattie smiled round at the three adults, and stroked Levi's fur. "Is anybody hungry yet?" she asked, knowing instinctively that Mac, Sue and Jack trusted her to be her usual self at school, and Mac trusted her two friends to make sure that Mattie was kept as safe as possible during their investigation.  
  
"I'm always hungry," replied Mac, and as if on cue her stomach rumbled. "Told ya!" she added, and all four of them laughed. Jack offered to escort them all to a restaurant for dinner, and his offer was accepted with much discussion on where they should take such a 'dishy-looking' escort. The Chinese restaurant around the corner from Harm's was the mutual choice, and so they rang and made a reservation, and then carried on talking for a while until it was time to leave for the meal. Mattie left a note for Jennifer, in case she returned and found Mattie still out of the apartment.  
  
One of the conversations Jack was privy to during the half hour they waited was that of Mac and Sue agreeing to make a date for another 'girls' night in' to discuss past and present and 'future' boyfriends. While it was said in jest, and knowing full-well that Mac was with Harm and Sue was with Jack, it still brought a troubled look to Jack's eyes as he admitted something to himself. Sue had, by her own admission, been in very few relationships in her past, and none of them intimate, until she had met Jack. Their intimate relationship was exclusive, as it should be, but while Jack had experienced more relationships than Sue and now knew that she was the only one for him, Sue had little to compare, and absolutely nothing when it came to intimacy in previous relationships. What if she were to decide one day that she needed more?  
  
He left the apartment with a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Sue noticed, but kept that fact to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol and eliv.thade for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MATTIE'S SCHOOL  
  
0900 HOURS LOCAL - FRIDAY  
  
Mattie entered her classroom to find the principal addressing the class. As she stopped in the doorway, all eyes fixed on her and she felt the heat of a nervous blush begin to rise.  
  
"Ah, Miss Johnson. Please, take a seat. I've just started speaking, so I can re-cap quickly."  
  
Mattie frowned at the name again, but without speaking she took her seat in the class and dropped her bag to the floor, pushing it under her table with her foot as she looked directly at the principal.  
  
"Right. Just as I was telling the class, Mr Hudson and Miss Thomas are now in the spare office down the hall from the Administration block. They are there for the benefit of the whole school, and there is an appointment system in place by which they can be seen. The appointment book will be kept in the Administration block, and you may go there to register. Please don't turn up at the counselors' door and expect to be given an appointment there. That will be all." Without any further preamble the principal got up and left the classroom. The teacher then settled the class, and began the day's routine. Mattie knew all eyes were on her again, but she resolutely stared ahead and waited for the teacher's instructions.  
  
COUNSELORS' OFFICE  
  
SAME TIME  
  
Jack and Sue had been given a desk each, facing each other, and it was here they were seated, reading through files they had been given on the students in the school that regularly visited the existing counselor. Any students that registered with the office during the investigation would be monitored by certified counselors to make sure that if there were any real issues, they could be dealt with accordingly, with Jack and Sue passing back the information necessary. They were hoping that the investigation wouldn't take too long, and that normal school counseling services would resume for the benefit of all the students.   
  
Jack looked up from the file in front of him to find Sue's eyes on him. He smiled, but it was still not reaching his eyes, and that bothered him because he knew Sue could tell, and he knew he was hurting her by acting this way.  
  
"Is something wrong? You've found something in the files?" he asked, but frowned when Sue shook her head, and looked back down at her own work.   
  
"No. Nothing in the files. I was just wondering," she murmured.  
  
"About what?" He asked, knowing he was avoiding the obvious. Where they had been spending all possible time with each other, Jack had taken her back to her apartment after dinner with Mac and Mattie the night before and left her there with a brief hard kiss, and an acknowledgement that he would be by to collect her for 'work' the next morning. Sue had nodded and walked away to her building entrance. When she turned around, Jack had already pulled the car into the flow of traffic.  
  
"It's all right. I'm being a little paranoid, that's all." Sue tried to reassure both Jack and herself that everything really was all right, but she knew that something had happened but had no idea what, or what to do to make it right again.  
  
"Paranoia - a good feeling to have as a counselor!" Jack attempted to make a joke of it, and Sue managed a weak smile. Thinking of something else to say, he suddenly clicked his fingers. Sue didn't hear him, but she saw the gesture and raised her eyes to him again. "I got a call from Bobby last night. He's invited us to have a meal with him and Jenny."  
  
"Jenny? You mean Mattie's roommate? Jennifer?"  
  
"Yeah. It would appear our Bobby is quite taken with the Petty Officer. I didn't realize they had gotten this far after the last investigation with JAG. Anyway, if you'd like to go, I'll get a time and place off him."   
  
Sue nodded and Jack smiled, and this time it did reach his eyes. Sue managed a weak grin, even as the thought that while Bobby's new romance could bring a genuine smile to Jack's face, their own relationship was faltering for some unknown reason.  
  
"Great. I'm looking forward to this. Ever since Bobby broke up with Darcy he's been avoiding going out. This could be the start of something for him; for them both." Jack dropped his head to his work again so he wouldn't see the hurt look that flashed in Sue's eyes, but he felt it. And he felt such a heel for being the one to put it there in the first place. He needed to talk to Bobby about Sue, and going out to have this meal might be the opportunity to raise the subject and arrange for he and Bobby to have a 'boys' night in' and talk too.  
  
FBI HEADQUARTERS  
  
J EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
1130 HOURS LOCAL - FRIDAY  
  
Bobby answered his cell phone on the second ring. "Manning."  
  
"Bobby, it's Jack. We're on for a meal. Let me know where and when."  
  
"Great! Will do. I'll get back to you on that today. How're things over there?"  
  
"Nothing yet. We've asked Mattie to keep a low profile, so if something happens she isn't likely to get caught up in it, but if plans change, she knows what to do."  
  
"She's quite a bright kid, coming up with the password idea. I guess Harm and Mac have their hands full with her."  
  
"She's a good kid, Bobby," Jack answered, and Bobby could hear the smile in his voice.   
  
"You getting broody, Hudson?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"Nah," Jack retorted, perhaps a little too quickly, as he had actually thought of the possibility of he and Sue being parents some day. "Harm has turned his life around recently, and having Mattie and Mac seals it for him. It's an unconventional family, but they make it work, and it's actually an example I wouldn't object to following, someday."  
  
"I know what you mean, Jack. It would seem Harmon Rabb has a knack for helping people. Did you know he got Jenny out of a tight spot a year or so ago?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yep. It would appear my date for our get-together was almost on good terms with the inside of a jail cell rather than a ship's bunk. It was thanks to Harm that she stayed in the Navy, for which I'm really quite pleased, considering if she hadn't have been at JAG I probably would never have met her."  
  
Jack could hear the admiration in Bobby's voice for Jennifer, and he congratulated his best friend, genuinely pleased for whatever might come of this new relationship. Bobby thanked Jack, told him to say 'hi' to Sue for him, and rang off. His next call was to JAG Headquarters, and the Admiral's yeoman.  
  
"Petty Officer Coates speaking. May I help you?"  
  
"I certainly hope so, Petty Officer. I'm in need of a bit of advice."  
  
Jennifer smiled to herself as she recognized Bobby's voice over the line. This friendship of theirs was still new, but it was also different, and Jennifer had the strangest feeling that something more was happening between her and Bobby Manning. Collecting her thoughts from far corners of her mind, she spoke up.  
  
"How can I help, Mr Manning?"  
  
"Well, I have a craving... for food, of course. But I need advice on how to read a menu, and entertain company at the same time."  
  
"You asked Jack and Sue?" They had discussed having a meal as a foursome, and Jennifer was looking forward to being in the company of the two FBI agents without it being a 'Mac and Harm' event. As much as she adored her two colleagues, she was getting to know people outside of the JAG environment too, and being 'involved' with Bobby brought her into a different realm.  
  
"I did. We just need to decide a time and venue, and we're set. By the way, did I tell you how much I enjoyed yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, you did," Jennifer admitted, and a blush rose in her cheeks as she remembered just 'how' Bobby had told her he had enjoyed her company. Realizing she was blushing, and the Admiral was in his office and could very well find her in this state, she became brisk and businesslike again. Well, at least she tried. "I have to get back to work, Mr Manning. How about tonight for Jack and Sue? There's a little Italian restaurant around the corner from where I live. Say, 1930?"  
  
"I love it when you talk military..." Bobby teased, and then relented. He confirmed the place and time, agreed to park outside Jennifer's apartment and walk around to the restaurant with her, and to let Jack and Sue know. With that, and another blush-inducing farewell, he rang off and looked up, straight into the eyes of Tara.  
  
"You're going on a date!" she smiled as she spoke, and Bobby dipped his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Yep." It was short and to the point, but it said everything too. Tara put a hand out and touched his shoulder.   
  
"Have a nice time."  
  
"Thanks. I intend to. Now, back to business. Have you found out anything more on the principal at Mattie's school?"  
  
"Funny you should mention that..." Tara murmured. "Nothing on the principal, but a little flag popped up when I put in the name of the vice principal."  
  
"Really?" Bobby stood up and walked across to Tara's desk, dropping down at the side of her chair to look at the laptop screen. "Well, well... looks like our lady vice principal has a few skeletons in her closet. I wonder if the principal knows about this?"  
  
"No telling, but Jack and Sue need to know. Will you tell them, or shall I?"  
  
"I'll call Jack. I need to confirm things with him, anyway."  
  
"Oh, you're double dating! That's so sweet!" Tara grinned, and Bobby grinned back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are," he admitted, and picked up his cell phone to dial Jack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol and eliv.thade for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MAC'S OFFICE  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
1200 HOURS LOCAL - FRIDAY  
  
There was a knock at her door at the same time as Mac bent down to retrieve the file that had slipped off her desk. Calling out 'enter' as she made a grab for the elusive file, Harriet walked into the office at the same time as Mac got to her feet and swayed, grabbing the edge of her desk and letting the file slip again.   
  
"Ma'am? Mac? Are you all right?" Harriet rushed forward and helped Mac into one of the visitor's seats in front of her desk. Taking the other seat, Harriet leaned forward and looked closely at Mac. What she saw there made her eyes dance, and Mac dropped her head between her knees for a minute or two until the wave of nausea passed and she could look up at Harriet again.  
  
"What? Harriet, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Have you eaten yet, Mac?"  
  
"No. Couldn't face... oh!" Mac's face suddenly paled again, and then a blush rose up her cheeks. Harriet's smile reached across her face as she nodded at Mac, who shut her eyes and shook her head. Then she opened them again, and the sweetest smile slid onto her lips. Harriet understood at that moment that Mac knew, without the need of a little plastic stick, that she was pregnant. "Oh, Harriet. What do I do now?"  
  
"Go get it confirmed, Mac. And then tell Harm."  
  
"I'm on the pill!"  
  
"It isn't a hundred percent proof, Mac, and I'm guessing you didn't always use 'other' protection." Harriet tried very hard to be delicate about discussing another couple's intimacies, but she knew from other 'girlie' conversations with Harm's previous lovers that he was as inventive as he was a gentleman, and thoughts of protection at times such as those weren't always top of the list. Mac looked at Harriet as a tear slid down her cheek. The younger woman was half-afraid that Mac was in shock, but then the smile on Mac's lips widened, and she actually laughed.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" Mac whispered, and then suddenly grabbed Harriet in a hug. Both women were crying now, joyful tears, and it was this scene that Jennifer walked in on when she knocked on the door.  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to... oh, ma'am! Are you all right? Harriet, what's going on?"  
  
"Shut the door, Jen, quick!" Harriet instructed, and then looked from Jennifer to Mac, whose smile had now turned to a goofy grin. There was absolutely no way that Mac could face the Admiral until she had pulled herself together, but then with the news she had just received, pulling herself together was the last thing she wanted to do. Yelling from the rooftops was more in order; after telling the other party in this development that he had made good on his promise, and he was about to get all his presents early this year!  
  
"I need to talk to Harm!" Mac murmured huskily. Looking from a confused Jennifer to an ecstatic Harriet.   
  
"Ma'am, you need to see the Admiral first. He said it was urgent." Jennifer tried again to get through to Mac, but it was Harriet who spoke to the Petty Officer.  
  
"Jen, tell the Admiral that Mac had to use the ladies room, urgently. Some news, she's a little upset."  
  
"I'm not upset! I'm ecstatic!" Mac suddenly burst out, and grinned widely. "Don't worry, Harriet, I'm going in to see the Admiral. I'll be fine. Watch me!" With that, and a useless grab from Harriet to stop her, Mac left her office and practically floated across the bullpen.  
  
"Jen, you'd better follow her. Do you know why the Admiral wants to see her?"  
  
"Something to do with Commander Turner, I think. The new carrier JAG hasn't turned up yet, but the Admiral needs Commander Turner back here for something. You don't think he'll send Mac over there, do you? What about fraternization? I mean, he knows about the Captain and the Colonel, doesn't he?"  
  
Harriet nodded, and then she spoke, almost to herself. "The Captain and the Colonel have worked together on board a carrier before, Jen. There's no infringement of regulations unless they are caught together. They are both too professional for that to happen."  
  
MATTIE'S SCHOOL  
  
SAME TIME - FRIDAY  
  
Jack's cell phone rang just as he and Sue were heading out of the door of the office. They dropped back into the office and closed the door, and Sue sat on one of the visitor chairs as Jack leaned back against his desk, watching her face as he spoke to Bobby.  
  
"Bobby, what have you got?"  
  
"Dinner reservations, tonight, 7.30pm, little Italian around the corner from Jenny's place. If you want to you can park outside her place and walk with us, or meet us there. There is a parking lot at the back of the restaurant too."  
  
"Okay. We'll meet you there. Anything else?"  
  
"Yep, actually. You might want to concentrate your attention on the vice principal at the school. Quite a few bones rattling in her closet. Not sure if the principal is aware of the expensive tastes of his v-p, nor of the rap sheet that goes with her name."  
  
"We'll look into it here. Thanks, Bobby." Jack closed his cell phone and smiled at Sue. "Dinner tonight, 7.30? The Italian place just around the corner from Harm's apartment."  
  
"Sure." Sue nodded, and got to her feet. Jack crossed the room before she could open the door to leave, putting a hand on her arm. Sue looked up at him, and her eyes were questioning.   
  
"Bobby says we need to check out the vice principal. They've had a flag up on her name back at the office; expensive habit, and a taste for designers, whatever the material goods."  
  
"All right. Maybe if we eat in the cafeteria today, we'll get to see the vice principal in there."  
  
Jack pulled a face at the thought of school food, and Sue couldn't help the smile that came to her face at his expression. As she turned to leave again he moved into her line of sight, signing 'sorry' on his chest.  
  
"What are you sorry about, Jack?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Hurting you. I've just got some things going around in my head, Sue, and I need to clear them on my own. But I've been making you miserable, and I don't mean to."  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do?" Sue asked.  
  
"No. Really, it's just with me. I didn't mean to brush you off last night, either. I missed you when I got home to my apartment."  
  
"Then why didn't you take me with you?"  
  
"I needed some space."  
  
"If you need space from me, then what's bothering you concerns me, doesn't it?"  
  
Jack nodded, looking dejected. Sue sighed, and put her hand out to open the door before turning back to face Jack.  
  
"We should talk about this but we don't have time right now. Besides, it isn't the right place. After dinner, okay?"  
  
Jack nodded in assent, and Sue opened the door and left the office, walking ahead of Jack down the corridor to the cafeteria. Her face had none of it's usual brightness, and her eyes were dull and distant.  
  
During lunch they observed the vice principal, and made mental notes on the woman, with the intention of talking to Mattie about her over the weekend and regrouping to consult with their colleagues on Monday morning. Once lunch was over they returned to the office and picked up the pretence of being counselors. Neither spoke to the other, until it was time to leave for the day, and Sue climbed into the car beside Jack.  
  
"I'd prefer if you'll drop me at my apartment. I'll find my own way to the restaurant tonight."  
  
"But I thought we were going to talk afterwards?"  
  
Sue nodded. "We will. But it's going to have to be neutral territory, Jack."  
  
The fact that he nodded in agreement so quickly had Sue's heart plummeting, and Jack saw the slump in her shoulders even as she sat in the car. He was fast losing control of the situation, and Sue still had no idea what was going on in his mind; he knew she was worrying about them, and if he was wanting to break up with her. He couldn't reassure her that leaving her was the last thing he ever wanted to do, without admitting by default that he had even considered it in the first place!  
  
MAMA AMALFI'S RESTAURANT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
1915 HOURS - FRIDAY  
  
Sue sat at the table in the restaurant, next to Jennifer, with Jack and Bobby opposite their respective partners for the evening. As the two men excused themselves to the bar to order drinks and the meals, Sue made herself concentrate on Jennifer and start a conversation. It wasn't hard. Jennifer was easy to talk to, and since the first time they had met at JAG, they had nurtured a friendship.  
  
"Has Mac heard from Harm? I forgot to ask her yesterday," Sue admitted, and Jennifer gave her a strange look before answering in the affirmative.  
  
"Yes. The Admiral had asked for Commander Turner to return stateside, but the JAG officer appointed to replace the UA officer has disappeared too. Between doing his quals and taking on sorties, Harm has been helping out with the JAG stuff."  
  
"Sorties?" asked Sue, unsure of what Jennifer was talking about.  
  
"The flights he's making as part of the squadron on board the ship; they're called sorties."  
  
"It sounds like he could be out there quite a while then?"   
  
"Possibly, but he's trying to get leave to come back for Mattie's six-month hearing, in Family Court."  
  
Sue nodded her head at that. "I remember. Mac told me about that. Mattie's asked for a special paper to be issued, isn't that right?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, knowing that Sue had no reason to fish for information. It was obvious Sue genuinely cared for Mac and Harm, and Mattie, and Jennifer was doing no wrong by confirming Sue's belief. "Mattie's asked for an emancipation request, so that if her father... Tom Johnson, that is... if he tries to take her away from Harm, she can be declared an emancipated minor and be responsible for herself. Of course, she wouldn't be by herself. With emancipation granted, she would be free to live with Harm and Mac until she was ready to go to the Academy at the usual admitting age. However, if Tom Johnson caused Mac and Harm any problems for having Mattie with them, she's prepared to enter the Academy earlier than planned, and with her scholastic and business records, and her gifted abilities, she would be a guaranteed placement. Considering Harm and Mattie have only known each other just less than six months, they've both come a long way. I can vouch for the JAG family, Sue. They'll never willingly let you down."  
  
"You say that like you have been let down by them," observed Sue, and Jennifer was aware of just how well Sue read faces as well as lips.  
  
"Not me. Harm. When he was jailed before... we were ordered not to visit him, in case we compromised his chances. It hurt all of us not to be there for him, at a time he needed us most, and we really hurt him by not being there. Especially Mac. It's taken them a long time to get where they are today, and when things were looking really good for them, this happened. It was the hardest thing we ever did, avoiding Harm, and we still all feel a little guilty that we weren't strong enough to ignore the Admiral's order."  
  
"I'm sure he has moved on from that, Jennifer."  
  
"I hope so, Sue. It looks like he and Mac are back on track anyway, and that's what matters really. Their relationship is something of a modern miracle to all of us at JAG." Jennifer smiled at her own humor, and Sue grinned. However the grin faded as she caught sight of Jack and Bobby's conversation at the bar.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :   
  
1. Just been re-reading, and noticed something... after I promoted Harm to Captain I did mention him as 'Commander Rabb' when Mattie was talking to Sue and Jack (Ch. 13). Given the timing, it was feasible that Mac hadn't yet had time to inform Mattie of his change of rank. All subsequent references to Harm have been/will be as Captain. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol and eliv.thade for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MAMA AMALFI'S RESTAURANT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
FRIDAY EVENING  
  
By Sue's own admission later, she shouldn't have read their lips. But she did.  
  
Jack: I don't know if I can carry on this with Sue, it isn't fair.  
  
Bobby: What're you talking about Jack? You guys are great together. Come on, it's been on the books for ages, and I for one am glad you've done something about it!  
  
Jack: It's getting too involved. We'll be talking marriage next!"  
  
Bobby: Don't you want that? With Sue?  
  
As Sue saw Jack shake his head, she got to her feet and excused herself to the bathroom. Had she stayed, she would have read the remainder of the conversation.  
  
"Of course I do, Bobby. I've never been so sure, but I don't want to put pressure on Sue."   
  
Bobby looked at his friend and shook his head. "She seems pretty happy with the status quo."  
  
"That's just it!" Jack dropped his voice so low Bobby almost didn't hear him. "Bobby, you and I have been friends a long time; I'm telling you this in the strictest confidence. I'm the first man Sue's slept with. Sure, she's dated, a few college guys, and then David here in DC, but she's only been with me. How can I tie her down to me when she doesn't know anything more? I don't want to lose her some day because she found someone else!"  
  
Bobby snorted, and Jack looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Well, you're right, you're not exactly being fair to Sue, are you? What if she wanted to save herself for the man she believed was 'the one', and you're the lucky s.o.b. that she chose! Sue may be a little more naïve than the women you've dated before, Jack, but she's the real deal. For example, that first day you brought her into the office, you were like a kid with a new toy! You discovered Sue, and you weren't letting anyone get near. Sue caught me out first time, with that 'sheila' remark, and while we're very fond of each other these days, we don't have that spark that you two had from the get-go."  
  
Jack grinned, and then laughed. "You're right. I should let this go, and get back to what I want."  
  
"Absolutely, mate." Bobby tipped his beer glass up and drank, not noticing as Jack looked round at their table and found Sue standing talking to Jennifer, and then as she turned to face him, her heart - her broken heart - was in her eyes as she walked away from the table and out of the restaurant. Jennifer left the table and walked towards them, but Jack didn't need her to tell him that Sue had seen what he'd been saying to Bobby.   
  
Most likely the first part, without the second.  
  
"You stupid jerk, Jack Hudson!" Jennifer poked a finger at him straight away, without any preamble, but Bobby caught her arm.  
  
"Hey, Jenny, back off! What's going on?"  
  
"Your friend here has just put an end to a beautiful relationship. Just what did you say, Jack?"  
  
"Sue saw me tell Bobby something, but I don't think she saw the whole thing, and has gone off half-cocked. I need to go find her. Sorry about the dinner, guys. I'll call you, Bobby. Let Jen in on what the end result was, will you? Then she might forgive me some day."  
  
Jennifer scowled, but took the seat Jack vacated, and watched him leave.  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
FRIDAY EVENING  
  
Sue knew who was at the door, even as Levi came to paw her knee, and then go back to the door. On the other side, Jack knew it was pointless banging on the door. He just had to hope that Sue would relent and let him in; that was if she was there at all! He hadn't considered that she wouldn't go home, but then he heard Levi, and was reassured a little. He heard the lock click and the door opened.  
  
Sue's eyes were reddened, and a tissue was clutched in her hand. Her hair was fastened up in a clip, though some wisps had escaped and framed her face. But the one thing that tore at his heart were her eyes. They looked at him, and they looked through him. Blank. No emotion. Nothing. And he had done that to her. Inadvertently, but nonetheless, it had been through his words. It was poor recompense to know that she didn't normally read conversations other than those to which she had been assigned through work, and he would never blame her for reading him.   
  
"May I come in?" he asked, not taking anything for granted with her.  
  
"Yes." Sue walked away from the door, and down the corridor into the lounge. Levi followed Sue, his tail not wagging as usual, as dejected as his mistress. Jack closed the door behind him and followed the sad procession to the lounge. Sue had taken a seat in the large single chair, which left Jack to take a seat on the sofa, alone. He remained where he was, distanced from her, when all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and beg her forgiveness for having doubted her.  
  
To his surprise, Sue apologised first.  
  
"I shouldn't have read your lips; that was my fault. But once I realised what you were saying..." Sue paused, and her voice caught on her tears. Clearing her throat, she continued. "If you didn't want such an involved relationship, Jack, you should have found someone else. You know who I am, how unsure I have been about relationships. How could you do this to me? To us?"  
  
"Sue, you didn't wait around for the rest of the conversation. I wasn't saying that I wanted out of the relationship for me; I was wrong, and I admit that without reservation, but what I was trying to say was that I didn't want you to be with me, having been the only intimate relationship you have had, and then find someone else a month or a year down the line, and leave me. It was wholly selfish on my part, but I couldn't bear to lose you. I didn't understand that you really do want to be with me."  
  
"I gave myself to you, Jack. You alone know that." Jack managed to hide the wince at the thought that it was he and Bobby that now knew such an intimate secret.  
  
"I'll grovel, Sue. I'll beg and plead, and beat myself black and blue until you take me back. I could never live without you, and I did tell you that no matter what, I was in this relationship for the long haul. I just didn't think I had the right to want that for you too. You have to want it for yourself. I can only hope that I haven't destroyed too much by my stupidity."  
  
"Jack," Sue looked at him, no smile on her face, no emotion in her eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to think about this. Will you please give me some time?"  
  
"I... sure. I'll go." Jack got to his feet, and made a move towards her, but thought better of it. Turning toward the door, he stopped and looked back, about to say something.   
  
"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sue was suddenly angry. She got up from the chair and faced Jack. He held his breath as he saw the anger move into her eyes. It wasn't the love he was used to seeing there, but it was an emotion, and it was better than the blankness he had seen earlier. He nodded mutely. Sue continued. "You have someone special in your life, who you profess to love deeply, and you almost let her go."  
  
Jack picked up on the word immediately.  
  
"Almost? You mean I still have a chance to make this right?"  
  
"I love you, you idiot; how could I not take a chance. I do understand what you're saying, Jack. But you have to understand too. I might not be as sophisticated as the women you've dated before, but I do know what I want, and now more than ever before - thanks to you - I have the strength and the belief to stand up and fight for that want. I'm fighting for you, Jack. I want what we have to go on forever. I want it, with you. If you have any more doubts, walk away now, because I am never going to leave you. Not by choice."  
  
"Okay." Jack spoke just the one word, and then he moved. Sue never stood a chance, and she was on her back on the sofa before she could count to three!  
  
As he bent his head to kiss her, Jack murmured, "Just so we're straight on this, Sue Thomas, I love you beyond measure, and no matter what comes our way, we'll get through it. Together. I love you, and I'm in love with you. There is a difference, I know."   
  
Sue gave him the most beautiful smile yet, and pushed up enough to touch her lips to his, telling him to shut up and kiss her!   
  
Which, of course, he did, and continued to do long into the night, among other things!  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
EARLY MORNING - SATURDAY  
  
Sue yawned and stretched, then stopped. In her field of vision dark hair lay against her breast, and unfairly long, thick, and dark eyelashes lay against tanned cheeks as Jack slept. They had gone to sleep, eventually, with an exhausted but happy sigh in their 'good-night' kiss. They had the weekend ahead to plan a future they now knew they both wanted. It was this promise for the future, and the tiniest flutter deep in her body that alerted Sue to the fact of just how they had fallen asleep, after making love again, at a much slower pace, designed to be 'sleepy loving'. Jack was still very much a part of her, and while he might be sleeping still, parts of his anatomy were not!  
  
Sue shivered in anticipation as his arousal became more insistent, and it was the sleepy, little-boy grin on Jack's lips that brought an answering grin to her own mouth as his eyes opened and he looked up at her.  
  
"This is the nicest wake-up call I've ever had," he murmured, as he leaned in and dropped a gentle kiss on Sue's lips.  
  
"I like it too. I'm going to throw away the alarm clock out there," Sue pointed off in the direction of the lounge that lay on the other side of the closed door. Since the last time Levi had decided it was time to wake them up, they had remembered to close the door.  
  
"Nah," Jack shook his head, grinning more. "I'd keep him, he's okay."  
  
Sue laughed softly, and ruffled Jack's hair. "Idiot. I'm not talking about Levi... oh," she murmured, her breath catching as she looked at Jack. Even as he gave her an innocent look, his pupils dilated and he lay back on the bed, bringing Sue up and over him.  
  
They were woken a few hours later by the ringing of Jack's cell phone on the nightstand. Jack fished around with his hand until he caught the offending object, and was about to drop it in the drawer when he recognised Mac's name on the display.  
  
"Mac? What's wrong?"  
  
"Something's happened to Mattie!"  
  
"What? Where is she?"  
  
"I dropped her off at school this morning. She has a remedial class to catch up on the time she was out of school running Grace Aviation. I've just had a call from the principal to say she didn't turn up for the class."  
  
"Okay. Drive out there. We'll meet you."  
  
"What about the investigation? If you two turn up, the principal will know you're not really counsellors."  
  
"You could say you called us as you found our card in Mattie's room."  
  
"Okay. He might buy that. I don't want to compromise you both, but I thought you'd be the best to call. This is not like Mattie, and with the investigation... I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Mac, it's going to be fine."  
  
"All right. I'll see you there."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
Mac hung up, and Jack turned off his cell phone, turning to face Sue as he spoke. He knew she had read his side of the conversation, and so he told her what Mac had said also. Clambering out of the bed, Sue turned back to face Jack with an uncertain smile on her face. Jack raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I had other plans for breakfast this morning; take a raincheck?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol and eliv.thade for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOCAL HOSPITAL  
  
SATURDAY AFTERNOON  
  
Mac sat outside in the hospital corridor and waited for the doctor to come out of Mattie's room. As she waited, Jack and Sue appeared around the corner of the nurses' station. Immediately she was on her feet and both her friends greeted her with a hug.  
  
"How is Mattie?" asked Sue, her arm around Mac's shoulder.  
  
"Lucky to be alive, but that may change when she wakes up!" Mac threatened, and then got to her feet as the door to Mattie's room opened. Dr Morgan stepped out into the corridor.  
  
"Well, now her stomach has been pumped, Miss Grace is feeling very sorry for herself even though she says she feels better. However, she is still stating that she took nothing. It is feasible, Miss Mackenzie, that your ward was slipped something, but to have both alcohol and drugs in her system, it seems a little hard to believe that she didn't know."  
  
"Thank you, Dr Morgan. I take it she'll be a guest of yours for the evening?"  
  
"It might be best. I'll check her in the morning, and we'll take it from there."  
  
"Thank you." Mac shook hands with the doctor, and then clenched her hand into a fist as she banged it against the wall beside her. "I can't believe she'd do this!" she muttered, not quite ready for going into see Mattie, afraid she might say the wrong thing and set back both her and Harm's relationship with the teenager.  
  
"Mac, don't be too hasty to judge her. I did that with a friend of mine, and almost lost him. I refused to believe that he hadn't gone back on drugs after being clean for a few years." Jack spoke up, resting a hand on Mac's arm, as she turned to look at him and understand what he was saying.   
  
Mac took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right. Mattie's wouldn't risk a life with Harm, and going to the Academy, on something so stupid. With the alcohol problems Tom has having taken her mother as well, it would be the last thing she would do. Thanks, Jack."  
  
"I'm glad to be here. We both are," he added, looking across at Sue who nodded, and leaned in to kiss Mac's cheek.   
  
"We'll wait out here. If Mattie's up to seeing us, we can pop in for a minute afterwards."  
  
"Okay. If she's up to it, I'll tell her you're here." Mac took another deep breath, releasing it as she opened the door into the room, and walked across to the figure in the bed. Almost immediately Mattie scrambled up and put her arms out to Mac, who's instinctive reaction was to hold and comfort her, stroking her back as Mattie sobbed.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Mac. Please, I wouldn't drink, not with what happened to Mom, and as for drugs... I'm on the school 'Say No' program!"  
  
"Ssh, Mattie, I do believe you, sweetie. We're going to have to go through what happened to you; where you were? The police have some questions for you, and they'll be back tomorrow. I managed to put them off until then. You don't have to talk about anything right now. You can tell me tomorrow, before the police interview you, if you want."  
  
"No! Mac, I have to tell you everything! I've found out something, and it does involve staff too..."  
  
"What is it? Does the principal know?" Mac fired quick questions at Mattie.  
  
"I don't know how far... how far up the school it goes. There are drugs involved, and maybe more. I think that's why I had this happen to me, because of my running the program."  
  
"Well, the Principal called me from the school to say that you hadn't appeared for the remedial class. I called Jack and Sue, and met them at the school, and by then you'd been found in the gym, under the bleachers, out cold and holding an empty vodka bottle. The doctor found some prescription drugs in your system too. Luckily you'd been sick, and that got rid of a lot of stuff, otherwise we might not be having this conversation."  
  
  
  
"Ew, yeuch! I'd never do that!" Mattie protested, and if nothing else were to convince Mac, that alone would have done it.   
  
Having woken up a few times in a less than pleasant state herself, she had known she would be the same way again before the day was out. Alcoholics didn't care about anything other than the next drink, unless in the rare sane moments they decided they needed help, or failing that, someone else decided for them! Mac knew she would always have her Uncle Matt to thank for her own life. Mattie had both Harm and Mac, and the JAG team, plus now she also had Sue and Jack. With a 'family' that large, and with such illustrious credentials, there was never any doubt that the teenager was in good hands.  
  
"Mattie?" Mac waited while she had the teenager's attention. "Sue and Jack are outside. Do you want them in here while you tell what you know? Otherwise, I can pass the information on to them."  
  
"Oh, bring them in! Please!" Mattie asked, and Mac nodded, moving to the door and smiling at Sue and Jack.  
  
"Mattie's asking for you both."  
  
When all three adults were in the room, Mattie told them what she had gone through - at least what she remembered of it - that morning. From the time Mac had dropped her off at the school entrance, to where she had been called by the vice principal into her office, with an offer of a drink while they talked; to the telephone call she overheard the woman make, about a 'drop' and a 'payment', and 'planting' something to make a big enough noise. When Mattie had made a move to leave the room, she had collapsed on the floor instead. Aware of the vice principal coming over to check on her, and then being picked up and carried out of the room, Mattie had been trying to leave the office to get to her remedial class, act as normally as possible, and then tell Mac what she had overheard. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital.  
  
"I checked with the doctor out there while we were waiting. The drugs in your system were relaxants. Enough to dope you, but mixed with the alcohol, that's what knocked you out. However, even the acohol was minimal. Nothing was meant to endanger your life, just make you ill. Create an illusion. Possibly you were just making them nervous and they wanted you out of the way for a while." Jack explained.  
  
"It doesn't excuse what they did to you, Mattie, but we don't believe they intended any great harm to you. However, with what you've just told us, there are the more serious issues of drugs, and the possibility of terrorist activities. Targeting a school is an act of cowardice, but not beneath zealots. We're running checks on the principal and vice principal. So far the principal is clean, just a man who runs his school like a boot camp, being ex-military. The vice principal, however, has a few problems, which could have been exploited by a cell. We're still trying to trace her history."  
  
"Perhaps I can help with that," said the principal as he entered Mattie's room. "I did knock, but you were talking." Mattie instinctively leaned into Mac for protection. If the man noticed this, he didn't say anything, choosing instead to face Sue and Jack.  
  
"I made a call to the FBI this morning, to offer my services in investigating my school vice principal. I was more than surprised to find I already had agents on the premises! Mr Hudson, and Miss Thomas, no less." Although this was said gruffly, there was a smile that accompanied the words.  
  
Jack shook hands, and introduced himself. "I really am Jack Hudson, but you're right, I'm not a counselor. Neither is Miss Thomas. Although she is an authority on ASL. What is it you have to tell us?"  
  
"Mrs Van Meer, the vice principal, came with me from my last private school. At the time I thought nothing of her giving up a private school salary - she said she had the same ideals as myself. To give back to a community. It was only when she started showing up in designer suits, driving the sports car, taking expensive trips out of town during vacation time, I began to wonder just where the money was coming from. Although, at the previous school, there were so many perks, maybe I just hadn't noticed her lifestyle being any different. It became more obvious in a less wealthy environment. Too flashy, perhaps."  
  
"Were you aware she had drugs problems herself? We have a police sheet on her that covers quite an illustrious career."  
  
"No, I didn't know that. Although it shouldn't surprise me, it does. I've never been aware of any inappropriate actions on her part in school. And she does have the teaching qualifications she professes to hold. Her class are proof of her professionalism. There is no way you can fake being a high-school teacher."  
  
"I can agree with that," Mattie added quietly, entering the conversation. "Mrs Van Meer has taught me a lot in the time I've been at school. I guess that's why I was so surprised by what happened in her office too. Maybe because of her, that's why I'm still here to tell you all what I remember."  
  
"Ah, a criminal with a heart." Jack smiled at Mattie. "It isn't the first time, and it won't be the last. Unfortunately for Mrs Van Meer, her teaching career is over."  
  
"How will this affect your investigation now?" Mattie asked Jack, and he put a hand out to hold hers.  
  
"Not a problem. We have enough to follow up and arrest Mrs Van Meer. Perhaps she has conscience enough to give us information on her associates. At the very least, the school will lose its contact, and so the dealer will move on. We'll follow up on what you overheard, Mattie. That gives us grounds for warrants in a few areas. You did good, kid!"  
  
Mattie smiled at Mac, Sue and Jack, but her expression wavered as she looked at the principal, who stepped forward and offered her his hand.  
  
"I owe you an apology, Miss Grace."  
  
Mattie's eyebrows rose at that admission, and the name he used, but she said nothing, waiting for the man to continue.  
  
"I'm a man who was raised in a military family, and in a time when children were seen and not heard. To that end, my ethics in teaching are based on my own childhood, and while it was a kind home, it was also strict. It didn't do me any harm, and it doesn't seem to have done the school any harm either. We do have a good teaching standard in the community, and I'm proud of that achievement. However, every once in a while a student comes along to push the envelope when it comes to my level of standards, and you, my dear, have pushed that level to a height even I didn't think was possible. I am aware of your personal history, and your present state as the ward of a naval officer. I'm very proud to have you as a student in my school, Mattie, and I hope you won't let this incident stop you returning."  
  
"It won't. Thank you, sir."  
  
"You are welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business I believe with Agents Hudson and Thomas here, and hopefully we will be able to redeem something from this turn of events." As the principal turned away, he nodded at Mac and uttered a single, polite, 'Ma'am'.  
  
"You were military; what rank?" Mac asked, aware of the deference in the man's demeanor.  
  
"I retired from the Marine Corps as a Major, ma'am. Three tours in 'Nam and I'd seen all I needed to for that lifetime."  
  
"Semper Fi," Mac murmured, shaking hands.  
  
Sue and Jack said goodbye to Mattie, with a promise to come back later and visit. Mac went out of the door with them, and then returned within a few minutes. Mattie was lying back against the pillows, and turned her head to face Mac when she returned.  
  
"What are we going to tell Harm, Mac?" she asked, plaintively. "I'm worried this will affect the court hearing. My father... Tom, I'm supposed to see him on Sundays. He'll find out about this now."  
  
"I'll let Harm know what happened, Mattie. As for Tom Johnson, I'll go and meet him and explain what happened. A short version, I promise. I won't lie to him, but I won't go into details either. It should be enough for him to be told that there was a problem at school and unfortunately it involved you through your work on the 'Say No' program. If he asks more, I'll tell him what I think he needs to know."  
  
"Okay." Mattie accepted Mac's reassurances, and then settled back against the pillows, her eyelids drooping. Before she dropped off to sleep again Mac leaned forward in the chair, holding on to Mattie's right hand.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to tell you in all the rush lately. Harm's been promoted! He's Captain Rabb now."  
  
"That's wunnerful..." Mattie grinned, and settled her face against Mac's hand, closing her eyes and falling asleep at last. Mac grinned at the apparent ease with which Mattie accepted her news, and aware that she had so much more to tell the teenager who now held part of her heart too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	19. Chapter NIneteen

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade and alicia5 for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOCAL HOSPITAL  
  
SATURDAY EVENING  
  
Mattie stirred on the bed and opened her eyes slowly. Her head had stopped throbbing, her stomach had settled, and she felt almost human again. The memories of the previous traumatic hours were still with her, but they were tempered now with the knowledge that Mac knew, and everything was going to be all right. As she thought of Mac, Mattie looked around the room, and found her surrogate guardian asleep in a fold out chair. Mattie smiled to herself as she watched Mac while she was sleeping. It was hard to associate this woman with the tough Marine lawyer she was used to seeing. Even when Mac was off duty and with Harm, although there was the obvious affection between the two adults, Mac still appeared in control (little did Mattie know, Harm only had to give Mac 'that look' and the Marine was mush!), and Mattie had never had occasion before to see the small child that Mac had once been in her relaxed features as she slept. This was a look that Harm found irresistible, and made him sad at the same time - to think that Mac's childhood had been so traumatized.  
  
"Mattie? Are you okay?" Mac came awake fast, aware that Mattie was looking across at her intensely.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry, I was staring... I... you looked... like you were really asleep." It was a lame excuse, ending her sentence like that, but Mattie didn't feel that she could tell Mac yet how young the woman had looked in her sleep.  
  
"I don't sleep too deeply, and especially not in hospitals, but you were doing okay, so I closed my eyes for a while."  
  
"If you have plans, I don't mind..." Mattie started, wondering if Mac wanted to be anywhere else other than at the hospital.  
  
"I do have plans, with you..." Mac smiled, and got up out of her chair, stretching as she did so. Walking across to the bed she sat on the edge and took one of Mattie's hands in hers. "I'm right where I want to be, Mattie. You are very special to me, both as Harm's ward, and as a person I've come to respect and love. I'm just so glad that you are safe."  
  
"Harm's going to hit the roof. Have you told him yet?"  
  
Mac nodded. "I made a couple of phone calls while you were sleeping. Harm is fine about all this, and sends you his love. He's only angry about the fact that he can't be here to hug you in person and tell you it's going to be all right. Secondly, I spoke to Jack. Actually, he rang me. It would appear he has a contact in DCPD, so he's called in a favor, spoken to his friend, and you won't be getting any visit from the police now. Jack and Sue have told them all they need to know, and the information the school principal gave them on Mrs Van Meer will give them enough to arrest her shortly. They are hoping she will give them information on the other people involved, probably in return for a deal on her sentence."  
  
"You said you made a couple of calls. Was the other one to Tom?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "No. I intend to go and see him tomorrow. You are being discharged in the morning. If you are up to it, we could go together. That would arouse even less suspicion with him. My second call was to the Admiral. I needed to bring him up to date on a few things at work."  
  
"Okay." Mattie looked at Mac. "There's something else, isn't there?"  
  
"Yep." Mac couldn't help it; a big grin broke out on her face, and she leaned in to give Mattie a hug. "You and I have a date on Monday with a jet to the Middle East! It's part work, we're escorting the new carrier JAG to his post on board the Sea Hawk, but we'll get to spend some time with Harm, and then you will travel back with Sturgis. I will have to stay, for the court martial of the JAG who went UA in Bahrain."  
  
Mattie squealed with delight, and then groaned. While her headache was gone, her head still felt shaky. Mac looked worried but Mattie reassured her that it was all right.   
  
"Harm's got to be a pain right now then, waiting for you to get there."   
  
"He doesn't know. I spoke to Captain Johnson, and he's agreed to keep it a surprise." Mac was excited, but then she noticed Mattie's slight frown.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wish I could get to be on the carrier too. It must be awesome!"  
  
"Well, in that case, I should tell you that you have a special invitation, from Captain Johnson no less, to be on board the Sea Hawk as Ensign Grace, special class. For this trip only. Any other chances you get to be on board a carrier are going to be up to you when you graduate from the Academy."  
  
"Oh, wow! And Harm doesn't know any of this?"  
  
"Not a thing," Mac reiterated, grinning along with the teenager. Their appearance on the carrier would be one surprise, but Mac had something else to tell Harm, too!  
  
"Will it be all right with the court?" Mattie suddenly asked, her face showing concern.  
  
"Absolutely no problem. I checked. Harm has guardianship of you, which entitles you to travel with him, or any person holding his proxy, which is me, anywhere that he is required to go, and that he chooses to take you."  
  
"I need to find my passport."  
  
"Already done. Jen's booked everything."  
  
"How did you know I even had a passport?" Mattie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Ah, now that would be telling. Let's just say, Jen called in a favor of her own, and got the passport application records."  
  
"Sneaky! I think I like having friends in low places!" Mattie grinned mischievously, and Mac smiled.   
  
"It comes in handy." A shadow crossed Mac's face as she thought of someone else who would have had that information available too, but then the shadow passed and she smiled again, her hand unconsciously rubbing down her stomach. Mattie noticed the movement.  
  
"Are you hungry? You're making the sign for it," Mattie rubbed her own stomach, and then explained. "Sue showed me."  
  
Mac jumped guiltily, aware that only she and Harriet knew about the baby. Nodding, she went along with Mattie's rationalization.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't eaten in a while. Neither have you, come to that. Can you face something to eat now? I'll go down to the cafeteria."  
  
"Yeuch, no!" Mattie scowled, and then made a request for pizza.  
  
"Harm would have my hide if I ordered pizza after what you've been through. Good healthy salad would be on his list," Mac waved an admonishing finger at Mattie, then tipped it up to her chin and clicked her fingers. "Guess what! Harm's not here! So, do you want anchovies?"  
  
"Way to go, Mac!" Mattie whooped, and leaned in to hug Mac. "Thanks, for being here."  
  
"You're welcome." Mac returned the hug, and then went off in search of a place to use her cell phone.  
  
VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT  
  
"So, we have the UA JAG coming on board tomorrow for his court martial, and the replacement JAG arriving on board on Tuesday." Sturgis checked his paperwork again, to confirm details. Harm nodded, but said nothing. Sturgis looked up from the file in his hand and across at his friend. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nope. Just going to be quiet around here when you've gone, pal."  
  
"Ah, you'll never miss me." Sturgis realized he might have said a little too much, so he picked up quickly and went on. "You'll be so busy with the squadron, you'll not have time."  
  
"I wish. I've done my quals, a couple of sorties, and a fly-by," Harm grinned at that, knowing he'd made a few new recruits jump on deck, and a few old hands too! All that Captain Johnson had done was shake his head, and mutter 'Rabb's just a big kid.' In answer to this, Sturgis had commented, 'It's an awfully big toy, sir.' and earned himself a slight grin in acknowledgement. "It's quiet, right now. We're just flying to keep the jets turned over. I've done more work helping you with the JAG stuff."  
  
Sturgis breathed a sigh of relief to himself that Harm hadn't picked up on his near-slip, and he acknowledged Harm's words.   
  
"I'm grateful for that, and so is the Captain. So much so, that we have a pass for Thursday night, staying over Friday, in Bahrain. You and I are guests of Varese, who happens to be appearing at the Sheraton Hotel, and we are going. No argument!" Sturgis raised a finger in the air as Harm opened his mouth to protest, and then thought better of it.  
  
"Okay. You've got yourself a deal." Harm nodded, deciding it would be nice to get off the Sea Hawk for a break, and to finally meet Sturgis' lady-friend. After all, it was thanks to Varese that Sturgis was back to his old self again.  
  
"Great. Now, lights out."  
  
"Why, you needing your beauty sleep?" Harm joked, and got a pillow thrown at him for his comment. Tossing the pillow back to Sturgis in his bunk, Harm sat down on his own bunk and stretched out. Sleep wouldn't come, but he didn't mind laying in the dark. In the silence his thoughts were his own, and they were all focused on a certain Marine Lieutenant Colonel. When Mac had called him earlier in the day he had just finished eating in the Officers' Mess. What she had told him about Mattie's misadventures had raised his anger - not at Mattie, but at the people who had tried to harm his child. 'His child'. Now that was a thought that pleased him, and in reality it wasn't so far away. He knew they had the court date to face, but he was hopeful that with the time spent with Mattie, and the arrangements he had made for her care and well-being in his absences, the incident at the school was something that was totally explainable, and beyond his means to control it, and therefore it wouldn't reflect too badly on his parenting skills. On the heels of the thought of Mattie being his child, regardless of a piece of paper, came the more constant yearning of his having a child with Mac. Their baby promise was still viable, and given their current state of relationship, it was now a more hopeful prospect. When his trip to the Sea Hawk was over, and he was back at JAG again, he promised himself he would ask Mac her thoughts on starting a family, and giving Mattie a brother or sister. He finally fell asleep with these thoughts in his mind, and a smile on his lips.  
  
SAME TIME - WASHINGTON DC  
  
Mac was in the process of paying for the pizza delivery, when she felt something move inside her. It was the tiniest flutter, but it brought a smile to her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade and alicia5 for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REHABILITATION CENTER  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
1000 HOURS - SUNDAY MORNING  
  
"Good morning. We're here to see Tom Johnson. My name is Sarah Mackenzie, and this is Miss Grace." Mac announced herself and Mattie to the receptionist on duty.   
  
"I don't have your name down as a visitor, Miss Mackenzie. I'm sorry, I'll have to check with Mr Johnson. Miss Grace, you can come with me."  
  
"No, thank you. I'll wait with Ma... Miss Mackenzie." Mattie went with the misconception of the receptionist, as Mac had made no correction herself.  
  
"Very well. I will be back in a moment." The woman disappeared down the corridor to the day room, and returned shortly with Tom Johnson walking behind her. His smile as he saw Mattie faded as he also saw Mac.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie. To what do I owe the pleasure? Where is the Commander today?" Mac decided against correcting Tom Johnson for a moment, and began answering his query politely.  
  
"Mr Johnson, I'm here to let you know that there was a recent incident at Mattie's school, involving an operation by the FBI. Mattie was involved, but she is fine now, as you can see."  
  
"What happened, Mattie?" Tom ignored Mac as he turned to look at his daughter and put his hand out to take hers. Mattie held her arms at her side, and stepped back.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't pretend to be concerned now; it's too late."  
  
"I'm your father!"  
  
"That doesn't make any difference to me!" Mattie retorted, and turned to Mac. "Can we go now? It was a mistake, me coming here with you."  
  
"Mattie, please... I'm worried about you." Tom tried to placate his daughter, but Mattie would have no part of his concern.  
  
"It's a pity you didn't worry about me when Mom died."  
  
"Well, it looks like Rabb is real worried about you too. I don't see him standing here beside you to hold your hand," Tom sneered.  
  
"I don't need Harm to hold my hand. I know he's here," Mattie put her hand over her heart, and added softly, "... that's what's important to me."  
  
"Mr Johnson... Tom... Mattie and I are leaving for a few days, to Bahrain. The school have given permission for her absence, and she will be back by Monday next week."  
  
Tom Johnson shook his head. "No. No way. You're not going out of the country with my daughter. I won't allow it."  
  
"You don't have any say in the matter, Mr Johnson. I have already been in touch with the judge dealing with this case, explained the circumstances pertaining to the trip out to the carrier, and I have her permission to take Mattie with me. You may have your say on the matter when we go back to court for the six-month hearing, but it will be pointless trying to stop us going. I should warn you that if you block Mattie in any way, she has requested an emancipation order be filed with the same judge, granting her freedom from your parental rights."  
  
At this statement Tom Johnson paled, and he looked at Mattie with a stricken expression.  
  
"I can't believe you would go this far," he murmured. Mattie felt nothing. No guilt, no pain. Her response was polite and to the point.  
  
"You left me with nothing when you went off after Mom died. As far as I'm concerned, your rights as a father were lost then. You may be legally entitled to them, but they mean nothing to me. A parent doesn't abandon a child just because he can't 'deal' with issues."  
  
"I was grieving for my wife!" Tom cried out, slumping down into a nearby chair. Mac opted to remain silent, aware that Mattie was holding her own in this instance.  
  
"And I was grieving for my mother! That you left me alone, with strangers, after her death, was a disgrace."  
  
"They are your family."  
  
"No, they were your family. They took you in, but they resented me. After you left, they blamed me, and Mom; even after her death, they still spoke about her as if she had caused you all your problems. Well, Mom didn't put the bottle to your lips, and she didn't tip the bottle for you to drink. You did that all by yourself, and you have no one but yourself to blame for the state of your relationship with me. I've stopped hating you, Tom. I just feel nothing, now. Hate is a waste of time, and time is something I plan on spending on matters I care about; my... friends, my studies, and my career choices."   
  
Mac nodded at Mattie as the teenager sought her support. Mac conveyed her admiration for the speech Mattie had just delivered. It was effective, and even Tom Johnson had to admit he was stunned to realize just what his actions had done to his daughter. He was silent for a moment, and then spoke up.   
  
"You can tell Commander Rabb that I will see him in court, and the matter of Mattie's parentage, guardianship and final custody will be dealt with then. I will abide by the decision the judge sees fit to make at that time."  
  
"You make it sound like a threat, Mr Johnson," Mac spoke up, glancing from Mattie to Tom Johnson and back again, this time with a reassuring smile for Mattie, and an icy glare when she looked back at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Do you feel threatened, Colonel?" Tom almost sneered, but Mac smiled and replied honestly.  
  
"Not in the least, Mr Johnson. By the way, 'Captain' Rabb will be in court for the hearing. You can air your grievances to him then."  
  
"I plan on doing just that, Colonel Mackenzie." Tom Johnson watched as Mattie turned away and then she stopped and turned back to face him.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in court." Mattie had tears in her eyes, but she stood straight and spoke without hesitation. Tom nodded, and his eyes held tears too. Mattie turned back to Mac and then walked out of the Rehabilitation Centre.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Mac, touching Mattie's shoulder as she climbed into the Corvette. Mattie nodded, but said nothing, and Mac left her alone to her thoughts, putting the car in gear and driving out of the parking lot and back towards the Beltway to get home and pack.  
  
"Do Sue and Jack know we're skipping town?" asked Mattie suddenly. Mac shook her head.  
  
"I haven't had time to call yet."  
  
"Can we go see them before we leave? We still have time to pack, right?"  
  
Mac nodded, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Here, give Sue a ring. It's brunchtime, maybe we can invite them out somewhere." Mattie had been told about Mac's sense of timing, and her huge appetite, so she didn't bat an eyelid at the comment and simply dialed the stored number.  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
1045 HOURS - SUNDAY MORNING  
  
Levi got up from his spot on the floor in the lounge as the telephone rang, but Jack was nearer to the handset and caught Levi's collar as the golden retriever went after Sue.  
  
"Levi, it's okay. Hello, Mac!" Jack spoke as he answered the call, seeing Mac's name come up on the display.  
  
"Actually, it's Mattie. Hi, Jack. Mac and I wondered if you two were up for some brunch? We're in the area."  
  
"Come on by! I'll tell Sue you're on your way, and we can take it from there."  
  
"Okay, great! Mac and I are going on a trip, and I wanted to see you both before we left."  
  
"No problem. See you soon, then." Jack replaced the receiver, and went to find Sue. At that moment she was buried under the comforter in her bedroom, trying to fit a new cover. Jack came up behind her, with Levi beside him, and as he put his finger to his lip in a mock sign to Levi to be quiet, Sue shook out the comforter. The sudden flurry of material spooked the golden retriever, and he jumped up at Jack, who then fell with Sue onto the bed, buried under the comforter. As he pushed part of the material away from his face he found himself looking straight at Sue.  
  
"Hi! Not my fault, Levi pushed me."  
  
"Levi? Are you sure you weren't just trying to get me into bed, again?" Sue grinned at Jack and he raised an eyebrow at her in mock-indignation, which then turned into a leer.  
  
"If you insist, Miss Thomas, it would be my pleasure..." Jack leaned in and kissed Sue, but then pulled back before they got carried away. "However," he added, dropping a conciliatory peck on her nose, "...we have company arriving shortly. And as much as I would love to ravish you amongst the sheets here, I don't think Mac would be too amused at us giving Mattie a preview."  
  
Sue looked disappointed, but then nodded and smiled. "Guess you're right... did Mac ring just now? Levi didn't come."  
  
"I stopped him. I saw it was Mac on the display before I picked up the receiver."  
  
"What did she want, other than coming to see us?"  
  
"It was Mattie speaking. Looks like they're going away somewhere. My guess would be to see Harm, but I don't understand how Mattie gets to go along."  
  
"I'm sure Mac has it all sorted out. Okay, let me up then, and I'll finish this later."  
  
Jack helped Sue to her feet and together they finished fitting the sheet that Sue had been struggling with. As Sue put the last of the pillow throws on the bed she stood up to find Jack trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" she signed, not bothering to speak, and waited for Jack to answer.  
  
"I'm finding it amusing that we're putting our love-life on hold for a kid, and she's not even ours!"  
  
Sue laughed too, and then looked pensive.  
  
Jack noticed immediately, and went to put his arms around her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I never asked before, if you would want children..."  
  
"With your blonde hair and that smile, definitely," Jack murmured, feeling his heart skip a beat at her question.  
  
"What about with your dark hair and dreamy eyes..."  
  
"Dreamy eyes?" Jack raised his head a little to query Sue's remark, and she smiled, answering him softly.  
  
"I couldn't very well attribute 'come-to-bed' eyes to a child, could I?"  
  
"Oh, so you think I have 'come-to-bed' eyes, huh?" Jack lowered his voice and Sue nodded.  
  
"And a 'come-to-bed' voice, too..."  
  
Jack groaned, and gave Sue a brief, hard kiss, which then spilled into a second, gentler mating of their mouths, and a third...  
  
"Jack, they'll be here..." Sue tried to protest, she really did!  
  
"The beltway is murder at this time in the day..." Jack replied huskily.  
  
When the doorbell rang a short while later, Jack went to open the door with Levi in tow, while Sue finished tidying the pillow throws on the bed - for the second time...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5 and fragmentpieces for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LONDON HEATHROW AIRPORT  
  
TERMINAl 3 DEPARTURES  
  
MONDAY EVENING  
  
Mac glanced across at Mattie as they sat in the Business Class lounge reserved for Gulf Air passengers. The teenager was trying to hide a yawn behind her hand and her magazine.  
  
"You okay?" Mac asked, smiling, and Mattie returned the smile.  
  
"Yeah. It's just been a long day. Heck, it's been a long week, hasn't it?"  
  
"I guess it has, yes. It seems ages since Harm left, and yet it is only a week."  
  
"Does this break your previous record?" Mattie asked, eyeing Mac with a mischievous grin.  
  
"And what record would that be?" replied Mac, curious as to where Mattie was going with her question.  
  
"How long it takes you to follow Harm out to a carrier."  
  
"Mattie!" Mac protested, but not too vehemently, and with a hint of a grin on her face. Relenting, she nodded. "It does, by a week."  
  
"Hah!" Mattie gave Mac a high-five, and grinned. "Mac, I have a huge favor to ask."  
  
"Go on," Mac invited, watching Mattie's face change from the imp to the still-unsure young woman who was on the verge of changing her whole life.  
  
"You've known Harm a long time," Mattie began, but Mac thought she knew what the next question would be and she started to interrupt. Mattie spoke again, and Mac was silenced, more by surprise than good manners. "It's all right, Mac, I'm not going to ask anything too personal. It's just... since I came to DC to live with Harm, I've heard stories about things he's done over the years, and some of them seem too... I don't know... too much! At least, too much for one man to have done."  
  
"I have to say, Mattie, Harm is a legend in his own lifetime. Most of what you've heard won't have been an exaggeration. Tell me what you've heard, and I'll tell you how true the story is. I've been with him on most of the assignments, and court cases, so I can probably tell you most of what's real and what isn't."  
  
"Well, for starters, I've heard that he's cost the Navy over 120 million dollars in aircraft alone! And he's still employed!"  
  
Mac laughed at that one. "Roughly, that's about 40 million dollars an aircraft, and so far he's had a ramp strike, a ditch, and a bail-out over Russia - that one was with me, so I know that's true. The ramp strike was first, before I knew him. His RIO was killed, and Harm was misdiagnosed with night-blindness. He wasn't charged in the death, but he couldn't carry on flying either, so that's when he went back and got his law degree to transfer to JAG. There was one other incident involving a Navy jet, well, two actually, but both the jets survived the experience. One of them was minus a canopy, and a rear-seat, but they're not as expensive to replace as the whole jet."  
  
Mattie had pulled her chair nearer to Mac's during the first series of explanations, and Mac smiled at the intent look on the teenager's face. This wasn't just casual interest in a larger-than-life character. Mattie was genuinely interested in knowing what made Harm the man he was, and what had made him come to Grace Aviation in the first place. That explanation would no doubt be asked for later on, and Mac wasn't sure how she was going to get through that one, but she would. Mattie deserved to know the truth about her guardian, and Mac would ensure she was told everything she needed to know.  
  
"What happened to the jet without the canopy?" Mattie asked, and Mac launched into the explanation of the Admiral losing his bearings, pulling the ejection handle by mistake, and launching himself out of the jet and into the Washington National Forest. Mattie laughed at the part where, when told that his CO would demand an explanation of why Harm's passenger had ejected, Harm had told the officer that it was his CO that had been ejected. 'God help you, Rabb', had been the reply.  
  
"The other jet incident happened Christmas before last. Everyone was due at Bud and Harriet's for Christmas dinner. Harm had been out on an investigation on board a carrier with retired Rear-Admiral Thomas Boone, and they were both due to travel back on the last COD. Unfortunately, the incoming aircraft broke its tailhook and had to abort the landing, forcing the pair into a possible Christmas at sea. Until, that is, Harm found out about a jet that needed to be transported back to land and offered the assigned pilot and his RIO a date with Jennifer Lopez in exchange. When Tom Boone asked Harm if he really knew Jennifer Lopez he grinned and replied, in all honesty, 'I see her twice a year. She's my dental hygienist'."  
  
"So, did anything happen to the jet en-route?"  
  
Mac nodded, and smiled as she recalled the night in question.  
  
"To begin with, the CAG on the carrier wasn't too happy with Harm flying the jet in the first place. It so happened that on the night Harm ditched the plane over the Atlantic, the man waiting for the jet so he could return to the carrier was the CAG. He threatened to take Harm's wings if anything happened to the current aircraft."  
  
"Something did happen, didn't it?" Mattie was so engrossed in Mac's explanations that she jumped when Mac was approached by Lieutenant Commander Glennan, assigned as the replacement JAG on board the carrier.   
  
The man had been unfairly judged as UA when he had returned to his hometown for a family emergency. His papers giving him leave of absence for two days had been misfiled, and on his return he had been arrested by the security officer at his base. Once the misunderstanding had been sorted, and the unfortunate filing officer duly reprimanded, the JAG officer had been reinstated as the proposed carrier JAG, and told to report to Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie at the American Airlines ticket counter for the flight to London, England, and onto Bahrain, and the carrier, from there.  
  
"Ma'am, the flight has been called. I saw you talking to Miss Grace, and figured you were a little too involved to have heard the call."  
  
"Thank you, Commander. I didn't get chance to ask before we left the States; did you manage to sort your family emergency?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. My mother has been having treatment for cancer, and she's in remission. There was a mix-up with results and she believed the cancer had come back. That shock caused her to have a mild heart attack. She is back at home now, and the matter has been sorted."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Commander." At that moment there was another boarding announcement, and the airline representative in the lounge came across to the three of them with a clipboard in her hand.  
  
"Your flight is boarding now, if you would like to join the other passengers at the gate."  
  
"Thank you." Mac picked up her coat, cover and briefcase and Mattie grabbed her rucksack and shoved her magazine back inside. With Lieutenant Commander Glennan following, Mac preceded Mattie out of the lounge and onto the concourse, heading for their assigned gate and aircraft. As Mattie kept pace beside her, Mac turned and smiled. "I'll tell you more when we get settled on the plane."  
  
"Thanks." Mattie nodded, tried to hide another yawn, and grinned at Mac. "That's if I can stay awake! Boy, I think those sedatives are still in my system!" It was testament to Mattie's resilience that she could now joke about her ordeal. Mac was sure there would be some tears in remembering, when she would be able to tell Harm what had happened to her, but that was to be expected, and not a sign that she was falling apart over the incident.  
  
Once they were settled on the commercial airliner, Mac continued the story of the Christmas flight that involved Harm's jet colliding with a weather balloon, and the emergency request for them to divert and assist a transporter with navigation problems; when they discovered the transporter's cargo was toys for the 'Toys For Tots' program, both Harm and Tom had laughed. During the flight, when Harm had made the decision to divert and help the larger aircraft, Tom had asked him 'just how many people are you planning to piss off today, Harm?' to which the younger man had answered 'everyone but you, Tom'.  
  
When Mac finished telling that particular tale, she noticed that Mattie's eyes were closed, and her head had settled against Mac's own shoulder. Pulling a blanket up over Mattie's shoulders, she leaned in to drop a kiss on the teenager's head, and then settled back in her own seat to watch the film screen in front of her. Beside her, across the aisle, Dominic Glennan smiled at the sleeping teenager.  
  
"Miss Grace is your relative, ma'am?"  
  
"No, Commander. Actually, she's Captain Rabb's ward. I have permission from Captain Johnson to bring her on board the carrier for a few days. Mattie wants to go into the Naval Academy, and this will be her first time on board a carrier. In fact, I think this is her first time on board a commercial airliner."  
  
"You wouldn't guess that, ma'am. She's so self-assured about all this, you'd think she was a pro."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, Commander," Mac admitted, turning again to look down at Mattie.  
  
"Ma'am, I couldn't help overhearing you telling Miss Grace about Captain Rabb. I've only heard of his exploits in the courtroom, as I have heard of yours. Is he really still an active military pilot?"  
  
Mac nodded. "In fact, that's why he's on board the Sea Hawk at the moment. Commander Turner is the acting JAG until you arrive. Captain Rabb was assigned to the squadron."  
  
"It's going to be an honor to meet him, ma'am." The awe in the man's voice was evident, and Mac tried to find a simple way to tell the officer that Harm was just a man, despite his colorful and decorated history.  
  
"Yes, I would imagine it is. However, don't forget one thing, Commander. He is still a human being, doing the same thing as you and I. Defending his country and his people. He just happens to have a unique way of doing that."  
  
"In other words, ma'am, he's not a god."  
  
"Got it in one, Commander. You're fast."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Well, if you'll excuse me now, I'll take a leaf out of Miss Grace's book and get some shut-eye for a while."  
  
"Goodnight, Commander," Mac smiled, and then turned her attention again to the screen in front of her, her hand resting across her stomach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N:  
  
1. I've noticed a slip or two - previously I have had Sue call Mac 'Sarah', and I have noticed that I've let this lapse into 'Mac'. I haven't been checking, and so apologies now, and corrections from this chapter onwards! Continuity is everything!  
  
2. A reviewer kindly pointed out that in the last chapter I had Sue commenting on Jack's 'come to bed' voice, and considering Sue is deaf, how would she know? Well, I can honestly say I got carried away (who wouldn't!) with the scene, and it just went down so easily on the paper! I will try to ensure that it doesn't happen again. However, it is feasible that maybe Lucy has described Jack's voice to Sue, or that Sue herself has been aware of Jack's facial features changing when they're talking. (Sue can tell when people change their tone from talking to shouting, so why not to 'whispering sweet nothings'?). Besides, if he's got 'come-to-bed' eyes, why not a voice to match? Maybe Sue can 'feel' the tone of his voice much the same way as she was taught to speak. (Please remember, we are talking the screen 'Sue Thomas' here, fiction, and not the real 'Sue Thomas'!) Creative license allows for a lot! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5 and kesh for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
TUESDAY MORNING  
  
As the COD touched down on the deck of the Sea Hawk, of the three passengers on board, two were smiling at each other, the third – Glennan – was a decidedly green color. When he realized the aircraft had come to a halt on the carrier he raised his head and looked at Mac and Mattie.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, Miss Grace. First time on a COD." It didn't help Glennan to know that it was Mattie's first time on board the aircraft also. Mac nodded sympathetically.   
  
"I've lost my lunch in a Tomcat before, Commander."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Glennan accepted Mac's show of solidarity, and Mattie grinned, turning as the door of the aircraft was dropped to form the steps down to the deck. As she made a move to climb off the aircraft, Sturgis put his hand out to help her down. Mattie gave him a wide smile as she put her hand in his, accepting his offer of help. Mac climbed down after Mattie, and Lieutenant Commander Glennan brought up the rear. As he touched the deck he breathed a sigh of relief, and Sturgis put out his hand to greet the younger officer.  
  
"Welcome to the Sea Hawk, Commander Glennan. Captain Johnson has asked that you meet him on the bridge before you go to the JAG office. I'll meet you at the office shortly. Ensign Walters will show you the way. Ensign?"  
  
"Sir," Ensign Louise Walters saluted Sturgis, and turned to salute Lieutenant Commander Glennan also, before indicating that he follow her through the hatch on their way to the bridge. As the pair departed, Sturgis turned back to Mac and Mattie.  
  
"I should get up to the bridge, too, Sturgis." Mac made a move towards the hatch, but Sturgis shook his head.  
  
"Not right now. The captain has given you leave to wait for Harm. He's asked that we all join him in his private quarters after Harm debriefs."  
  
"Where's Harm now?" asked Mattie, shouting above the sound of the wind, and the jets on deck. In answer, Sturgis put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face the rear of the carrier deck. Pointing out to the horizon he spoke into her right ear.  
  
"See the speck out there? That's Harm and his RIO, Jorgensen. Captain Johnson thought you'd like to see him do a textbook landing. He's been showing off all week."  
  
Mattie turned to look at Mac, who smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll wait by the hatch." Mattie smiled in response and walked across the deck with Sturgis, to a closer vantage point, but still in the safety area.  
  
"Sturgis, are you sure Harm doesn't know we're here?"  
  
"Positive, Mattie. He has no idea. Okay, here he comes. Put these on…" Sturgis handed Mattie a pair of ear-protectors, and she placed them on her head just as Harm's Tomcat came into full view, getting ready to land.   
  
Mattie watched as the landing gear came down on the jet, and Harm lined up with the carrier deck. As Sturgis had predicted, it was a textbook landing, and another mark on the 'Greenie Board', putting Harm firmly out of reach of any of his squadron peers. Literally and figuratively, he was in a league of his own.  
  
Harm drew the jet to a standstill in the assigned space, and with the canopy already back he was puling off his helmet. Behind him, Jorgensen was already stepping out of the cockpit and moving down her ladder to the deck.  
  
"Hey, Hammer, it looks like you've got company!" she called out, over the sound of the deck noise, and Harm looked out over the edge of his cockpit.  
  
"Mattie? What the hell…?" Harm stepped out of his own cockpit and climbed down to the deck, managing to pass his helmet to Jorgensen just as Mattie threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hi!" Mattie yelled in his ear, and Harm was grateful for the ear-piece he still wore that fielded some of sound. Grinning at him over Mattie's shoulder, Sturgis gave a salute, a thumbs up, and stepped to one side. Behind him, Harm could see Mac standing by the hatch, waiting for them, giving both he and Mattie the time to greet each other. From where she stood she could see him acknowledge her presence, and Mac smiled back at him, nodding her head. Their time together would come.   
  
"Hi, sweetheart! Hey, this is some surprise! How did you manage this? More to the point, who did Mac bribe this time? Had to be a biggie, it's even faster than usual!"  
  
Mattie laughed as she and Harm hugged. "I think this one was the Admiral's idea. He suggested Mac be prosecutor for the court martial. Lieutenant Commander Glennan is here now, to replace Sturgis."  
  
"The Admiral, huh? I guess he's planning a fate worse than death for me when I get back stateside, and he's buttering me up now."  
  
"Well, then that would include the captain of the Sea Hawk, too. I've got a personal invitation from Captain Johnson to be on board; you're looking at Ensign Grace, Special Class, for this visit only!"  
  
"Ensign Grace, hm?" Harm dropped his arm from Mattie's shoulders, and moved to face her. "Well, Ensign, I hope you realize that hugging a superior officer can land you in the brig? And not saluting either myself, or Lieutenant Jorgensen here," Harm grinned at his RIO as he included her in his conversation, "can add to the time spent in there too."  
  
Mattie tried to look serious as she drew herself up and raised her hand in a crisp imitation of Harm's salutes that she had seen him snap off.  
  
"Aye, sir. It won't happen again, sir. Ma'am." Mattie turned to face Jorgensen, and the officer smiled and returned the salute.  
  
"Carry on, Ensign."   
  
Mattie dropped the salute and hugged Harm again, a gesture that was returned without hesitation. As they pulled back from the hug, Harm glanced again at Jorgensen and then down at Mattie.   
  
"We need to debrief, Mattie, and I need to say 'hi' to a certain Marine Lieutenant Colonel before I get my six thrown overboard, or worse."  
  
Mattie laughed as she turned and walked between Harm and his RIO towards Mac. As they neared the hatch, Jorgensen turned and addressed Harm.  
  
"I'll see you in the briefing room, sir. If it's all right with you, I could take Ensign Grace with me."  
  
"Really?" Mattie looked between Harm and Jorgensen. "Please, Harm! This is so cool!"  
  
Even Mac couldn't resist Mattie's enthusiasm. "Well, flyboy, what do you say?"  
  
"Okay. But you do what Lieutenant Jorgensen says, and don't get in the way. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Yes, Dad," Mattie answered, and then smiled widely. "I'll be good," she added, and waved as she followed Jorgensen through the hatch.   
  
Sturgis, Mac and Harm watched the teenager go, and then Sturgis clapped Harm on the shoulder.   
  
"I'd say you've got your work cut out for you… Dad," he murmured as he walked through the hatch ahead of Harm and Mac. As Mac grinned and followed Sturgis, Harm shrugged and followed the two of them. Once inside the ship, Sturgis spoke again.  
  
"I need to get down to the JAG office and talk to Glennan. Captain Johnson has asked us to join him in his day room when you're debriefed. I'll meet you there. Mac, I trust you to get both your sixes to the debriefing on time. See you later, guys." With a wave over his shoulder he disappeared down a set of steps to the lower decks.  
  
That left Mac and Harm together, alone, if you didn't take into consideration the rest of the ship's crew moving about around them.   
  
"Captain Rabb, congratulations on your promotion, sir." Mac saluted Harm, and then grinned as Harm leaned in to her, not close enough to warrant fraternization charges, and not close enough for what Mac wanted for them, but close enough to be heard only by Mac.  
  
"You and I can celebrate my promotion later, Colonel. In a minute we need to go and find Mattie, and I need to debrief with my crew, but right now…"  
  
"Right now?" Mac echoed, a question in her murmured response.  
  
Harm glanced ahead of him, and to his right. Knowing there was only the hatch to the deck behind him, he pushed Mac to his left, and followed her in to a darkened recess of the deck. As fast as Mac could turn to ask him what he was doing her mouth was taken by his, hard, fast, almost desperate, but Mac gave as good as she got, and although it was the briefest mating it was, for them, a coming together that was stronger than any loving they had shared before.   
  
"Wow!" whispered Mac, putting her fingers up to her mouth, still feeling Harm's lips against hers, so strong had been the touch.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harm acknowledged, grinning at Mac. As quickly as he had brought her into the recess they moved back to the spot inside the hatch, and from there made their way to the squadron briefing room. Mattie was seated beside Jorgensen, listening as the CAG began conducting the debrief. Harm and Mac entered the room, and took the seats directly behind Mattie. If the CAG noticed, he didn't say anything, continuing to debrief other crews first. Finally he came to Harm and Jorgensen.  
  
"Captain Rabb?"  
  
"Nothing to report, CAG. Skies are quiet, and no surface activity."  
  
"Do you think we should send out another run, or stand down for the day?"  
  
"We could cut back on numbers, send out twos instead of fours. There is little intel to suggest any major activity at this moment in time. If there are any changes in that respect, we can double up again as needed."  
  
"I agree. Very well, ladies and gentlemen, we will stand down on flying fours for the time being. Our next sortie is scheduled for six hours from now. We'll have Scuba and Strafer with Frisbee and Waltzer."  
  
"Aye, sir!" The four officers mentioned by their call signs acknowledged their new orders. Mattie sat, her attention fixed on the routine of the briefing room, soaking in the atmosphere of camaraderie that existed between the pilots and RIOs, whilst aware of the need for briefing and debriefing in the serious theater of war. As the CAG completed his debriefing of the recent sortie, and the briefing of the next, his attention went to one last item on his agenda.  
  
"Captain Rabb, you have been assigned a one-off task. Captain Johnson has asked that you give a one-block familiarization tour of a Tomcat, to Ensign Grace."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:  
  
1. Call signs are mine (I know there are the likes of Boomer, Tuna, Skates, etc., but I have no idea where those characters are in time scale, so it's easier to 'create' new ones; Ensign Walters is my creation too!) 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces and kesh for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
Mattie's jaw practically dropped at the news, and Harm grinned at her as she turned round in her seat to look at him. Acknowledging the request, Harm responded.  
  
"Aye, sir. When does Captain Johnson suggest I take Ensign Grace out?"  
  
"Anytime in the next ten hours. You are scheduled for the next sortie after Scuba and Frisbee go out. I understand you have shore leave cleared for Thursday. You'll have chance for at least two sorties before then."  
  
"Aye, sir."   
  
"Jorgensen?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You will stand-down for the time being. Your next briefing is one hour before take-off."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Good. Dismissed." As the CAG stepped down from the small dais at the front of the room, he walked up to Harm and Mac, who stood with Mattie and Jorgensen.  
  
"I trust you'll teach Miss Grace what you know about Tomcats as per the official book, and not the Harmon Rabb Junior version. We have enough stories about the Rabb legend without starting another."  
  
"Aye, sir." Harm nodded, and Mattie stood silent, aware that Harm's past exploits, while fodder for scuttlebutt and inspiration of awe, were factual, and in some cases were solid evidence on which newer and safer training methods were based. The CAG had turned to face her now, and Mattie managed to drag her attention back to the senior officer.  
  
"Miss Grace, you are indeed a unique young lady. There are not many teenagers who get to be on board a carrier in active service; then again, there are not many teenagers who have a role model who is a living legend, and as for Captain Rabb..." It took Mattie a second to get the humor in the CAG's words, and she grinned widely when she understood the levity. Harm looked suitably affronted, and Mac smiled at both Harm and Mattie, acknowledging the off-hand compliment to herself that she was an excellent role-model for Mattie also.  
  
"I'm honored, sir, to be invited on board the Sea Hawk, and lucky to have both the Captain and the Colonel in my life, and guiding my ambitions." Mattie's words were polite and precise, and Harm was again taken aback by her maturity.   
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay on board the Sea Hawk, and your flight," The CAG added as he made to leave the briefing room.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Mattie acknowledged the CAG's comments, and then turned to grin at Harm, who grinned back.  
  
"I think we ought to be getting down to Captain Johnson's cabin. Sturgis will probably already be there," Mac spoke, smiling at Harm and Mattie. They both turned to look at her and nodded as she preceded them through the hatch.  
  
CAPTAIN JOHNSON'S DAY ROOM  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
"So, Ensign Grace," Captain Johnson smiled at Mattie across the table in his quarters, "how are you enjoying your stay on the carrier so far?"  
  
"It's amazing!" Mattie replied enthusiastically, and then remembered to add the appropriate address. "Sir." Smiles went around the table at her response, and Harm's gaze lingered a little longer on Mac before he caught Sturgis' knowing look, and dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. If Captain Johnson caught the looks passing between the senior officers at his table he made no comment, however the comment he did make caught everyone's attention, for various reasons.  
  
"Captain Rabb, if you have no objection, I would like Ensign Grace to accompany me to the bridge; I'm sure Mattie will enjoy seeing the heart of this old girl," Captain Johnson quirked an eyebrow at Mattie, who returned his look with a wide smile. The Captain continued, "Commander Turner, I would like you and Commander Glennan to go through the JAG business that has occurred in his absence and bring him up to speed." Sturgis nodded, knowing that he and Glennan had already covered the matter, but aware that Captain Johnson had something in mind for Harm and Mac, and he wasn't about to spoil those plans. Mattie turned to look at Harm, her mouth open to ask him about going to the bridge, but he cut in, smiling at her.  
  
"Enjoy yourself, Mattie. Remember, do..."  
  
"...as I'm told. I know. Thanks, Harm."  
  
"Captain Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie will join us on the bridge in a while, as will you, Commander Turner, and Commander Glennan."  
  
Harm and Mac traded a quick, questioning glance, and then turned as Johnson addressed them, almost an off-hand remark as he got to his feet and made his way to the hatch, Mattie following obediently.  
  
"Feel free to use my cabin, Captain, to discuss the Colonel's plans, about the court martial. You won't be disturbed. I'll expect you on the bridge in, say, two hours." It was a rhetorical question. Both Harm and Mac knew they would be present on the bridge before the two hours were up. They rose to their feet to salute, but Johnson waved them down, and Mac would have sworn the man had a smile on his face.  
  
"Later Captain, Colonel. Ensign Grace, with me. Commander Turner, I will see you on the bridge at the same time as these two."  
  
"Aye, sir." Sturgis acknowledged, gave Mac and Harm a quick look, and a sly wink, and followed both Johnson and Mattie out of the day room, closing the hatch behind him.  
  
Harm and Mac sat in stunned silence. They had all but been given permission to fraternize by the captain of the ship! Granted, he hadn't put it in those words, but his acceptance of their being alone together spoke volumes. If they had met alone in either Harm or Mac's appointed cabin there would have been speculation from crew members, but by virtue of their being in the private quarters of the ship's captain, it was a given understanding that no word of their unchaperoned presence there would reach official ears.  
  
Mac was the first to recover, and she turned in her chair to look at Harm. Her brown eyes sparkled, and she leaned in to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hi, sailor."   
  
Mac's husky voice, and the soft kiss, were enough to rouse Harm from his disbelief at what was happening. He brought Mac to her feet and into his arms. Still he hadn't spoken, and Mac was beginning to worry, until he brought his hands up to cup her face and she looked into his eyes. The darkened irises spoke the words his mouth couldn't. Mac was drawn in, and as the space between them closed down to mere millimeters, her eyelids fluttered close and Harm lowered his mouth.  
  
As a kiss, it was just that - mouths meeting, mating, moving... but it was also a bonding, an unspoken knowledge that no matter when or where they came together, each time strengthened the conviction that they were one entity - together and apart.   
  
The need for air finally made them part, and with their foreheads touching, they both stood silent for a moment or two, until Harm lifted his head, opened his eyes, and looked at Mac.  
  
"Hi, marine," he said, eventually, a soft loving smile on his lips and in his eyes.  
  
Mac grinned up at him. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to talk."  
  
Harm laughed, raising his head and looking around the cabin. His gaze returned to Mac as he shook his head.  
  
"I guess I'm still in shock over Captain Johnson leaving us alone in here."  
  
"Well, he did say we had some work to do. I have to tell you about the court martial, and you have to tell me..."  
  
"...how much I love you." Harm finished.  
  
"That too," Mac nodded in agreement, and then she gave him an uncertain look.   
  
"Mac? What is it? Are you ill?"  
  
"Ill? No. Why ...what makes you say that, Harm?"  
  
"Well, you've been rubbing your stomach since you came on board. I wondered if you were feeling ill. You've been traveling a while, and with jet-lag and all..."  
  
Mac raised her hand and put it over Harm's mouth.  
  
"I'm fine, sailor. Honest. I do have something to tell you, though, and to show you." Mac stepped away from Harm and walked to the hatch.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Just checking the hatch is locked. If what I tell you gives us occasion to need extra privacy, we're not likely to be disturbed at an ...unexpected moment, and if it makes you want to run, it will give me a chance to stop you."  
  
"Why would I want to run ...Mac, what's going on?" Harm looked puzzled, trying to damp down the feeling that something was wrong.   
  
"Remember a promise you made me, flyboy?"   
  
"I recall I've made you quite a few promises lately, Mac. Of the promises I've made in the past I've kept them all ..."  
  
Mac tipped her head to one side, waiting for the moment she knew he would realize exactly which promise she was talking about.  
  
"...except one."   
  
Mac held up the short white stick in front of her, at eye level, so Harm couldn't miss it.  
  
"Hello, Daddy," she murmured, glowing with love, her eyes alight with amusement at his look of utter amazement.  
  
"Harm? Say something? I'm beginning to feel ...Harm? What're you doing?" Mac watched as Harm dropped to his knees, his hands holding her hips, pressing his forehead against her stomach.   
  
Instinctively Mac held his head against her, tears slipping down her cheeks and onto his hair. When Harm raised his head there were tears in his eyes and on his cheeks too. The smile on his face matched hers, part wonderment, part pride, and all love.  
  
"Our baby ..." he murmured, and Mac nodded, watching in silence as he got to his feet again and pulled her against him, resting his head against the top of hers. Mac felt more sobs as his chest moved beneath her cheek, and then the moment when he drew himself together enough to talk again. "I love you, Sarah. Thank you for this gift."  
  
Mac looked up at Harm, and whatever words she had been about to say were lost in the look in his eyes. Their mouths met in the gentlest of kisses, and then the tempo rose and the kisses grew longer, harder, needier.   
  
When Harm broke the chain of kisses shortly after, Mac groaned in protest, and then looked around her, surprised to find herself on the couch in the cabin, laying on top of Harm. Surprised, as she had no recollection of how she got there. If she had been put on the witness stand at that very moment she would have found it impossible to say just how her relocation came about.  
  
"How did we ...?" Harm started to ask, and Mac grinned.   
  
"Human biology 101, Rabb. Remember, the egg, the squiggly tadpole ..."  
  
Harm swatted her backside and laughed. "I know that bit, marine. I just meant, I thought we were protected."  
  
"So did I, but I took those antibiotics a few months ago, and they screwed up the pill."  
  
"I used protection too," Harm added, and Mac shook her head.  
  
"Not all the time, sailor. We get a little carried away sometimes, especially when you get inventive ..." Mac shivered, remembering some of those times and still feeling the sensations as if they were happening right now. Harm removing her clothing, touching her skin with fingers and lips. His voice brought her out of her memories.  
  
"Are we okay, doing this ...?" Harm asked gently. When Mac realized just what he was doing - removing her clothing, touching her skin with fingers and lips - she nodded, barely managing to reassure him that the baby was okay.  
  
"... s'fine ..." she mumbled, lost in the sensations he was creating in her. It had only been a week since they had last made love, but it could have been a lifetime for the hunger in their touch now.   
  
From the depths of their loving Harm managed to recall exactly where they were and remembered in time to catch Mac's cries of passion with his kisses, at the same time muffling his own reactions to what they were doing to each other.  
  
To anyone passing the captain's day room the odd noise sounded like a low-voiced conversation. If they only knew...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh and claysmvl for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
"JAG on deck!" called out Ensign Walters, and Mattie stood to attention also as Mac, Harm and Sturgis appeared, with Lieutenant Commander Glennan behind them.  
  
Captain Johnson looked across from his position by the map desk, and noted that all three senior officers were presenting themselves in a manner to which he had become accustomed to seeing them. All except for one tiny detail.   
  
"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, I believe you are missing a tie?"   
  
Mac's hand went immediately to her neck, and just as fast she remembered exactly where the tie was. Her dilemma now was how she was going to retrieve the offending article of clothing from Harm's unifom pants pocket?  
  
Harm slid a glance at Mac as Johnson turned his head to listen to one of his bridge officers. By the time he turned back to face the four officers, the tie was back in place. Mattie had watched with amusement as Harm had slipped the tie from his pocket, and while Mac held the front of the tie under the tips of her collar, Sturgis had helped clip the ends before ensuring the tie was straight and covered by the collar. Behind them, Glennan was generally unaware of the sleight of hand between the three officers stood in front of him, and he too was surprised to see the tie back in place when Johnson told them to stand at ease and to move over to the map table with him.  
  
"Captain Rabb, we have a minor problem looming. I have been advised that ZNN are sending a reporter out to join us tomorrow. I have no problem with Miss Grace being on board the Sea Hawk during this unplanned visit, however I would suggest that if approached, the standard answer to any question should be 'no comment'." At this, Johnson turned to look at Mattie, and she nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Sir, given this unplanned visit, what about the run in the Tomcat? In case someone talks?"  
  
"Well, under other circumstances I would have to agree with you. However, as 'Ensign' Grace is a member of this crew at this moment," Captain Johnson paused, and looked across at Harm. "It wouldn't be out of order for said Ensign to be seen taking the place of, say, Lieutenant Jorgensen, in order for you to do a test run?"  
  
"No problem, sir. Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, Captain. It's your aircraft that requires the test run. I had nothing to do with it. Did I?"  
  
Harm dipped his head in acknowledgement, and the famed flyboy smile was on his lips when he answered politely, "No, sir." Beside him, Mattie was almost buzzing with excitement.  
  
As Johnson dismissed Mac, Mattie and Glennan to eat, sleep and be ready for what the next hours would bring, Harm and Sturgis glanced at each other, wondering why they were being held back. Their answer came as Johnson made sure the hatch on the bridge was closed before speaking.  
  
"We have received news that attacks are planned in all the capitals of the Gulf countries. We don't have anything more as yet as to how these attacks will manifest. I want to be ready to double the flights again at a moment's notice. This shouldn't affect Mattie's flight, Captain, but I may have to cancel the shore leave for the time being. I'll see what I can arrange. Commander Turner, you are due to return stateside on Saturday. Perhaps you can escort Mattie back to DC, and the Colonel can stay on board for a little longer?"  
  
"That was the intended plan, sir." Harm spoke up, sure that Captain Johnson had been aware of this arrangement to begin with.  
  
"Very well, we continue with that. Okay, take the shore leave, go to Bahrain, but I want you on standby Captain."  
  
"That would mean taking a jet into Bahrain, sir. I couldn't guarantee getting the COD flight on standby."  
  
Johnson sighed audibly. "What is it with you and jets, Rabb? Very well, you can fly into Bahrain with Jorgensen, and she can return on the COD. You can bring Colonel Mackenzie back with you on Saturday morning, or at any time before that, if needed."  
  
"I don't think the Colonel would be too happy with that, sir..." Harm suddenly realized that with Mac's pregnancy it would not be suitable travelling in a Tomcat. Regular commercial flights were risky, and the COD had some negative force when landing, but different again to flying in combat jets.  
  
Captain Johnson lifted his head at the speed with which Harm negated Mac's flight. "And what would her objection be, Captain?"  
  
"The Colonel doesn't travel very well at the best of times, sir. It would be a shame to put her through the aggravation of flying in a Tomcat."  
  
"Would that be traveling in general, Captain, or just with you?" Johnson asked, while still looking down at the map table.  
  
"Usually with me, sir," Harm admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Very well, I'll send an escort jet out to meet you. At least your six will be covered for the return journey."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Dismissed, gentlemen. I'll call if there are any updates. Captain Rabb, Mattie and the Colonel are bunked together. They appear to get on very well, I didn't see it as a problem."  
  
"They do get on, sir. I'm sure they'll be fine."  
  
Harm and Sturgis left the bridge together and made their way to the decks below. As they walked along to the cabin they shared, Sturgis spoke up, noting the expression on Harm's face.  
  
"So, buddy, what's got you worried?"  
  
"Worried? About what? Other than the threat the captain spoke about?"  
  
"About Mac, that's what. There was a time you'd quite happily get her in an aircraft, just to see what she'd do."  
  
"I don't mess with her any more, Sturg, that's all."  
  
Sturgis stopped walking, and Harm had gone a few paces alone before he realized and turned around.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking back at Sturgis, the hint of a smile on his face now, and Sturgis grinned, pointing a finger at Harm.  
  
"You know something, bro'! Come on, spill. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing... much," Harm hinted, not wanting to tell Sturgis how close he and Mac came to being late for the meeting on the bridge. 

Somehow, Mac's innate sense of timing had gone out of the window on this occasion. Maybe with the changes in her body, her internal clock had gone out of whack. Whatever the reason, they had been laid together on the couch when Harm had caught sight of Mac's watch face.  
  
'I hope that watch is wrong, marine, or we're going to be in trouble,' Harm had mumbled in Mac's ear, and as she had looked at her watch herself she had jumped up in shock.  
  
'Harm! Get up! We are going to be late if we don't move now!'  
  
'What? What happened to your sense of timing?' Mac had scrambled for her clothes, and turned to face a grinning Harm as he leaned up on one arm on the couch, watching her rush around. Mac stopped for a moment and looked at him, totally at ease on the couch watching her. The expression on his face had her groaning again, in defeat against his sensuality. Leaning down she placed a kiss on his lips and ran a hand through his tousled dark hair.  
  
'I have no resistance to you, flyboy, but right now, we really do have to... mmn,' Mac had stopped talking, simply because Harm had possession of her lips again. When they broke apart Harm got to his feet and began dressing, giving Mac a sidelong glance, taking in her mussed hair and heavy eyelids.  
  
'Time to hustle, Mac, or we're going to be late,' Harm had murmured, and Mac groaned again, this time at his corny line, knowing he was using her own words back at her. Scrabbling to find her shoes, Harm handed them to her and she slipped them on, as she ran quick fingers through her hair to comb out the tangles, and then stepped to the hatch to unlock and open it, exiting ahead of Harm before he had chance to hand over her tie.  
  
"Oh man, you've got it bad, Harm." Sturgis clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder and pushed open the hatch to their quarters, leaving a bemused Harm holding his cover in one hand and running his other hand through his hair. Yes, he had it bad for his marine, and a most welcome factor had been added to the mix.   
  
TEMPORARY VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
Mac got up from her bunk and took a look at Mattie, asleep on her stomach, her head pillowed on one hand, the other resting against the edge of her bunk. Smiling at the sleeping teenager, Mac wrote her a quick note and then left the cabin. Checking her watch, knowing her own timing was not working, Mac knew where she would find Harm. Making her way to the eagle's nest she was right, and Harm was standing, arms on the railing, watching the first of the two jets take off as the sun set.  
  
EAGLE'S NEST  
  
"Hiya," she murmured, not making any move to touch him. Below them people were moving around on the deck, readying the aircraft for maneuvers, and they could easily be seen, should anyone choose to look up. Harm turned to look at Mac, and as their eyes met actions were unnecessary. "I thought I'd find you here."  
  
"I'm so predictable? Must be getting old."  
  
"Not old. And not so predictable, either. Considering what's been going on recently with Mattie, and us, they are the last things I would have predicted happening. But I'm glad they have."  
  
"Me too, Mac."   
  
"We have one thing we need to do before Mattie goes back with Sturgis. We have to tell her what's happening, with the baby."  
  
"I know. I am so happy for us, for what we have together now, but Mattie is a part of that; she always will be, whether we get full custody, or whether she enforces the emancipation order. We have to make sure she understands that we still want her with us."  
  
"You are the father she has always deserved, Harm, and however many children you and I are blessed to have, Mattie is and always will be their older sister. I just hope she sees it that way."  
  
Harm quirked an eyebrow at Mac. "How many children were you planning on, Mac?" he asked, grinning at her.  
  
"A few." Mac admitted to herself that finally finding herself at the place in her life she had always dreamed of, a good career, a good man, and lots of comfortable shoes, not necessarily in that order, she now had a new set of goals.  
  
"Oh, right." Harm looked down at Mac's feet and then back up at her stomach, and then finally settled on her beautiful, if puzzled, face.  
  
"What? I know I have my tie on, I checked." Mac looked closely at Harm, who shook his head before answering her question.  
  
"I was just thinking, it's a shame all those comfortable shoes you have are going to be sitting in their boxes for a while."  
  
"What do you mean by that, flyboy?"  
  
"If we're going to have all these children you're planning, it means you're going to be barefoot and pregnant for a year or two."  
  
Mac laughed out loud, and her husky voice carried in the wind. As she turned to face the sea, Harm pointed a finger at the horizon. Immediately Mac knew. This was what Harm had tried to describe to her when he had first come to the Sea Hawk and she had been in bed in DC.  
  
"Where the sea meets the sky," she murmured, nodding, and then turning to smile softly at Harm.  
  
"I love you, Sarah," Harm murmured, expressing with words and looks what he couldn't do physically at that moment. Mac nodded, putting her hand up in the sign for 'I Love You' that Sue had taught her.   
  
"We'd better get back in. Mattie was asleep when I left, but it's going to be time soon for you both to get ready. Be safe, Harm."  
  
"I promise."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N : 1. I'm not sure about this chapter. Hope it goes out okay. More to follow... 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw; jtbwriter; beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl and chicmns for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'ENSIGN 107'  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
TUESDAY EVENING  
  
"Okay, Mattie. You ready for this?" Harm spoke into his headset as he glanced in the mirror that gave him a view of the rear passenger. Mattie's expressive eyes, all he could see between the top of the helmet and the mask, were alight with enthusiasm; no sign of nerves at all.  
  
"I'm ready!" Mattie responded, sitting in the RIO's seat, arms crossed, making absolutely sure that she didn't touch anything in the her part of the cockpit; she had remembered Mac telling her the story of the Admiral's surprise ejection from the back seat, and she wasn't planning on being the sequel.  
  
Harm waved to the deck crew and signaled he was ready to take-off. The ramp rose behind the jet, taking the force of the heat blast from the engines as he pushed forward on the stick. The jet screamed as it took off, and from the rear seat Harm could hear a loud 'whoop' as Mattie squealed in delight. From the eagle's nest Mac and Ensign Walters watched as the jet left the deck and rose into the night sky.  
  
EAGLE'S NEST  
  
"Wow," murmured Louise Walters. This was her first carrier posting, and she was still awestruck at the talents of the pilots who were stationed on board. Mac turned to smile at the junior officer, who was a few years older than Mattie, but they had become fast friends and as Louise had been given the additional task of filling the teenager in on the finer points of becoming a Naval recruit, Mattie had soaked up everything she was told. 'Like a sponge,' had been the comment made to Captain Johnson, when he had asked for a report on the carrier's newest 'Ensign'.  
  
"I guess that sum's it up, Louise," Mac agreed, watching as the jet became a speck, and then she saw Harm turn the jet ready to come back. Or so she thought! Suddenly the jet went nose-up and climbed to a higher altitude.   
  
'ENSIGN 107'  
  
AIRBORNE  
  
Inside the jet, Mattie was 'whooping' some more! "Harm, this is amazing! Can we stay up a little longer? Please?"  
  
"You're okay? No nausea?"  
  
"I'm doing great! Can you do something more?"  
  
Harm grinned, frankly amazed that Mattie had taken to flying in the jet so well, and so fast! Even some seasoned pilots he knew had been nose deep in bags for the first few of their training flights. The times he had taken Mattie up in 'Sarah' should have been indication enough that she had a natural talent for flying, and he had promised to help her attain her pilot's license when she was old enough, but he hadn't honestly expected her to want to stay up longer than a take off and landing routine. He had permission from the CAG to make a few moves in the jet, if Mattie was up to it, and at the present rate he was going to be able to show her the full repertoire, including some moves that were his alone and that had been programmed into training computers and not yet mastered by others. (He still held the 'Missile X' record on board the Sea Hawk!)  
  
"Hang onto your hat, Mattie. We're doing a roll," Harm spoke, and swung the stick over at the same time, so the Tomcat dropped sideways and then did a complete roll, coming upright again.  
  
"This is so cool! It's like 'Top Gun'!" Mattie laughed, quoting the name of the movie that she had watched over and over again; not just for the 'eye candy' as she and Jennifer called the actors, but for the technical details. (It was a good job their copy was on DVD, or the video tape would have been worn out in the first week. Harm also knew that Mattie was watching copies of lawyer movies too. It really would be great if she was to follow in his footsteps! It was obvious she already had the analytical mind to work out problems, and on her feet at that, so the combination of natural talent, a quick mind, and sheer enthusiasm, would get her far.)  
  
"Hey," called out Harm, " ...where do you think Tom Cruise got the ideas from?"  
  
Mattie's expression was priceless and Harm grinned back at her.   
  
"You're kidding, right?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe ..." Harm replied, leaving the word hanging. Mattie locked eyes with Harm in the mirror, and then she winked as she smiled.  
  
"You're something else, Rabb!"  
  
Harm winked back at her and Mattie laughed, whooping again as Harm suddenly turned the jet over, until they were inverted, able to see the carrier below them.  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
On the deck of the carrier, the duty LSO and the CAG were looking up.   
  
"I hope that's Rabb flying, and not Miss Grace," said the CAG, not entirely sure that Harm wouldn't hand over the controls of the jet. By the length of time the two had spent in the air so far it was obvious that the teenager wasn't in the least bit bothered by the power of the jet.  
  
"I don't think Captain Rabb would endanger anyone, sir," the LSO replied, " ...but I'd dare to say that whoever is flying, both of them are naturals."  
  
"In Rabb's case, I can't dispute that, and from what I've seen of Miss Grace so far, I'm fast becoming part of her fan-club. I have no idea how they ended up together, but they're damn good for each other."  
  
"Yes, sir, they are." The LSO nodded, and then watched as the jet was brought upright again, and began its turn back to the carrier. "Looks like they're coming in, sir."  
  
"It's your deck. Carry on."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
EAGLE'S NEST  
  
"Looks like they're coming in, ma'am," Louise pointed at the jet turning, and Mac nodded, aware of the extra time Harm and Mattie had spent in the air. It was doubtful that they would have stayed up so long if Mattie was unhappy, and there was a little twinge of envy that Mattie would have the small part of Harm's heart where his love of flying lay, if her natural abilities were so obvious so early on. Mac shook herself and dispelled the thought even before it took hold.   
  
"I guess that's another pair of gold wings I'm going to be polishing some day," Mac mused, and smiled at Louise before turning her attention back to the descending jet.  
  
"Ma,am, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Certainly."   
  
"It's a mite personal, ma'am ..." Louise paused, and then shook her head. "No. I'd better not."  
  
"Ensign Walters, ask your question. If I think it's too personal, I'll tell you." Mac crossed her arms and waited for Louise to talk.  
  
"Well, ma'am, I didn't really like asking Mattie about her family, but I know the Captain isn't her real father."  
  
"No, he isn't. At the moment he is in the process of obtaining full custody of Mattie, and then he will adopt her. Mattie is determined another Rabb will go through the Naval Academy."  
  
"The Marines have pilots too, ma'am."  
  
Mac laughed softly. "I've tried that tack already, but Mattie is bound and determined that she's going to Annapolis."  
  
"You think you'll be outnumbered at home, ma'am?"  
  
"I'm already outnumbered, Ensign. In my extended family, they are all Navy personnel."  
  
"How's that, ma'am?"  
  
"There is an Admiral who is the Judge Advocate General, a Captain, a Commander, two Lieutenants and a Petty Officer First Class, and not forgetting a precocious teenager or two. I'd say that puts the odds in their favor, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I guess so, ma'am." Louise nodded at Mac, and then fell silent as they both turned to watch the incoming jet.  
  
'ENSIGN 107'  
  
AIRBORNE  
  
"'Ensign 107', this is Sea Hawk, you are cleared to land." The LSO gave the authority to land as the deck was clear.  
  
"Sea Hawk, this is 'Ensign 107', acknowledged." Harm radioed back and brought the Tomcat into line with the deck of the carrier. The jet came in and trapped perfectly. As before, it was a textbook landing, but as it was an unofficial flight, it wouldn't carry on to Harm's record on the Greenie Board, not that he was bothered in this instance.  
  
Once Harm had brought the jet to an assigned stop and powered down the engines, the ground crew swarmed to their duty stations, readying the jet for its next duty, as Harm's ride with Jorgensen on their sortie. Harm and Mattie climbed down the steps and then Mattie turned to Harm and hugged him.  
  
"That was amazing, Harm! You're the greatest!"  
  
"So, still want to join the Navy?"  
  
"Hah! More than ever!" Mattie high-fived Harm, and he dropped his arm across her shoulders as they walked away from the jet and back to the interior of the carrier, making their way to the changing room to get out of their flight suits. Mattie had been able to use Lieutenant Jorgensen's suit and helmet, and she returned them to the officer with another high-five and a huge smile.  
  
Mac had made her way back down from the Eagle's Nest and she was stood inside the doorway of the briefing room, watching Harm and Mattie talking to Jorgensen. As always, Harm seemed to know when Mac was around, and he raised his head to look at her, smiling across the room in answer to the sign she made discreetly with her hand.  
  
Too bad that he was due up in the air again ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N:   
  
1. Before anyone writes in, the aircraft listing is my own - based on Mattie being an honorary 'Ensign', and an aircraft listed as '107' - as I don't know how jets are listed on carriers. If anyone out there knows, please tell me - for authenticity in other stories. Thanks.  
  
2. As a reviewer kindly pointed out, a civilian teenager in Mattie's capacity would never be on a carrier, on active duty, in real life, but that's what creative license is for! Thanks for reviewing, as always - it's what keeps me writing! 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl and chicmns for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
I have started from this chapter to reply to reviews received each chapter. I realize I have been remiss in not doing this before, and hope this goes someway to apologizing for the oversight. Please, keep me going by continuing to review. Thanks.  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
ninjaturtle Thanks for the support.  
  
katydid13 Thanks for the info. Didn't know about that.  
  
claysmvl) Thanks for the support.  
  
jtbwriter Thank you, as always! Hope you don't get into too much trouble at work!  
  
chicmns Good ideas! I'll try to include them somewhere.   
  
starryeyes10 Thanks for the support.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FANTAIL  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
WEDNESDAY MORNING  
  
Harm and Mac sat with Mattie in the open space at the fantail of the carrier. The look the two adults shared was one of some trepidation, and Mattie wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"Guys, what is it? You're scaring me here. Has something happened between you? Or is it the court hearing?"  
  
"Mattie, no…," Harm put out a hand to touch Mattie's cheek. "There's nothing going wrong. In fact, it's good news."  
  
"You could have fooled me," Mattie snorted, adding "…the two of you look like you lost something."  
  
"Harm and I…we…Mattie, we're having a baby!" Mac blurted out, and then bit her lip anxiously as she and Harm waited for the reaction to their news.  
  
"Oh, jeez, I know that!" Mattie surprised them with her comment.   
  
"You do? How?" Both Harm and Mac spoke together, and then added, still together. "Jen!"  
  
"No, it wasn't Jen. I can see for myself; Mac, you've not been eating your usual stuff, y'know…dead animal, and you've kept rubbing your stomach, a lot. And then there's the 'look'."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Harm asked, worried that Mattie might be fretting over the news, keeping her thoughts to herself. "And what look?"  
  
"I figured Mac hadn't told you while we were still in the States, and that it wasn't my place to say anything until you guys did." Mattie answered, and then smiled at the two adults in her life. "And the look is when Mac goes all mushy."  
  
"I do not go 'all mushy'!" Mac protested, but it was only half-hearted, and she gave in and grinned at Mattie. "Blame it on my hormones. This is going to be an interesting few months, folks," Mac added, and then spoke directly to the teenager. "You're okay with the news?" she asked cautiously, and Mattie jumped up and went to put her arms around Mac.  
  
"I think it's great! I have first call on baby-sitting, and I hope you get to enforce proper eating habits, Mac – no rabbit food!"  
  
Both Mac and Harm laughed at that, and then Harm's face became solemn again. Mattie went to sit between the two of them, and took a hand each in hers.  
  
"You were worried I'd be upset at the news," she said, and Harm was surprised at her intuition. He nodded in silence. Mattie leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You made me a promise, Harm, that I'd never be alone again in this world. I never doubted that you'd keep your promise – and besides, Mac told me you always do," Mattie paused and turned to smile at Mac, including her in the conversation.   
  
"You are something else, Mathilda Grace," Harm murmured, leaning to drop a kiss on Mattie's head. Mattie took the opportunity to snuggle into Harm's embrace and stayed there for a few minutes longer, before sitting up again. Harm tipped her chin and looked at her. "Mac's told me everything that happened at school, Mattie. Are you okay with her doing that? And with what went on? If you feel you need to talk to someone about it, we'll arrange it for you."  
  
"Mac was there for me, Harm, and although you weren't in the DC I knew you were with me too. Sue and Jack were great; Mac took me through to see them before we left DC. I wanted to say 'thank you' to them both. It's nice to know they're looking out for me too. Between all of you, I have everything I need. Things are still going to happen, Harm, but now I know I don't have to deal with them on my own."  
  
"You've got that right, Mattie. No matter what, you're part of us now." Harm pulled Mattie into another hug, looking at Mac as he did so.   
  
"We have a lot to be thankful for," Mac murmured, and Harm nodded, taking her hand in his and squeezing her fingers gently.  
  
TEMPORARY VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
EARLY WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON  
  
Mattie had been invited by Louise Walters to spend some more time discussing what Mattie had to look forward to as a future naval recruit, and so Mac was alone in the cabin. At the call of 'male personnel on deck' she smiled to herself, wondering which poor male ensign had been sent onto the deck of the female quarters. At the sound of knocking, Mac jumped a little, and then went to open the hatch. Both Harm and Sturgis stood outside.   
  
"Hey, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mac asked, inviting the two men into the cabin. "If you're looking for Mattie, Harm, she's gone with Ensign Walters."  
  
Harm shook his head, and at the serious look on his face Mac glanced between the two men. "I have to go up again this afternoon, Mac. There was an alert earlier that has just been stepped up."  
  
"What's going on? Do we need to get Mattie off the carrier?"  
  
"Mattie's fine for now. We're still clear to go to Bahrain tomorrow, so the original flight schedule stands. Mattie will be traveling back with Sturgis. I need you to do me a favor. With the time difference I'm going to be airborne when it's 0900 in DC, and so I want you to get in touch with Jack, and with Gibbs at NCIS. There's a threat of attack on the capitals of the Gulf countries. I just want to know if either of them have anything related."  
  
Sturgis shook his head, a smile on his face. Mac caught his expression and smiled back at him.  
  
"What's so funny, Sturgis?"  
  
"You two. It's been a while since we've all been on a carrier together," Sturgis didn't mention that it had been a while since they had all been on speaking terms together, "…and I had forgotten just how well you work together. Not to mention the people you know these days. The last person I would have expected you to be this chummy with would be Special Agent Gibbs."  
  
Harm grinned at Mac and then answered Sturgis.  
  
"Gibbs isn't so bad when you get to know him, Sturg, and we worked so well before, it seems only fair to give him a chance to work with us again."  
  
"Does Captain Johnson know about you doing this? And do I tell the Admiral?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, and no. It's just courtesy right now. The intel had to have been generated from the Pentagon in the first place, so DC sources will have first details. Mac, one other thing, about your court martial…"  
  
"What about it? The guy is as guilty as they come. The fact that he isn't talking only adds to his demise in the navy. It's relatively open and shut, he got posted, decided he liked shore life better, and kept one step ahead of the authorities, until he was caught."  
  
"Send Gibbs a copy of his file photo to run on their system, and let Jack know. I hope I'm wrong, but I get the strangest feeling that he's hiding something. It won't affect the court martial outcome either way, and if there is something we can work it out after the verdict."  
  
"You're having Mac's premonitions now?" Sturgis groaned, and both Mac and Harm turned to look at him. Shrugging his shoulders he grinned. "There's something going on with you two, other than the obvious, and I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
"Do you know what he's talking about?" Harm asked Mac, who shrugged and grinned.   
  
"Haven't the faintest," she replied, smiling at Sturgis. "Oh, by the way, you might be interested to hear who's on board."  
  
"Not Dunstan?" Harm raised an eyebrow, waiting for Mac to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"Yep. The very same. Louise – Ensign Walters – told me when she came to get Mattie. Also, there's going to be a little surprise going away party for Mattie. Louise gave me a message from Captain Johnson. It would appear she's made quite an impression in the very short time she's been here, Harm, and her apparent natural affinity to flying has only made that impression stronger. Your relationship to her is the icing on the proverbial cake."  
  
"I had no idea…" Harm murmured, an expression of happiness and pride marking his handsome features, and a hint of smugness too. Mac caught that extra hint, and went to give him a hug, which he returned without hesitation. Sturgis dipped his head slightly, to give them the slightest privacy possible in the confines of the small cabin.  
  
"Okay, time out." Sturgis commented, laughing, and the pair separated, laughing too. "Listen, guys, don't you think that if Gibbs is involved in getting you information, he's going to wonder why you haven't informed the Admiral?"  
  
"Possibly." Harm nodded, admitting as much to himself. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, looking at Mac.  
  
"What?" she asked, wondering what Harm's idea might be.  
  
"Ask Sue to contact Gibbs instead, make out she's asking him for a favor. Gibbs is quite taken with Sue's talents, and I'm sure he'd think nothing of her asking, rather than us."  
  
"You're devious, Rabb, but I like it. I'll direct the call to Sue; she'll let Jack know the details after." Harm nodded as Mac spoke, winking at her comment on his deviousness.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to have to make a move."  
  
"Be safe," Mac murmured, and Harm nodded, watching as she made the familiar sign for 'I Love You', which Harm returned. If Sturgis saw anything, he didn't say. Mac turned and looked at Sturgis, her voice holding just a hint of a wobble as she spoke. "I'll come to the JAG office with you. I can make the call to Sue from there."  
  
"I'll enjoy the company. Glennan is okay, but not very talkative."  
  
"He's going through a bad patch, Sturgis. His mother has cancer and she had a scare recently. He gave me the impression he could be a fun guy otherwise."  
  
"That's why he requested a delay in deployment?" Sturgis enquired, and Mac nodded in assent. "It explains a lot," Sturgis added.  
  
The three of them left the cabin and walked towards the JAG office, with Harm leaving them for the briefing room on the way.  
  
OFFICER'S MESS  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SAME TIME  
  
Stuart Dunstan looked up as the two young women entered the mess hall. Louise poured two cups of tea for herself and Mattie, and they took seats at a nearby table.   
  
Mattie was cautious, aware that Dunstan was looking at her with open curiosity, and Louise caught her sudden wariness.  
  
"Mattie, if you want, we can go to my quarters to talk."  
  
"No. I'm okay." Mattie looked across at Dunstan. "Excuse me, sir, but would you mind not staring at me?" Others present in the room turned to look as Mattie spoke.  
  
Dunstan smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind in the least. If you don't mind, the last I heard, the US Navy didn't send kids for active duty on board carriers."  
  
Mattie and Louise together turned away from the reporter's gaze. As Dunstan rose from his seat to go across to them, a familiar figure entered the room.  
  
"Mattie! Glad I found you…" Harm started to speak, and then realized just who was approaching Mattie and Louise. "Dunstan!" he muttered, and scowled darkly.  
  
"Hiya, Commander. Good to see you too." Dunstan looked between Mattie and Harm, and grinned. "I feel a story coming on," he added. "Care to comment?"   
  
Mattie got to her feet and both she and Harm faced Dunstan. "No!" they said loudly together.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  



	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl and chicmns for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jtbwriterGlad to hear I'm not getting you into too much trouble. I'm so pleased to hear that you like how I'm portraying the characters, and I loved your 'don't mess with success' - means a lot to me.  
  
chicmnsI like Dunstan's character on the show - he goes for the jugular, but will admit when he's wrong. I'm trying to get the same feeling to come over in the story, eventually. Keep an eye out for your ideas, I've found a way to include them.  
  
starryeyes10Thanks for the support.  
  
ninjaturtleStay tuned! Dunstan is up to something!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
EARLY WEDNESDAY MORNING  
  
Sue woke up needing to use the bathroom. Jack was still sleeping, and she smiled softly, dropping a kiss on his bare shoulder as she slipped out of the bed. Moving silently through the apartment Sue checked on Levi, laid in his favorite position - on his back with all four paws in the air - on the sofa, before crossing the hallway. When she returned to the bed Jack had rolled over onto his side, facing her side of the bed, and laying across it, his head now on her pillow. Sue grinned, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head," Sue murmured, but Jack didn't move. She tried again. "You're a bed-hog, Hudson."  
  
"Mmn, s'okay," Jack mumbled, and Sue had to lean forward to read his lips better. As she did, Jack lifted himself up and captured her lips with his, his hands following suit to bring her body down to the bed again. As they broke for air, Sue realized Jack was as awake as herself.  
  
"You're a fraud, Jack. I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"I was," Jack defended, and then added "when I rolled over you weren't there."  
  
"Call of nature," Sue grinned, and Jack kissed her forehead, nodded and then moved his head back to his own pillow, giving Sue room to lie down again. As she did he pulled her against him, spooning round her, and settled down to sleep the last few hours. Sue laced her fingers with his and brought his hand up to her lips, dropping a soft kiss on his skin. Jack returned the gesture, dropping his kiss on the curve of her neck and shoulder, and Sue shivered, as he touched one of the sensitive spots he knew affected her. No words were exchanged. None were necessary. They slept a few hours longer.  
  
FBI HEADQUARTERS  
  
J EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
0900 HOURS  
  
Sue was seated at her desk when the call came in from Mac.  
  
"Sarah, hello! It's great to hear from you."  
  
"Hi, Sue," Mac answered. "I'm calling to ask you a favor."   
  
Sue read the words on the screen and grinned. "Go ahead."  
  
"I'd like you to get in touch with Gibbs at NCIS. He has the facility to put a name to a face for us."  
  
"I remember," Sue replied.  
  
"Well, this face has a name already, but we want to know if it's the real one, or if there are any others attached to it. Remember my coming out to the carrier to court martial an officer?"  
  
"Yes. Is that who you're asking about?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sending you a copy of his service photograph. Also, Harm asked me to ask you, we've had an alert that attacks are going to be carried out on Gulf country capitals. He wondered if you'd had any intel through the Pentagon."  
  
"Not that I know of yet, Sarah, but I'll check with Jack and let you know. As for Gibbs, I could say that you've asked me to look for the guy in a civilian capacity, and I remembered using their system to check the photofits last time."  
  
"Thank you, Sue."  
  
"No problem," Sue answered, her smile in her voice. "How are Harm and Mattie doing? Mattie should be back soon, right?"  
  
"They are both doing fine. Mattie's taken to carriers and flying like an old hand. Harm's the 'proud papa' to the nth degree! And Mattie will be traveling back with Sturgis Turner on Saturday."  
  
"I know you will have arranged a pick-up at the airport for her, but would it be okay if Jack and I take her out for a meal or two while you're still away? We'd really love to spend time with her."  
  
"That would be great for her, Sue. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, we're looking forward to it."  
  
"Okay, I'll let her know. I'm sending the photo to you now, by email."  
  
"Talk to you soon then, Sarah. Be careful."  
  
"We will. 'Hi' to everyone back there, and see you soon."  
  
Sue turned off her microphone as Mac ended the conversation. Jack had just walked into the office with Bobby, having been in Garrett's office for a pre-trial briefing - they were both witnesses in a case that had recently come to trial, and he had seen her speaking. Nodding at something Bobby said to him, he then made his way across to Sue's desk.  
  
"Making dates with a mystery man, hm?" he asked, grinning. Sue looked at him and caught the glint in his eyes. She played along.  
  
"Yup. I have time on my hands while Lucy is away, and so I intend to make the most of it. In fact, he's coming over tonight. Again."  
  
"Really? How well do you know this guy, Sue?"  
  
"Oh, very well. I trust him implicitly."  
  
"Do I know him?" This game was fun.  
  
"I'm not sure. Do you know many dark haired, dark eyed, gorgeous FBI Special Agents?"  
  
"I might know one. If I didn't know better, I might even be jealous."  
  
Sue grinned. "If you come by around seven, you might get to meet him."  
  
"That would be great...oh, I forgot...I have a date. I could come round earlier, say five thirty."  
  
"Right after work?" Sue gave a look of indecision, and then nodded. "That could work. You and I are out on an interview this afternoon, so maybe we could just go straight home from that."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Jack nodded, and turned away, about to return to his own desk. Sue, however, hadn't finished with the game.  
  
"So, you have a date?"  
  
Jack smiled, and nodded, his eyes darkening as he leaned over Sue's desk. He lowered his voice a notch and watched her eyes watching his mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, yeah. A gorgeous blond. Drives me crazy!"  
  
"Really? Anyone I know?" Sue's eyes were darkening too; they were going to have to end this 'game' soon, or they were in danger of... Sue's thoughts were interrupted as Jack spelled out the name of his date using signing.  
  
L E V I  
  
They both broke into laughter, and Sue leaned down to pat the 'blond' in question. The golden retriever looked up from his spot on the floor and yawned. Jack made the same move, as much to greet the dog as to take an opportunity to touch Sue.  
  
"Okay, break up the funfest, guys, we've got work to do!" Bobby announced, throwing a wadded-up sheet of paper at his two friends, a wide grin on his face. Sue and Jack looked at each other and, at a silent hand signal, carried on with their work. As Jack took his seat behind his own desk Sue spoke up.  
  
"Actually, that was Sarah. She's sending me an email of the guy she went to court-martial, the missing JAG. Harm's suspicious and is asking for a favor."  
  
"What kind of favor?" Jack and Bobby spoke together, knowing that Harm wouldn't do anything to endanger Sue, but they were both protective of their colleague. Jack more so!  
  
"When the email comes through can I download the photograph and give Agent Gibbs a call?"  
  
"As in NCIS' Gibbs? Why?"  
  
"NCIS have the face-match technology. At the moment Harm's just making his own enquiries, but if he or Sarah were to contact Gibbs he'd want to know why they weren't telling the Admiral."  
  
"And so, Harm wants you to use your 'charms' on Gibbs?" Jack spoke up, a little piqued. Sue caught the expression on his face.   
  
"It's no big deal, Jack. If I can get the information for them, they can involve Gibbs as and when necessary. In fact, they have a favor to ask you as well."  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Harm's heard that there are to be attacks on Gulf country capitals. He wondered if we'd heard anything here, as he feels the intel would have come from Washington to begin with. Sarah's going to contact Gibbs herself on that one."  
  
"Okay. I'll ask around. Meet you for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like that." Sue nodded and smiled, and then proceeded to check her emails for the photograph from Mac. Once she found the relevant message and downloaded the photograph, she switched on the microphone again, ready to make a call.  
  
Jack watched as Sue spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Special Agent Gibbs? I don't know if you remember me? Sue Thomas, from the FBI."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
1. Perhaps now would be a good time to remind folks that I like Mark Harmon and his TV/Film career too! Remember 240 Robert? (Ha, ha! Now I'm really showing my age!) 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet and abigale for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Tammy-Jet Thank you for your review. I didn't realise I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews, omission now corrected. Re pregnancies, I am somewhat ignorant when it actually comes to military protocol in the US, and I appreciate all comments that help me amend and update current and future fanfics. With regard to Mac telling the Admiral, perhaps it's feasible that she wanted to tell Harm first, and then they will tell the Admiral together. In the storyline there's still time.

alicia5 Thanks for the support.  
  
jtbwriter Glad you like it. More soon. Gone off to my daughter's sports day today, so posting later than usual.  
  
Skyefire Thanks for the support.  
  
abigale Glad you're enjoying the story, and if age is relevant to wisdom, I'm doing okay!  
  
ninjaturtle I think it keeps things interesting if I keep switching now and again, and thank you for the comment on Gibbs/Sue/Jack - I wasn't going in that direction, but you've given me ideas now! Hope you don't mind me using them!   
  
capriceann Hiya, glad to hear from you! Harm and Mac, Sturgis and Varese, and Mattie are all due to spend some time together soon. Perhaps then?  
  
starryeyes10 Yes, I remember both shows. That's where I got the idea for HNE-SNE when Gibbs meets Sue and signs, I remembered MH doing signing on RD.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NCIS HEADQUARTERS  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SAME TIME  
  
"Of course I remember you, Sue. How are you?" Gibbs answered Sue's call, a hint of a smile on his face. As he spoke, Tony DiNozzo poked Kate Todd in the arm and nodded in Gibbs' direction.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. I have a favor to ask you. I was wondering if you could check out a photograph for me, see if any names pop up on your specialized program?"  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem. Do you have a name?"  
  
"All the details are on the page with the photograph. If I could send it to you via email, and then meet to discuss any results?" Sue asked, and Gibbs responded immediately.  
  
"I would like that. All right," Gibbs gave Sue his direct NCIS address and they agreed on meeting up if and when he had any details for her.   
  
FBI HEADQUARTERS  
  
J EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
LUNCHTIME  
  
"Did Gibbs get back to you yet?" Jack asked, as he and Sue sat at an outside table of the cafeteria in the FBI building. Sue shook her head, as she had just taken a mouthful of her sandwich. Jack waited for her to finish eating so she could answer him, but she surprised him by signing 'I'm still waiting' while she ate, a tilt to her lips that never failed to amuse him.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," he admonished gently, and Sue's grin widened as she finished what she had been eating and washed it down with a drink of juice.  
  
"Habit. When I was with my friend I used to do it all the time. My mom got really ticked when I did it at home though."  
  
Jack noted the comment about Sue's 'friend' in the singular, knowing from what she had said on previous occasions about her childhood how difficult it had been to make friends. He felt something akin to pain for her, knowing how much she had suffered through her childhood at the hands of the ignorant in her community, but he also knew that he and her FBI colleagues were a surrogate family to her now, and while he was somewhat closer than the others, they all pulled together to support her at any time she needed it.  
  
At that moment Sue's Blackberry vibrated to alert her to a call. It was Gibbs. He had information for her. Could they meet?  
  
Sue glanced at Jack and shrugged her shoulders, knowing they had another appointment later in the afternoon. Jack could take the appointment himself, it was just that at the times one or the other was free they would always team up. Sue grinned when Jack nodded that it was okay for her to go to NCIS alone, and he waited while she ended the call.  
  
"What's wrong, Jack? Don't you like Gibbs?"  
  
"It's not a matter of liking him or not, I don't trust him. He's used you before, he'll do it again."  
  
"Aren't I using him too?" Sue reasoned. Seeing that Jack didn't look convinced she leaned across the table. As they were still in their workplace she couldn't reach and touch him, but she could sign. 'Thank you, for caring about me.'  
  
"Come with me," Sue asked, but Jack shook his head, a sheepish smile on his lips.  
  
"I'm being a jerk. Go meet Gibbs and see what he has for you, and then give me a call when you're through. You may still have time to meet up with me for the appointment this afternoon."  
  
"Okay. C'mon Levi," Sue got to her feet and the golden retriever got up beside her. Sue paused as Jack put his hand on her arm. As a touch it wasn't much, but they both knew what he was trying to convey. "I'll be careful, Jack. See you later."  
  
Jack nodded, watching as Sue left the cafeteria, on her way to the parking lot. As he sat Bobby walked onto the terrace and came over to sit with him.  
  
"What's happening, Jack? Been dumped?"  
  
"What?" Jack's response was a little too quick, and Bobby grinned.  
  
"You said you'd be here having lunch with Sue. She's not here, so I figured she'd dumped you. Got a better offer."  
  
"Sue's just gone; she's got a meeting with Gibbs."  
  
"NCIS? How come?"  
  
"A favor for Mac."  
  
"You could have gone with her."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So, why didn't you?"  
  
"How come you're asking so many questions?" Jack shook off the feeling of unease and grinned at his friend. Bobby shrugged.  
  
"I'm just curious. You two hardly go anywhere without each other. Anyone would think you were an item."  
  
"Sue and I don't...we work separately...ah jeez, why am I trying to explain to you? You know we're together."  
  
"Yeah, I do. And I happen to think it's great; I'm happy for the two of you. What I want to know is what's got you so punchy?"  
  
"Mac asked Sue to check on a JAG that went missing, then turned up a few days later in a bar in Bahrain. I don't know what it is, exactly, but I just have this gut feeling that Gibbs is already ahead of the game, somehow, and he was just waiting for Mac or Sue to get in touch."  
  
"That's a bit deep, mate. How could he know what Mac was doing? Why would he even be interested? If the guy she's dealing with is going through the military legal system, then it's a JAG matter."  
  
"That's what's making me antsy. Remember me telling you about the guy Mac was dating before, Webb?"  
  
"Yeah, the CIA guy."  
  
"Webb involved people in his work without telling them the whole story, and so putting them in danger. Take Mac and Harm for example," Bobby nodded. He'd heard most of the story of their time in Paraguay from Jack, and Jennifer. "I get the same feeling about Gibbs as I do about Webb. He'll do anything to get to these terrorists, and he'll use anyone to do it. I just don't want Sue caught in the middle of all that."  
  
"Sue's come a long way, mate. She's good at her job."  
  
"I know, and I know we're determined on getting the bad guys too, but I don't think we're as cold-blooded as Gibbs and Webb."  
  
"See what Gibbs has for Sue, and take it from there. If you think it's getting too close to the unknown..."  
  
"I'll pull her out," Jack cut in, but Bobby shook his head. "What?" asked Jack.  
  
"No can do, mate. Sue won't stand for that. Just suggest you come along with her to any more meetings she has with Gibbs. Nothing wrong in that, you are partners."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Bobby." Jack looked at what Bobby had picked up for lunch, and grabbed a fry off his plate.  
  
"Hey! You've eaten!" Bobby retorted good-naturedly, and the two friends picked up a previous conversation on sports as Jack tried to push his nagging thoughts to the back of his mind.  
  
NCIS HEADQUARTERS  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON  
  
Sue exited the elevator at the floor leading to the Gibbs' office and, as before, Tony DiNozzo was waiting for her.  
  
"Tony, nice to see you again." Sue put her hand out and shook DiNozzo's, and then he in turn patted Levi on the head.   
  
"Sue, Levi, welcome back. Gibbs is waiting for you in his office."  
  
Sue smiled, remembering from her last visit that all the agents on this floor had their desks in the center of the room.  
  
As they walked towards the arrangement of desks Gibbs got up from his seat and stepped forward to shake Sue's hand.  
  
'It's nice to see you again,' he signed, and Sue nodded, smiling.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, and your signing is still good," Sue responded, telling Levi to sit as she waited for Gibbs to speak verbally. She didn't have to wait long, and when Gibbs did speak, he went straight to the heart of the matter.  
  
"I have one question, Sue. Why would the FBI have a photograph of a naval JAG? Surely this should have gone to JAG itself, or even us direct."  
  
"That's true, but I was doing a favor for a friend, and although I could probably have found out more by myself, I thought you might help me."  
  
"You were right. As I said in my call, I can help you. I have two names for you. The one he uses as a navy JAG, and another he uses in the Middle East. There is one problem, both names are legal." Gibbs spoke, brief and to the point.  
  
"How come?" Sue asked, puzzled.  
  
"His mother is Bahraini, his father was an American."  
  
"He holds dual nationality. His Arabic name is as valid as his American one," DiNozzo added.  
  
"What has he done?" Gibbs asked,   
  
"He was assigned to a carrier and went missing, in Bahrain."  
  
"With a Bahraini family, he could go into hiding and never be found. The fact that he was found may have been bad luck on his part, or may have been for a reason."  
  
"A reason? Such as?" Sue asked again, but this time she was wary. For some reason she couldn't describe she felt that maybe Jack was right, and Gibbs was after something else.  
  
"Think about it, Sue. He's got legal access to two nationalities, his Bahraini family have perfect access to a military insider."  
  
"You think he's a terrorist?"  
  
"I know he is, Sue." Gibbs pointed to a seat and Sue sat down, Levi flopping to the floor at her feet. Gibbs' lips twitched at this, but he said nothing, turning to his desk and lifting a file folder. He handed it to Sue.  
  
"Yousef Bin Nawi Al Faisal. His mother's family is in the Government of the Kingdom. Advisory capacity. Where is he now?"  
  
"I could tell you, but I have a suspicion that you are already one step ahead of me."  
  
Gibbs simply nodded, and then spoke directly to her.  
  
"The USS Sea Hawk has been alerted."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
1. All reviews welcome! I have updated to receive anonymous reviews also. Didn't realise I'd blocked them out. Apologies to all on the oversight.  
  
2. If there is a real 'Yousef Bin Nawi Al Faisal' this isn't him! Purely my imagination.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigale, kjflygirl87 and anna7 for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jtbwriter I'm getting to like Gibbs more and more! Jack and Sue are doing fine; Sue's coming into her own as an agent, and Jack's letting her, while still keeping an eye on her. He is, after all, her mentor. Harm, Mac and Mattie - well, I have plans for them! Thanks as always.  
  
abigale Great to hear from you again and thanks for the support. More of Harm, Mac and Mattie to follow.  
  
kjflygirl87 Great to have you back! Sorry you haven't been able to review, but glad you've been following the story.   
  
anna7 I got your review; thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it unfolds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JAG OFFICE  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
WEDNESDAY NIGHT  
  
Harm, Sturgis and Captain Johnson all sat in the JAG office as Mac spoke to Sue. They had already received the notification from NCIS about their brig resident having dual nationality, and Mac just wanted to confirm with Sue her thoughts on the meeting with Gibbs. The three men waited while Mac concluded the conversation, and then she turned to face them.  
  
"Sue says Gibbs was a little curious as to why she wanted details on a military case, but when it came down to finding out information, she felt he was way ahead of the game. He gave her the information he gave us, told her he'd already warned the Sea Hawk about possible danger, but Sue still feels he knows more."  
  
"Give him the benefit of the doubt and presume he's being cautious until he knows more himself," Harm advised, and Mac nodded. Captain Johnson got to his feet.  
  
"Do you think the man knows anything about the attacks that have been threatened?"  
  
"Maybe, sir. There's no point in trying to get it out of him; he's gone this long without speaking about anything." Mac answered, but she seemed distracted.  
  
"There's a 'but' there, Colonel. You think differently?" Johnson asked.  
  
"He just seems so...I think 'resigned' is the word, sir. It's as though he's done the crime, now he just wants to get the trial over and do his time."  
  
"Not the profile of a regular terrorist, eh?"  
  
"No, sir, it isn't."  
  
"Do you have a theory?"  
  
"We know he reported on board the Sea Hawk as ordered, spent time on board doing his duty, and got shore leave, as per usual. It was the fact that he didn't report back from shore leave that raised the alarm, right? He has a local family, we have established, and he could have gone to ground and never been found out. So, why did he go to a western bar, and give himself up so easily? Even the military police officer reported he more or less said 'hi, here I am'," Mac paused.  
  
"Keep going," Harm spoke up, following Mac's train of ideas.  
  
"What if he was approached to do something, maybe relating to the proposed attacks, maybe not...but he refused. The only way out of the clutches of these people, and to guarantee his safety, would be to hide out somewhere he knew well. Where better than the brig?"  
  
"So we're to let him go, pat him on the back, and say 'it's okay, son, we know you didn't mean it?'. I don't think so, Colonel." Johnson shook his head, but Mac carried on.  
  
"He did wrong, sir, by going UA, and he knows that. He could have tried to explain his circumstances, but he didn't, and that's what he's paying for now. If my theory is correct and he was approached, it was his own family that put him in that situation, and perhaps it is that thought that made him give himself up. Perhaps he feels betrayed by them, or perhaps they were being held at ransom until he joined the terrorists..." Mac paused again, and suddenly clicked her fingers. "That could be it! If his family have been held to ransom, the payoff being his using his western connections to help the terrorists plans, the only way he could get out of it would be to make it look as though he had been caught out and was being held for military punishment. If he had just turned tail and run, the terrorists would have hunted him down, and perhaps killed his family too, just for the hell of it. With him imprisoned like this, they have no way of getting to him, but may just believe that it wasn't his doing that he was captured."  
  
"It's a long shot, Colonel," Johnson shook his head again, but then smiled slightly. "I hope you can find something to back it up, or that the man will speak up for himself; I prefer to go with this theory, though, than believe the man is actually involved in a terrorist threat."  
  
"Don't we all, sir?" Mac agreed, and glanced at both Harm and Sturgis, before standing to salute as Johnson left the room. Just before he closed the hatch, he leaned back in. All three senior officers stood to attention again.  
  
"At ease. Just a reminder, would you have Mattie come to the bridge first thing tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Aye, sir." Harm and Mac confirmed, and Sturgis grinned to himself. When the captain had left, all three let out loud sighs. Sturgis looked admiringly at Mac, and she raised an eyebrow in silent question.   
  
"Oh, just thinking how much I've missed your inquisitive mind, Mac. The last thing I would have been thinking of would be that the man really did just get caught in the middle of his different heritages - his western and mid-eastern beliefs conflicting. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"We can talk to him in the morning. Tell him that we know about his Bahraini family, and see what that gets us." Mac suggested, looking between Harm and Sturgis, waiting for their response. Harm spoke up first.   
  
"We could make him a deal, and leave him to stew on it while we're onshore. You and I will be back Saturday; that's enough time for him to have reached a decision. I'm guessing he'd be ready to talk by then."   
  
"Well, guys, as I'm the one leaving the Sea Hawk I leave this matter in your hands. Let me know what happens, Mac, and I'll do what I can stateside." Sturgis spoke to the pair of them.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good, Sturgis. Right, can we call it a night now? I'm bushed, and we're going to be busy tomorrow before we leave for Bahrain." Mac stifled a yawn behind her hand, and then laughed softly. "See?"  
  
Sturgis opened the hatch to the JAG office and stepped over the knee-knocker. "I'll see you back at the VOQ, Harm. I'm going to grab a drink and then hit the sack."  
  
"Okay, buddy." Harm acknowledged Sturgis, who waved at Mac and she nodded in response.   
  
"G'night, Sturgis."  
  
Once Sturgis had gone, his footfalls fading on the decking as he walked away, Mac and Harm stood and looked at each other.  
  
"We should go..." Mac murmured, and Harm nodded, his eyes fixed on Mac's face.  
  
"We'll be together tomorrow. Varese has booked a suite at the hotel, two rooms, for us and Mattie." Harm repeated what Sturgis had told him earlier in the day, confirming plans for their shore leave.  
  
"I know," Mac's voice dropped, and she added "...but I need to be with you now."  
  
Harm nodded, in full agreement with her. Suddenly he grinned, and opened the hatch.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mac questioned, following him as he left the cabin.  
  
"I just remembered a place, from a case a while back."  
  
"I don't remember..." Mac began, and at the look Harm gave her, she faltered. "It wasn't with me, was it?"  
  
"Kate Pike," Harm confirmed, and then touched Mac's cheek as her head dropped. "Hey, it wasn't my hiding place. Do you remember the pilot who went overboard? Tom Boone's RIO."  
  
Mac nodded, not trusting her voice just then. Harm caught her hitch, but he chose to ignore it for the time being, and continued speaking. "Angela was married, to one of the other pilot/RIO's on board, and he told me where they'd meet up on board. One of their favorites was the COD at night. It's tied down on deck, left unattended until the morning schedule. Should give us a few hours."  
  
"You're serious!" Mac squeaked, and Harm laughed, nodding.  
  
"You game?" he asked, his eyes darkening as he looked at her, and Mac shivered. It was 'that' look, and she was turning to mush - again!  
  
"Lead on, squid," she retorted, needing to be sat down before her legs gave way.   
  
FLIGHT DECK  
  
USS SEA HAWK   
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
WEDNESDAY NIGHT  
  
Harm had made quick work of the stairs between the deck they were on, and the flight deck. Mac kept up, willing her legs to keep going as she followed him. If he didn't get them to the COD soon she was going to give up in exhaustion, before they'd even begun their nocturnal adventure! Despite his knowledge of the carrier and ability to find short cuts to the flight deck, this was taking far too long, or so Mac thought. Eventually they walked onto the flight deck, and Harm pulled her behind a stack of pallets, checking out the location of the COD, and making out the LSO platform, and the personnel milling around the working deck. Grabbing hold of Mac's hand, Harm pointed out the COD, and indicated that he would go first, and she should follow at his signal. Mac nodded in understanding, and watched as Harm set off across the deck, timing his run as the first of two jets in the night sorties made to depart. As the deck crew were busy and distracted, Harm reached the COD with no-one being aware of his movement. Checking the movement of the second jet, Harm raised his hand to Mac and counted down his fingers, 3-2-1. At the last digit, she ran across the deck, reaching Harm and the underbelly of the COD as the second jet took off, and the ground crew readied for the second flight.  
  
"Wow!" Mac squealed, fighting to be heard above the noise on the deck. "This is amazing! I've never been this close to the take-offs before!" Harm grinned, dropped a quick kiss on her upturned mouth, and then released the catch to the steps that led to the forward cabin of the COD. Pushing Mac in ahead of him, he followed her up the steps, and drew them up behind him, securing the catch inside.  
  
In the darkness of the cabin Mac waited while Harm re-fastened the lock, and then as her eyes grew accustomed to the limited light, she saw the grin on Harm's face.  
  
"So, first time in a COD, Mac?"  
  
"For what we have planned, mister, you bet!" Mac's husky laugh brought Harm closer and he dropped another soft kiss on her lips, before beginning to remove her jacket. Mac helped him, and then began working on the buttons of his uniform shirt, pushing the collar open so she could nuzzle into the nook between his neck and his shoulder as he removed his own jacket, making a softer 'mattress' on the floor of the cabin with their outer clothing.  
  
"You know," Mac mused, as Harm settled back, pulling her above him. "I'm not going to be able to get on this thing tomorrow without a huge grin on my face, knowing what we did the night before."  
  
"And what 'did' we do the night before, marine?" Harm asked, smiling up at her in the dark, but aware that she knew how ready he was for this encounter. How ready they both were, for each other.  
  
"Oh, this..." Mac murmured, leaning in to kiss Harm, and as she pulled back he could see her eyes had darkened also, and a predatory smile settled on her lips. "And this..."   
  
Any sounds coming from the COD were buried in the noise of the activity on the outside deck, and none of the LSO platform personnel or the ground crew were aware of the 'activity' on the COD!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigale, kjflygirl87, anna7 and nikki for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
nikki I enjoyed writing that 'steamy little chapter'! Thanks for your support and hope you enjoy reading more. I try with changing the scenes - doesn't do to have too much angst/duty all the time, even in times of crisis there are funny moments, and life goes on!  
  
abigaile I like switching between couples here and there, keeps the ideas going. Thanks for the support. Keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter I couldn't let Harm and Mac go without nookies, and Harm is 'inventive' sometimes! Pity I wrote the baby scene in beforehand - it would have been a great story for their grandkids!!! :o) I'll remember the word for Gibbs. Sorry to hear work's a pain, hope it improves! Thanks as always.  
  
kjflygirl87 Updates have been a bit hit and miss this week - a bit like my car! Today it's sitting alone in some repair place waiting to be fixed. :o( 'Nuff about that - thanks so much for your review, and stay tuned, Bahrain is just around the corner! (Actually, from Saudi it is! A hop and a jump and we're in Bahrain for breakfast!)  
  
ninjaturtle ;o) I couldn't resist that one! I've been watching taped re-runs of the first series and came across the scene on the COD, and thought it would go great in this story! Stay tuned for more!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
THURSDAY MORNING   
  
"JAG on deck!" Sturgis and Mac, followed by Harm and Mattie, entered the hatch onto the bridge, and came to attention - even Mattie - to salute Captain Johnson.  
  
The man in question rose from his seat and walked across to the three senior officers, and the young woman with them. As he approached he called 'at ease' and the four relaxed, with Mattie, being the youngest and possibly still the most irreverent, giving the captain of the ship a big wink.  
  
If Johnson saw the wink, he chose to ignore it, but still the tilt of his lips at one side belied his seriousness that morning.  
  
"Ensign Grace, I understand you are leaving us today."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mattie spoke up clearly, eyes focused on a point over Johnson's shoulder.  
  
"Have you enjoyed your stay on the Sea Hawk?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Mattie couldn't contain her enthusiasm, and smiles came to all on the bridge at her slip in 'decorum'. Quickly reasserting her 'Ensign' stance she spoke again. "Yes, sir, Captain Johnson. Thank you, sir."  
  
"You're very welcome, and we look forward to seeing you on board the Sea Hawk in a few years, as Ensign Rabb. I trust this is what you would like to happen also?"  
  
"Without a doubt, sir." Harm and Mac shared a glance at that one, and hid their smiles behind Sturgis. Mattie was surprised as the captain put out his hand to shake hers, and she took it in a surprisingly firm grip and returned the gesture.   
  
"Now, I understand Lieutenant Jorgensen and the other squadron members that are not up flying this morning are all present and correct in the briefing room. If you'd like to make your way down there with Ensign Walters, we shall join you shortly."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mattie nodded at Louise as she came to stand at attention beside Mattie.   
  
"One more thing," Johnson added, and Mattie looked directly at him. "Mr Dunstan is still on board. He's leaving on the COD at the same time as you are. Commander Turner, Colonel Mackenzie, I trust you will keep the vulture away from Miss Grace?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Mac and Sturgis acknowledged the request. Harm had already told Mac of Mattie's encounter with Dunstan the day before in the Officer's Mess, and since then Dunstan had spent every possible moment trying to get close to Mattie to talk to her. It had been difficult as practically every man and woman on board the carrier had been protective of Mattie, and had made sure she was never alone with the reporter. Mattie had found it fun to have her own 'escort' wherever she went, and thought it was 'cool', but at the same time she knew how persistent Dunstan could be, and Harm had warned her to be calm and polite, and give 'no comment' to the man.  
  
"Very well. Miss Grace, if you would excuse us. As I said, we will join you shortly."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mattie did a smart about-turn, grinned at Harm, Mac and Sturgis, and left the bridge with Louise.   
  
The three senior officers remained, at ease, waiting for Captain Johnson to speak. He did so with little pause.  
  
"The COD leaves this afternoon at 1500 hours. Captain Rabb, your flight will be right after the COD. The base in Bahrain have been advised of your arrival. Jorgensen will stay on base and return with the COD, as instructed before. You will ensure that the Colonel makes the COD on Saturday, and then you will bring the jet back."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harm acknowledged.   
  
"Commander Turner, it has been a pleasure to have you on board the Sea Hawk. I look forward to seeing you again sometime. Your work with Glennan to bring him up to date on JAG business has been excellent, and I'm sure he's going to prove to be an outstanding officer during his deployment. Have a safe trip back stateside, and give my regards to Admiral Chegwidden if you would."  
  
"Of course, sir." Sturgis stood to attention and saluted.  
  
"One last item. Have you spoken to the prisoner yet?"  
  
"We are on our way after this meeting, sir." Harm spoke up for the three of them.  
  
"Correction. You will delay that until after the small function in the briefing room. Now, if my capable First Officer will take the helm, I'll lead the way."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
As the First Officer assumed his duty, the four of them left the bridge. On entering the Briefing Room they were announced by the calling out of 'Captain on deck', and as Johnson waved his hand he called out 'at ease'. Mattie was stood with Jorgensen, and she made a move to go towards Harm and Mac, but Jorgensen stopped her with a shake of her head as Captain Johnson spoke again.  
  
"This has been an interesting few days," he announced, to a round of laughter, and all eyes focused on Mattie, who smiled tentatively, searching for and finding Harm's gaze on her in reassurance. As he nodded silently at her the smile on her face strengthened. Mac sighed, realizing that Mattie even had his killer smile. It wasn't genetically Harm's smile, nor his father's, but it was still going to break hearts and make her a force to be reckoned with as she got older. Heck, never mind older, it was working now! If the expressions on the faces of some of the younger officers present were anything to go by, Mattie Grace Rabb-to-be was already breaking hearts. Coming back to the present moment, Mac felt Harm's arm rub against hers as they stood together. Lifting her head to look up at him she grinned, memories of the previous night coming to mind, and quickly being dismissed as they roused feelings unsuitable for the squadron briefing room! Harm winked at her, remembering also, and then they both returned their gazes to Mattie as Johnson said something else to her.  
  
"You have certainly got Captain Rabb's enthusiasm for flying, Mattie, and I don't doubt that you also have his flair. It remains to be seen how you fly under your own steam, as and when that day comes." This was said tongue-in-cheek as there were many on board who believed Mattie had already been at the controls of the jet when she went up with Harm. Harm and Mattie had volunteered nothing in that regard when they had landed.  
  
"I'm sure I'll enjoy flying for myself, sir, as much as I enjoyed being in the back seat." Mattie replied, confirming only that she was looking forward to being in the front seat of a jet in the not too distant future.  
  
"I don't doubt that. Well, as I had the privilege of sanctioning this visit to the Sea Hawk, I also have the temporary sadness of waving you off stateside. It has been a pleasure, Mattie, and I hope this will cheer you up before you leave." As Johson spoke, a cake was brought into the room and placed on a nearby table. Mattie sucked in a breath at the decoration of a jet flying past a carrier, with the words 'Bon Voyage' iced on the top. Mattie's smile wobbled a little, but she held it together and said 'thank you' to all those in the room. If this was any indication, her actual departure later that day was definitely going to break out the waterworks! Before she could move to cut the cake, however, Jorgensen spoke up.   
  
"If I could just say a few words, on behalf of the squadron?"  
  
Mattie was surprised, and looked again to Harm for some support. He walked across the room to her and stood beside her, smiling down.   
  
"It's okay, Mattie."  
  
"Yeah, I just...I didn't expect any of this."  
  
"Hey, kiddo, you've made an impression all your own this trip," Harm reassured her, adding quietly. "I'm very proud of you, Mattie."  
  
"Thanks," she murmured, leaning in to Harm's side before returning her attention to Jorgensen and the others in the room.  
  
"Mattie, as Captain Johnson said, it's been an interesting few days having you around the carrier. We," at this Jorgensen waved a hand around the room, "and the others that are still up, have been impressed with your adaptation to carrier life, and your obvious enjoyment. I guess having Captain Rabb around helps too!" At this everyone laughed again, and Mattie blushed a little. Jorgensen continued, and the laughter died a little.  
  
"It's also obvious that you are determined to become a naval aviator, and so we have a little parting gift for you to use later on. Every pilot has one of these, and we don't see why you should be an exception, even if you're starting your uniform issue a little early." From behind her back Jorgensen produced a flight helmet, holding it out in front of her, her hand concealing the front of the helmet where the call sign was normally printed. "We have racked our brains thinking of a good call sign for you, Mattie. Unfortunately we can't call you 'Hammer' as Captain Rabb has that privilege, and so we thought of this..." as her hand came away from the printed call sign Mattie looked from the helmet to Jorgensen, the smile turning wobbly again.  
  
"Deuce...?" Mattie whispered. Jorgensen nodded, and explained.  
  
"We had a word with Harm, and he confirmed that one way or another you were going to become Mattie Rabb, so we figured that as there was going to be a second Rabb going through the Academy why not call you 'Rabb the second', or Deuce. It sounded better, and shorter. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's...cool!" Mattie broke into her usual grin, and Harm was the first to congratulate her, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.   
  
"Three cheers for Mattie," Jorgensen called out, and the cheers rang out loudly, bringing a few curious faces to the hatch of the briefing room. Then a call for a speech came from somewhere in the group of pilots. Mattie, holding tight to the flight helmet in her hands, nodded and stepped forward a little. Harm waited for her to find the words, and when she did he grinned widely. Matilda Grace would always have the ability to surprise him, no matter what. Her speech was brief, but heartfelt, and funny.  
  
"They're never going to believe this at 'show and tell' in school!"  
  
That broke everyone up, including Captain Johnson, and as he turned to leave the briefing room he spoke to Harm.  
  
"Captain, I'm envious. Your life is certainly going to be different with Mattie around."  
  
"It already is, sir. But I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Keep her safe, Harm." It was a short statement, but the words left unsaid were as meaningful, and Harm nodded, catching Mac's eyes as he turned his head.   
  
"I will, sir. Thank you."  
  
Before Captain Johnson left the briefing room the cake was cut and pieces handed around. Mattie was congratulated for a few minutes longer, and then duty intervened and everyone left to go about their business. Mattie was informed that the remainder of the cake would be bagged to travel with her, if she wanted, but she shook her head.   
  
"I'd like to leave some for the guys who are flying, and share what's left, if that's okay?"  
  
"That's fine, Mattie. Will do," the carrier's head chef nodded, picking up the cake tray and taking it away to the galley to do as Mattie asked.  
  
Harm and Mac, and Sturgis, were still in the briefing room with Mattie, but she knew they had to go to the brig, so she turned back to face the three of them and grinned widely.  
  
"So, 'Hammer', do I get to wear this when we're in Sarah?"  
  
Harm laughed and shook his head. "You might be a bit overdressed in that, Mattie! If we were to do a roll over you'd fall out with the weight of the helmet! Keep it for the jets; it works better with high-g's. Doesn't feel as heavy."  
  
"Yeah. I wish I was coming in the jet with you to Bahrain."  
  
"I know. Unfortunately, I can't swing this flight for you, kiddo, and besides, Jorgensen was beginning to miss the back seat."  
  
Mattie hugged the helmet to her, and all three adults came up to hug her, Harm's being the last and the longest, pulling her into his side as they left the briefing room and made their way back towards the brig and the crew quarters.  
  
"Mac and I are going to be at the brig for a while, with Sturgis. Are you packed and ready for later?" Harm asked. Mattie nodded.  
  
"I got most of my stuff sorted last night."  
  
"Good. If you wouldn't mind staying in your cabin till we get back, it will keep you out of Dunstan's way..." Harm began, but Ensign Walters interrupted.  
  
"Sir, if it's all right with you, Captain Johnson thought that Mattie might like to spend a little more time on the bridge. You can come there when you've finished in the brig."  
  
"Okay with you, Mattie?" Harm had to ask, even though he already knew the answer, as Mattie's eyes sparkled and her grin widened. At the obvious acceptance, Harm turned back to Louise Walters. "I'd say that was a definite yes, Ensign. If you'd like to escort Mattie to the bridge, the Colonel and I will come by later. If Dunstan does try to bother you, let Captain Johnson know."  
  
"Aye, sir. Thank you, Captain Rabb."  
  
"Not a problem," replied Harm, and then grinned as he saw all three females giving the sign for 'no problem'. "Sue has a lot to answer for," he murmured, turning to walk away, with Mac grinning back at Mattie and Louise before she followed Harm and Sturgis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigale, kjflygirl87, anna7 and nikki for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
chicmns Thought you would like that I included your idea on the callsign, and hope that your reaction means I did it in a good way! Thanks for your support.  
  
abigaile Thanks for your support.  
  
jtbwriter The callsign idea came from another reviewer and it fits right in! That's what I love about writiing from day to day...the story can go so many different ways. I have the basis, and I know how it's going to end, but it's fun to take on board ideas and use them along the way! I hope this next chapter keeps you smiling! Thanks as always.  
  
ninjaturtle Dunstan was destined to be in this chapter - I'd already lined him up! Hope you like what goes down! Thanks for your support.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OUTSIDE THE BRIG  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
THURSDAY, LATE MORNING  
  
Harm and Mac were discussing the options of the imprisoned officer when Sturgis walked up to them.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked, and Mac nodded at him.  
  
"I think we've left him with enough to think about. He knows he has until Saturday to decide. I'm sure he'll have something to tell us by then."   
  
"So, are you three ready for your break in Bahrain? Varese is dyng to meet you. I've told her so much about the pair of you, and Mattie. Say, where is she anyway?"  
  
"Mattie's still on the bridge. What do you mean, you've told Varese about the pair of us?" Harm winked at Mac as he stepped closer to Sturgis, his expression one of comic annoyance.  
  
"Hey, buddy, only the good stuff, I swear!" Sturgis stepped back and laughed, along with Mac as she joined in. Then she spoke up as she thought of something.  
  
"Hey, Harm, if he doesn't behave, we could always tell Varese about 'Alec', remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Good ol' Alec! Okay, I think this is going to turn out to be a great weekend!"  
  
"Ha, in your dreams, Rabb. Varese already knows about my stint as 'Alec', so that's nothing new to her."  
  
"Aha, she doesn't know our version!" Harm grinned, as he stepped between Mac and Sturgis, and walked off down the corridor ahead of them. Sturgis glanced at Mac with a worried look.  
  
"What exactly do you think he meant by that, Mac?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea, Sturgis. But I'm willing to bet he'd make it a promise to tell her."  
  
"And he always keeps his promises...yeah, I know!" Sturgis replied. Mac grinned, and looked down for a second. Sturgis could have sworn she spoke. "You say something, Mac?"  
  
"I said, 'yes, he does' to the keeping of promises. He is, after all, Harmon Rabb."  
  
"Jeez, you've got it bad!" Sturgis muttered, and then laughed as he set off after Harm, and Mac followed him, walking a little slower, smiling to herself.  
  
FLIGHT DECK  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
THURSDAY, EARLY AFTERNOON  
  
As Harm stepped out onto the flight deck with Jorgensen he spotted Mattie and Mac stood by the COD, talking to Sturgis. Beside them, Dunstan was trying to get in on their conversation.  
  
"Dunstan, back off!" Harm heard Mac speak out, even above the deck activity her voice meant business. He grinned as he neared the group.  
  
"I'd do as she says, Dunstan. The Colonel can kill with her bare hands, so I'd try not to make her any angrier than she is."  
  
"I have a right to a story, Rabb. I was told the Navy would give its co-operation to my visiting the ship."  
  
"You've had all the co-operation the Sea Hawk could possibly provide, Dunstan. What you're after here is personal, relating to me and my family, and is nothing to do with why you came on board. You just thought you could get another story, and you can't. If I see one word in print about Mattie, I'll sue you personally. Think about that while you go back stateside. I didn't think you'd stoop to doing something like this, anyway."  
  
"Like what?" Dunstan rose to the bait, and Mac smiled. Harm was a brilliant lawyer, and a gifted pilot, and when the two combined he was lethal. It was with this edge, as he stood in his flight suit ready to depart in the nearby F-14, that he leaned in to speak to Dunstan over the sound of the flight preparations.  
  
"Like a street hack. You had the world eating out of your hand reporting in Afghanistan, and the story you did on Bud Roberts was nothing short of Pulitzer material, for which the Colonel and I thank you. It was a good piece. That's why I can't understand what you're doing chasing after a non-existent story with Mattie."  
  
Dunstan paled as Harm stepped back, and even Mac was taken by surprise by the sudden about-face of the man as he stepped up into the COD and found a seat. As she looked up at Harm, she saw the expression on his face, as though he was surprised too.  
  
"What did you do to him, Harm?" Mac asked, realizing that something serious had just happened between the two men, but not sure what. It was even more confusing when Harm answered her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just told him to lay off Mattie, and I said I couldn't understand why he was doing something so sleazy."  
  
"Do you think there may be something else going on?"  
  
"If there is, I don't know what it is, and I'm not going to dwell on it. So long as he keeps away from Mattie and keeps her name out of print he's safe from me."  
  
"Go fly, Harm. I'll see you on the ground in Bahrain. Fly safe."  
  
"Always." Harm grinned as Mac signed 'I love you'. Returning the gesture, he couldn't resist adding something as she stepped up into the COD. "Mind where you're walking, Mac; you never know what might be on the floor in there."  
  
"Hah, get out of here, flyboy." Mac waved at him as she entered the aircraft, and thanked the powers that be that her safety helmet and goggles hid most of the blush on her face.   
  
Sturgis shook hands with Harm and, with the promise of a 'cold beer' on call when they reached their hotel, he followed Mac into the interior of the COD and took his seat across the aisle, leaving the seat beside Mac for Mattie.  
  
Mattie was the last to board the COD, her new flight helmet held tight in her arms as she looked up at the bridge, and then at Harm.  
  
"You okay, kiddo?" Harm asked, seeing a sheen of tears in her eyes. Mattie nodded and grinned.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for this, Harm. It's up there on my list of 'what Harm's done for me's'; way up."  
  
"Better than the Academy?" Harm teased, and Mattie shook her head.   
  
"Close. There's only one thing better than that, well, maybe two...now." Mattie knew that Harm had realized she was talking about the baby, and he pulled her in for a quick hug.  
  
"Go, get on board. Jorgensen and I need to get airborne so we can escort you to Bahrain. Don't forget to thank Mac, too. It was her idea, after all.""  
  
"I will, thank Mac, I mean. You're really going to be our own personal escort? Wow! Andre is going to be so green!"  
  
"Get, minx!" Harm turned Mattie to face the steps up into the COD and he waved back at her as he followed Jorgensen across the deck to the F-14.  
  
"The squad's going to miss her, Harm. It's been a good experience, for all of us."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot." Harm acknowledged the comment, and the fact that Jorgensen alluded to his parenting skills also. It was still all new to he and Mattie, but it was good to know they were getting some things right and that other people were noticing.   
  
Harm watched while the COD was readied and then catapulted off the deck, and then it was his turn to line up and take off. Going through the last of the pre-flight checks, he looked up and found the COD in the air.  
  
"We're clear, Harm. Ready to roll."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go then." On his signal he fired up the engines and the jet screamed off the deck and into the air, banking to turn and rise and then lining up above the COD.  
  
UNNAMED MILITARY BASE  
  
KINGDOM OF BAHRAIN  
  
THURSDAY AFTERNOON  
  
Mac, Mattie and Sturgis waited on the tarmac for the Tomcat to land. Dunstan had been escorted to a waiting security vehicle, to be taken off the airbase and back to the US Embassy. From there he could make his own way to his hotel.  
  
"I'm glad he's gone," Mattie said to Mac. "I've seen his reports on television before, and I always thought he was pretty good, but he seemed really weird up close. You don't think he's staying at the same hotel, do you?" she added, looking a little pensive.  
  
Sturgis spoke up. "No, he isn't. I checked."  
  
"Thanks, Sturgis." Mac smiled, and then turned to Mattie. "Even if he was to come to the hotel, I don't think he'd be bothering you, Mattie. Whatever Harm said to him earlier, it had an effect."  
  
"I hope so. I'm really looking forward to the next couple of days, and having him around would have really spoiled it."  
  
"It will be okay. I'm looking forward to this weekend, too. Well, what's left of today, and tomorrow. Back to work on Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, long flight for Sturgis and I." Mattie turned suddenly to Sturgis. "You don't snore do you, Sturgis?" she asked, and Mac laughed out loud.  
  
"I can see you two are going to have a fun flight, Commander!"  
  
Sturgis looked as serious as he could manage, and then spoilt it with a grin. "Well, I guess you could ask my dad, but he's sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Ah, but Varese isn't!" Mac retorted, and Mattie gave her a high-five. "Great idea, Mac. We can grill Varese!"  
  
"You won't be grilling anyone, young lady, least of all Varese. I haven't known her that long, and I don't want you scaring her off."  
  
"Nah. I'm sure you've told Mac some things about Harm before she knew him, and she's still here."  
  
"She's got you there, Sturgis," Mac observed, and Sturgis opted to end the conversation by changing the subject.  
  
"Here they come," he said, and pointed out the glint of sunlight on the metal skin of the jet. All three watched as Harm brought the F-14 down to land smoothly on the runway, and to run it across the taxi-way towards the area where the COD had been towed after landing.  
  
After having the jet stowed in a secure hangar and making sure that Jorgensen was going to be okay waiting until the COD departed for it's last run of the day, and after a hug from Mattie and a promise to email, the weekend party made their way across the tarmac to a waiting embassy vehicle - the same one that had brought Harm and Sturgis to the COD when they had first arrived in the Kingdom. Greeting the same driver, Sturgis directed him to the Sheraton Hotel, and then they were on their way.  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL  
  
MANAMA  
  
KINGDOM OF BAHRAIN  
  
THURSDAY, LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Varese was waiting for Sturgis to arrive. He had called ahead from the vehicle bringing them into town, and she was ready with the key cards for Harm, Mac and Mattie, and for herself and Sturgis. With her being one of the performers at the hotel, there were certain perks to the job, and one was access to a number of suites normally reserved for visiting dignitaries. Who occupied which room would be for the actual parties concerned to decide, and would not be made public knowledge.  
  
When the embassy vehicle pulled up to the entrance of the hotel, Varese jumped up excitedly.  
  
"Hey! You made it! Sturgis, I've missed you."  
  
"Missed you too, Varese." Sturgis gave Varese a hug, and a whispered promise of more 'hugs' later, before turning to introduce Harm, Mac and Mattie. The five of them entered the lobby of the hotel, and raised a few eyebrows at their appearance, not least of which was Harm still in his flight suit, and Mattie carrying her flight helmet.  
  
"I guess we need to go and change," Harm grinned, looking down at himself and then up at Mac. Varese was the one to shake her head though.  
  
"You look great, Harm. Just out of 'Top Gun'!" Mac laughed at that, and Mattie joined in. Mac eventually relented, and smiled at Varese.  
  
"He's right though, we really do need to freshen up."  
  
"Not a problem. For the guys, I have cold beer organized on the terrace between the rooms upstairs, and for us ladies, we have a date with the beauty salon, and the boutique. On the hotel, no charge. I promise. It's another of the perks of my job while I'm here, so I've just called in a little favor or two, and told them I'm bringing friends of mine along!"  
  
"Varese, are you sure?" Mac looked uncertain, but the younger woman put a hand out and touched her arm.  
  
"I'm positive, Mac. Besides, I want you to give me the low-down on ol' Sturg over there - he won't tell me a thing!"  
  
"I'm doomed!" moaned Sturgis, dropping his head. Harm laughed out loud, but it was soon stifled as Mac looked at him, as if to say 'I'll trade with Varese on stories about you', without actually saying a word! Mattie watched the interaction between the adults and then was heard to mutter in a most unladylike fashion. "Ugh, grown-ups. Worse than kids!"  
  
That brought four pairs of eyes around to focus on her, and she grinned. "Gotcha!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigale, kjflygirl87, anna7 and nikki for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
abigaile Thanks for the support.   
  
skyefire Yes, me too. I've said before, I like Dunstan's character, I just need to work it more in the story. Not quite sure where he's going yet!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! What can I say? I hope you like the next couple of chapters! Should give you something else to think about when you're at work! :o) Thanks as always.  
  
claysmvl Thanks for the support.  
  
ninjaturtle I try to work on having a chapter in hand as I post each preceding one. For now it's working! Re Dunstan, he'll be back. I didn't want to spoil the weekend! (Bearing in mind the middle east generally works on a Thursday/Friday 'weekend'.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL  
  
MANAMA  
  
KINGDOM OF BAHRAIN  
  
THURSDAY, LATE AFTERNOON  
  
When Varese had led Mac and Mattie away to sample the delights of the beauty shop and the boutique, Harm had accompanied Sturgis to the floor Varese had told them, and they found themselves walking from the elevator onto a terrace that lay between four doors. Each door led to a suite, and from the numbers on the cards Sturgis held, they could determine to whom which suite belonged. Before going in search of luggage and showers, however, Varese had also made good on her offer of cold beer. A tray was set on the table, with a half dozen imported beer bottles and frosted glasses. Harm and Sturgis took a seat each at the table and opened a couple of bottles, using the frosted glasses to drink from. As each man downed at least half a bottle in their first drink, they savored the taste of the cold liquid as it hit the back of their throats and went down in a cool slide. Harm was the first to find his voice.  
  
"So, buddy, tell me more about your girl, Varese. You know all about mine already."  
  
"Not true, Harm. There's more to Mac and you than you're letting on right now. However, I'm a patient man, and I'll find out one way or another, later."  
  
"You planning on getting me drunk?" Harm laughed at the thought, and remembered a time or two when he and Sturgis had been drunk, especially when they were much younger.  
  
"Nah, at least not tonight. I have other plans. But there's always tomorrow. Beware. So, what do you want to know about Varese?"  
  
"Just that, why Varese and not Bobbi?"  
  
"Ah, you want to know why I was such a 'sanctimonious prig' to use my own words. Well, I had thought Bobbi and I were heading towards some big decisions, but it turned out she had already made some big decisions, and I wasn't necessarily included, unless I became a lackey to her campaigns."  
  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out. I honestly thought you two were good for each other."  
  
"So did I, Harm. So did I. Anyway, I should thank Bobbi for one thing at least," and Sturgis stopped to take another swig of his drink.  
  
"And what's that?" Harm asked, waiting for the answer.  
  
"If it wasn't for splitting with her, I wouldn't have met Varese. Now I think I have a taste of what you and Mac share. The good part, that is," Sturgis added, laughing. "No way do I want all those years of angst with it!"  
  
"We could have done without it, Sturg, but then it wouldn't have brought us to where we are today."  
  
"And where is that, exactly?"  
  
"Exactly where we want to be," Harm answered cryptically, and Sturgis threw one of the seat cushions at him in disgust. Harm grinned, and added softly "We're doing okay, Sturgis. There are a couple of other things we want to tell you, but together. So you're going to have to wait, and I'm going to get myself out of this gear and into a decent shower. Now, which room is mine again?"  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL  
  
LES PALMES COCKTAIL LOUNGE  
  
THURSDAY EVENING  
  
Harm and Sturgis had been contacted and informed that they were to meet their 'party' in the lobby lounge for cocktails, followed by dining in the Spiga restaurant, from where Varese would entertain her special guests, and other diners. Both men had been just slightly disappointed that they hadn't had chance to spend time alone with their respective partner, but a quick note from Varese had assured them both that it would be well worth the wait. So the two men now stood at the bar, drinking a complimentary cocktail, and talking about life in general and nothing in particular, and waited.  
  
Sturgis saw them first, as he was facing the entrance of the bar area.  
  
"Oh my," he murmured, and straightened up. Harm followed suit, turning to look as he did so. While Sturgis had managed to utter the two words, Harm found he couldn't even put together two letters!  
  
Varese, given her role as the singer for the evening's live entertainment, was wearing a long evening gown of fiery red at the base rising to a burnt orange strapless bustier top. Beside her, Mac wore a pale pink halter top dress that ended just above her knees, and she wore sheer nude stockings with strappy sandals in the same pink shade as the dress. As she caught Harm's gaze on her, and her outfit, she knew the pampering in the salon and the boutique would be nothing in comparison to the pampering Harm would bestow on her later. The light make-up did nothing to hide the blush on her cheeks at that thought! If the two women looked spectacular, Harm was literally struck dumb at the sight of Mattie, as Mac stepped to one side and the teenager came forward between Mac and Varese.  
  
"Harm?" Mac prompted, realizing that this was the first time Harm had seen Mattie in anything but 'teenage' clothes, with her hair at best tamed by a band, at worst wild and unrestrained. Harm walked forward and took Mattie's hands in his.  
  
"You look beautiful, Mattie," he murmured, his gaze taking in her hair now drawn up at the back of her head with clips, leaving stray curls to bounce on her shoulders. The dress she wore was a mix of greens, bringing out the blues and greens of her eyes. (While they were lighter than Harm's irises, the similarities were uncanny.) On her feet she wore low-heeled black pumps, and carried a black novelty purse. He grinned down at her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. From behind them, both Mattie and Harm heard Sturgis speak.  
  
"Boy, have you got your work cut out for you, Harm," he murmured, giving Mattie a smile of approval too. "You and I, buddy, are going to be the envy of the room tonight."  
  
"Yeah, you bet." Harm's response was instant, and as he sought out both Mac and Varese above Mattie's bent head, he smiled his thanks for what they had done to involve Mattie in their ministrations. Mac moved forward and put her arm around Mattie's shoulder as Harm dropped a kiss on her upturned lips. Varese stepped around the small group and walked into Sturgis' embrace. Sharing a kiss, they both then turned to watch Harm and Mac with Mattie. Varese murmured something and Sturgis leaned forward to catch her words.  
  
"They look so good together, Sturgis. A family."  
  
"Yeah, they do, don't they?" Suddenly it struck Sturgis as to just what Harm might have been so cryptic about lately. Smiling to himself, he kept quiet. Harm would tell him eventually; he had already mentioned that he wanted Mac with him when Sturgis was told. So, it was a joint effort! As he had already told Harm, he was a patient man. He could wait.  
  
The evening was wonderful. Throughout the meal the five kept up a lively conversation, and when Varese rose from the table to perform her music sets, the four left would listen raptly to the varied tones of her repertoire. Each time Varese returned to their table she was welcomed with applause, and a congratulatory kiss from Sturgis. As the evening wore on and the meal came to an end, there was some dancing between the five of them, and at some point in the proceedings, as Mac danced with Harm, they both kept an eye on a younger couple dancing close by. Mattie had made a friend, the son of an American couple working in Bahrain, who was visiting from university. Blaise, as he had introduced himself to Harm and Mac first, then Mattie, had asked Harm's permission to dance with his 'daughter', and Harm had glanced at Mattie first, taking in the surprise at the gesture of courtesy, and the pleasure at the words used. Mattie nodded slightly and Harm turned back to Blaise. He nodded, and Blaise turned to Mattie to help her to her feet and out to the dance floor. Mac had watched all this in silence, and she knew that aside from the lump in his throat that had stopped him from speaking momentarily, he had given the younger man the silent 'you hurt her, you die' look reserved for all fathers to use on those boys and men that would dare approach their daughters. It made her smile. While she carried their first child, she accepted Mattie as Harm's 'daughter', and knew that the same emotions he felt for Mattie he would feel for his unborn child, girl or boy, no more and no less. They were both his children.   
  
Dropping her hand momentarily from Harm's neck to rub her abdomen, Mac felt rather than saw his anxious look.  
  
"Mac? Are you okay?"  
  
Putting her hand back around his neck, and moving herself closer in his embrace she looked up at him with a soft smile. "I'm fine, Harm. I was just thinking about Mattie and Baby Rabb here..."   
  
"I have to admit, this is a first," Harm stopped, realizing how his words sounded, and he smiled sheepishly. "I was talking about Mattie, this being the first time anyone has asked my permission for her to do something. I obviously said the right thing as neither of them answered back!" Mac laughed softly.  
  
"I would say it was the 'look' that you gave Blaise that is keeping his hands where they should be, and for Mattie, she's growing up, Harm."  
  
"I guess so," Harm nodded, musing as he looked again at the young couple, and then his gaze settled back on Mac's face. "Have I told you yet how stunning you look in that dress?"  
  
"Yes, but feel free to tell me again," Mac invited, moving out of Harm's hold to perform a small turn in front of him, and then going back to him. As she glanced up at him through her lashes she saw that his eyes had darkened.  
  
"What I really want to tell you is not suitable for present surroundings," Harm growled, dropping his head lower to rest against Mac's as he whispered in her ear.  
  
Mac closed her eyes, as much to hide the flaring response to his words, as to simply feel the touch of his mouth against her ear, and the erotic brush of his tongue before he pulled away and looked down at her again.  
  
"Open your eyes, Mac." The request was a whisper, and Mac obeyed, but it was so hard to do, when all she wanted was to move with Harm in another dance entirely!  
  
"Mmn?" she muttered, and then realized that they were the only two still on the dance floor, the rest having returned to their respective tables. Glad that the darkened room hid most of her blush, Mac walked ahead of Harm to their table, but she could feel the heat from his body in every pore, and it was driving her crazy. It was on the tip of her tongue to plead some imagined distress that would require her returning to their suite, but Mattie provided the reason they needed to excuse themselves for the night.  
  
"Harm, would it be okay if we left now? I'm really tired." This was said over the start of a yawn, and as Mattie finished speaking she put her hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry."  
  
"No problem, Mattie." Harm replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly? Sturgis hid a smile as he rose to his feet to drop a kiss on both Mattie and Mac's cheeks, and to clap Harm on the shoulder. Varese had risen with him, and she too kissed Mattie and Mac, and also Harm.  
  
"It has been so wonderful meeting you, and as I'm free tomorrow, I'm looking forward to spending some more time with you all."  
  
"See you in the morning," Sturgis added. "Whenever you're ready. Varese has organized brunch to be served on the terrace up there, so we all get a lie-in."  
  
"Goodnight, then." Harm escorted Mac and Mattie out of the restaurant, and Mattie turned at the door to give Blaise a wave. The gesture was returned, and Mattie walked along beside them with a small smile on her face.   
  
Once they reached the penthouse floor Harm opened the door to Mattie's suite for her and handed her the key. Neither Mac nor Mattie had visited the floor yet - their luggage had been brought up earlier in the afternoon when they arrived, and they had literally gone from the beauty salon, to the boutique, and then to the lobby bar to meet up with Harm and Sturgis. As Mattie walked into the suite, her breath was taken in a gasp.   
  
"Wow, this is amazing!" Mattie turned in a circle, and then came back to face Harm and Mac. "Would one of you pinch me? I think I'm dreaming!" she whispered. Both Harm and Mac pulled her into a hug, and then moved back a little.  
  
"It's all real, but unfortunately only to last for another day. There's no reason why we can't take a longer holiday here some other time, though."  
  
"Really? That would be great, Harm. Thank you both, for this time with you. It...it means a lot." With those quick words, and an even quicker kiss for each of them, Mattie hid another yawn behind her hand and smiled apologetically. "At this rate I'm going to fall asleep fully dressed."  
  
Harm and Mac grinned as they took the hint. "Goodnight, Mattie. You know where we are if you need us for anything."  
  
Mattie nodded, and waved as she closed the door to her suite. Harm waited to hear the lock click, just as he did back in DC, before he moved away to the suite next door. Mac grinned at him, her eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"What?" he questioned softly, opening the door and ushering her inside.  
  
"Do you think she did that deliberately? To get us out quick?"  
  
"Knowing Mattie, it's a possibility, but I do think she is genuinely tired. It's been a long day all round, today; aren't you tired?" Harm had maneuvered Mac up against the door as he had closed and locked it, and at that precise moment his mouth was moving against her neck as he spoke, hoping that she wouldn't say yes to his last question.  
  
Mac's eyelids closed again, and she managed a nod in response to something, and then realized that Harm seemed to be waiting for an answer and she dredged for the question. "Um...tired, a little, but not too tired for this, sailor. I've been waiting for this moment all day..."  
  
"Hmmn, and so who am I to disappoint the lady?" Harm bent and picked Mac up, intending to head for the bedroom.  
  
"Harm, your back...I'm heavy!"  
  
"My back is fine, and you're as light as a feather." Harm returned quickly, still aiming for the bedroom, but Mac chose that moment to blow gently on his ear and whisper something to him.   
  
They just made it to the couch, which was closer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :   
  
1. I haven't been inside the Sheraton in Bahrain for a long time, so I have no idea what the room structure is like, or if they even have a penthouse floor of suites. This, then, is all in my imagination. 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7 and nikki for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :

nikki that's why I love writing - you can create anything you want! This update is a little delayed, but I got distracted watching vid clips of the season 9 end!

abigaile So do I!!! :0)

claysmvl Thanks for the support. I'm really enjoying writing this story!  
  
capriceann Hiya! Thanks for the support. So glad you're enjoying the story. Sturgis gets to find out soon! Stay tuned!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL PENTHOUSE FLOOR HARM AND MAC'S SUITE FRIDAY, EARLY MORNING  
  
Harm woke up to the sound of a distant prayer call. Taking a look at his surroundings in the half light, he grinned at the trail of clothing from the lounge to the bedroom. Well, they had made it to bed, eventually, he noted. Turning his head slightly he was greeted with the sight of Mac asleep, her head sharing his pillow, her arm over his chest, her leg over his leg, with her heel tucked into the crook of his bent knee. And she was naked. As he raked his gaze down her body he noticed the faint rounding of her abdomen, and he paused his gaze, resting on the one spot, not daring to touch in case he woke her, but wanting so much to lay his palm across the very spot. He knew it was too early to feel the baby move, but he had read up on a couple of books and he had a rough idea of when that time would be, and he was impatiently waiting for the moment that his Sarah would jump in surprise at the first 'kick' and he would feel the movement for himself as she held his hand against her.  
  
"What're you thinking there, flyboy?"  
  
Harm raised his eyes to Mac, and found her sleepy gaze as she smiled at him. As she was awake now, he had no reason not to lay his hand on her abdomen, and so he did.  
  
"I was just waiting for the moment when our child kicks for the first time," he answered softly. Mac gave a husky giggle.  
  
"You've got quite a wait there, Daddy. It's not for a few more weeks yet."  
  
"I know. I'm enjoying watching you grow, Sarah."  
  
"So you'll enjoy watching while I waddle like a duck and look like a beached whale?" Mac added, not entirely sure what his reaction to that statement would be.  
  
Harm caught the insecurity and brought his free hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across her cheekbone.  
  
"I love you, and I love the way your body is changing while you're carrying our child, and I happen to think you will look very sexy at any stage in your pregnancy," Harm declared, and Mac moved her face, dropping a kiss into the palm of his hand.  
  
"Sometime, somewhere in our crazy mixed-up world, Harm, we did something right..." Mac murmured, and he nodded in response. Taking her face in both hands he brought his mouth down to hers and began kissing her gently, slowly, dropping feather light touches on her eyelids, down her nose to the very tip, her cheeks, and then her mouth. Mac gave herself up to him and let him take the lead, wondering where his mouth and hands, with those oh- so-tactile fingers, would move next. As she felt him trace a path all along her body she felt the tension slowly begin to build, and when she had to release her hands from his hair as he moved lower, she grasped the bed sheet instead, bunching it in her fingers as she strained against his touch. Then she began to beg.  
  
"Harm..."  
  
"Mmn?"  
  
"Please, Harm..."  
  
"What do want, Sarah?"  
  
"I don't...I can't think..."  
  
"Then don't. Just let go, Sarah."  
  
"HARM!" It was a scream, and then a giggle, then a deep purr as Mac's world righted itself and the flashing lights began to fade a little. "Oh, that was sneaky, squid," she murmured, as he came back up the bed and lay facing her, the cheekiest grin on his face. "When I get my breath back, you'd better be ready..." she added, smiling at him.  
  
"Payback?" Harm questioned, raising an eyebrow, and Mac nodded.  
  
"Of the nicest kind," she replied, and began her own assault on his body.  
  
MATTIE'S SUITE SAME TIME  
  
The call to prayer that had woken Harm also woke Mattie, and she lay in her bed, fighting the feeling of waking. It was still too early, she knew that, and if she got out of bed now she would be wide awake, and then later in the day she would be tired, so instead of getting out of the bed she snuggled back down under the covers, and let her mind wander over the last few days, being with Harm and Mac, spending the time on the Sea Hawk, knowing that she was safe and happy, and sleepy...  
  
Just before she crossed the edge of sleep again one face came to mind. Blaise. The university student. Boy, was he nice! Even Harm had been impressed with his manners and his behaviour, Mattie remembered. So, he was older than she was, at least in years, but there was no reason why they couldn't start out as friends. Look at Mac and Harm! That was Mattie's last thought before sleep claimed her again. But it would be the first thought that came to mind when she woke up again...  
  
HARM AND MAC'S SUITE  
  
Mac came awake to the sensation of being alone in the bed. Her hand reached out to touch the space that Harm had filled beside her, and as she raised her head from the pillow in search of him she saw him outlined against the picture window in the small lounge area. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got to her feet. Without using anything to cover her nakedness she went to stand behind Harm, wrapping her arms around his waist, and smiling when he pressed her arms against his body, bringing her closer.  
  
"You okay?" Mac asked, softly, pressing her lips to the dip of spine, smiling when she felt him shiver slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking..."  
  
"Uh, oh," murmured Mac, "That's a dangerous pastime when it comes to the two of us."  
  
Harm laughed softly, and turned in Mac's embrace, lifting his hands to cup her face.  
  
"Not any more. I was just thinking how right this all feels. I have you, and you have me. We have Mattie, and we have our unborn child. Whatever else goes on in our lives, we have that grounding now."  
  
"It feels good, Harm."  
  
"Mmn, yes it does." They stood for a few moments, in silence, just holding each other. Mac felt the change in Harm from peaceful to playful before he actually moved against her.  
  
"Problem, sailor?"  
  
"Not in the least. I was just thinking that one of us is a little overdressed here." As he lifted his head and looked down at Mac his eyes took in her body in all its naked glory, and his body in the complimentary toweling robe.  
  
"We really should be getting up now," Mac murmured. "Mattie will be coming over soon." Mac, at least, remembered telling the teenager that the three of them would go for a swim before the brunch that Varese had organized.  
  
"Mattie...I forgot, the swimming." Harm tried to look disappointed, and failed miserably. "Well, I'm definitely 'up', marine, so how about a shower first? You know, it's hygienic to take a shower before you go in the pool."  
  
"Ha!" Mac laughed huskily, adding softly "hygiene is the last thing on your mind, sailor."  
  
"You know me so well," Harm moaned, more from the fact that Mac had opened the ties on his robe and her hands were on the move than wondering if he had become so predictable. "Shower, now," he whispered as the robe slid off his shoulders and he picked Mac up, her arms around his neck, her legs going round his waist and her ankles crossing behind him, holding her securely to him as he walked into the en-suite bathroom, closing the door. Mac raised her head briefly from her foray around his neck and ear.  
  
"Why are you shutting the door, Harm? We've just been stood totally naked in front of a picture window for all of Bahrain to see us!"  
  
"I read the notice on the bathroom wall earlier," Harm explained. "The steam could set off the alarm. The last thing we need is the rescue service in here with us!"  
  
Mac laughed, rubbing her nose against his, before lifting her face up and looking at Harm. It was a deep, thoughtful look, and Harm felt it clear through to his soul.  
  
"I love you, Harm."  
  
"I love you too, Sarah."  
  
It was certainly steamy in the bathroom after that, and then they turned on the shower!  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL SWIMMING POOL FRIDAY MORNING  
  
Harm and Mattie had ganged up, unfairly, on Mac and were splashing her mercilessly, until she turned the tables and dived under the water, grabbing Harm's legs and pulling them out from under him. Mattie then switched allegiance and helped Mac torment Harm.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Harm managed to splutter, before going under for a third time. It was a game, just a game. He knew that in his mind, but suddenly the water had become something more menacing. The cold from the chillers that kept the pool water at a welcoming temperature in the heat of the day were affecting Harm as they reminded him of the cold waters of the Atlantic, and he knew that if he just opened his eyes he would see the blue skies overhead and see both Mac and Mattie smiling and laughing at him. But he couldn't open his eyes. He could only remember the cold, and the terror.  
  
Mac suddenly sensed something other than fun, and she dived under the water, seeing Harm with his eyes closed, and his face fixed in a look of sheer terror. Moving quickly behind him she caught him in a rescue hold and swam for the surface, pulling them both out of the water with the force of her strokes. As the pair of them broke the surface, Mattie squealed and jumped back, aware that the game had ended and there was something more serious going on, but not sure what.  
  
Mac had surfaced near the shallow end of the pool, so it was easy to bring Harm to his feet and get her own footing even as her hands cupped his face.  
  
"Harm! It's okay, you're on the surface. You're safe." Mac hoped that her words were getting through to Harm, and as color returned to his paled face she breathed a sigh of relief herself. It took a few seconds for him to open his eyes, and in that brief time Mac saw Mattie from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What happened, Mac?" Mattie's voice was just above a whisper.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mattie. Can you do me a favor and grab a towel? Harm?" Mac hadn't lost eye contact with Harm since his eyes opened, and she smiled at him, trying to reassure both him and herself that he would be all right. "What happened, sailor?"  
  
"Not sure...I...I felt cold..." Harm managed, fixing his gaze on Mac and then shivering in reaction to what had happened to him. Mac helped him to the steps and out onto the edge of the pool. Mattie put the towel around his shoulders and although he didn't look at her, he held her hand in his.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Harm..." Mattie apologized, but at that remark Harm looked up at both Mac and Mattie, shaking his head.  
  
"No, it wasn't that, Mattie. I...I haven't actually been in water such as a pool, or the sea, since the night...since I went down..." Harm tried to explain to Mattie, but Mac knew what he was saying, and she put it into words.  
  
"You thought you were drowning again."  
  
Harm nodded. "The pool water is cold from the chillers they use here, and combined with going under repeatedly, I guess my subconscious took over for a while."  
  
"I guess we'll call it a day, then, and go back upstairs to get ready for brunch," Mac suggested, making a move to get to her feet, but Harm halted her progress, shaking his head again.  
  
"I need to do a few laps of the pool, and go back under, or this is going to keep getting at me, whether I want it to or not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

A/N :

1. Had a glitch with the previewing and some other figures came up instead of the '' and '' signs, so if it happens when I post this chapter, remember, I did try to correct it first!


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986 and angelab for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jbird7986 Hi. Welcome to my story, glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the support.  
  
abigaile Thanks for the support. Next chapter here!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya. Harm's reaction just came to mind while I had them playing in the water. Isn't imagination a wonderful thing! Can't resist the mushy stuff either. Thanks as always!  
  
kjflygirl87 As I said above, the idea came while I was writing about the three of them being in the pool. It just seemed right to put it in there. Sue and Jack will be along soon - the weekend in Bahrain is almost over. How about the 'Eye Spies' for Sue and Jack??? Just a thought! :o)  
  
angelab Hi, welcome to my story, glad you're enjoying it. I drew from experience (a little!) - I spent my 'honeymoon' in the Sheraton Hotel in Qatar! That's probably more than enough, so...on with the reply to your review! ;o) The flashback to the night in Atlantic is mentioned in the two previous reviews, but personally I feel that such effects can last for years - I suffer from panic attacks sometimes, and there is no trigger I can think of, just my subconscious decides that 'now's the time' and there's nothing you can do about it when it hits, except get through it and move on!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL  
  
PENTHOUSE TERRACE  
  
FRIDAY, MID-MORNING  
  
When Harm, Mac and Mattie returned to their suites to shower and get changed, Sturgis and Varese were already up and having a coffee on the terrace. Harm and Mac opted for a coffee first, but Mattie excused herself and went to her suite. Harm followed her, excusing himself also for a few minutes.  
  
"Mattie, are you okay about what happened in the pool?" Harm asked, closing the door to the suite behind him as he waited for Mattie to answer him. Turning to face him, she nodded.  
  
"I am if you are, Harm. I just thought maybe it was my fault for dunking you."  
  
"Nah, it wasn't that. I told you before that I went in the drink with Skates, the night I was flying back for Mac's wedding. I thought I'd got over the nightmares I had following the crash. It's been three years. Today was just the first time I've actually been near water, like I said, and I guess I just freaked. It won't happen again."  
  
"Can you be sure?" Mattie was unsure still, but Harm put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"Yeah, Mattie, I can be sure. It was just a one-off. Now I know why it happened, I can work with it. It just took me by surprise, that's all."  
  
"Okay. I'll get showered and changed. What time is food being served?"  
  
"When you're ready. It's a buffet, so it'll be waiting."  
  
"Great. I'll be out soon, then."  
  
"Good. See you later." Harm released Mattie and walked back to open the suite door. "Mattie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Love you, kiddo."  
  
"Love you too, Harm." Mattie grinned, and turned on her heel to go to the bathroom. Harm smiled and moved out onto the terrace, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Everything all right, bro'?" Sturgis asked, wondering what had happened to Mattie.  
  
Harm nodded and took a seat next to Mac, moving to take hold of her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.  
  
"Mattie's fine. I had a touch of deja-vu in the pool a little earlier. I haven't been near so much water since I ditched the F-14, and I freaked a little. It scared Mattie, but she's okay now."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Harm nodded again, and raised Mac's hand to his mouth and brushed her knuckles with his lips.  
  
Varese shared a look with Sturgis and smiled at him, and then turned to Harm and Mac.   
  
"If it's okay with you, I've rented a boat down at the marina. We can take a ride out around the bay and you can see some of the island from offshore. I figured, with two sailors, we wouldn't need a driver."  
  
Harm and Sturgis looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"I guess you figured right, Varese.  
  
The brunch set the tone of the day, friends enjoying each other's company, getting to know one another more, especially in Varese's case - getting to know Harm, Mac and Mattie, and their 'involvement' in each other's lives! After eating they made their way to a hotel limousine and were chauffeured to the marina where they picked up their boat and went out onto the waters of the Gulf. If Harm had any residual fear of the water after his swim that morning he didn't show it, and Mac relaxed even more when he told her he was all right a little later. Mattie was having a great time, and showed as much natural talent piloting a boat as she did an aircraft. Harm's pride in this talent was obvious, and he was grinning from ear to ear as Mattie steered the boat around the bay under the watchful eye of not one but three qualified seamen - Harm, Sturgis and Mac.  
  
When they returned to the marina later they took a table outside and ordered drinks. Varese took note that although Harm had drunk the beer with Sturgis the previous day, he hadn't touched any alcohol during the evening in the restaurant. Nor had he ordered any alcohol now. It was probably because of Mattie being there, she reasoned, but she was curious enough to shelve the thought for asking later.  
  
As the waiter appeared with their drinks, he was joined by three more people.   
  
Mac sensed Harm tensing, and she looked up at him from the seat beside her. Across the table Sturgis was suddenly sitting up straighter beside Varese. If Mattie was aware of the sudden tension at the table she didn't show it.  
  
"Hello, Mattie. This is a surprise. I didn't know you would be here today." Mattie looked up and grinned as she recognized Blaise. "I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Alex and Marie Purcell. Mom, Dad, this is Mattie Grace, and her father, Mr Rabb."  
  
Harm got to his feet, his hand outstretched as he shook both Alex's hand, and Marie's. "Hello. I'm Harm Rabb, I'm actually Mattie's guardian at this moment in time, but we're pretty close to father and daughter."  
  
"It shows, Mr Rabb. We noticed last night that you were very protective. It's nice to see." Marie Purcell spoke up, and Harm immediately noticed her open, honest demeanor, and he smiled.   
  
"Thank you." Harm answered, and then turned to introduce the Purcells to Mac, Varese and Sturgis. Mac felt the tiniest hint of dismay at Harm's introduction, as it was so brief - just their first names. Immediately she dismissed the feeling, realizing that he couldn't very well introduce them as the military officers they were; and Varese, as 'an entertainer'? As for Mac herself, how else could he have introduced her? - His girlfriend? - not when she was so much more; his fiancée? - nope, that wouldn't work either. Mac acknowledged that Harm had probably done the right thing, and she brought her attention back to the sound of his voice as he continued talking.  
  
"So, what can we do for you?"   
  
"Well, we understand it's your last night in Bahrain, at least for a while, and we wondered if you would allow Mattie to join us at a beach barbecue. Alex and I will be there, if you're concerned. We just thought, as Mattie and Blaise seem to get on so well, that she might like a little 'younger' company, and you might enjoy a night to yourselves."  
  
"Well, I don't speak for Mattie," Harm said, turning to the teenager and smiling as she came up beside him and put her arm around his waist, "but I would have insisted on a chaperone had there been no mention." At that statement, everyone laughed. Turning to look at Mattie, he raised an eyebrow. "It's up to you, kiddo."  
  
"It's the last night, but I really would like to visit the beach, and besides, you and Mac haven't had a night to yourselves for a while."  
  
Mac dipped her head at this, hiding a faint blush, and Sturgis smiled as he noted her reaction. Harm gave Mattie a quick hug, and then looked back at the waiting couple, and Blaise.  
  
"Thank you, very much. What time were you planning on finishing?" Harm asked, and Marie Purcell smiled as she answered.  
  
"Probably about 10. We should get Mattie back to the hotel for 11ish."  
  
"Okay. Mattie, give me a call when you're back. We'll be in the hotel somewhere."  
  
"Will do, Dad." Mattie grinned as she leaned in and kissed Harm. "Thanks," she murmured as she bent down to kiss Mac's cheek too.  
  
"Enjoy yourself, and be good." Mattie rolled her eyes at Harm as he spoke, and he swatted at her as she walked away from the table to join the others.  
  
"Have a nice time, Mattie. See you later," Mac added, as the teenager walked away, already in an excited discussion with Blaise and his parents.  
  
"So, folks, what would you like to do this evening?" Varese looked around the table, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Mac, unsure of Varese's reaction to her own question.  
  
"You have an evening to yourselves, guys, and you're sat there like some staid old married couple. How about we go out for a meal," Varese raised her hand at Harm's immediate reaction, having told Mattie he would be staying in the hotel. "It's okay, Harm. I've got that covered. Mattie has your cell phone number, right? And we can tell the hotel where we're going to be, also. We have a meal out, and then come back to the hotel for a nightcap in the jazz club. We'll be back at the hotel then, for when Mattie gets in."  
  
Harm relaxed and smiled. "It's becoming habit, Varese. Since Mattie came into my life, things have changed. I never thought I'd be this protective. Heck, Mattie was on her own for six months before I came along, and if I hadn't turned up at the airfield when I did, who knows where she would have ended up?"  
  
"You're a good man, Harmon Rabb. Hang on to him, Mac."  
  
"Yeah, I plan on doing just that," Mac answered, turning to smile at Harm. "Okay, dinner it is. Where are we going to go?"  
  
"I know this great little place in the souq area, in town. Very select, wonderful food, and a great host."  
  
SOUQ AREA  
  
MANAMA  
  
FRIDAY EVENING  
  
As Sturgis and Harm both held the respective seats for Varese and Mac, their arrival at their table was met with many glances. Apart from the fact that many people recognized Varese from the hotel, the two couples made a very striking quartet. Mac was aware of the covert, and not so covert, looks they were getting.  
  
"Harm, do we have a sign over our heads that says 'hi, look at us'?"  
  
Harm shook his head and grinned. "Nope."  
  
"Then why is everyone looking at us?"  
  
"Because they're jealous of Sturgis and I for having the two most beautiful women in the room at our table."  
  
Mac snorted softly at his comment, and Harm raised an eyebrow. "And what about the women?" she asked, amused, waiting for his response.  
  
"Hey, Sturg and I can't help it if we're so handsome," came the reply, and Mac leaned sideways at the table and dropped her head on Harm's shoulder. Sturgis grinned at the pair of them, and Varese smiled, noticing again that when the drinks were ordered, Harm had opted for a non-alcoholic beverage. As Mattie wasn't with them, she chose then to vent her curiosity.  
  
"Harm, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Varese. What?"  
  
"I noticed yesterday evening, and today at the marina, that you're not drinking alcohol, but I know that you had some of the beer yesterday afternoon with Sturgis. I thought it was because of Mattie, but she's not here right now. So, what is it?" Even as she asked the question Varese put her hand over her mouth and stared at Mac.  
  
Harm looked from a stunned Varese to a smiling Mac and grinned as she nodded her head. Turning back to Sturgis and Varese he reached for Mac's hand on the table and answered Varese's question.  
  
"Mac and I are expecting a baby," he confirmed, and Varese almost jumped out of her seat, hiding an excited squeal behind the hands clamped over her mouth. Sturgis was sitting in silence, and then as the truth of Harm's statement dawned on him he hit them both with a huge smile. Getting out of his seat he bent down to hug Mac and then walked around the back of her seat to congratulate Harm.  
  
"That is such great news, Harm! Does Mattie know?"  
  
"Yes, we told her on the Sea Hawk, but she'd already guessed," Mac answered.  
  
"She's a bright kid," Sturgis acknowledged, and Mac nodded, a wry expression on her face.  
  
"Too bright, sometimes - she said she knew I was pregnant because I'd gone off eating 'dead animal'." At Varese's puzzled expression Mac explained about her passion for Beltway Burgers. "I only hope the cravings come back after the baby is born. I'd hate to think I was going totally vegetarian!" she moaned, comically.  
  
Varese laughed at that, and then noticed when Mac looked at Harm before speaking again. Sturgis was aware of Mac's history, and it was only fair that Varese now know the main reason that Mac didn't drink alcohol.  
  
"Varese, there is another reason why I don't drink. I'm an alcoholic, although I haven't had a drink in a long time," Mac told her. When Harm had sat down again he had reached for Mac's hand, and she squeezed it now, receiving his love and strength in the responsive grasp. "Harm shows his support by choosing not to drink around me."  
  
"I think that is absolutely amazing! You're quite a woman, Sarah Mackenzie," Varese admitted softly, and Mac managed a small smile, her eyes tearing up. Harm added to the conversation, giving Mac time to recover.  
  
"I happen to think so, too," he said, and dropped a kiss on the side of Mac's brow as he spoke.  
  
"Well, I think all this deserves a toast. To Mac and Harm, the proud parents-to-be, and to my gorgeous companion," at which Varese nodded her head slightly, and then Sturgis added, "and not forgetting myself!" to which there was a round of laughter.  
  
As the four of them then settled down to ordering their meals, Mac caught Harm's eye as she in turn glanced around the room.  
  
"What is it, Mac?"  
  
"Have you noticed just how many naval officers and crew are in this place, Harm?" she murmured, and he nodded. Sturgis added that he had noticed that fact too.  
  
"Some pretty high up the ladder, too. Oh, no!" Sturgis muttered then, and Harm looked across to where his gaze had settled.   
  
The man at the table across the room raised his glass in greeting and smiled at the four of them.  
  
"Dunstan!" Mac, Harm and Sturgis groaned in unison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
1. Gremlins on the loose! I apologize for the headings in the last chapter being stuck on one line without punctuation. I'm not sure what happened, but I'll try to make sure it doesn't go that way again.  
  
2. My beta reading went out the window at the same time - I really should read through, but what the heck, it is the weekend, and I'm on borrowed time at the moment. My husband is due home on leave and I'm supposed to be clearing out the garage to house a new car - when instead, I'm writing fanfic chapters for my wonderful readers/reviewers. Much more satisfying than standing in a cold garage throwing out junk! 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, piineapplehead and rosa for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
anna7 Thanks for your support, and your advice! ;o)  
  
ninjaturtle Drum Roll!!! Yup, it's Dunstan again! Well, he's slinking around looking for a story, so he might as well create some conflict while he's at it!  
  
jbird7986 Hi. Welcome to my story, glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the support.  
  
nikki With 'you-know-who' no longer linked with Mac (at least in my world; I know he's died on the show - or has he?) I need another vilain, and it's nice to hand that opportunity to Dunstan for a while.  
  
abigaile Yup, Dunstan's ears were tuned in to their conversation. What happens next? Read on!   
  
pineapplehead I don't recall having written about Mac having drunk anything alcoholic, and on the occasions that it is presumed she has anything other than 'marine strength coffee' it is only her usual tonic or ginger ale! Thanks for the FYI, and your support, and I hope you continue to read and review!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! The garage is a challenge at the moment (I am trying to convince it that it used to be a garage and can be again! It has spent too long being a storage unit!) As for the story, I need Dunstan to shake things up a bit, just to keep the gang on their toes. I hope I don't overdo it! Thanks as always!  
  
rosa Glad you are enjoying the story. I sent an email FYI; hope it helps.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SOUQ AREA  
  
MANAMA  
  
FRIDAY EVENING  
  
As Dunstan got to his feet so did Harm and Sturgis, heading off the reporter before he could reach their table. Mac and Varese watched as they marched Dunstan outside the rear of the restaurant, making it look as though they were greeting an old friend, when in fact they had him in a tight hold and Dunstan had no choice but to go with them or risk serious injury!  
  
The owner of the restaurant, the irrepressible Seamus, came across to Mac and Varese as he also watched the two men march the third out between them.  
  
"Is there a problem, ladies?" he asked, a little unsure as to whether he needed to call in reinforcements.   
  
"None at all, thank you," Mac answered, smiling up at the benevolent face of her host.  
  
"Can I ask what's going on?"  
  
"Of course! If you'd care to sit down with us, we'll fill you in..." Mac offered generously, and Varese wondered where her companion was going with her 'sugar and spice' attitude.  
  
Seamus took a seat, looking for all the world as though Mac and Varese were long lost friends of his, and he was spending time with them. He pasted a grin on his face, but neither woman was fooled. Both knew that if they weren't careful, this little fracas could escalate into something else entirely!  
  
"Seamus, isn't it? Hi, I'm Mac and this is my friend, Varese. Our two companions are Harm and Sturgis, and the gentleman they've just gone to have a word with is called Stuart Dunstan."  
  
"The ZNN reporter?" Seamus looked bemused. He had heard of the man, having stayed in Bahrain during both the first and the second Gulf wars, and his restaurant had been patronized by both media and military on a regular basis from the earlier conflict, right up to the present.  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?" Mac asked conversationally, and Seamus shook his head.  
  
"Not personally. Only by reputation. This is the first time he's been in here. He actually came in after you. Would it be possible that he's following you?"  
  
"We're not sure, but I'm inclined to think so, and I'm sure Harm and Sturgis will be finding out exactly why he's here. It could, of course, be a coincidence, but we've crossed paths with Dunstan before, the last occasion being quite recent, so that possibility seems unlikely."  
  
"Yes, I see what you mean. So, ladies, if you'll excuse me a moment, I'll go check on your friends, and I'll be back shortly. If you would care to order another drink, on the house, just ask one of the waiters."  
  
"Thank you," said Mac. "We'll do that." As Seamus stood up and moved away from the table Harm and Sturgis were making their way back. Mac got to her feet and introduced Seamus to the two of them, explaining the possibility that Dunstan was following them. To Mac's surprise, Harm shook his head.  
  
"It appears to be a complete coincidence that he's here. He was just coming over to say 'hello'." At this point Mac rolled her eyes in disbelief, and Harm grinned, nodding at her expression. "He's going to finish his meal, and go back to his hotel, just as he planned to, without disturbing our evening."  
  
"Did you hurt Mr Dunstan at all?" asked Seamus, who was unable to hide his smile at the thought of the puny news reporter going up against Harm's 6'4" frame.  
  
"Not a mark on him," stated Sturgis, retaking his seat next to Varese, and Harm lowered himself into his seat also, even waving as Dunstan returned to his own table with just a brief glance in their direction.  
  
"Very well, I'll leave you to your meal, and hope you enjoy the rest of the evening. If I'm busy outside when you come to leave, please let me know. I like to say 'good night' to all my guests."  
  
"Will do," acknowledged Harm, watching as Seamus wandered off through the restaurant.  
  
"So! What happened?" asked Mac as soon as Seamus was out of earshot. Varese was interested in the reply to this question also, and she tipped her head at Sturgis, waiting for his version of the preceding events. Harm smiled at Sturgis and then looked at both women.  
  
"Dunstan appears to be in trouble with his bosses. Since he got taken for a ride by his assistant, said bosses have been riding him, telling him to keep his nose clean, and giving him the less exclusive assignments. He's too good to be doing local and national reporting, they know that, but they want to keep him out of sight for a while too. Where better than to be in plain sight? Unfortunately, the rest of the media know he's had his knuckles rapped, and they're giving him a rough time."  
  
"Why doesn't he quit?" asked Varese.  
  
"He says he's thought about it, but where would he go? Most major stations won't touch him until the incident with his assistant goes away, which with there being deaths involved, won't be for a long time. The stations that do want him are, quite honestly, beneath him - even I will admit that! He's a good reporter, he just doesn't know where to draw the line sometimes between what's valid news and what's plain hype."  
  
"Did he hear what we were talking about?" asked Mac, resting a hand on her abdomen, hidden from Dunstan's view by Harm's body. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, as Dunstan was looking nowhere but down at his food while he ate. Harm nodded.  
  
"Apparently, yes. The first thing he said was that he was coming over to offer his congratulations. The next thing he said was 'what about fraternization?'. That's when he tripped over the step on his way out of the door back there." Harm indicated the door to the outside terrace with a shrug of his shoulder.  
  
"Of course, we had to help him to his feet again," Sturgis went on to explain, "but unfortunately, he hit his head on the swing door as we turned him around to come back inside."  
  
"You told Seamus he didn't have a mark on him!" Varese squeaked.  
  
Harm and Sturgis looked the epitome of innocence.  
  
"When we asked him if he was okay, he said 'yes'. We couldn't very well pin him down and check out his bruises if he didn't want us to. So we told Seamus the truth. What we could see of his body was unmarked."  
  
"Dunstan isn't going to leave this alone, Harm. He'll sue!"  
  
"Well, if he decides to do that, there are three senior lawyers at this table, and a credible witness." Harm winked at Mac, and she backed off, her attention distracted as Dunstan got to his feet and left his table, acknowledging them with a brief nod of his head.  
  
"Okay, let's finish enjoying our meal, shall we?" Harm asked, but Mac worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, and Harm put his hand on hers.  
  
"It's okay, Mac. Honestly, Sturgis and I didn't touch him physically. He's up to something, and we don't know what yet, but what I said about his job is what he told us. Sturgis suggested we play nice, and we did. We'll keep an eye on him from a distance, and if we think he's going to say something we don't like, we'll talk to him again. Failing that, we'll talk to ZNN."  
  
"Okay," Mac accepted Harm's explanation, but while the thought of what Dunstan could be up to ran in the back of her mind, she outwardly continued to enjoy the evening, and was pleased to see that Seamus was genuinely wishing them well when they came to leave the restaurant, and his plea that they come back to see him again some time soon was acknowledged.  
  
"I hope your friend Dunstan is a little happier the next time he dines with us," murmured Seamus, watching Harm's expression a little too closely, but if Harm was fazed he didn't show it.  
  
"I'm sure he will be," acknowledged Harm, as he and Sturgis escorted Mac and Varese off the premises and into the waiting hotel limousine.  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL  
  
MANAMA  
  
FRIDAY EVENING  
  
As the four of them entered the lobby of the hotel, Harm heard his name being called out. Complete with rank, Lieutenant Jorgensen stood and addressed him.  
  
"Captain Rabb, sir. I have orders signed by Captain Johnson, sir."  
  
"What orders?" Harm asked, taking the envelope that Jorgensen held out, but without opening it.  
  
"Sir, there's been an attack on a supply ship. We're being scrambled to provide air cover."  
  
"When do we leave?"   
  
"Immediately, sir. Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, you are to return to the Sea Hawk via the COD in the morning, ma'am."  
  
Mac nodded absently, seeing the look of sudden horror on Harm's face. Without asking him, she knew. Mattie.  
  
"I'm not leaving without seeing her," Harm told Mac, aware that Jorgensen was looking at her watch.  
  
"You have your orders, Harm!"  
  
"No." It was simple, and irrefutable. Harm was determined to stay until Mattie returned to the hotel.  
  
"Then give her a call. Ask the Purcell's to bring her back early."  
  
"It's almost ten thirty now. By the time I've changed upstairs and got my gear together she'll be back. I'm not leaving, Mac."  
  
"I know. But you're this close," Mac brought the tips of her thumb and forefinger on her right hand to within a millimeter of each other as she spoke, adding "to disobeying a direct order."  
  
"Yeah, but I've got a hell of a defense attorney!" Harm broke into his famed grin, and Mac couldn't help it - her laughter drew attention from Sturgis, Varese and Jorgensen, and a few others in the hotel lobby.  
  
"Okay. Let's get upstairs and start getting you ready. Jorgensen, come with us. It's quieter than having you standing around down here. We are supposed to be keeping a low profile these days." Mac took charge of the immediate situation, and Harm turned to Sturgis.  
  
"Will you and Varese stay down here and wait for Mattie, please? As soon as she comes in, bring her up?" Harm asked the pair of them.  
  
"Absolutely, buddy. Go, get changed. We'll be up asap." Sturgis put his hand on Harm's shoulder and looked straight at him. They had been friends a very long time, and when Sturgis said simply 'I'll take care of them,' Harm knew exactly what he meant, and that he meant every word.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead and rosa for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
abigaile Thanks for your support. Next chapter's here!  
  
angelab Thanks for your reviews. Where to start...I'm glad my writing about Harm helping Mac's sobriety works for you; with what you've told me, I guess I'm on the right track! I know how you feel missing your family, with my hubby 3,000 miles away, I understand. My parents are retired now, so they're close by, but we used to be separated by distance too, so it wasn't always easy. My 'honeymoon' was actually in the Doha Sheraton in Qatar, and lasted one and a half days! (We got married on a Thursday afternoon, spent the wedding night/honeymoon in the hotel, and we were back at work on the Saturday - the mid-eastern weekend! Thu/Fri!!! Ha, ha! I guess our proper 'honeymoon' came in the form of a diving holiday in Egypt a few months later. It's been 17 years this year, so I guess we did okay! According to the internet, there is a restaurant in the hotel by the name of SPIGA that has live entertainment, and while the other restaurant in the story is real, it isn't in the souq, but it is run by a wonderful man, and his name isn't Seamus. I have to protect the innocent! :0) The food is excellent, the host is amazing, and I miss the place like crazy! Enjoy the rest of the story! Oh, before I go - I'm not quite sure what you meant about Mac going back to duty - she was out on the Sea Hawk to prosecute the man in the brig who went UA, because the Admiral wanted Sturgis back at JAG. Her return to the Sea Hawk is via the COD, as Sturgis will be escorting Mattie back stateside. Hope that clears things up?  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I'm surprised at how well Sturgis works in this story. I haven't gone into his relationship with Varese because I haven't seen too much of it in the season's clips. I'm glad my writing is helping you somehow; I can't express enough how much your reviews help me! Thanks as always.  
  
claysmvl Thanks for your support.  
  
ninjaturtle Kinda drifted off on Dunstan, didn'tcha! Ha, ha! Don't worry, I do like him - I've said so before - I just haven't settled on what he's doing from one step to the next. He's out to cause some mayhem, but I'm sure it'll all come out good in the end. Re Harm and the DDO, no problem - it's been sorted. He might get his knuckles rapped for being late - but at least he's back in a Tomcat!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL  
  
HARM AND MAC'S SUITE  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
Harm was zipping up his flight suit when Mac walked back into the bedroom. A quick glance outside had told her that while Lieutenant Jorgensen was still sitting on the terrace, Mattie had not yet arrived.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Harm muttered, knowing that he was stalling, both for time to see Mattie, and to say goodbye to Mac. Unfortunately, it was time he didn't have.  
  
"You have to go, Harm." Mac could see the turmoil in his mind reflected on his face, and she wondered inconsequentially how he could be so good at playing poker when he had such an expressive face.  
  
"I know," Harm admitted, stopping what he was doing and taking Mac's face in his hands. His voice lowered, and he dropped his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a moment. "This wasn't how I pictured our last night in Bahrain ending, you do realize that, don't you?"  
  
Mac grinned. Yes, she did know, and she'd had a few plans of her own too. Still, there was always the COD back on the Sea Hawk! It wasn't intentional, but she had verbalized her thoughts, and Harm laughed, opening his eyes to look at her, losing himself in their warm depths. Like drowning in chocolate...  
  
"C'm'ere..." Harm murmured, and dropped his mouth to hers, whispering 'I love you' against her lips before he kissed her senseless. Mac gave herself up to him without reservation, but before it spiraled out of their control Mattie knocked on the door to the bedroom.  
  
"I hope you two are decent. I'm back!"  
  
Mac broke the kiss reluctantly, and glanced at the door and then back at Harm. "This is it, flyboy. You're out of excuses..."  
  
"Yeah." Harm straightened up and put his arm across Mac's shoulders, dropping a kiss on the crown of her hair. "Look after Baby Rabb, and I'll see you back on board."  
  
"Fly safe, Harm." It was what Mac always said, but it was the unspoken message that went with them that he kept close to his heart.  
  
Harm opened the bedroom door further and walked out, still holding Mac's hand as he came face to face with Mattie.  
  
"I know you're mad because I'm la..." Mattie started to explain, but her voice died away as she saw Harm in his flight suit. "I thought Sturgis was kidding," she murmured, her smile faltering, and Harm pulled her against his side with his free arm.  
  
"Jorgensen was sent to fly the jet back with me. There's been some trouble, and I have to go earlier than planned. I was hoping to hear all about your evening, and spend some time with you before you leave tomorrow. I'm sorry that's going to have to be delayed a little."  
  
"I guess...well, I can tell Mac all about Bl...about the barbecue, and then Mac can tell you. I'll let her tell you the juicy bits!" Mattie teased, and Mac laughed at Harm's expression.  
  
"I do have one question; why were you late? It is past eleven. I'm risking a DDO being here now; we're supposed to be airborne!" Harm let Mattie's teasing slide, for now, and voiced his concern over her being late.  
  
"There's a lot more security on the island because of the situation, and we got held up at a security checkpoint. Mr and Mrs Purcell are waiting downstairs to tell you themselves."  
  
"Oh! Okay, let's get down there then. Before we go, group hug. I don't think this is something I should be doing in the lobby of the hotel!" Harm murmured, before he pulled Mac and Mattie together, and kissed both of them.  
  
"Sir, we really should be going..." Jorgensen tapped at the main suite door, and Harm sighed, releasing his grip and walking towards the door, holding it while Mac and Mattie walked through onto the terrace. As they rode the elevator down in silence, Harm's hand sought out Mac's and she squeezed his fingers in return.   
  
Alex and Marie Purcell, with Blaise, were seated with Sturgis and Varese, and all five got to their feet as Harm and Mac appeared from the elevator, with Mattie and Jorgensen walking behind them.  
  
"Mr...er...Captain Rabb?" Alex Purcell faltered, recognizing the significance of Harm's collar pins, although his flight suit showed no markings. Harm waved his hand dismissively and grinned.  
  
"Alex, please, it's still Harm." Shaking Alex Purcell's hand, Harm turned to smile at Marie. "Thanks for taking Mattie. It sounds like she had a really great time. I'm sorry I can't stop right now, but I have to get back offshore. I hope I get to see you again sometime, if not here, then maybe back in the States."  
  
"We'll hold you to that, Harm." Marie answered, a little awed by the presence of Harm as a military officer.   
  
Harm nodded in response, turned to look at Jorgensen who was waiting at his side, and both Mac and Mattie followed him out to the embassy vehicle that had been assigned to transport them.  
  
Jorgensen said goodbye to Mac and Mattie and climbed into the car. Harm dropped a kiss on Mattie's head and hugged her.  
  
"Be good, and have a safe flight. Try not to bug Sturgis too much, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Dad." Mattie was getting more comfortable with calling Harm 'Dad', and it came out more frequently. Mac smiled at the interchange before looking up at Harm as he turned his gaze on her.  
  
"I'll see you back on board tomorrow. We have a date, remember?"  
  
"Yes." Mac could only manage the one word, but that was enough. Harm touched his finger to her cheek and then climbed into the car. Both Mac and Mattie watched as the black sedan moved into the night traffic and then they returned to the lobby of the hotel.  
  
As the Purcells said their goodbyes, Blaise eyed Mattie briefly, but Mac caught the exchange and Blaise walked over to her as his parents began to walk away to the hotel entrance.  
  
"Blaise?" Marie turned to her son, aware that he had stopped beside Mac.  
  
"I'll catch you up, Mom. One minute."  
  
"Okay. We'll be at the car." Marie waved again, and then left with Alex.  
  
Mac turned a curious expression on Blaise Purcell.  
  
"What is it, Blaise?"  
  
"I was hoping to ask Harm...er, Captain Ra..." Blaise began, but Mac touched his arm reassuringly.  
  
"Call him Harm, that's okay."  
  
"I wanted to let him know that I will be keeping in touch with Mattie back in the States."  
  
Mac was amused and felt a certain respect for the way in which Blaise had voiced his intentions.   
  
"I see. Well, obviously I can't answer for Harm, but I can tell you how I feel about it. You are aware of how old Mattie is, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. We seem to have clicked somehow, and I don't want to lose touch."  
  
"Okay. By the way, please call me Mac. I have no problem with you keeping in touch, Blaise. Just keep in mind that Mattie still has school, and you are at university. There is a lot going on in Mattie's life right now, and while your friendship is obviously important to her and to you, it won't do to pressure her in any way."  
  
"I know what Mattie's goals are, Mac. She's told me about the Academy." Blaise grinned, and Mac returned a grin of her own, catching Mattie's eyes as the teenager stood with Sturgis and Varese.  
  
"Good. Look, you'd better get a move on. Your parents are waiting. I'll let Harm know what you've told me, and I'm sure for now, keeping in touch by phone or email will be okay."  
  
"Thank you, Mac." Blaise shook Mac's hand, waved at Mattie and made a move to walk away. Before he did he turned to look at Mac again. "One thing, Mac. Mattie said you've known Harm a long time. Did you know you'd be such good friends when you first met him?"  
  
Mac didn't hesitate. "Yes, I did."  
  
"That's how I feel about Mattie."  
  
"Then we're going to have a lot more to talk about some day," Mac replied, waving him off again before turning to look at Mattie, Sturgis and Varese. "Well, here we are, and it's the witching hour. How about some drinking chocolate on the terrace and then a good night's sleep - what's left of it?" she offered.  
  
"Good idea, Mac." Mattie was enthusiastic, if a little weary, and both Sturgis and Varese nodded their heads too. The four of them made their way to the elevator and rode up to the penthouse floor.  
  
HARM AND MAC'S SUITE  
  
Mac sat on the bed in the suite, her thoughts somewhere in a Tomcat as she absently rubbed her abdomen.  
  
After the hot chocolate Sturgis and Varese had said their 'good nights' and retired to their suite, leaving Mattie and Mac on the terrace.  
  
"Okay, Mattie. You'd better get to bed now, too. You have to get ready for your flight tomorrow. Sleep tight."  
  
Mattie kissed Mac's cheek and went into her own suite. However, although she was tired she couldn't get to sleep straight away, and as she opened her suite door she saw the light was still on across the hallway. Knocking on the door to the suite she pushed the door open and called out to Mac.  
  
"In the bedroom, kiddo." Mac replied, and watched as Mattie's head appeared around the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing wrong really, I just couldn't get to sleep. I thought you might still be awake," Mattie replied, and then hesitated, as if wanting to say more.  
  
"Yeah. I don't sleep so well when Harm's not around..." Mac paused, and then from the expression on Mattie's face she broke into a laugh. "I know, you remember when I was staying in the apartment when Harm first deployed."  
  
"I think it's cute. You really have known Harm a long time, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, I have. We've been through a lot together, good and bad, but through it all there's been our friendship."  
  
"I feel something like that about Blaise. I know I've only just met him, but it felt strange...a nice 'strange' when we were dancing yesterday. I've known Andre a little bit longer, and we're friends, but I don't feel the same way about him as I do about Blaise."  
  
"I can't tell you it's wrong, Mattie, when that's exactly how I felt about Harm. Oh, I thought he was just an arrogant naval aviator in dress whites and gold wings, but even I couldn't deny that there was 'something' happening between us. If it is meant to last, whether as a friendship or more, give it time. Go for what you want to do in your life, and if it's right, it will work out. Just don't take as long as we did about it, okay?"  
  
Mattie laughed, and yawned, as she snuggled down onto the pillows, nodding sleepily. Mac smiled softly and ran a hand over Mattie's hair.  
  
"My mom used to do that," Mattie whispered, and Mac stopped the movement, until Mattie looked up at her. "Please don't stop; it used to help me get to sleep."  
  
"You want to sleep in here tonight?" Mac offered.  
  
Mattie nodded, snuggling down into the pillows even more, feeling comforted by the movement of Mac's hand, and by something else that she couldn't quite put a finger on as she slipped into sleep.  
  
Mac knew that 'something else' was Harm's scent on the pillows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
1.A bit long-winded. Everyone goes back to where they're supposed to be next chapter, so I can go back to DC for a bit of time with Sue and Jack, and the rest! Still to come is the court date for Mattie, and a surprise or two! 


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead and rosa for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
nikki Thanks for your support. I'd planned a different evening for Mac and Harm, but the idea of them returning to the Sea Hawk separately came up and so I went for it. It seems to be working!  
  
jbird7986 Thanks for your support. Still lots of ideas going around in my head, so more storyline to follow, and trouble included.  
  
rosa Thanks for your support. Yes, the incident with Dunstan and his assistant was when he used a satellite phone to call her, and she traced the call and had the location bombed, or something like that! I think it was in Series 7, but I don't remember the episode.  
  
anna7 Thanks for your support. Glad you've joined the fanfic 'family' - it's what keeps me sane! ;o)  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I am really liking the relationship between Mattie and Mac, and after all it was Mac who worked to get Mattie and Harm together - one of many acts that illustrates the unspoken bond between Harm and Mac. Question for you - do you think the character Blaise works well? Not much else is going to happen between him and Mattie in this story, but if it seems feasible, he could come into another story. I'd appreciate your comments. Thanks as always!  
  
ninjaturtle Thanks for your support. Here's more!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BAHRAIN SHERATON HOTEL  
  
MANAMA  
  
KINGDOM OF BAHRAIN  
  
SATURDAY MORNING  
  
Mac was ready to leave for the COD back to the Sea Hawk, and all she had left to do was make sure that Mattie was packed and ready for her trip back to DC with Sturgis later in the afternoon.  
  
"Jen will be at the airport to meet you, and both Sue and Jack would like to come see you when you get back."  
  
"Really? That's great. It seems ages since we saw them."  
  
Mac nodded. "Yes, it does. So, you're all ready, passport and ticket in your backpack, cell phone, card and money in there too."  
  
"All present and correct, ma'am!" Mattie gave a smart salute, and Mac grinned at her.   
  
"Just remember, you're going to be doing that a lot one of these days. It doesn't hurt to practice!"  
  
"Have you heard anything from Harm?" Mattie asked, but Mac shook her head.  
  
"Nothing yet, but that isn't to say there's anything wrong. It could just be the fact that they had to return so quickly. There would have been briefings, de-briefings, and in all honesty it has only been a few hours since he left. I'll call you as soon as I get back on board and find out what's been happening, okay?"  
  
"I guess so," Mattie answered quietly.  
  
"We'll all be back in DC before too long, Mattie. In fact, if the guy in the brig wants to deal, I could be back early next week. Captain Johnson has already approved Harm's request to return as and when we get the court date for you, and that's not too far away either."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"In the meantime, Sturgis and Varese are going to be here for you, and make sure you're okay."  
  
"What time do you have to leave?" Mattie asked.  
  
"Right about now. The car from the embassy should be here in another two minutes."  
  
"Can we say goodbye up here, Mac? I don't think I could face doing it downstairs."  
  
"Sure we can," Mac answered softly, and put her hands on Mattie's shoulders, looking at her. "In fact, I don't really like using that word. It always sounds so final. I'm just going to say 'see ya, kiddo' and leave it at that." As Mac finished speaking she pulled Mattie into a hug.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Mattie agreed, and rested her chin on Mac's shoulder for a moment longer. As she released her hold on Mac she stepped back. "Say 'hello' to everyone on the carrier for me? I'm going to be writing emails from now until Christmas with all the addies I've got recently!"  
  
Mac laughed at that, and turned to pick up her suit bag. Mattie picked up Harm's and carried it out to the terrace for Mac. Sturgis and Varese were waiting for the pair of them. Mac gave both a hug, and spoke to Varese.  
  
"It's been so nice getting to know you, Varese. I look forward to seeing you again, either here or back in the States."  
  
"Same here, Mac. You take care of Baby Rabb there, too."  
  
"I will. I'll probably be huge by the time I see you next!" Mac moaned, and Sturgis grinned at her, putting his arm around her shoulders and looking down at her uniform.  
  
"Have you considered the possibility of twins, Mac?" he asked conversationally, and both Mac and Mattie froze.  
  
"Twins? No! I mean, no I haven't...Harm isn't..."  
  
Sturgis shrugged, tipping his head on one side. "I don't really know much about this stuff, but have you had a scan yet?"  
  
"One, but the technician said it was still early, and she made no comment about twins, so I never asked..."  
  
"Just an idea," noted Sturgis, and smiled to himself. 'Hah, wouldn't this be a shock for Harm if he was getting more than he bargained for!'  
  
Mac shook her head. "I'm sure it's Baby Rabb, singular, Sturgis."  
  
"Okay." Sturgis nodded, hugging Mac once more before calling for the elevator. As the doors opened Sturgis lifted the two suit bags inside, and then held the door for Mac. "I'll help you out with the bags, Mac."  
  
"Thanks, Sturgis. I appreciate it."  
  
"Not a problem. Ladies," Sturgis turned to smile at Varese and Mattie, waved and said in a deeper voice 'I'll be back!'   
  
All three women groaned and Mattie voiced their one thought. "That's an awful Arnie, Sturgis!"  
  
Sturgis' face fell in a pained expression. "That was my Alec Baldwin!" he said, with such a straight face they almost believed him!  
  
USS SEA HAWK   
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SATURDAY, MID MORNING  
  
The ensign on duty called attention to Mac's entrance on the bridge. Captain Johnson turned as her name was announced.  
  
"Welcome back, Colonel. I hope you enjoyed your break."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you. Mattie sends her regards."  
  
"Has she left for DC yet?"  
  
"No, sir. Commander Turner and Mattie are due to leave this afternoon." Mac was dying to know where Harm was. He hadn't met the COD on landing, so she presumed he was up flying. Johnson had a half smile on his lips, and Mac was unsure what he was thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to pull Captain Rabb back early, Colonel. I'm sure he told you why."  
  
It was a statement, indicating that Johnson knew Harm would have briefed Mac as far as he possibly could.  
  
"He mentioned the supply ship, sir. Is he..."  
  
"Flying now? Yes, Colonel, he is. If you'd like to get your bags stowed, your brig resident would like to talk to you. Seems he wants to make a deal with you, as per your chat before you left."  
  
"Really? Good. I'll get right on it, sir."  
  
"If you like what he has to say, does this mean you won't court martial him on board?"  
  
"That's possible, sir. If he tells us that his Bahraini family influenced his decision to go UA, we can negotiate something back at headquarters."  
  
"You're eager to leave us, Colonel?"  
  
Mac smiled. "No, sir. I enjoy my time on the Sea Hawk. But it would be better to get back to DC to pursue this matter further. If we can drop the court martial, I can get in touch with the FBI and NCIS and follow up on any information we are given."  
  
"Sounds good. Carry on, Colonel."  
  
"Aye, sir." Mac snapped to and saluted before turning and leaving the bridge. As she walked away, Johnson turned back to look out at the flight deck, and his smile had just grown wider.   
  
BRIG INTERVIEW ROOM  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
Mac had spoken with Lieutenant Commander Joseph Carson as soon as she had left the bridge. The ensign on duty had offered to take the two suit bags to the respective quarters, thus leaving Mac free to get on with her job.  
  
"So, you're telling me that you gave yourself up to get away from your Bahraini relatives?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"You were pretty close-mouthed when you we first met, Commander. Why should I believe that you suddenly want to tell me everything?"  
  
"You offered me a deal, ma'am. This is all I have, the Navy, I mean. It's all I've ever wanted, to follow my father into the service. I know how it looks, having dual nationality as I do, but I swear I have only one allegiance, to the US, and her services."  
  
"I can hold off on court martial proceedings for now, and transport you back to the US, providing you tell me what it was that, a) made you go to your family in the first place and b), made you give yourself up."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. I'll tell you what I know...what I found out while I was visiting. It's hard to explain, ma'am. They are my family, and always will be, and I wanted to spend time with them, being so close to Bahrain as we are. But what they asked...no, what they expected of me, it was like being taken for granted. Being used."  
  
"There are people who are going to be skeptical of your motives, Commander," Mac stated, looking down at her notes for a second.  
  
"I know, ma'am. I need to ask you, though, if you believe me?"  
  
Mac paused and looked up from her notes. "You're not my client, Commander. I was sent to prosecute you, and I may still have to. I reserve judgment at this time, but I certainly feel there is more to your actions, and that's what I will work with."  
  
"You'd make a fair judge, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Commander. It just so happens I've already sat on the bench at JAG."  
  
"That makes me feel a whole lot better, Colonel Mackenzie." Carson smiled for the first time since he had given himself up, and Mac looked at him closely.  
  
"Why do you say that, Commander?"  
  
"You see my case from all points; defence, prosecution and judge. I can trust that any decision you make will be with understanding of all aspects. Civil attorneys defend and State attorneys prosecute; most never do both, and even fewer have the necessary skills to make it to the bench."  
  
"Thank you, Commander. That is quite a statement."  
  
"It's what I believe, ma'am. It's also what I based my thesis on when I was going through law school."  
  
"Well, it certainly gives me hope, Commander," Mac admitted, and as she gathered up her notepaper and pens she shook hands with Carson.  
  
"Colonel? Can I ask one favor?"  
  
"Ask me first, and I'll let you know," Mac countered.  
  
"As and when I go back to DC, could it be done through military transport? I don't want to travel civilian."  
  
"May I ask why not?" Mac was curious.  
  
"I'm afraid, ma'am. Afraid that I might be killed before I ever touched ground in the States."  
  
Mac paused at the door to the interview room. "I'll see what can be done, Commander. I'll be back later with Captain Rabb. I want him to hear what you have to say also."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"I'm not sure when the next interview will be. Captain Rabb is airborne right now."  
  
"I'll be here, ma'am."  
  
Mac nodded, and smiled slightly at the humor in the man's statement.  
  
OFFICER'S MESS  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SATURDAY, LUNCHTIME  
  
Mac was seated at a table, a plate of pasta and salad in front of her, along with a glass of water and a glass of iced tea. Harm grinned as he looked at the contents of the plate, and waited for her eyes to meet his as he took the chair opposite hers.  
  
"I see my good habits are wearing off on you after all these years, Colonel." As Harm spoke, Mac's head shot up. He had taken her by surprise; usually she was aware of him, from the raising of the hairs on the back of her neck to the shiver of anticipation that ran through her whenever she saw him.  
  
"Captain Rabb. How long have you been in here?"  
  
"Not long. Just got back, actually, and I'm starving. Skipped breakfast this morning." Harm spoke conversationally, but Mac was suddenly mute, unable to do anything but watch his mouth and his hands move as he took a piece of her French bread and dipped it in the pasta sauce before popping it in his mouth.  
  
"Harm!" Mac managed a squeak at the intimate gesture of taking her food, but Harm shook his head at her.  
  
"There's no one in here to see, and besides, if I can't get my hands on you for another few hours, I'm going to make the most of this break. How was Mattie when you left?" Harm's sudden change of topic threw Mac.  
  
"What...what are you doing?" Mac questioned, finding her voice again.  
  
"Right now? I'm sharing your lunch until mine arrives," Harm spoke as he made a grab for another piece of bread. "Later, well, that's classified!"  
  
Mac felt herself drowning in the sea-colored eyes that looked into hers, and she had to mentally shake herself as she heard Captain Johnson's voice behind her. Moving to get her feet, she was waved back down by Johnson.  
  
"Mind if I join you, Colonel? Captain Rabb? As you've spent some time with Carson now, and you need to fill Harm in on the matter, I thought you might kill two birds with one stone and tell me too."  
  
"Of course...sir," Mac recovered her equilibrium slowly, and Harm was grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat as he watched her.   
  
While Mac relayed the details of her meeting with Carson in the brig, she was aware of Harm's presence, his attentiveness to her words, and the way his eyes were already undressing her.  
  
'Classified! Hah!' Mac stifled a sly grin. 'I'll give you 'classified', flyboy.' With that thought in mind, Mac finished, adding at the end, "Mattie's fine, by the way. I told her you would call when you could."  
  
"I'll do that," Harm acknowledged, and Mac nodded.  
  
"Well, I shall leave you to finish your lunch in peace. Keep me posted on what you decide to do about Carson." Captain Johnson got to his feet, and again waved the two of them back into their seats. As he walked away from the table Harm sat back in his seat and stretched his legs out under the table. Mac jumped in her seat as his legs brushed against hers, and her eyes darkened as she looked at him in response to his movement.  
  
"If Carson wants to return to the States via military transport, we're going to have to arrange it soon," Harm advised, and Mac nodded. Harm grinned, knowing that she wasn't aware of the idea that had suddenly come to mind. His mind at least! He continued talking.  
  
"That would require a change of your orders from the Admiral," Harm informed Mac, and she nodded in silence. Words were definitely not lining up to be used right at that moment.  
  
"Which means you may want to go and advise the Admiral, using the IM service on your laptop. Or mine. Either. Doesn't matter which," Harm murmured softly, and he smiled when he saw the dawning of understanding in Mac's expression.  
  
"Mine...would be better," Mac responded huskily. "What if he's busy?"  
  
"Not a problem. We can wait, to use the IM. He isn't going anywhere for a while, at least."  
  
"Oh," Mac almost whispered, as she rose to her feet "That's good." Harm followed suit. As they left the Wardroom together they were the image of decorum, a correct distance between them - leaving no chance for imposing on personal space.  
  
That would come soon enough.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N:   
  
1. 'Addies' - email addresses 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda and rinkrat for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
manda Welcome to the story! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I'm so pleased you gave the feedback on Blaise - more on him in another story...or two! I liked the part of sharing food, it's intimate, but not too excessive, no NC17, just enough to get Mac hot under her collar! Thanks as always!  
  
abigaile Thanks for your support. Focus is shifting back stateside so the Admiral will be discovering for himself about just what his senior lawyers have been up to!  
  
rinkrat Welcome to the story! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
anna7 Thanks for your support! Please keep reading!  
  
rosa Thanks for your support! Dunstan is still in the story, but we're moving back stateside for a couple of chapters!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TEMPORARY VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SATURDAY AFTERNOON  
  
"Hello Mattie, it's Mac. How are you? Where are you?" Mac asked, hearing a voice speaking over Mattie.  
  
"We're at the airport in Bahrain, Mac. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Harm's here, Mattie. I'll talk to you when you get back stateside. I asked Jen to call from the apartment when you get there."  
  
"Okay. Talk to you soon then. Bye, Mac."  
  
"Bye," Mac spoke into the receiver and then passed the handset to Harm, who trapped her hand between his hand and the grip of the receiver. This precluded Mac moving away, and so she seated herself on Harm's lap, leaning over to listen to his conversation with Mattie. While he was talking to Mattie, Harm was also dropping feather-light kisses on Mac's neck, and his free hand had reached around the back of her, pushing up under her uniform blouse to splay open his fingers against her smooth skin.  
  
"Hiya, kiddo. Are you looking after Sturgis?"  
  
"Yep. He's gone to get me a can of soda."  
  
"By 'looking after him' I meant you do the running around, Mattie!" Harm laughed, joking, and Mattie laughed too.  
  
"I know, but he's such a gentleman, Harm."  
  
"So'm I!" Harm protested instantly, and Mac closed her eyes, groaning as Harm's wandering hand had reached the underside of her breast, his fingers brushing her skin through the lacy cups.  
  
'Some gentleman!' thought Mac, as Harm's assault on her senses continued. When the opportunity to retaliate arrived, Mac was fast to pounce, dropping her head onto Harm's shoulder, and using her tongue to devastating effect on his ear. This was almost Harm's undoing, and Mattie heard a distinct groan over the cell phone at her ear.  
  
"Harm? Are you okay?"  
  
"I...yeah, fine Mattie. Okay, kiddo, we'd better call it a day, and we'll talk when you get back to the apartment. Say 'hi' to Sturgis for us, and ask him to let me know what mood the Admiral is in when he talks to him."  
  
"Why? You two in trouble all ready?" Mattie laughed softly, and Harm grinned, all the more aware of why he loved having Mattie in his life. He loved Mattie, period.  
  
"Scoot! Talk to you later. Love you, Mattie."  
  
"Okay. Love you both," Mattie said into the receiver, and Harm held it away from his ear slightly so that Mac heard the words too. Both of them wore expressions of bemusement at Mattie's sentiment. By the time they recovered from their surprise, Mattie had closed her cell phone and disconnected. Mac tossed her cell phone somewhere on the table behind Harm, not really caring where it landed, as she returned her attention to the shell of his ear.   
  
"Tsk, tsk, Colonel. Wanton misuse of government property carries a penalty, you know."  
  
"Mmn? What sort of penalty, Captain?"  
  
"The kind that could confine you to quarters for a while."  
  
"Really!" Mac sat up and grinned at Harm. "Do you have your cell phone, Captain?" Harm nodded, handing it over to Mac with his free hand, and watched as she tossed that onto the table also, her gaze never leaving his face.  
  
"Oops!" said Mac, distinctly unrepentant at her behavior. "I guess I'm confined to quarters, sir."  
  
"Looks like it," Harm noted, as he got to his feet. Mac protested, but soon stopped as Harm moved her across to one of the bunks and gently pushed her down to sit on the edge. "If you're going to be in here a while, you might as well get comfortable, Colonel."  
  
"Good idea," Mac agreed, and lifted her legs up, so that she was laid on her side, looking up at Harm. "Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you have to be advised of your rights under the UCMJ."  
  
"Are you going to read me my rights, Captain?" Mac queried, her eyes on his face, but her hand wandering lower.  
  
Harm grinned. "Oh, yeah..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N - So sorry it's a short chapter. Real life intrudes, but I wanted to post something before I go out of town. Better than nothing! More on Monday! 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (I forgot to include a disclaimer for NCIS last chapter, so here it is now...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda and rinkrat for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jbird7986 Thanks for your support. It has been nice being out of town, but I've missed my computer!  
  
anna7 I've had fun this weekend, but I've missed you guys! Wish I could take you all with me! (PS - What is 'DURTY'?). Re your other review, you'll have to wait and see!  
  
nikki Ha, ha! :o) - Glad you like the 'wanton misuse...'; I've written that Mac tells Harm she will let the Admiral know, but then things can change!!! Keep reading!  
  
angelab I'm sure none of the 'close quarters' stuff does go on, but it is fun to write ;o); sorry you're stuck at work when vacation stuff is going on - I'll have to keep writing more to keep you occupied at work, reading!  
  
skyefire Thanks for your support. Please keep reading!  
  
abigaile Thanks for your support. Please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! What would I do without your reviews! They make me smile, and give me ideas! ;o) - hope you've still got a job! There's more 'hot' moments to come, I'm sure, so I'll try to give you a warning beforehand! Ha, ha! Thanks as always.  
  
manda Thanks for your support. Please keep reading!  
  
claysmvl Thanks for your support. Please keep reading! The 'Uniform Code of Military Justice is the basis of the military legal system (according to the website I found!) - hope that info helps.  
  
ninjaturtle Thanks for your support. I had a good time away, and got some ideas for WTSMTS and other stories, so stay tuned!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FANTAIL  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SATURDAY, LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Mac opened the hatch to the fantail and closed it behind her. Harm was already there, arms resting on the rail, looking out over the sea.  
  
"Hi there, sailor," she murmured, moving to stand beside him. Harm turned his head to smile at her and Mac dropped her head on his shoulder as they stood side by side.  
  
"What did Captain Johnson say?" Harm asked, knowing that Mac had gone to him with the authorization from Admiral Chegwidden to transport Lieutenant Commander Carson back to the States. It had been decided to convene a meeting of the FBI and the NCIS teams at JAG headquarters to determine the best course of action based on   
  
what Carson could tell them.  
  
"He's accepted the change of orders from the Admiral," Mac murmured, adding "I think he's going to miss me," and Harm dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"He's not the only one," Harm said quietly, and Mac turned her face up to look at him. "When do you leave?" he asked.  
  
"Monday. There's a flight out from the military base in Bahrain. I want to talk to Sue and Jack today, and to Gibbs. Sue said something about Gibbs being certain that Carson is a terrorist, given his mid-eastern background. It's going to take some doing to convince him that Carson was caught up in the middle and is not a part of Al Qaeda."  
  
"And how are you planning on doing the convincing?"  
  
"When the Admiral convenes the meeting, we'll have Carson with us. Gibbs will have the opportunity to check out any information that Carson might have, and we can hold him in protective custody until he is cleared."  
  
"Gibbs won't like that," Harm observed, and Mac smiled as she nodded.  
  
"I know, but Carson is JAG, and we get to hear him out first."  
  
"Okay," Harm agreed. Turning to look down at Mac, he asked her another question. "When do we tell the Admiral about the baby?"  
  
"When I get back, I'll let him know," Mac assured Harm, and he nodded in acceptance.  
  
"That's so long as Dunstan hasn't let the cat out of the bag."  
  
"I doubt he will have. In fact, thinking about it, I haven't seen him on any ZNN reports today. Do you think he's okay?"  
  
"Why would you be concerned about Dunstan?" Harm queried, but then had to admit to himself that Stuart Dunstan's recent behaviour had been somewhat erratic. Since his departure from the restaurant in Bahrain Dunstan hadn't been seen reporting for ZNN, but the network hadn't made any reference to the obvious disappearance of one of their top reporters.  
  
"He's a pain sometimes, I know, but it's strange that he hasn't been seen for a while. In fact, since we saw him at the restaurant in Bahrain." Mac's observation of the same details as Harm made him nod absently.  
  
"Do me a favor, if we don't hear anything about Dunstan before you leave, get in touch with ZNN when you're back in DC and let me know if they have any details on him."  
  
"You think he could be in trouble?"  
  
"I certainly hope not, but it wouldn't hurt to check."  
  
Mac nodded, and then smiled up at Harm.  
  
"You're a big old softy, really, aren't you, Captain?"  
  
"Hey! Less of the 'old'," protested Harm, and then grinned. "Although you don't mind jumping these 'old' bones whenever you get the chance!"  
  
"That goes without saying, Captain." Mac's smile turned sultry, and she flirted with Harm verbally without actually touching him.  
  
"This is going to make the next thirty six hours very interesting," observed Harm, as he leaned in to Mac and whispered in her ear. Mac nodded, before turning away.  
  
"I need to go and call Sue first, before we go over the...er...rules of engagement in a situation such as you describe." With that comment, Mac left the fantail, and a naval captain contemplating the upcoming discussions of ROE's in a carrier-based encounter.  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SATURDAY MORNING  
  
The ringing of the telephone brought Levi up off the floor and across the hallway into Sue's room as she finished making her bed. Jumping up to put his paws on the comforter, Sue saw the dog from the corner of her eye and she turned to pat his back.  
  
"What is it, Levi? The door?" Sue was expecting Jack sometime that morning, and then her room mate Lucy was due back later in the day. Heading for the door at the end of the hallway, Sue was surprised when Levi headed for the telephone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sue, it's Mac. I'm sorry to call on a Saturday and so early. I need a favour."  
  
"Oh, hi! No problem. What can I do for you, Sarah?"  
  
"I need to convene a meeting at JAG with you and Jack, and Gibbs and his team. The Admiral will be in attendance also. This is to do with Lieutenant Commander Carson. I'm bringing him back to DC to tell us what he knows, and if it is anything worthwhile, I may need FBI assistance to get Carson long-term protection after.  
  
"I'll let Jack know. When will you be back?"   
  
"Monday, hopefully. I was planning on setting the meeting up for Tuesday. Jen can let you know details on Monday."  
  
"That's fine. Do you want me to contact Gibbs?"  
  
"No. I think this call should come from me, at least." Mac admitted that keeping Gibbs out of the loop on Carson in the first place hadn't been the best idea.  
  
"All right. How are you all?"   
  
"Harm should be back in time for Mattie's hearing, in a couple of weeks. I'm on my way on Monday, and Mattie should be in the air as we speak," Mac answered, and then asked a question of her own.  
  
"How are you and Jack?"  
  
"We are doing okay, Sarah. Lucy comes back today, though, so it makes getting together with Jack a little more awkward."  
  
"I thought you said Lucy was the first to want you two to get together," Mac queried, and waited for Sue's response.  
  
"She was, and I'm sure she'll be thrilled that we are...together, I mean...it just makes it awkward spending time with Jack here. We've never actually drawn the ground rules for having men in the apartment, for either of us. It's been a mutual thing in the past that we meet up with 'male friends' in neutral locations, or at their places."  
  
"Maybe it is time to have a talk, then."  
  
"I guess so," Sue muttered, and just then Levi came across to her again. "Sarah, I have to go. I think Jack is here."  
  
"Okay. It will work itself out, Sue. I'll call you on my travels, hopefully, and see you on Tuesday for definite."  
  
"That's a date," Sue confirmed. "Bye, and safe journey."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
As Mac ended her side of the conversation, Sue replaced the receiver on the cradle and turned as Jack put his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling into her neck as she laughed softly, turning her head to the side so she could see his face and read his lips.  
  
"You making dates again? Anyone I know?"   
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"Gibbs?" Jack couldn't help it, and as soon as the name came out he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Sue pulled out of his arms and turned fully to face him.  
  
"Why would you ask that?"  
  
"I...I don't know...it just came out. Sue, I'm sorry," Jack raised his hands, in a gesture intended to placate, but it only served to make Sue step back further, putting the couch between herself and Jack.  
  
"I don't understand why you have such an issue with Gibbs, Jack. That call was actually from Sarah. There's going to be a meeting, probably on Tuesday; the missing JAG, Carson, is coming back on a military flight with Sarah. We'll get the official details from Jennifer on Monday, but we've been invited to attend a meeting at JAG, with NCIS present too, to discuss what Carson knows, and to see if we can use the information he has. Sarah wants to talk to us beforehand, though, to see if we can offer witness protection to Carson."  
  
"Gibbs isn't going to like that," Jack noted, and he watched Sue's reaction to his words.  
  
"No, he isn't. But then it isn't his ballgame right now. Carson is JAG, and they will protect him to the best of their abilities. According to Sarah, his Bahraini family wanted to use his dual nationality, and he refused. He gave himself up to go in the brig for his own safety. He's asking for protection to remain in the service, believing that he will be cleared of UA charges, possibly with just a misdemeanor on his record."  
  
"We'll have to wait until the meeting, find out what the full story is, and then take it from there."  
  
"That's no more than Sarah is asking. Jack, I'm not trying to use a friendship to side-step the system."  
  
"You went to NCIS as a favor to Mac," Jack pointed out, and Sue's expression showed hurt at his words.  
  
"What is this really about, Jack? You know that my going to NCIS for Sarah was no big deal. You've done similar things yourself. Are you jealous of Gibbs?"  
  
"What?" Jack's reaction was immediate and heated. "I have nothing to prove to anyone, Sue, and absolutely nothing to be jealous of!"  
  
"Then why do you question me about Gibbs when I make a simple remark that is meant to tease? He's obviously on your mind for some reason, Jack, and maybe it's personal, if you're so damned sure it isn't to do with your professional abilities!"  
  
"I think I ought to go," Jack muttered, turning on his heel. He paused as he reached the door, turning to look at Sue.  
  
Sue, however, hadn't moved from her position by the couch, and while her face showed the horror at how the intimate moment between them had degenerated into this standoff, she stood her ground and didn't go to him.  
  
Without a word between them, or a sign, he left the apartment, and Sue collapsed onto the couch, suddenly feeling very cold.  
  
How had they come to this?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	40. Chapter Forty

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda and rinkrat for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I like the way you think; life is too short, so maybe Jack should do something about it! Still working on the 'hots', more to follow! I'm flattered so many of your colleagues/friends like to hear what I've written - please tell them 'thank you'! Hope I can keep up the good work! Sorry to hear about your job xfer and fingers crossed it will all go well. Talking about old phrases - 'when one door closes another one opens...' Thanks as always.  
  
jbird7986 Tension is good sometimes - keeps people on their toes! Thanks for your support!  
  
abigaile Thanks for your support! Please keep reading!  
  
nikki It's great to be back! Glad you like my Sue/Jack relationship - works for me!  
  
ninjaturtle Into everything a little rain must fall! Remember, though, how fresh everything looks after a little rain! Thanks for your support!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SATURDAY, MID-MORNING  
  
The telephone rang, and Levi raised a paw to Sue's knee, attracting her attention before moving his head in the direction of the noise. Sue got to her feet and walked across to check the name on the caller display. It was Lucy, and Sue switched on the speakerphone button, not bothering to hold the handset.  
  
"Hello Lucy, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sue, but you sound awful. Do you have a cold?"  
  
Sue could have used Lucy's own words to excuse the thickness in her voice, but she had answered before she could think of that, and Lucy's next words were right on the button.  
  
"You've been crying! Sue, what's happened? Is it Levi?"  
  
"Levi is fine, Lucy. I'll tell you when you get back. By the way, what time are you getting back?"  
  
"Well, actually, that's why I'm calling. My mom and I met up with some friends of hers and we've been invited to spend the day with them, so I'll be staying an extra day, and getting back to DC tomorrow. Is that going to be okay with you?"  
  
"Oh, of course! Have a great time. We'll see you tomorrow, then," Sue replied, hoping she sounded more enthusiastic than she felt.  
  
"We?" Lucy questioned, hoping for a different answer to the one she got.  
  
"Levi and me," Sue answered, knowing exactly who Lucy had been thinking of. It didn't help Sue that when she thought of the same person as Lucy, the tears started again. Sue wiped her nose and fielded the rest of Lucy's conversation, until her friend and roommate ended the call with the promise to enjoy herself and to travel safely on her way back to DC the next day.  
  
Once the call had finished and Sue had turned off the speakerphone, she slumped back against the couch and pulled up the blanket she had been laid under. Levi came back to her and laid his head on her arm, blinking silently at her. Sue put her hand out and stroked his golden fur.  
  
"Oh, Levi, what have I done?" Sue murmured, knowing she wouldn't get an answer, but needing to ask the question anyway. Levi continued to look at her, until Sue pushed herself into a sitting position again.  
  
"Come on, Levi. Time for some fresh air." Getting to her feet Sue managed a laugh as Levi barked and headed off to the kitchen where his leash was kept.   
  
LOCAL PARK  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
SATURDAY, MID-MORNING  
  
Sue had slipped Levi's leash and was throwing a ball for him to retrieve. As she lobbed the soggy tennis ball one more time it was caught, before Sue could warn the catcher that the ball was wet.  
  
"I should know better," laughed Bobby, wiping his hand on the paper towel Sue offered.  
  
"Hi, Bobby," Sue managed a wobbly smile, and Bobby smiled back, choosing not to comment on the obvious distress on Sue's face. Even out in the open with Levi, her thoughts were straying to her conversation in the apartment. "What brings you round this end of town?"  
  
"I was actually on the hunt for Jack. He's not answering at his apartment, and his cell phone seems to be switched off. I just wondered if you might have seen him, so I was on my way to the apartment when I saw Levi. I thought Luce was back today, too."  
  
"I got a call from her. Some friends of her mom's invited she and Lucy to stay over an extra day, so she'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"So, you've got an extra day on your own. Even more reason for Jack to spend more time with his favorite girl..." Bobby stopped talking as he saw the tears well up in Sue's eyes. "Hey, hey! What's this?" Bobby put his arm around Sue in a hug as she sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is so silly."  
  
"You two had an argument, I take it?"  
  
Sue nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
"About...?" Bobby asked, waiting for Sue to tell him. "Sue, I can't offer my well-timed advice to give my best friend another chance when you won't tell me what the problem is, now can I?"  
  
"We were talking about Gibbs, and he left..."  
  
"Ah, Agent Gibbs. Now I understand," Bobby tapped the side of his head as though all had become surprisingly clear to him. Sue managed a smile again, and spoke up, her voice husky.  
  
"What do you understand?" she asked, curious to know what Bobby thought of the NCIS special agent.  
  
"I understand that Jack is crazy about you, Sue, and yes, he's a little jealous of Gibbs."  
  
"I asked him if he was jealous, and he said no."  
  
"Professionally, absolutely not, I agree! But personally, when it comes to you, Jack's even jealous of Levi!"  
  
"He is not!" Sue protested, and Bobby stepped back from her slightly, still with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well, maybe not Levi, and hopefully not even of me, but I can guarantee you that Jack Hudson is in love with you, and he's not sure of anything right now. That's how love gets you sometimes, you know?"  
  
"I know he loves me, and I love him, Bobby. But I have a job to do, too, and I can't be worrying about whether I should be talking to another man in case 'Jack doesn't approve'. Besides, I thought we had cleared this up before, when I misunderstood him talking to you."  
  
"What can I say? Us guys, we're hopeless most of the time. We know how to trap us a female, but once we have 'em, we don't know what to do with 'em!"  
  
Sue couldn't help it, and laughed out loud. "Does Jennifer know you have this caveman philosophy, Bobby?"  
  
"Okay...you know what I'm trying to say here. Jack knows how beautiful you are, how talented, and how vulnerable. He's afraid he's not going to be able to protect you from everything and everyone, and in Gibbs he sees someone who will use your talents and not think twice about your safety, as long as he gets what he wants."  
  
Sue nodded. "I've had a glimpse of that already. I don't think Gibbs is deliberately callous, I just think he's so fixed on getting rid of terrorists that he sometimes crosses the line between acceptable and unacceptable limits."  
  
"We're all out to rid the modern world of the threat of terrorism, Sue, but I think you understand what Jack is really trying to get at with Gibbs."  
  
Sue nodded. "I guess I do. So, what's your advice now?"  
  
"Give my best friend another chance?" Bobby reiterated what he had said earlier, and Sue smiled.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I do have some time on my hands today."  
  
"Good. Well, you get back to your apartment, and wait for him. Give me a call later and let me know if my theory was correct?"  
  
"Deal! Bobby, one thing, you seem quite confident he'll come by. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Bobby shook his head. "I haven't a clue, but I do know Jack, and he'll stew for a while and then get his thinking hat back on. He'll be round."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I know so." Bobby dropped a kiss on Sue's cheek, waved a cheery 'goodbye' and threw the soggy ball once more for Levi. Sue waited while Levi returned with the ball, and then she put it in the plastic bag she carried (having learned from past experience that a soggy ball equals a soggy, and distinctly smelly pocket!). With that done she clipped the leash back on the golden retriever and the pair made their way back to the apartment.  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SATURDAY LUNCHTIME  
  
As Sue opened the door to the apartment her stomach was rumbling and she spoke to Levi as she announced that they ought to get something to eat. It was the scent of the flowers that assailed her first, followed by the sight of them strewn around the lounge in every possible corner and on every possible surface. On the refrigerator door there was an envelope with her name written on it, the handwriting familiar.  
  
Sue pulled out the piece of paper inside, and read the words written there.  
  
'Flowers mean forgiveness, I heard a poet say,  
  
When you need forgiveness, you give her a bouquet,  
  
Flowers mean forgiveness, my darling, here I stand,  
  
Asking your forgiveness, with flowers in my hand.  
  
As sure as I was wrong when I made you cry,  
  
I know that you'd be wrong if you say goodbye.  
  
Take these lovely flowers, or they'll be lonely too.  
  
Flowers mean forgiveness, forgive me, say you do.'  
  
'I heard the words in a song. After I left here this morning I went out for a walk, and I remembered those words. What I said was so out of line, that even an apology was out of order. I needed to beg.' These words came after the lyrics, and Sue read them through twice before she looked up from reading the words on the paper to see Jack standing in front of her, another bouquet, this time of red roses, held in his hands. From the base of the bouquet there hung a small box tied with the ribbon of the bow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
1. The words are lyrics from a song sung by Frank Sinatra. I went online looking for which particular flower signified forgiveness, and found the song as well, and the fact that flowers in general signify forgiveness. Put the two together, and voila! A perfect end to this chapter, I think!   
  
2. (Disclaimer : Written by: Edward R. White / Written by: Al Frisch / Written by: Mack Wolfson / Arranged By: Nelson Riddle / Label: Capitol Records / Recorded: January 12, 1956. I hope that the owners of the song/lyrics really don't mind me using their words in such an ideal setting! I promise to treat them respectfully!) 


	41. Chapter Forty One

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda and rinkrat for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jbird7986 Thanks for your support! Please keep reading!  
  
ninjaturtle I enjoy working the Sue/Jack relationship too, keeps my mind ticking over working on two different pairings.   
  
abigaile The admiral's reaction is coming soon, but this chapter is still Sue/Jack.  
  
kjflygirl87 Hi - welcome back! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and you're right, there aren't enough STFBEye stories out there... however, this site is JAG, so back to the present! Please keep reading!  
  
rosa I was surprised myself to find the info on the net about the flowers, and it fit in so well with what I wanted to write! I'm trying to keep up my 'post one/write one' routine, so far it's working! Please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I'm so glad you liked it, I couldn't have found better if I'd tried. I should dedicate this chapter to 'Google!' :o) Hope the cohorts like it, and the ex-boss-to-be. Sounds a bit crazy where you are right now! BTW, the box is about to be opened! Enjoy! Thanks as always.  
  
nikki I would love to have an apology like that (I wouldn't mind 'Jack' doing the apologizing either! Oops, back to real life!); that's what writing is for, we can live through our words! Please keep reading!  
  
skyefire Oooh! Isn't it great when something you want to happen, happens! Please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SUE'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SATURDAY LUNCHTIME  
  
"You've been busy," Sue murmured, letting her gaze roam around the room before coming back to settle on Jack and the bouquet of roses he still held. The roses from which the small box with its mystery contents still hung.  
  
Jack couldn't trust his voice, not just yet, so he nodded and moved forward a little. Sue looked at the box again, and then raised her eyes to Jack's face, a question in her eyes.  
  
Jack cleared his throat a little, but his voice was still thick when he spoke.  
  
"I...I bought the flowers almost as soon as I'd left the building. I think I've cleared out the contents of the shop down the street."   
  
Sue smiled a little at that - she knew the shop well, and albeit small it sold a variety of flowers and plants. It would be easy to clear out the stock if...say...someone wanted to fill a room with flowers! It wouldn't take the owner long to restock, she knew, as it was a popular store, but on Jack's purchases alone the staff could afford to take the day off!  
  
"I went for a walk with Levi...after you left," Sue told him, not mentioning the part where she cried first. Jack could tell from the huskiness in her voice, though, that she had shed tears too. "I met up with Bobby."  
  
"Oh." It wasn't a question, more a statement of fact. Sue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He said he didn't know where you were, but you knew where he was, didn't you?"  
  
Jack managed a guilty grin. "Kind of...yes. I was going to come back here with these roses, but I saw you leave with Levi and figured you'd be going to the park. I rang Bobby to keep you...occupied....while I bought the rest of the flowers. He didn't know where I was, or what I was up to, I promise. I just asked him to go to the park."  
  
"And the box? Did you buy that today, too?"  
  
"The box? Oh...no, no I didn't." Jack picked the box up in his fingers and looked at it for a moment before he looked back up at Sue. "I've had this for a while," he murmured, and Sue's face paled slightly. Jack closed the gap between them and placed the roses in her arms, with the box on the top. As Sue moved to hold the flowers more securely, Jack placed his hands over hers, and looked at her.  
  
"I've thought of so many ways I wanted this moment to occur, that we'd be out to dinner somewhere, or at my apartment; the least expected would be after apologizing to you, and I know this may seem a little forced coming after what has happened," Jack paused, still looking hard at Sue, and she still remained standing, her face regaining some color, for which he was grateful. The last thing he wanted was for her to be ill. "Sue, there is never a 'right moment' or a 'right place', and we could waste so much time trying to find the impossible, so I'll just ask here, now, as we are...will you marry me?"  
  
Sue was speechless. Levi suddenly sat up, as if he knew something momentous was happening. His 'huff' of response made Jack smile, and he glanced down at the golden retriever before returning his gaze to Sue.  
  
"Sue...?"   
  
"Yes, and yes!" Sue answered, and Jack's hands moved from holding hers to holding her face as he leaned in and kissed her. As her words registered, he pulled his head back, reluctantly breaking the kiss.  
  
"Yes, and yes?" he queried, and Sue laughed softly.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you, and yes, I accept your apology. The flowers are beautiful, Jack."  
  
"Thank you, for your generous heart, your quick mind, and your beautiful..." Jack leaned in as close as possible and murmured the last few words, which caused heat to rise in her cheeks and she accepted his second kiss, almost crushing the roses between them as Jack put his arms around her to pull her in to his body. In time to save the fragile buds, and to retrieve the box that had fallen to the end of the ribbon again, Sue pulled back. The box!  
  
"Erm...Jack?" she asked, softly, raising her eyes to look into his, the smile on her face showing without reserve the love that she felt for this man.  
  
"Hm?" Jack murmured in response, his dark-eyed gaze fixed on hers, his head full of thoughts of what their life from this moment on was going to be like.  
  
"Can I open the box now?" Sue queried, grinning as she knew the moment his thoughts had focused on the box, and its contents.  
  
"Oh! Of course...I forgot, the box...here..." Jack walked backwards to the couch, and pulled Sue down to sit next to him as he lifted the box up while Sue still held the bouquet of roses. Opening the outer box, Sue saw the smaller velvet box inside, and as Jack tipped it out onto his hand and held the base she lifted the lid to reveal the contents.  
  
"Jack...it's beautiful!" Sue ran a gentle fingertip over the diamond and sapphire combination setting resting on the ring of platinum. Jack removed the ring from it's velvet bed and placed it on the third finger of her left hand, lifting her hand to his lips then and dropping a soft kiss over her finger and the ring.  
  
Sue moved to place the roses and the two empty boxes on the coffee table, but Jack retained his grip on her left hand. As Sue sat up again Jack spoke.  
  
"What I want right now is to make love with you, but there are two things we need to talk about first."  
  
"Lucy isn't coming back until tomorrow," Sue answered, and Jack was amazed that she had read his mind so well! Then it dawned on him that if she knew he was asking about Lucy being in the apartment, then she was also aware that he needed to talk about Gibbs too.  
  
"I was jealous...am jealous...of Gibbs, Sue. Hell, I'm jealous of anyone who gets to spend time with you when I can't. With Gibbs, though, it just winds me up that he thinks he only has to click his fingers and you'll be there to help him. The fact that he knows signing gets to me too!" Jack ended his statement, and Sue grinned.  
  
"Maybe if you stamp your foot you'll complete the picture I have in my head of you as a little tyrant!" she murmured, and as Jack opened his mouth to speak again she put the fingers of her left hand across his mouth. "I love you, Jack Hudson, and I'm flattered that you're jealous over me...it's a 'girl thing', we like our men to be jealous sometimes." At this admission Jack smiled and Sue felt his lips move beneath her fingers, sending a shiver through her. "As for the clicking of fingers, I don't jump to that signal for anyone - even you! And the signing is something that Gibbs has done for a long time. Almost as long as I have. You are still learning to sign, Jack, and that you are, and doing it to help yourself as much as me, means so much to me. No-one, except my family, has ever learned to sign for that reason. You, and the rest of the team, take my breath away at the fact that you are prepared to do this to help each of you to communicate. But it is the knowledge that you are doing it for yourselves, and not just for me, that makes the gesture so much more appreciated."  
  
"They all love you, too, you know," Jack said softly, and Sue nodded, and then smiled as a thought came to her. Jack tilted his head at her expression.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I know, and I love them all too, but I only want to 'make' love with one of them," Sue murmured, and Jack moved forward, so Sue was laying under him on the couch as he touched his lips to hers before speaking.  
  
"I'm very glad we're straight on everything now, as I don't think I can wait any longer, Sue." As Jack moved slightly Sue groaned in response, aware of his arousal, but also aware that she had something she needed to do before she gave herself up to Jack. Now if she could just tell her body to cooperate!  
  
"Erm...Jack? Levi...I need to feed Levi, first..."  
  
"And then?" Jack asked, knowing exactly what he was doing as he moved a little more against Sue, making her breath hiss as she tried to formulate an answer.  
  
"Then...then Bobby..."  
  
Jack's head came up at those words. "You need to feed Bobby?" he asked, incredulous.  
  
Sue laughed, shaking her head. "No, not feed him...call him, later...maybe we could...have dinner with him...before....your apartment"  
  
"Before what?" Jack glossed over the 'have dinner' part to get to the bit about moving this celebration to his apartment.  
  
Sue managed to drag her senses together long enough to speak coherently. "Lucy is back tomorrow, and I want to wake up with you in the morning and not worry about having to get up early to make sure she doesn't catch me...us...". 'Well, that was a reasonably coherent statement', she thought.  
  
"Making out?" Jack put in, not really sure what Sue was trying to get at.  
  
"Making love..." Sue took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before continuing. "Jack, Lucy and I have never had men stay in the apartment when the other has been there...although in my case, there's only been you, and Lucy has been away."  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Sue. How about we feed Levi and then go to my apartment before we get too carried away here?"  
  
Sue nodded in reply, and even as she agreed to not getting too carried away Jack moved again, ostensibly to get to his feet, but Sue wanted more of his touch and she pulled him to her by the simple means of grabbing his shirt front.  
  
Levi's food was a little late getting into his bowl, but he wasn't complaining. And while he was eating his food, Sue went to her room to pack a few things for sleeping over at Jack's, and of course Jack had to help out!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda and rinkrat for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jbird7986 Thanks for your support. Please keep reading!  
  
kjflygirl87 More to come on Sue and Jack, and then back to the Sea Hawk - after all, Mac has to leave Harm behind for a little while, and that is never easy!  
  
skyefire Thanks for your support. Please keep reading!  
  
abigaile Harm and Mac are just around the corner!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! Did I forgot to warn you about the 'hots' - more to follow! I think I've left a door open for Sue and Jack to still work together that sounds feasible. Hope so. Fingers crossed for your interview/s. Thanks as always!  
  
anna7 Thank you for taking the time to read the other stories - I still have some 'single chapter' stories lined up, but WTSMTS is taking up my time right now. Please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JACK'S APARTMENT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
SATURDAY AFTERNOON  
  
"That would be great, Bobby. We'll meet you there!" Jack replaced the handset of his telephone and turned to smile at Sue as she sat next to him, her legs curled up under her as she nestled against his side, with his arm around her shoulders and his hand resting just above the swell of her breast.  
  
"What's going on? Are they coming for something to eat?" Sue asked, having agreed to Jack's decision to invite Bobby and Jennifer over to the apartment for a meal. Jack, however, shook his head.  
  
"No can do; Jen's going to pick up Mattie at the airport this evening, but we're welcome to join them, and then either go out to eat or head back to Jen and Mattie's for a while."  
  
"That sounds lovely. So, what time?"  
  
"Around eight," Jack answered, absently running his thumb over the material of her sweater. Sue smiled, and relaxed further into his arms as he continued his stroking, until she began to feel a little warm, and she squirmed slightly. Jack stopped his hand's movement, smiled down at her and reached to pick up her left hand in his, lifting it and the ring it bore to his lips.  
  
Sue watched Jack's face show a myriad of emotions as he held her hand to his lips. Eventually, a little anxious, Sue put her free hand to his cheek and turned his face towards her.   
  
"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked.  
  
Jack moved her hand from near his mouth and leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her lips. As he lifted his head he nodded.  
  
"I'm just wondering what will happen at work, now. It's been on my mind; I don't want to lose you from the team, but I want this more..."  
  
"We need to see Garrett on Monday. If you want, I can take the ring off, so he won't know we're...engaged, yet."  
  
"No." The single syllable was said quickly, and Sue smiled at the speed of his response. As he caught her smile and grinned himself, he shook his head. "The ring stays exactly where it is. There will be a way round our working together. It's not as though you work exclusively with me; I mean, you go out on assignments with the others in the team, too."  
  
"Yes, I do." Suddenly Sue sat up straighter, and Jack watched her face light up.  
  
"What? You've got an idea, I can see it in your face!"  
  
"Couldn't I be a consultant to your team? I mean, the FBI refer to civilians outside of the Bureau all the time. Perhaps if I could be termed a consultant on call to your team, we could get round it that way. I mean, I've worked with the DEA on call, with Hadley..." Sue paused, remembering sadly the time spent with the rogue DEA agent whose actions had caused the death of another agent in the field. Jack's smile was wide as he leaned in to rub noses with her.  
  
"You, my darling, are a genius! It's feasible, yes, and I'm sure Garrett would go for it, if he can't keep you on the team as you are."  
  
"I am?" Sue queried, commenting on Jack's previous words. Jack nodded, missing her point a little.  
  
"Definitely a genius!" he said again, and Sue shook her head. Jack paused while she spoke again.  
  
"No, I meant...I am your 'darling'?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely! Darling, sweetheart," Jack laughed softly as he thought up other names. "Sugar-pie, honey-bun..."  
  
"I think I'll settle for 'darling', and even 'sweetheart', but if you ever call me by the other two names, I'll transfer out myself!" Sue retorted, and Jack put both arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Sue gave herself up to wonderful feeling of being loved by Jack, engaged to him, and as much a part of his life as he was of hers. When the hug loosened slightly, and they were face to face, Jack murmured to her and Sue nodded, grinning.  
  
"I think I've created a monster," Jack admonished, at the same time as he pulled Sue to her feet. "You're insatiable, you know that?" he added.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Sue responded, bobbing her head in acknowledgement. "I have a good teacher."  
  
At those words Jack drew her into his arms, and what began with soft, barely-there kisses ended with the pair of them wrapped in each other's arms, murmuring softly about their future together.  
  
BALTIMORE/WASHINGTON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
  
BALTIMORE - MARYLAND  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT  
  
As Mattie and Sturgis exited the airbridge from their aircraft they walked into the arrivals terminal expecting to see Jennifer Coates waiting for them. What they were greeted with were Jennifer and Bobby, along with Jack and Sue, and Levi.  
  
"This is quite a greeting, folks. I feel like some kind of celebrity," Sturgis commented, as he shook hands with the quartet, sorry 'quintet'...don't forget Levi! At his comment Jennifer smiled, and then introduced the group. Sturgis had heard Harm and Mac speak of the FBI team members, and in particular Jack and Sue, and Bobby, as he was now dating Jennifer. Sturgis smiled in response to their warm greetings, and as his eyes took in their combined greeting of Mattie, he realized that this was yet another extended family, which had become enmeshed with that of the JAG family. It had always amazed and amused him that there were such interpersonal relationships in the JAG office and yet it functioned to the absolute highest standards. It would appear the same could be said of the FBI team, at least of those members he had met so far.  
  
Mattie had whooped in delight at the greetings she received from Jennifer, Sue and Jack, and Levi, and when she turned to grin at Bobby he leaned in for a hug too.  
  
"Can't let these guys monopolize you for all the fun, Mattie. How do you? I'm Bobby."  
  
"I get to meet you at last! Jen's told me so much about you!" Mattie enthused, and totally ignored the look of horror that Jennifer threw her way, before she looped her hand through Bobby's arm. Sturgis coughed to attract attention, and six pairs of eyes all settled on him.  
  
"This is where I part company with you all. Mattie, I leave you in Jennifer's safe hands, and those of your friends. Ladies and gentlemen, take care of her. I know a good lawyer or two if not." At that comment the little group laughed, and then Mattie removed her hand from Bobby and turned to hug Sturgis tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Sturgis. See you soon?"  
  
"Sure you will, Mattie. I'm back at JAG on Monday, and Mac will be flying in that day too. If I don't see you at the apartment, I'll be around JAG. If you need anything, let Jennifer know, or give me a call. Okay?"  
  
Mattie nodded, hugging Sturgis once more before stepping back and smiling at him as he waved and walked away to the exit. They watched as he was greeted by an older, shorter man and enfolded in another hug.  
  
"That's Sturgis' dad, Reverend Turner," Mattie explained, as she linked arms with Bobby again, much to the amusement of the adults around her. Jennifer held the flight helmet that Mattie had eventually relinquished in favor of Bobby's arm, and Jack picked up the flight bag with one hand as he put his other arm around Sue's shoulders. Sue lifted her left hand to link fingers with Jack, and Mattie stopped dead in her tracks, so suddenly that Jennifer bumped into her.  
  
"That's a ring! You've got a ring! Ooh, Sue, you're...you and Jack...getting married! Wow!" The excited teenager turned to wrap her arms around Sue and Jack as they stood together, and both Jennifer and Bobby smiled widely. They had been told of the news earlier when they had met up with Sue and Jack at the airport, and plans had already been made to go out and celebrate the news when Lucy returned. Sue wanted to include her roommate in her plans.  
  
Sue and Jack both hugged Mattie close, and as she smiled at them there were tears in her eyes, although she didn't shed any. "Now, if only Mac and Harm could learn from the two of you," Mattie muttered in exasperation, "I could be a bridesmaid a whole lot quicker!"  
  
Sue and Jack laughed, and Jennifer tipped her head slightly. "Have patience, Mattie; it's only taken them eight years to get to this point," she said, tongue-in-cheek.  
  
Mattie groaned. "I can't wait another eight years!" was her protested cry, adding "I'll be 'old' by then!"  
  
With Bobby and Jennifer on one side of her, and Sue, Jack and Levi on the other, Mattie grinned as she left the arrivals building. This had been an amazing welcome back, and she felt lucky once again to know that she was a part of it all.   
  
More than one pair of eyes followed the progress of the group out of the terminal building, as a mix of low-voiced comments were heard.  
  
'Do you think she's someone famous?' asked one.   
  
'Don't they make a stunning group!' stated another.  
  
'Get a load of that flight helmet!" gasped a third. 'Although she looked a little young.'  
  
Mattie was oblivious to all of this going on back in the terminal building. The decision had been made to pass by Beltway Burgers!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj and sahc for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!

Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
bard2003 Hello - welcome to the story. I think Mattie is 15 in the series, so I hope I'm not far off in writing about her intent to enter the Naval Academy soon. I'm not sure about the actual admission age, but it's something I will check on the web, so thank you for bringing the point up. Please keep reading!  
  
anna7 Thanks for your support. Please keep reading.  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I didn't want to overdo the 'engagement' bit, it just seems right that they are together. However, you'll read below I have one negative reviewer, but out of over 180 reviews, one ain't too bad!!! Fingers crossed again for the 2nd time, and thanks as always.  
  
ninjaturtle I figure Mattie can be a teenager and enjoy life again with Harm and Mac's support, so yeah, she's enthusiastic! Glad you like my Sue/Jack storyline! Please keep reading!  
  
abigaile Who knows? Maybe they will! Please keep reading!  
  
kjflygirl87 Bobby was dating Darcy (and I do like that storyline in STFBEye) but for my story they had to split. Sorry! Please keep reading!  
  
starryeyes10 Thanks for your support! Please keep reading!  
  
Rosa Thanks for your support. Please keep reading!  
  
TJ Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your support! I understand that women who find themselves pregnant are ordered back to shore (and if that's wrong, please advise!), but for the story it fits, and Mac isn't on board for long, and besides - in the series, Singer was on board when she was pregnant! Works for her, works for me!  
  
BTW, I've been out of town for a couple of days and you've obviously caught up on the story, so you know what was in the box! :o) I'm so glad you like the S/J story. Please keep reading!  
  
Sahc Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your support and please keep reading!   
  
laura carr Hello and welcome to the story. Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
I apologize that the next comments take up so much space on a page, but I feel justified in writing this response when the reviewer left no address to reply to privately.  
  
informant Wow! You've been busy! I appreciate you taking the time to review as far as you have and leave the comments you did. I do not find it in the least degrading to want to pair Sue/Jack . By definition the PAXTV web site introduction speaks for itself - "Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye, a groundbreaking, original drama was inspired by the true story of Sue Thomas," - it 'inspired' the series, but while the ability to lip-read was the stepping stone to Miss Thomas working in surveillance, the actual content of the episodes is predominantly fictional, as are the fanfics written, and should be taken as such, and not as a direct insult to Miss Thomas herself. I have read articles on the real Sue Thomas, and I have every respect for the lady, and for her role in life, both past and present. I have visited the web sites you mention, and have read both the message boards and the fanfic pages. There will always be the die-hard fans and the detractors, and that is the right of choice. My choice is different to yours. BTW, I have Miss Thomas' book on order, thank you, and I am sure I shall thoroughly enjoy reading it. PS - You might want to review the show yourself; the episode 216 'The Kiss' shows the characters Sue and Jack in quite an intimate clinch! I'm sure THAT didn't happen to the real Sue Thomas. (I rest my case.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TEMPORARY VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SUNDAY MORNING  
  
Mac woke up to the sudden sensation of loss, and it scared her. There was no reason to be afraid. It was irrational as she knew that Harm was safe on board in his cabin, and Mattie was safe at home with Jen. The pair of them had called as soon as Bobby, Sue and Jack had accompanied them to their apartment after visiting Beltway Burgers. (Harm didn't know about 'that' detour!) Sitting up on the bunk, Mac ran a hand through her hair and wasn't surprised to find it damp with sweat. Pulling a face at the dampness, Mac hopped off the bunk and headed towards the bathroom, pulling a face at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Suck it up, Marine. It's just your hormones on overdrive," she berated the face looking back at her, and rubbed her stomach with one hand while she reached for her toothbrush with the other. As she daubed toothpaste on the brush and began cleaning her teeth a thought suddenly struck her. While her visions before had been about people close to her - Chloe, and then Harm - she did remember having the visions about a murdered female officer, and that was someone she was totally unrelated to! Maybe that was the case now, but there had been no dreams, just the feeling of loss. Shaking her head, as if to clear the thoughts, Mac finished cleaning her teeth and washing her face, and walked back into the cabin to get dressed. As she was on unofficial liberty, just waiting to leave the Sea Hawk the following morning, Mac dressed in sweats and decided to go work out in the gymnasium. Deciding that she would wake up Harm too, she grinned at 'that' thought, and made her way to his quarters.  
  
VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SUNDAY MORNING  
  
The knocking on the hatch grew louder and more insistent, and Harm groaned loudly. It just wasn't fair. He'd not long since finished an emergency briefing for his next flight, and had been asleep less than two hours. He knew he would have to find Mac later and tell her about the upcoming flight. It would more than likely occur before she was due to depart on the COD, and he wouldn't be there to see her off. Stumbling to his feet off the bunk he half staggered to the hatch and opened it, looking out blearily.  
  
"Well, I'd say 'good morning', but you look like something the cat dragged in and threw out again! What happened, Harm?" Mac stepped over the knee knocker and closed the hatch behind her as Harm made his way back to the bunk and lay down again, turning his head to look at her. Mac was pouting, standing with her hands on her hips, and looking back at him. Harm screwed his eyes up, climbed off the bunk again, gave her a bear hug and a kiss that landed just off-center of her mouth, and went back to the bunk.   
  
Torn between disappointment that he had not hugged her first thing, and amusement at the look on his face, Mac settled for curiosity.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, pulling the desk chair over to the bunk and turning it around before sitting astride it to rest her arms across the back of the chair as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Captain Johnson had an emergency briefing for an upcoming flight. Bad news is it's probably going to happen before you leave on the COD, so I'm not going to be able to..." Harm was interrupted.  
  
"See me off," ended Mac, looking right at Harm, trying to determine if he was hiding some details from her to keep her from worrying. To her surprise he replied as though he had been reading her mind.  
  
"I'm not trying to protect you, Mac. I know you'll worry anyway, but I'm not hiding anything. Right now, you know as much as I do. All I know is that we're on call from midnight tonight, and it could happen anytime. But what 'it' is, remains unknown at this time. The captain's words, not mine," Harm added, raising his hands as Mac was about to protest. With a deep sigh she nodded, and then grinned at him.  
  
"Okay, flyboy, you're off the hook. Get some sack time and I'll call by later on."  
  
"Where were you going, anyhow?"  
  
"For some exercise in the gym."  
  
"Okay, but don't overdo it?" Harm managed to make it into a question, and was pleased to receive a smile and a nod. Mac had risen to her feet and replaced the chair at the desk; turning back to face Harm, he reached out to pull her towards him by putting his hands on her hips. Mac moved forward at the pressure of his hands, and stood in front of him, as he leaned his forehead against her stomach from his seated position on the bunk. His next action had Mac laughing huskily.  
  
"Now listen here, junior. Mommy's going to do some exercise, so when you feel you've had enough, you let her know. Okay?"   
  
"I promise I won't overdo it, Daddy." Mac dropped a kiss on Harm's bent head and he let his hands drop from her hips. "Get some sleep and I'll drop by in a couple of hours. You can treat me to lunch."  
  
"You've got yourself a deal, marine." Harm managed to grin through a yawn, and Mac walked across the cabin to the hatch.  
  
"Sleep tight, sailor."  
  
"Mmmn-hmmn," Harm murmured in response, but his eyes were already closed, and Mac smiled to herself as she closed the hatch behind her. Despite her smile, however, a feeling of unease settled on her. Shaking her head in a determined attempt to dismiss the sensation, Mac headed for the gymnasium.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj , sahc and kstorm for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
alicia5 Thanks for advice! I love the 'flames are for smores'! Re chapter, I wanted to get it out to post because of RL delay. Normal service will resume! Please keep reading!  
  
rinkrat Your eloquence is fine - I get the Sunday feeling too! Please keep reading!   
  
kstorm Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your support and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile I promise, nothing (too) drastic! Please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 H/M it is for a chapter or two! Please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! Got to keep you on your toes, haven't I? ;o) I know this was a short chapter, but I seem to have at least made it 'interesting'. Hubby came home at the weekend but he's been ill, so I've been busy elsewhere. Thank you for your input on the Sue/Jack stuff - much appreciated, and I was hot under the collar too! I've written a response to the latest input, and I shall ignore anything further. Thanks as always! PS - Hope all is well job-wise!?  
  
skyefire I enjoyed my time away with my daughter, and now my hubby is home for a few weeks we are busy at the weekends, hence the delay in writing/posting. I didn't want to make Sue/Jack too 'flowery' when it came to asking/answering 'the question'; from the reaction of yourself and other readers, it seems to have worked out right. Thanks, and please keep reading!  
  
ninjaturtle My hubby works away so I have time to fill, and with the fanfics I seem to have found my niche! I never thought of myself as a 'suspense' kind of writer, it just seems to be happening! I will have to have a go at writing a story to completion and then posting it, but with WTSMTS, I'm having too much fun doing it this way! Thanks, and please keep reading!  
  
laura carr Hello! Bit of a mix-up; you reviewed for another story of mine and I thought it had been for WTSMTS so I put your name on the review list last chapter, before you actually reviewed ch.43 - spooky! Anyhow, welcome again, thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
capriceann Welcome back! Nice to hear from you again, no matter when. RL gets to all of us fanfic writers/readers/reviewers at some time... Glad to hear you've caught up and are enjoying the story. Thanks for your support and please keep reading!  
  
Informant - I'll keep this brief. I have read your comments. You are entitled to your opinions, but 'please' keep them to yourself now. I accept that you don't like my story. So, leave it alone and move on. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TEMPORARY VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SUNDAY LUNCHTIME  
  
Mac had showered and changed, and was just brushing her hair out when there was a knock at her cabin door. Opening the door with one hand while she continued to use the brush in the other, Mac found herself face to face with Lieutenant Commander Glennan.  
  
"Colonel, ma'am. Sorry to bother you like this. I was wondering if I might have a few minutes to talk to you?"  
  
"Well, Captain Rabb and I are meeting up for lunch in the mess. You're welcome to join us."  
  
"That will be fine, ma'am. Thank you. What time?"  
  
"We'll be there in about twenty minutes," Mac said, looking at her watch, and then realized what she was doing. Staring blankly at her wrist for a few moments, Glennan began to wonder what had happened.  
  
"Ma'am?" he questioned politely, and Mac raised her head and looked at him, and then grinned.  
  
"Twenty minutes, Commander. See you there."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Leave the hatch open, Commander." Mac put the brush back in her locker and then walked out and closed the hatch behind herself, turning to make her way down to Harm's cabin, where she poked her head through the already open hatch.  
  
VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK   
  
"Harm?"   
  
"In here," Harm called out, around the toothbrush in his mouth. Mac stood at the open door and watched as Harm finished cleaning his teeth. When he had used the towel to dry his mouth he grinned at Mac's expression.  
  
"You're ogling, Colonel."  
  
"I'm entitled, Captain." Mac's reply was low pitched, and Harm raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm not going to jump your bones, not that I don't want to," Mac smiled, "but we have a lunch date, and I've invited Glennan to sit with us."  
  
"Glennan? Why?"  
  
"He came by my cabin a few minutes ago. Looks like he's got something on his mind, and he wanted to talk."  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
"He didn't say, or rather I told him I was on my way to meet with you for lunch. I suggested we meet in about twenty minutes, which leaves us..." Mac looked at her watch again, and Harm's expression was one of total surprise when she looked back at him.  
  
"What?" she asked, and then looked back at her wrist again. "Damn, that's the second time! My internal clock has gone haywire! This is all your fault, Captain."  
  
"Mine? How come? You said yourself that your timing was a 'marine thing'," Harm defended, but he was smiling at her.  
  
"If it wasn't for junior here," Mac rubbed her stomach and murmured softly, "I'd be fine. At the moment my hormones are on full alert, and messing up my system!"  
  
"But it's such a great system to mess with..." Harm added, and Mac gave him a mock-glare.  
  
"If nothing else, the Admiral is going to figure I'm pregnant all on his own without us telling him, just because I'm going to turn up late for work when I get back stateside."  
  
"Nah, he'll blame that one on me."  
  
"Got you on two counts now then, flyboy."  
  
"You've got me, period," Harm rejoined and, with a quick check out of the open hatch, dropped a kiss on Mac's lips.  
  
"Time to go," Mac murmured, and straightened up from the doorway, waiting for Harm to put on his t-shirt beneath his flight suit.  
  
"Is that your out-of-whack timing talking?" Harm asked, and Mac shook her head, smiling.  
  
"No, it's my 'if we don't go now, I'll jump your bones' timing."  
  
"That I can live with," Harm replied, and zipped up his suit as Mac preceded him out of the cabin and they made their way up to the Officer's Mess.  
  
OFFICER'S MESS  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
Lieutenant Glennan was already seated at a table when Mac and Harm entered the room, and they made their way through the other tables to take the seats either side of him. Glennan had made to stand up when they approached, but Harm waved him back down into his seat.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie said you had a question, Glennan. Problems?"  
  
"No, sir. At least, not really. I was just wondering what is going to happen to Carson once he gets back to DC."  
  
"His case is going to be reviewed by the Admiral," Mac answered, without giving too much information away. Harm acknowledged her restraint, and kept it in mind when he spoke.  
  
"I would have thought you would be glad to have him out of the brig and away from the ship. It makes your life easier, not having to work with a court martial in progress."  
  
"I wouldn't have minded, Captain. It would have been my first shipboard trial."  
  
"Of course, this is your first deployment." Harm spoke up, and Glennan nodded. "Well," Harm continued, "you'll get your chance again soon. It's just better that at this point, Carson transfers back to DC. All you have to worry about is working as JAG when we're in war conditions. You have to be able to think on your feet, at all times of the day and night, and relay whatever legal details the ship's captain wants."  
  
"You're scaring him, Captain." Mac was smiling, but her eyes flashed a warning at Harm. They were both remembering a previous on-board encounter with a resident JAG who had faltered in his judgment at the time of intervention, and members of a terrorist cell had been able to get away into the Afghani desert.  
  
"Not at all, ma'am. I'm aware that both of you are well-versed in International Marine law, and I hope to keep up to your standards."  
  
"You'll do fine, I'm sure," Mac reassured the younger officer, and Harm nodded in agreement. "Right now, I'm starving, and the last thing you want to do is tick off a hungry marine."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Glennan nodded and grinned. During their travel out to the Middle East, he had become aware of Mac's appetite, and was in awe, just like everyone else.  
  
Mac picked up a menu sheet and had a read through the dishes available that day. When the three of them had ordered, they sat back and continued to chat about what was going on generally on board ship. Glennan ventured to ask Harm about his flying status on board.  
  
"I'm here as part of the crew, TAD from JAG, but I helped out with JAG duties before you arrived, and if you need anything, you can ask. Providing I'm on the deck and not in the air. Up there I'm a pilot, not a lawyer. No distractions."  
  
"Of course not, sir." Glennan nodded in affirmation, and then looked at Harm again. "Do you have to remain suited up all the time?"  
  
"When I'm on duty, yes. We can be scrambled at any time, so we have to be ready."  
  
"It's fascinating, Captain. Thank you for sharing the information."  
  
"It's not classified. Have you been asking the other pilots?"  
  
Glennan nodded, and then his expression grew a little perturbed.  
  
"What happened? Did you tick them off?"  
  
"Not intentionally, of course. I'm just curious. I guess all deck-bound officers would like to know what makes a naval aviator do what they do."  
  
"You probably stepped on a few egos, Glennan. Us 'jet-jocks'," at this comment Harm winked at Mac, and continued "have a tendency to be a little too cocky sometimes."  
  
"It's warranted, sir. You and your crew do an amazing job up there."  
  
"Thank you," Harm acknowledged, accepting the sincerity of Glennan's words, and Mac hid a slight smile behind her menu.   
  
At that moment their food was served, and they began to eat their meals.  
  
Afterwards, Glennan excused himself from their table, and both Harm and Mac made their way to the fantail. Their time together on board was almost over, and they wanted to make the most of the time left. It would have to keep them going until they were together again in DC.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :  
  
I have to go out of town again, so I don't know when I'll be able to post, but I will try to get some chapters down on paper while I'm away. Hope this chapter keeps you going, and I'll catch you all later! 


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj , sahc and kstorm for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
To all my readers/reviewers - I'm back! Been a while, I know. Real life, ill husband, writers' block, and general wear and tear, but a great holiday, and an amazing new car to drive! Thanks for your patience, and I hope this chapter makes sense! It took a while to write (re writers' block), but I'm back in the groove!   
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jbird7986 Thanks for your support, and advice on RL. Please keep reading!  
  
anna7 Your review did find me, thank you. Glad to know you are still reading this fanfic, and have read the others. Thanks also for the support, and please keep reading!  
  
nikki I'm amazed too! I have written a few things in the past where I have the story all sewn up from start to finish, but with this one it's fun to write as the inspiration comes! Along with the writers' block, too, unfortunately, but even the best suffer from that, so I'm in good company. Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
angelab I'm the same re sleep schedules! Bear with sore head comes to mind!!! I like the 'time' thing with Harm and Mac, and I thought it would be fun for it to go out of line with her body going through pregnancy changes! My mother liked coal and pickled onions when she was carrying me, so having a glitch in time seems feasible for Mac!!! Please keep reading!  
  
skyefire Well, I hope this chapter keeps you going too! It started with writers' block and suddenly took over! Hope it's worth it! Please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I'm back, as you can see! Hope your job-hunt was successful - it's been a while, so I'm presuming you are gainfully employed still. Glennan's questions seemed to come from nowhere, but they do raise questions of their own!!! I'll have to follow this up!!! I loved the timing thing too - I couldn't resist it! Thanks as always!  
  
ninjaturtle Thank you for your comments on 'Informant'. I did ask politely that they stop writing, so now I choose to ignore any and all comments, considering they appear to be more 'ranting' than constructive. Thanks again for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
laura carr Thank you for your support. Please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
LATE SUNDAY AFTERNOON  
  
Harm watched as Mac slept on his bunk. They had separated after going to the fantail, with Mac heading for the brig to check on Carson, making sure he was ready to transport stateside. Assured that her charge was aware of his condition of travel, being handcuffed at all times, she had returned first to her cabin, and then turned up at Harm's cabin to spend a little more time with him. When she had tried to hide a yawn behind her hand, Harm had insisted on her laying down on the bunk for a sleep.  
  
"Harm, I can't! I ought to go back to my cabin, but I'm afraid that you'll get your call to fly out and I won't see you again, until we're back in DC!"  
  
"Mac, please, lie down? We've shared quarters before; this is no different."  
  
"It is to us," Mac pointed out, but her attempt at seriousness fell flat as her lips tilted up in a grin. Harm reached out a hand and cupped her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I know. The only one who would question you being here would be Captain Johnson, and considering he left us alone in his cabin when you first got here, that makes it unlikely, doesn't it?" Mac nodded, and yawned again, and then leaned in to give Harm a light kiss.   
  
"Okay, you win. But if you do get your call to go while I'm here, I expect you to wake me up!"  
  
"Wake a sleeping marine? Are you crazy?" Harm raised his hands in mock horror, and Mac laughed softly.   
  
"You could try your usual approach when we're at home," she suggested, and Harm tilted his head in question. "You could try waking me with a kiss."  
  
Harm shook his head slowly, and at Mac's disappointed pout, he explained his denial.  
  
"If I did that, I'd have to follow through on the rest of the action, and I think it's a little too cramped in here..." he murmured, and Mac giggled. Their usual morning routine 'did' tend to get a bit adventurous, and while Harm's large bed in his apartment accommodated them very well, the cramped bunk on a carrier was more likely to end up with one or both of them requiring medical attention when they fell onto the floor!   
  
Harm settled his chair at the side of the bunk; lifting his legs up to rest on the edge of the bunk, he lay one hand on Mac's stomach which caused her to smile in her sleep without waking. Picking up the orders sheet he had been given, he read the contents as he sat at the side of the bunk. He was curious as to what the actual orders would be when they were received, but for now he was willing to leave the details in the hands of the ship's captain. Dropping the sheet back on his desk, he looked back at Mac's sleeping form, and let his eyes drift from her face to the slight swell of her abdomen rising and falling under his hand. Their lives had never been conventional, and he doubted that anything would change even when they became parents. That thought then gave way to others, and Harm found himself wondering what Mattie's hearing would bring. The teenager had been adamant that even if her father technically 'won' custody of her again, her petition to become emancipated was viable and Mattie knew that her place with Harm, and now with Mac, was not in doubt. He smiled at the thought of Mattie herself - it had been hard being away from her, even though they communicated using IM and emails - and he was hoping that his deployment on the Sea Hawk wouldn't last too much longer.   
  
THE BRIDGE   
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
EARLY SUNDAY EVENING  
  
"Lieutenant Jorgensen, I would like you to go and contact Captain Rabb. I have received the orders for the flight you're set for. I need you both in my cabin within the hour."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jorgensen had been summoned to the Bridge by Captain Johnson himself, and if she was surprised at the somewhat personal request, she did not show it in her features. On her way to the VOQ cabin she reasoned that it was possible Mac was with Harm, and Johnson didn't want just any officer appearing at the hatch. It was not out of order for either member of a flight team to appear at each other's door, male or female, and so Johnson's request was not that unusual, and if scuttlebutt thought otherwise, let it.   
  
VOQ CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
EARLY SUNDAY EVENING  
  
The light knocking on the hatch roused Harm, and he eased his legs off the bunk, and got to his feet, rubbing at his aching back as it protested it's recent resting place. Mac was still asleep, and Harm let her be, figuring she should have all the sleep she needed. Reaching the hatch, he opened it to find Jorgensen on the other side of the metal door.  
  
"Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Captain Johnson wants us in his cabin within the hour, sir." Jorgensen retained her formality as there were other crew members walking up and down the corridor. Harm nodded and looked at his watch.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there. I just need to leave a note for Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"I can drop by her quarters, sir." Jorgensen offered, but Harm shook his head, smiling slightly at the attempt at fishing for information.  
  
"That...won't be necessary, Jorgensen. I'll meet you."  
  
"Aye, sir." Jorgensen smiled as she walked away from the VOQ cabin, and Harm closed and locked the hatch as he turned back to look at Mac. Dark chocolate-colored eyes met his.  
  
"You're leaving."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Jorgensen just dropped by to let me know. Captain Johnson wants to see us in his cabin."  
  
"Harm..." Mac sat up on the bunk and dropped her legs to the floor. Harm moved over to the bunk and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong, Mac?"  
  
"I should have said something earlier...I didn't want to think too much of it, but now it's getting stronger..."  
  
"You've seen something?" Harm didn't even question Mac's psychic abilities, accepting that whatever her talents were they had saved his life once already, and he would never doubt her.  
  
"More of a feeling. I woke up with it this morning - a feeling of loss, but no actual vision...it just, seems so unconnected...I mean, I'm okay with you being here, flying like this, and I know Mattie is safe in DC, and Chloe is with her grandmother. I have no reason to be worried."  
  
Harm bent and dropped a kiss on her hair as she leaned into his hug. Pulling her to her feet along with him, he lifted her face in his hands.  
  
"If it's meant to be something, it will show itself again somehow. I'm going to have to go now, but I will see you before tomorrow's COD flight."  
  
Mac nodded in silence, and then reached up as Harm leaned down to kiss her softly.   
  
"You know where to find me, sailor, when you get back."  
  
"Always," Harm nodded, and Mac smiled softly.  
  
CAPTAIN JOHNSON'S CABIN  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
EARLY SUNDAY EVENING  
  
"Enter!" Both Harm and Jorgensen entered the cabin on the command given by their superior, and came to attention inside. "Have a seat, Captain, Lieutenant."  
  
"Thank you, sir." As both officers sat down, Captain Johnson lifted his gaze from the piece of paper on the table in front of him.  
  
"I have your 'official' orders. It's the unofficial orders that I shall give you now. As you are aware, officially you are on a routine flyover of Saudi airspace. Unofficially we have a contact on the ground who requires identification, and if he's one of ours, we need to figure out how to extract him."  
  
"Just one person, sir?" Harm asked, and Johnson nodded.  
  
"There is no verbal communication, so we haven't been able to identify, and none of the agencies are owning up to one of theirs being 'lost'; all we have is the beacon transmitter."  
  
"Any intel why they would be in Saudi territory?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Johnson replied, and then paused, as if weighing his next words. "We know there are threats against the Gulf capitals, but this is coming from an area away from the Saudi capital, and even further from the other Gulf capitals. It could be a cell trying to distract our forces. You are a target out there, Harm, always, but I can't send anyone else to do this. You are the best I have."  
  
Harm neither acknowledged nor denied the statement, merely nodded his head and rose to his feet. Jorgensen followed his example, and both saluted before turning to leave the cabin. As they both stood outside the hatch, Harm looked down at Jorgensen.  
  
"You okay with this?"  
  
"Yes, sir. A walk in the park," came the response, and Harm grinned. In her place his response would have been the same - had been the same in the past. What some called arrogance, others called a survival instinct. Turning to walk towards the briefing room to collect their equipment, Harm glanced again at Jorgensen.  
  
"Sir?" she asked, aware of his gaze.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking about the mission. Do you have any thoughts on who could be out there?"  
  
"None, sir. It could be a cell, as Captain Johnson mentioned. Seems a little strange, but then after 9/11, anything is possible. I guess we won't know until we're up there."  
  
"That's true enough," Harm acknowledged, and then they broke off conversation as they reached their equipment lockers and began to suit up.  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SUNDAY EVENING  
  
"JAG on the Bridge!" Mac stood to attention and saluted as she was announced by the ensign on duty. Captain Johnson looked up from the map chart and waved her over.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie? I wasn't expecting you, was I?"  
  
"No, sir. I...I need to talk to Captain Rabb."  
  
"He's airborne, Colonel."  
  
"I know, sir. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."  
  
"Important how? Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Jorgensen are on a mission, Colonel."  
  
"Yes, sir. It's just...I may know who they are looking for."  
  
At Mac's words Johnson's head shot up, his eyes pinning her to the spot. Mac swallowed, and then met his gaze.  
  
"Captain Rabb's orders were strictly need to know, for him and his RIO. He had no right..."  
  
"He didn't say anything to me, Captain Johnson. I don't know if you are aware...of certain circumstances concerning the then-Commander Rabb crashing in the Atlantic a few years ago."  
  
"Captain Ingles told me of the incident, but I don't see the relevance."  
  
"I was somewhat...instrumental...in the search for him, for Captain Rabb."  
  
"Ingles told me you had...an idea where he might be."  
  
"Yes, sir. And I have had the same...idea...about who you might be looking for."  
  
"Can you share this information with me too?" Johnson asked, but his face was devoid of expression, and Mac was unsure whether he was going to dismiss her out of hand, or listen with avid interest.  
  
"Of course, sir. I believe the person they are looking for is Stuart Dunstan."  
  
"Dunstan? Why the hell...never mind! Okay, Colonel, I will have your call put through to Captain Rabb. If this doesn't pan out, it's your head on the block."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mac smiled briefly in acknowledgement, and then turned to the communications officer who patched her through to Harm's aircraft.  
  
Mac held the microphone of the headset close to her mouth.  
  
"Captain Rabb, it's Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie here."   
  
"I hear you," Harm responded, knowing that Mac was on an open line with her using his official title. "Go ahead," he added.  
  
"I believe you are looking for Stuart Dunstan." Mac spoke quickly, and precisely.  
  
"Dunstan!" Harm's response was loud, and in the rear seat Jorgensen winced. Harm mouthed an apology, and then concentrated on Mac's voice.  
  
"I don't know why he's there, but it was his face I saw. Just after you left the ship, I..."  
  
"It's okay, I understand. Does Captain Johnson know?"  
  
"Yes, I have just informed him, before I made this call."  
  
"We're approaching the coastline now. ATARS is set to go. I'll make one run, and then see what comes back from that. Wherever he is hiding out down there, it won't be possible to rescue him on this run."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He'll be okay. Dunstan's been out with the recon teams before. He knows survival techniques."  
  
"I'm sure he will. Okay, I'll close for now. I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"Guaranteed, Colonel." Harm responded, and Mac closed the call, returning the headset to the communications officer with a nod of thanks. As she turned her attention back to Johnson, he smiled at her.  
  
"He didn't doubt you, Colonel."  
  
"No, sir. He didn't."  
  
"I guess Ingles was right. You two make a formidable team, Colonel."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"If you want to return to your cabin, I'll have you notified when the flight gets back."  
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
"Not a problem, Colonel. I'm sure I won't be the only one who's interested in why Stuart Dunstan might be out in Saudi territory alone."  
  
"No, sir. I guess not. Dunstan's done a lot of things over the years we've known him, but this is the first time he's gone alone."  
  
"Maybe the exploits of you and the Captain have rubbed off on him, Colonel."  
  
"I hope not, sir. At least, not too much. We might want to throttle the man sometimes, but we'd never wish anything to really happen to him."  
  
"I'm sure he knows that, Colonel. Whatever made him go out there, I'm sure it's a very good reason."  
  
"I hope so." Mac nodded in agreement, and then turned to leave the bridge. There was nothing more she could do or say until Harm returned.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj , sahc, kstorm and arian04 for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
alicia5 Dunstan is coming in from the cold! Hope I can keep you interested! Thanks for your support and please keep reading!  
  
arian04 Hello, and welcome to the story! I 'love' Scooby Doo - your comment was great, I can just picture the lovely hound! Glad to know you are enjoying the story, and thank you for your support. Please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I had an idea for Dunstan to come later in the story but I'd lost track a little, so it is working out better to bring him in now. I can't resist Harm and Mac's 'tender moments' - they seem so easy to write! Job-wise, thinking of you and fingers crossed! Thanks as always!  
  
lisa brown Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 More is here! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
anna7 My bout of writers' block seems to have shifted in favor of new ideas! Can't complain when I get such wonderful reviews from yourself and others. Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
skyefire I really like Dunstan, I do! I think H&M do too, otherwise he wouldn't be appearing in Mac's visions... I'm sure they'll do their best to hoist him out of any trouble he's in. Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile Readers' wishes are what writers live for - the ideas they promote are great fodder for our stories! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
To 'S/J stories should be banned' - I'll keep this brief. I have read your comments. You are entitled to your opinions, but 'please' keep them to yourself now. I accept that you don't like my story. So, leave it alone and move on. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SUNDAY NIGHT  
  
"Sir, we have ATARS transmissions coming in from Captain Rabb's aircraft."  
  
Captain Johnson walked across to the console and watched as the readout appeared on the screen. As he looked at the pictures in front of him, and the data showing on the adjoining screen, he spotted the marker he had been advised should appear, if it was really a 'friendly' on the ground.  
  
"That's our guy. Whoever he is, he's one of ours."  
  
"Sir," the Executive Officer was looking at the screen also, and raised a question that Johnson had been reluctant to ask himself. "Do you think Colonel Mackenzie is right? That it's Dunstan out there?"  
  
"If it is Dunstan, he's got his hands on some pretty high-priced hardware, and that's classified, XO, so it doesn't go off this bridge."  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
"Right, patch me through to Rabb."   
  
"Aye, sir. Communications, link to Captain Rabb, now!"  
  
"Aye, sir!" The communications officer contacted Harm direct and transferred the link to the captain's chair.  
  
"Hammer, this is the Sea Hawk. We have your target on the ground in the desert area inland, around the west coast. Be advised, I need you to return to the base in Bahrain and await further instructions."  
  
"Aye, sir. Who will contact us?"  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie will be out on the COD in the morning. I know I can trust her."  
  
"Aye, sir." Harm's response was short, but even from so far away Johnson just knew the man would have a smile on his face. He smiled himself, even as he was putting the call out for Mac to meet with him on the bridge.  
  
ATARS FLIGHT  
  
AIRBORNE  
  
SOMEWHERE OVER THE DESERT   
  
WEST COAST OF SAUDI ARABIA  
  
SAME TIME  
  
"Harm, you're smiling a little too much. You know something I don't?" Jorgensen grinned in the mirror, and Harm grinned back.  
  
"Need to know, Jorgensen. I just heard something I needed to know. It's not what I had planned, but we're going to be on the ground in Bahrain for a while, and we're meeting up with Colonel Mackenzie before she leaves the Gulf."  
  
"That's great, sir. I'm looking forward to seeing her before she leaves."  
  
"So'm I, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jorgensen's cheeky grin came back at Harm in the mirror, and he laughed.   
  
"Time to turn back. Punch in the heading for the airbase."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SUNDAY NIGHT  
  
Mac appeared at the hatch to the bridge just as Captain Johnson was passing and he signalled her to come in, before the ensign on duty could announce her. Johnson waved him off, and Mac hid a smile at the confusion on the young officer's face.  
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel. We've received confirmation through ATARS that it is one of ours on the ground. Whether it is Dunstan is yet to be determined. If it is him, he's got a hell of a lot of explaining to do! He's got access to some high-tech equipment that even the US Navy would have a hard time explaining away."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mac acknowledged, and then continued. "What happens now, sir?"  
  
"I've ordered Captain Rabb to the base in Bahrain. You're to meet up with him and let Jorgensen come back on the COD. He's going to need an empty seat to pick up his passenger."  
  
"He's going to fly into Saudi airspace, sir? Without permission?"  
  
"No, Colonel. The plan is to do a helo drop, and collection, and then transport back to the base. Rabb can then fly Dunstan back to the Sea Hawk. It's one way we can guarantee the agencies don't get their hands on him first. If they did, we would probably never see the man again. Whatever Dunstan's done lately, he doesn't deserve to be 'buried' by the powers that be. At least in our custody he has a chance."  
  
"Yes, sir. Very well, I'll go get some sleep, if that's all?"  
  
"I'll see you on deck before the COD leaves. 0700, Colonel."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mac stood to attention and saluted, and then turned to leave the deck. Johnson's voice made her turn back.  
  
"When I first met Captain Rabb, then Commander, I really wasn't sure what to make of the man. His file read like something out of a super-hero novel. He's quite an officer."  
  
"Captain Rabb does have a...colorful history, sir."  
  
Johnson nodded in acceptance, and then continued. "What it doesn't tell you is how human he is too. A jacket like his makes you think of a single-minded individual, almost robotic, who lives and breathes his career."  
  
"Yes, sir." There really wasn't anything else that could be said. Harm's humanity tempered his devotion to his career, and made him the man he was. Even the Admiral, in the past, had referred to Harm as being 'driven by his emotions'.  
  
"Goodnight, Colonel."  
  
"Goodnight, sir."  
  
Johnson watched as Mac left the bridge, and smiled again, musing at the relationship that Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie and Captain Rabb shared. It was an enigma. From reading both their files he knew that Mac had shared many of Harm's 'adventures', and they had saved each other's lives time and time again over the years. That kind of relationship weathered all kinds of storms, and still came out the winner.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT  
  
WEST COAST  
  
SAUDI ARABIA  
  
SAME TIME  
  
The man shivered, pulling the zip up on the jacket he was wearing. He'd seen the vapor trail of a jet going over, and hoped that it was a 'friendly' and that it had seen his signal. He knew, one way or another, he would be taken out of the desert, but it wouldn't be an easy extraction. If it were Saudis that found him he was in for a rough trip, and if it was a US-led rescue, they were in danger the moment they set out to find him. There was nothing left to do but sit and wait.  
  
FLIGHT DECK  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN   
  
EARLY MONDAY MORNING  
  
At 0700 hours, on the dot, Mac was found standing on the flight deck beside Glennan and Carson, who was handcuffed as advised. Johnson returned their salutes as he stepped out of the hatch and onto the deck.  
  
"At ease." Glancing from Mac to the two men, and back again, he handed her an envelope. "Colonel, I'd appreciate you giving this to Captain Rabb. He'll know what to do when he reads the contents. Have a safe trip back to the States."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'm sure we will. It's been a pleasure serving on the Sea Hawk again, Captain, and I look forward to being here again another time."  
  
"And the Sea Hawk looks forward to welcoming you back, Colonel. Until then," Mac raised her hand in a salute, and acknowledged the senior officer, before turning to Carson and escorting him to the COD. Behind them, Glennan stood and waited until Carson was on board, and then addressed Mac.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, ma'am. It's been great working with you in the JAG office. I hope we can work together again sometime."  
  
"Well, when you're deployed stateside again there's every chance, Commander. I'm going to be transferring from JAG shortly, but if you're ever trying cases, you could end up in my courtroom."  
  
"That would be an honor, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Commander." Mac saluted and then shook hands with Glennan before boarding the COD behind Carson. When they were both strapped in and secured, the flight prepared for take-off. Mac glanced out of the window at her side of the aircraft, and saw Glennan glance down at his watch and then at the COD. His actions caught her attention and held it for a few moments.  
  
"Ma'am, is there a problem?" Carson addressed her quietly. "Ma'am?"  
  
Mac heard the voice addressing her, and it took a few seconds to bring her focus back from Glennan's actions.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Something caught my attention on the deck."  
  
"Something? Or someone? I saw him, too, ma'am."  
  
"Glennan? Do you have a problem with him, Carson?"  
  
"Not exactly, Colonel, but he has been asking a lot of questions lately on board. While I've been in the brig he's been in most days going over files. Personally, I think he was there to listen in to conversations going on. Some of his questions haven't been answered fully, and he's desperately trying to find out what's going to happen to me when we get stateside."  
  
"Did you tell him anything?"  
  
"No, ma'am. He's never asked me directly, which is strange in itself. I mean, I've not exactly hidden why I went absent, have I?"  
  
"Not once we worked it through, no," Mac admitted, nodding her head in agreement. "I'll make a point of letting Captain Johnson know. He might want to keep an eye on Glennan for a little while. It might just be nerves, trying to settle into his deployment. Maybe he's trying a little too hard to fit in."  
  
"Maybe, ma'am. I'm glad you're thinking of letting the captain know. He'll know what to do, ma'am."  
  
"Your thoughts on Commander Glennan could be misconstrued, Carson. You are, after all, the one in handcuffs here. It could just be sour grapes because he got the post as JAG."  
  
"I messed up, ma'am, I accept that. But I believe once we are stateside I can state my case and be heard fairly."  
  
"With my defence, certainly." Mac smiled as she looked at Carson.  
  
"You'd defend me, ma'am? I thought you were sent to prosecute me."  
  
"I was, but since I believe the circumstances have changed, and I also believe that Admiral Chegwidden will drop the court-martial charges, then that leaves me free to offer you a defence. If you want to take it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I do. Thank you."  
  
"You might want to brace yourself, Carson. We're about to take off."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Mac crossed her arms in the standard brace position, and beside her she watched Carson do the same, despite the handcuffs. He caught her glance.  
  
"I'm fine, ma'am. This is a small price to pay for being able to get back to the States safely."  
  
Mac smiled, and then leaned back in her seat as the COD left the deck. There was a slight tilt to her lips as her thoughts moved forward to the man who would be waiting on the tarmac in Bahrain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj , sahc, kstorm and arian04 for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
nikki Thank you so much for your review - you've renewed my faith in my abilities to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
anna7 Thank you so much - I'm glad the writers' block has gone too! It's a weird feeling, knowing you have something to put down on paper, but not being able to transfer it. Please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! Hope you like this chapter, Harm and Mac sharing time together! He, he! ;o) Hope the pinky luck held out and your interview went well. Thanks as always!

ninjaturtle Don't worry about Dunstan - I like the guy, so I'd never do anything too bad...but a little suspense never hurt anyone! Gets the adrenaline running! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
UNNAMED MILITARY BASE  
  
KINGDOM OF BAHRAIN  
  
MONDAY MORNING  
  
Harm was waiting on the tarmac as the COD touched down. When it came to a halt and powered down he was stood, arms crossed, legs wide, as though bracing himself against the swell of a deck on a high sea. Mac couldn't help the smile that reached her lips, and it was still there when she disembarked the COD and walked across the tarmac towards Harm.  
  
"Good morning, Captain Rabb." Her salute was smart and Harm grinned.   
  
"At ease, Colonel. Welcome back to Bahrain."  
  
"Thank you. Pardon the formality, but I don't think the authorities would take kindly to me throwing myself at you."   
  
"Understandable, but I'd take kindly to it. I missed you last night."  
  
"I missed you too, sailor."  
  
Their words were inaudible to others as the wind that blew across the tarmac whipped them away, and from a distance they appeared to be two military officers greeting each other with suitable formality. As Mac looked at Harm his eyes darkened briefly, then he drew himself together and looked beyond her shoulder. Mac realized then that Carson was being led over by an MP, along with Jorgensen, who had been waiting nearby.  
  
"Ma'am, it's nice to see you again."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. Same here. I hope the captain hasn't been giving you too many problems this trip?"   
  
"Nothing I can't handle, ma'am," Jorgensen returned, and Mac laughed. Turning back to face Harm she lifted her briefcase up slightly.  
  
"I have some papers for you from Captain Johnson. Is there somewhere we can talk?"  
  
"Yes. We booked into rooms at a hotel nearby. The MP will escort Carson to a room on the base here. It's basic, but amenable." Harm looked at Carson as he spoke. "You can get some sack time, if needed. The handcuffs stay on."  
  
"No problem, Captain Rabb. Thank you."  
  
Harm dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement, and then turned back to Mac and Jorgensen. "After you, ladies..." he grinned as he indicated the car nearby.  
  
"Actually, Harm, I'm afraid Lieutenant Jorgensen has to return on the COD. It's doing a quick turn-round."  
  
Jorgensen looked surprised, but shrugged her shoulders in response.   
  
"No problem, ma'am. We have our stuff stowed in the jet. I'll just go retrieve mine."  
  
"This is Captain Johnson's idea, Lieutenant. I can't tell you anything more than that."   
  
"Understood, ma'am. Sir, I left a book at the hotel, if you wouldn't mind picking it up and bringing it along?"  
  
"No problem," Harm answered, and shook hands with Jorgensen. "See you back on board."  
  
Jorgensen nodded, saluted them both, and walked away to the hangar where their jet was housed. Harm and Mac watched her walk away, and then faced each other again.  
  
"All right, Colonel, after you..." Harm tried again, and Mac grinned up at him.  
  
"What?" Harm asked, feigning innocence, but both he and Mac knew he had just upped his timetable on spending time with Mac.  
  
"I don't know what exactly is in the orders from the captain, but I do know my flight out of here isn't until this evening, and you are going into Saudi by helo, so they can't do that until it gets dark. Have you heard anything here?"  
  
"Nope. No sign of any helo activity either. There are none on the ground. I guess most of the air-power is based in Qatar now. Bahrain is mainly the naval base."  
  
"Seems reasonable to do that. It's not too far to fly up here. Maybe they're on their way?"  
  
"Let's get back to the hotel and I'll check out the orders. Then we'll know exactly how much time we have on the ground."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mac saluted, and then laughed softly. "I hope it doesn't take you long to open the envelope, sailor. I don't think I can stand all this formality much longer."  
  
"It's not far to the hotel. Think you can make it?"  
  
Mac groaned and turned to walk towards the car. Harm fell into step behind her, and they made the walk in record time. Once seated in the car they maintained a silence that lasted the duration of the drive to the hotel, and the brief registration process that installed Mac in the room now vacated by Jorgensen. On paper, at least, their room arrangements were as per standard operating procedures! In reality...  
  
ROOM 12  
  
LOCAL HOTEL  
  
KINGDOM OF BAHRAIN  
  
Mac glanced up at the ceiling of the hotel room as Harm studied the papers in the envelope she had handed him.  
  
"Anything I need to know in there?" she asked. Harm glanced over and smiled as he shook his head.  
  
"Not much more than you already seem to know. Johnson wants me to helo in, locate the signal, drop and collect, and return whomever to the Sea Hawk."  
  
"Whomever?" Mac sat up at that. "He didn't believe me."  
  
"Yes he did, Mac. He just couldn't put it down in black and white. Believing your visions, and proving them to others isn't in his SOP book."  
  
"I guess not. At least I know you believe me," Mac murmured, lying back against the pillows again, and smiled as Harm dropped the papers on a nearby table and got on the bed with her, pulling her towards him, and she went willingly into his arms.  
  
"Always, Sarah."  
  
"How long do we have here?" she asked, lifting a hand to his face and cupping his cheek, then moving it to run through his hair.  
  
"Enough time," Harm answered cryptically, as his own hands moved against her body, making Mac's breathing change tempo, and causing her voice to hitch slightly as she spoke, echoing Harm's words.  
  
"Enough time?" Mac's voice had grown huskier, and her lips were busy finding familiar parts of his body that would elicit matching groans from him.   
  
"For this..." Harm dropped a kiss on her forehead. "And this...". A kiss to her neck, a spot he knew would cause her to shiver in anticipation, as she always did. "And not forgetting this..." at which point Harm dropped his hands to her hips and lowered his lips to her abdomen. Nuzzling against her rounded stomach caused Mac to giggle huskily, and Harm raised his head briefly, smiling at her. "I love you, you know..."  
  
"I know..." Mac nodded as she whispered a response, and then her head dropped back as Harm continued to explore. "You're spoiling me, you know that?" Mac managed to murmur without raising her head.  
  
"And that's bad?" Harm's response was clear as he leaned up on his elbows to look at her, and Mac's face broke into a beatific smile.  
  
"Not at all, sailor. I just hope you realize that you have to keep up the same SOP for the rest of our lives together."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, marine." That was the last legible verbal response for a while. Anything audible after that was indiscernible through the door of the room.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
SUNDAY EVENING  
  
Mattie stood in the center of Harm's apartment, her arms around herself, shaking despite the warmth in the room. Jennifer found her there a few minutes later.  
  
"Mattie? What are you doing?"  
  
"I...I needed to think, about what to tell Harm...and Mac..."  
  
"About what? Did something happen today when you saw your father?"  
  
Mattie nodded, looking miserable, as Jennifer put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It can't be 'that' bad, Mattie, surely?"  
  
"Yeah, it can," Mattie's voice was small and distant, and in her mind she recalled the conversation she had had with Tom Johnson.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj , sahc, kstorm, arian04 and deb for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
starryeyes10 Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
alicia5 I plan to fix things, don't worry. All will be well at the end! (Whenever 'that' is!) Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 Glad I got the tension I was after! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
bard2003 I recall Captain Ingles (series 6/Adrift) being open-minded about Mac's visions, so why not Captain Johnson? Works for me! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
deb Hello and welcome to the story! I seem to have caught the tension I was after with the last chapter. Mattie's scene is coming soon, to relieve (some of) the tension - thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
ann7 I'm guessing you're my reviewer 'anna7' (and it was a typo). If, however, you're a new reviewer, welcome to the story, and please keep reading! So... here goes with the next chapter, and I'm glad I managed to convey the tension I was after!

jtbwriter Hiya! Got your email but was unable to open. Problems with server. I've saved it, so I should be able to open it soon! Thanks as always, and hope job-hunt is going well!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ROOM 12  
  
LOCAL HOTEL  
  
KINGDOM OF BAHRAIN  
  
LATE MONDAY AFTERNOON  
  
"Mac, it's time to go." Harm dropped a kiss on Mac's bare shoulder as she slept, snuggled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Stirring slightly, she smiled in her sleep. Harm grinned at her reaction, and stepped up his campaign to wake her up. While his usual method resulted in them spending a little more time in bed, he knew he didn't have that luxury right now, and he had to get them both up and out as soon as possible.  
  
Mac opened her eyes slowly and looked at Harm, into the depths of his ocean-colored irises. Both blue and green, their color changed constantly, and even had the dark grey color of a stormy sea when he was troubled.   
  
"I'm awake," she murmured, "but I don't want to be."  
  
"Me neither, but we have to go." Harm's voice was gentle, but insistent, and Mac nodded, pushing herself up on her elbow to drop a kiss on his lips. It was a simple greeting, and it was accepted as just that. No prelude to more. There was no time.  
  
"Okay. You ready for what's in store?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm just a little curious to know how Dunstan got himself into this mess, and why."  
  
"Me too, so when you find him, find out for me, huh?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Harm returned, bent to drop a kiss on her abdomen, and ran the palm of his hand over the spot he had just kissed. Mac ran her hand through his short hair at his gesture and he raised his eyes to her. Swallowing the lump in her throat at the sheer emotion in the stormy grey depths, Mac shook her head in question.  
  
"What is it, Harm?"  
  
"I must be getting old, Sarah. At this very moment I could quite happily get on that transporter with you and go face the consequences, just knowing I could spend more time with you and the baby."  
  
"I know, sweetheart, but it wouldn't work out that way. The Admiral would have you court-martialled, and for good measure he'd make me prosecute you, and you know how good a lawyer I am - I'd win hands down!" Mac made the last of her words ease the tension as she smiled slightly. Harm nodded, the faintest trace of his flyboy grin tilting his lips. Lifting himself up on the bed he leaned in for one last kiss and got to his feet.  
  
"Okay. Let's get out of here."  
  
UNNAMED MILITARY BASE  
  
KINGDOM OF BAHRAIN  
  
EARLY MONDAY EVENING  
  
The transporter aircraft was sitting on the tarmac, outlined by the setting sun as Harm, Mac, Carson and his escorting MP crossed the tarmac from the office buildings on the base. Behind the transporter sat the helo that was due to drop Harm into the Saudi desert. Mac had met the pilot of the helo's crew when he had introduced himself to Harm earlier, as they arrived back from the hotel, and now she watched as the man walked up to Harm.  
  
"We're ready to leave as soon as you are, Captain. The signal is coming in loud and clear. It'll go crazy when we're actually over the DZ."  
  
"Thank you, Commander. I'll be with you shortly."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Carson was placed on board the transporter first, fastened and secured by the MP. Mac popped her head around the door of the cabin and nodded at him before stepping back outside to face Harm.  
  
"Okay, flyboy. Time for us both to get going. You keep safe, and watch Dunstan doesn't get you into any more trouble."  
  
"I promise," Harm replied, and then drew himself up to salute Mac. She returned the salute, mouthed the words 'I love you', and grinned when he did the same.  
  
Stepping up onto the transporter and taking her seat in the cabin, Mac wouldn't turn round, even though she knew Harm was watching her every move. Until she was settled in her seat, and then she glanced back, raised her hand to sign 'I love you' once more, and then the door was closed and the aircraft began to taxi away from the airbase buildings. Harm stood and watched, raised his own hand as Mac had done, and grinned as she glanced out of the small window, smiling at him.  
  
As the aircraft lumbered down the runway, and then rose with an ungainly lurch into the air, Mac turned away from the window and glanced across at Carson.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, and the man opposite nodded in response.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Will you ever come back here? To this part of your family?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, ma'am. Maybe someday, but right now I don't think it's such a good idea."  
  
"Even to visit your mother?"  
  
"My mother wouldn't have much influence if the senior members of the family chose to punish me for what they see as my 'Americanization'. What they have done so far is bad enough, but it would be far worse if I were to show up on their doorstep again."  
  
"I hope you get to see her again someday, Carson. It can't be easy."  
  
"It isn't, Colonel, but thank you for your words."  
  
"I've sent an email ahead to JAG to let Admiral Chegwidden know we are on our way. We'll be met by a military escort and you'll be transferred to the brig as soon as we arrive. You are under our jurisdiction, and you will not be allowed to be questioned without my presence."  
  
"Thank you again, ma'am."  
  
"Try and get some sleep, it's going to be a long flight."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Mac settled back in her seat and drew her laptop out of her bag. The transporter didn't have the amenitites of onboard power sources for computers, or inflight film screens, but the laptop had enough charge for her to do some work during the flight. As Mac booted up the system, she smiled to herself as she waited for the desktop to appear on the screen. Unknown to Harm, she had loaded a few personal photographs of he, Mattie and herself, and she scrolled through them for a few minutes, before selecting her favorite - Harm leaning back against 'Sarah', the bi-plane, with his arm across Mattie's shoulders - and setting it as the desktop picture.   
  
As the transporter flew through the night, Mac eventually managed to sleep.  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH   
  
VIRGINIA  
  
MONDAY MORNING  
  
Harriet saw Mattie first as the teenager entered the bullpen, her school backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Mattie, hi! What are you doing here, hon?"  
  
"I...I need to see Sturgis. I have to ask him something."  
  
"Commander Turner isn't here right now, Mattie. He's got a client interview in Norfolk first thing. Can I help?"  
  
"I don't know..." Mattie hesitated, and Harriet glanced quickly around the office and then showed Mattie into Mac's room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Okay, Mattie, what's the problem?"  
  
"I tried to tell Jen last night, but I can't tell her everything. I don't know how much she knows about Harm and Mac right now..."  
  
"What about them? Are you talking about Mac being pregnant?" Harriet took a guess, and Mattie's surprised squeak gave her the answer.  
  
"Did Mac tell you?"  
  
"I kinda guessed, Mattie, when Mac was in the office and nearly passed out."  
  
"Oh...well then, I guess it's okay to tell you. I went to see my father yesterday, and he's making plans to charge Harm and Mac with fraternization. He threatened to do this before Harm left, but Harm said it would be okay. I'm not so sure now...with Mac being pregnant...it could cause big problems for them, couldn't it?"  
  
Harriet nodded absently. "Fraternization is an offence, yes. Have you tried contacting Mac, or Harm?"  
  
"Mac's on her way back, and Harm has gone on a mission somewhere." Mattie replied, and her expression grew morose. "I never thought he would really stoop this low to get me back. It won't work, though, because I can still petition to be emancipated, but with Mac and Harm facing charges, that would put my residential status at risk."  
  
"Don't you worry about any of that, Mattie. Even if he does bring charges, Harm will work it out."  
  
"But he's not here!" Mattie protested, loudly enough to draw Jennifer's attention as she crossed the bullpen to the Admiral's office.  
  
"Mattie! What are you doing here? You should be in school!"  
  
"It's okay. First period is study hall. I have a library pass, so they won't check. I can be back before the break."  
  
"Only if you get a ride over there! The bus would take forever!"  
  
"Bud has to go to NCIS, Jen. He'll give Mattie a ride back."  
  
Both Mattie and Jennifer looked at Harriet, and she smiled at the pair of them, then addressed Mattie.  
  
"You leave it with me, Mattie. I'll let Commander Turner know what's going on, and he can find out if charges have been filed. Don't worry, okay. Whatever your father thinks he's doing, it will only backfire on him. He's not just messing with the JAG office here, he's messing with family, and we don't like that. We fight back."  
  
Mattie grinned at the expression on Harriet's face, and then she hugged her.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured.  
  
"Will someone please fill me in on this? Mattie, you wouldn't tell me what was bugging you last night, and you said nothing this morning. In fact, you were out the door before I was even up! Where did you go?"  
  
"The memorial." Mattie's answer was brief, but spoke volumes. Whenever Harm had to sort his mind out he always visited the Wall, and now Mattie found comfort in doing the same thing. It brought her closer to Harm, in his absence, and to a man she had never known, but had heard so much about. Looking at Jennifer she sighed, and then spoke again. "You might as well know, it's not like she's going to be able to hide it for long. Mac's pregnant, and my father is trying to bring fraternization charges on her and Harm."  
  
"Pregnant!" was Jennifer's high-pitched response, and both Mattie and Harriet urged her to be quiet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk and cmaf for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
lisa brown Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
starryeyes10 Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile I promise, nothing bad will happen to our hero/heroine. :o) Please keep reading!  
  
smithknk Hello and welcome to the story! Your review is wonderful, thank you, and makes what I'm trying to convey worthwhile. I know I'm writing outside of the series itself, but then that's what fiction is about. It's fun writing something different for the 'characters', but I've tried to keep in with the series with hints at certain events in the pasts of the characters. I'm glad you found the story again, too. Please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 Ch. 49 is here! Thank you for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! So pleased to hear you're still working, albeit temporary, but as you say it gives you time to look elsewhere. My server appears to be fine, it is the local phone company that's overloadeded and can't keep up with the demand! I guess the situation will continue for a while until they upgrade their systems. In the meantime I will post when I can! I'm enjoying writing again, although some of the chapters have yet to be posted, but I have been having some great ideas, and I just needed to put them down on 'paper' so to speak! In the meantime, I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! Thanks as always.  
  
cmaf Hello and welcome to the story! Considering you're 'not here' and just a 'figment of my imagination' you are very real as a reader/reviewer! Thank you for your support, and please keep reading!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH  
  
VIRGINIA  
  
MONDAY LUNCHTIME  
  
Sturgis Turner entered the bullpen just as Harriet was about to leave for lunch in the cafeteria. After greeting her on his way to his office, Sturgis was brought up short as Harriet called out to him.  
  
"Lieutenant? Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, sir. That is, not me exactly. Mattie was here this morning, looking for you. Do you have a few minutes spare? I know you've just walked in, but I'm sure this won't take long."  
  
"Certainly, Lieutenant. My office?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you." Harriet smiled and followed Sturgis into his office. As she entered the room Sturgis turned the visitors' chair round for her.  
  
"Rest yourself, Lieutenant. Now, what's this about Mattie?"  
  
"It would appear, sir, that her father is about to bring charges against Harm and Mac for fraternization. Mattie's concerned that he might uncover...er...certain facts," Harriet stopped, not sure if Sturgis knew about Mac.  
  
"Such as Mac being pregnant? Don't worry, Lieutenant, they told me while I was out in the Gulf with them."  
  
"It doesn't look good for them, though, sir. I don't know if the Admiral knows yet."  
  
"I believe Mac is going to deal with that when she get's back. So long as she doesn't give birth in his office, he'll probably be fine."  
  
"I hope so, sir."  
  
"I'll check and see if anything has been done today. If Mattie only saw her father yesterday, I doubt very much that anything has been issued."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Will you let Mattie, and Mac, know if there is anything? I'm sure Mattie will tell Mac what happened so far."  
  
"Certainly I will, Lieutenant. Now, go have your lunch."  
  
"Thank you, Commander."  
  
Sturgis smiled and Harriet did an about turn and left his office. As she walked out to the elevator the doors opened and Bud stepped out.  
  
"Hi, honey. You going for lunch?"  
  
"Yes. You free to join me?"  
  
"Sure. Let me just drop these on my desk and I'll be right with you."  
  
"Okay..." Harriet murmured, and stepped back from the elevator while she waited for her husband. When he rejoined her they entered the next elevator together.  
  
"Did Mattie get into any trouble at school?" asked Harriet, and Bud shook his head.  
  
"I went in with her and explained that she was worried about Harm. The principal was fine about it. Jennifer had told Mattie that lying about her library pass wasn't a good idea. You know, she's a good influence on Mattie too."  
  
"Yes. I know Harm is still looking for a house to live in, but having Mattie share with Jen has worked out really well so far."  
  
"Even if Mattie's father does win the case to have custody, apparently Mattie has made plans to become an emancipated minor, so that she 'divorces' herself from her father, and can live where she pleases. That's a pretty big step for her to take."  
  
"Bud, did you ever think that when Harm left the Navy, he'd end up back in the service, and with a teenager in tow?"  
  
Bud shook his head, and grinned as he recalled his first meeting with Harm on the deck of a carrier, not knowing the young JAG officer was also a naval aviator.  
  
"He's come a long way," he murmured.  
  
"We all have, honey," Harriet added.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
MONDAY NIGHT  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Sturgis, and the heads-up."  
  
"You're starting to talk like Harm, Mac."  
  
"God, I hope not!" Mac laughed as she looked at Sturgis. "Seriously, thanks for letting me know about Mattie. I'll let her tell me what she knows, without letting slip."  
  
"What will you do, about the charges if they do come up?"  
  
"Well, we're not technically in the same chain of command right now, so that's in our favor, and once we've told the Admiral what's happening, we'll be able to make plans."  
  
"Am I going to need my dress whites?" Sturgis asked. Mac gave him a sideways glance and grinned.  
  
"You never know," she answered softly, and Sturgis smiled. This reply was a step further than when he had asked Harm about getting his dress whites ready.  
  
"On that note, I'm going to leave you and go get some sleep. Are you staying here tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. I might call Mattie now and just check in with her. If she's upset, I could go round there. I slept pretty well on the transporter, so I'm not too tired."  
  
"Don't overdo it, Mac."  
  
"I won't. Besides, it'll keep my mind of Harm, wherever he is..."  
  
"Is this need to know, or can I be told?"  
  
"Need to know, Sturgis. Sorry. It's not as dangerous as Afghanistan, so I guess that's something to be grateful for. Just an extraction. The biggest snag may be getting his passenger back to the Sea Hawk. Harm might need to invest in some barf bags before he leaves Bahrain!"  
  
"You're right, that's more than I need to know. One thing I have never asked of Harm is to be in his back seat on an F-14."  
  
"Hah, you don't know what you're missing, Sturgis!"  
  
"Probably my lunch," returned Sturgis, and Mac nodded, confessing that she had used a bag on one of her flights with Harm.  
  
Sturgis raised an eyebrow in surprise!  
  
"You've flown in an F-14? I'm impressed, Mac!"  
  
"Two F-14's, two bi-planes, two wrecks," Mac retorted, and Sturgis laughed.  
  
"Which two?"  
  
"An F-14 in Russia, and the bi-plane in Paraguay. Harm called that one a 'hard landing', but considering it was minus its wings and would probably never fly again, I called it a wreck."  
  
"You know, you never talk much about Paraguay," Sturgis observed quietly, already at the door ready to open it. Mac tilted her head slightly and looked up at him.  
  
"A lot happened, Sturgis, and it wasn't easy. We talk about it sometimes, when we feel we can deal with it, and then we move on, and it isn't so bad the next time we bring the subject up."  
  
"One step at a time, huh?"  
  
"Something like that, yes."  
  
"Okay, I'm really leaving now. Whatever you do tonight, take care, and I'll see you at JAG tomorrow. If you want support when you go visit the Admiral, give me a call."  
  
"Thank you, Sturgis. I'm glad we're friends again."  
  
"So'm I, Mac. Good night."  
  
"Good night." Mac stood up and dropped a kiss on Sturgis' cheek.  
  
When he had closed the door after him she leaned back against it, closed her eyes, and slid down to the floor, sitting with her knees up. Her hand drifted to rub her stomach as she wondered just what Harm was doing at that very moment.   
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT  
  
WEST COAST  
  
SAUDI ARABIA  
  
TUESDAY MORNING  
  
Harm settled into the shade of the rock. The drop zone had been located by virtue of the transmitter on the ground, and he had landed close by and checked his immediate surroundings before pulling his chute to him and burying it in the sand, his handiwork was made easier by the dark of the moonless night.  
  
Moving silently, Harm had found the transmitter, and the backpack sat next to it. There was no-one around. Finding a hiding place that afforded a view of the transmitter, Harm had dug in for what was left of the night.  
  
"Dunstan, where the hell are you?" Harm murmured, batting at the flies that hovered.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	50. Chapter Fifty

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb and cj for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
cj Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for the info on the plane, I didn't realize. Filed for future reference! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
nikki Dunstan's 'hiding' will be explained in this chapter. Sturgis is one of the good guys, so I like to think of him looking after Mac and Mattie for Harm. Tom Johnson will be history soon, well - in the background at least. Thanks for the support, and please keep reading!  
  
alicia5 Thanks for the 'push' - I do tend to get a bit long-winded sometimes. I like the reference to Hussein tho' - made me smile! Back in the 80's I got stranded at a hotel in Baghdad just 'cos he was moving across town! No-one was allowed on the road when he was in convoy. Talk about paranoid!!! I'd only gone out for dinner! Thanks for the support, and please keep reading!  
  
arian04 Some confusion here - Harm went in by helo and parachuted. The F-14 is still in Bahrain waiting for him to get back with Dunstan, and then they will fly out to the carrier. As for the chute itself, as far as I understand (and please correct me if I'm wrong!) it is part of the seat, which the airman is strapped into, and when it is ejected from the aircraft it activates the chute and then the bulk of the seat falls away, leaving the chute attached to the airman.  
  
laura carr Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jbird 7986 The big 5-0 is here! I never honestly thought this story would run so far - and I haven't finished yet! Not too much longer, though. Maybe I can run to the big 6-0 too! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! Oops! Good save on the computer! Ha, ha! Yay, Sturgis is turning into my next-best hero! If the Admiral is the paternal figure in the JAG family, Harriet is definitely the maternal one! Hope you like what's coming in the next few chapters. I've got an idea for an epilogue, and somewhere in the works (probably on another fan site) I can carry on with Sue and Jack's story on it's own. Thanks as always!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT  
  
WEST COAST  
  
SAUDI ARABIA  
  
TUESDAY MORNING  
  
Harm was still waiting, and he was getting ticked off. Wherever Dunstan was - and he didn't doubt it was Dunstan - he had left nearly a million dollars' worth of technical equipment out in the open. Harm's other gripe with the journalist was wondering what the performance in Bahrain had been all about. It was obvious that his behaviour there was all a front, for whatever he was doing now. The equipment was high-end, not available on any market, obtainable only through an agency. Harm would even guess that there were some in the CIA that would kill to have that kind of communications equipment. The CIA. Webb. Harm dismissed the thought almost as soon as it had come into his head. Dunstan was good at his job; he'd proved that he was zealous, and like any journalist would, he followed a story to the end. But he wasn't CIA material. Like Harm, he was too visible - everyone in the military theaters around the world knew his face. So, who 'would' recruit someone like Dunstan?  
  
An idea came to him at the same moment as Harm heard movement above him. His hiding place was below a ledge, and he knew he was hidden from above - so whoever was there was unaware of Harm's presence. Suddenly there was the sound of whistling, and Dunstan appeared, walking past the ledge. Just as Harm rolled out of his hiding place and moved into a crouch behind him, Dunstan turned round and grinned.  
  
"Hi, Rabb. I wondered who they would send to get me!"  
  
"Dunstan, I could have killed you!"  
  
"Nah. I know you don't like me much, but even you wouldn't resort to murder to get rid of me."  
  
"Just shows how little you know me," Harm retorted.  
  
Dunstan grinned, unrepentant. "Besides, I knew it was you. I saw you land last night. It was quite funny, watching you do your little recon routine and then settle into your hideout."  
  
"How the hell...ah, night vision helmet."  
  
"The very best, of course," Dunstan agreed, pulling the aforesaid item out of a smaller pack than the one that sat propped up against the transmitter.   
  
"So why didn't you come and 'introduce' yourself last night?"  
  
"I was on my way to get some food. I've found an encampment a kilometre or so away. They were quite generous. Of course, they don't know it's me. They think one of the animals knocked over the storage box."  
  
"Very inventive." Harm couldn't hide the sarcasm, and Dunstan winced.  
  
"You know, Rabb, you could be more amenable. I've brought enough for the two of us, after all."  
  
"Jeez, Dunstan. You think you're James Bond?"  
  
At that remark Dunstan actually stopped the banter and turned serious.  
  
"No, Harm, I don't think I'm 'James Bond'. I know exactly who I am and what I do."  
  
"Then what are you doing out here? And with all that technology sat out in the sun there?"  
  
"I sort of hijacked it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you saw me out of the restaurant that night, in Bahrain, I went back to my hotel. There was a message for me to contact ZNN on a different number to what I usually used. Of course, the journalist in me picked up on this and I went out again that night and found a call center. I wasn't going to make the call from the hotel. It could have been traced."  
  
"You sure you don't have a spy complex?" Harm asked, but his tone was friendlier, and Dunstan shrugged and continued.  
  
"I was told that some equipment, that stuff," Dunstan pointed to the transmitter, "...was lifted from a US position in Qatar and driven up country into Saudi. As I was the nearest civilian with connections to the military, could I get across the border? Of course, as it was by special request, I also got the appropriate documents in the name of one Kent Clark. Get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"The name, Rabb, the name! Kent Clark, Clark Kent - Superman!"  
  
Harm rolled his eyes and groaned. Dunstan laughed.  
  
"I knew you'd like that one! Anyway, I come across the Causeway in a cab, hitch a ride with a Brit family going back to their compound, and they drop me off at a mall. My next contact is some Arab kid who comes up, pulls on my jacket, and points to a utility truck across the way. It's covered in tarp, and I manage to lift a corner and take a look. I can't believe it, but I'm looking at the transmitter! Talk about hide in plain sight!"  
  
"I can't believe it either, Dunstan. Who the hell contacted you?"  
  
"I don't know. It was done through ZNN, but to cover themselves, they've put out that I'm on medical leave - nervous breakdown."  
  
"That I can believe!" Harm muttered. "Okay, we've established you've retrieved what you were asked to get. Now it's my turn. There is a helo coming in tonight to extract us to Bahrain. From there I get you back to the Sea Hawk."  
  
"How come? I'm supposed to get this stuff back where it came from."  
  
"It will be taken care of, Dunstan. Providing, of course, that those who took it don't come looking for it before we get out of here."  
  
"No problem. I haven't seen anyone other than those I took the food from, and they're just nomads." Dunstan shook his head, and then looked across at Harm again.  
  
"How did you know it was me, Rabb? I saw you, but you couldn't have known I was here."  
  
"I didn't. You can thank Mac for that bit of information."  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie? How the hell did 'she' know?"  
  
"Woman's intuition, Dunstan."  
  
"Some woman!"   
  
"At last, I actually agree with you, Stuart!" Harm grinned, and settled down to eat some of the provisions Dunstan had brought.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
MONDAY NIGHT  
  
Mac used her key to open Harm's apartment door, and before she could step through she was met by Mattie's tearful hug.  
  
"Hey, sweetie, it's okay," Mac returned the hug, and drew back to brush the curls away from Mattie's face so that she could see the tear-stained face. "Can we go inside, Mattie, then I can tell you what's going on with Harm, and you can tell me what's going on with you, okay?"  
  
Mattie nodded in response, and released Mac enough to let them both through the apartment door, and then she put her arms around Mac again, this time mumbling brokenly, "I'm sorry, Mac. I'm sorry! I didn't think...he'd really do...it, y'know?"  
  
"Mattie, you said on the phone that Tom was going to bring charges. Did he say that to you when you went to see him yesterday, at the center?"  
  
Mattie nodded, wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her dressing gown, and then took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"He said he had had enough, and that I belonged with him. He wouldn't give up his rights to me, and that one way to get me back early was to charge you and Harm. I know I can use the emancipation order, and before all this you and Harm would have been able to stop the charges. But now..."  
  
"What's happened now, Mattie?" Mac was a little confused.  
  
"Well...you're pregnant, Mac! If he...if my father brings the charges, you'll be investigated, and they'll find out you're having Harm's baby."  
  
Mac breathed a sigh of relief, and Mattie gave her a curious look.  
  
"Mattie, it's going to be all right. I promise. After all, we have the Admiral on our side, or at least we will have when I speak to him tomorrow."  
  
"Is that going to be enough?"  
  
"I'm sure it is. When we go to the judge with your emancipation order, and the affidavits from your teachers and the JAG staff, I'm sure she will see what we do - that you've had a settled life with Harm this past six months. You attend school, your grades are all A's, you've made friends, and you're happy, as a teenager should be. We all know how capable you are, Mattie. You've proved that by doing what you did with Grace Aviation. But you missed out on a special time in your childhood, and while you can never really get that back, you've been able to make the most of what you have now."  
  
"That's all about me, Mac. What about you and Harm? I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."  
  
"It's going to be alright," Mac smiled at her. "We're family, Mattie. It's that simple."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Mattie sniffled once more, blew her nose on a tissue in her pocket, and then bounced on the couch to face Mac. "Okay, where is Harm anyway?"  
  
"Right now, somewhere in the desert, but he should be on his way back to Bahrain by tonight, and then back onto the carrier. I have to speak to the Admiral tomorrow aobut the baby, and I also need to confirm the court date. It's due two weeks today."  
  
"And Harm is going to be there, isn't he?"  
  
"He's in trouble with me if he doesn't, and he daren't mess with this marine," Mac lowered her voice, making herself sound tough, no-nonsense, but broke the illusion by grinning.  
  
"Are you staying here tonight, Mac?"  
  
"Yes. Do you want to stay with me?" Mattie nodded.  
  
"Jen's out with a college study group tonight. I left her a note that I was coming over here to see you."  
  
"Okay. How about we make some of Harm's hot chocolate and get settled in for the night?"  
  
"Sounds good." Mattie nodded, hopping off the couch to go and help Mac in the kitchen. "Mac?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So'm I, Mattie."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N : I need to clear something up here - just realized when I re-read the story this morning on FF. Harm's bit, at the end, when he is in the desert. He landed the night before, buried his chute, and is now waiting in the daylight for Dunstan. Hope that clears up any confusion. This chapter should have made it easier too. Thanks to all and keep reading! 


	51. Chapter Fifty One

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj and manda may for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jbird7986 Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
alicia5 Harm's on on his way soon, and the Admiral is a done deal! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
cmaf Glad to know you're still with me on this! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
nikki Dunstan's okay - sort of, in a funny kind of way...it works for my story, so I'm sticking with him (for now!) I'm glad you like the Mattie/Mac angle! Thanks for your support and please keep reading!  
  
anna7 Sorry to hear about your com, but glad it seems to be working again now! (Or are you using a loaner?) Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! Dunstan does make it easy to write the stuff said between him and Harm. I'm enjoying the Mac/Mattie relationship too. As for Tom Johnson - he will be out of the picture shortly, at least for the foreseeable future. And the bit about Sue and Jack - you are a mind reader!!! Watch this space! :0) Thanks as always, and more good wishes.  
  
manda may Hello and welcome to the story! I'm so glad you're enjoying reading, and thank you for your support. Chapter 51 is here now!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH  
  
VIRGINIA  
  
TUESDAY MORNING  
  
Mac entered the bullpen just as Sturgis was walking out.  
  
"Hey, how are you, Mac?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sturgis, thanks. I saw Mattie last night. I think I've reassured her that everything is going to be okay."  
  
"I guess you stayed over at Harm's?" Sturgis tilted his head, smiling at Mac, and she grinned in return, nodding.  
  
"What can I say, I miss the guy..."  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I hate to cut and run, but I have been asked to go back to Norfolk - a problem with the brief I was working on yesterday. I should be back by lunchtime, but I know you wanted to see the Admiral early. I'm sorry if you were in need of assistance."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sturgis. I'm sure it's going to be fine. At the worst he can only order me not to give birth in his office!"  
  
"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"  
  
"Nope. I'm off to the doctor's for an ultrasound this afternoon."  
  
"Okay. Well, take care, and I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, Sturgis, and thanks again."  
  
Sturgis tipped his fingers to his cover, and Mac smiled as he walked away towards the elevator. Turning to continue her journey across the bullpen into her own office, Jennifer Coates caught her eye.  
  
"Ma'am, the Admiral can see you in ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Jen." Mac had already asked Jennifer earlier that morning, at the apartment, if an appointment could be arranged as soon as possible.   
  
ADMIRAL'S OFFICE  
  
TUESDAY MORNING  
  
"Come on in, Mac. How are you? How is Harm?"  
  
"Thank you, sir." Mac took the offered seat at the front of the Admiral's desk, and he leaned back against the desk, facing her. "I'm fine, sir. Last I heard, so was the Captain."  
  
"I'm not talking to you as your superior, Mac, I'm asking as your friend. I've known you and Harm for a he...heck of a long time now. What is it, eight years now?"  
  
"Nearly nine, sir."  
  
"I heard there was a lot going on in your lives these days, scuttlebutt and all. I have a question for you."  
  
"A question, sir...AJ?"  
  
"Mac, are you pregnant?"  
  
Mac sat back in her seat, her eyes wide, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Chegwidden took in her expression and smiled benevolently at her, even leaning forward to pat her hand.  
  
"It isn't a problem, Mac. It's entirely your own business, but I've noticed a change in you since you got back from the Sea Hawk."  
  
"Sir, I've only been in the office ten minutes! How..."  
  
"I've delivered two babies in this office, Mac, as you well know, and I hope I retire before I have to deliver any more. But what I've noticed, aside from the scuttlebutt, is that you are 'glowing'. The only other person I've had experience with on that score is Harriet."  
  
Mac couldn't help herself. The laughter bubbled up, and as hard as she tried to stop it, it was just impossible. Laughing softly, and nodding her head at the same time, she looked at Chegwidden.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I take it you're pleased?"  
  
"I'm ecstatic!"  
  
"And Harm?"  
  
"The same, sir. We were hoping we could tell you together, but obviously the best laid plans don't always work out... Our next option was a conference call, but he's on his way back to the Sea Hawk. I asked Jen...Petty Officer Coates, for an appointment with you this morning. I most certainly wasn't expecting this!"  
  
"I'm going to retire sometime, Mac, and I'd like to think I'd got everything, and everyone, squared away before I left office. With this news, I think I'm going to retire a happy man."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mac's laughter had subsided, and she now wore a beaming smile.  
  
"Very well, I suggest you get to work now, and then you can brief me on Harm's exploits later. If you're not busy for lunch, perhaps you would join me on the terrace?"  
  
"I would like that very much," Mac accepted, and got to her feet. She swayed slightly, and Chegwidden put his hand out to steady her arm.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"I'm fine, AJ, thank you. I just have to remember to get up slowly. I'm sure when I have a bigger bulge then I won't be able to do anything BUT get up slowly!"  
  
"That's the way nature works. It's to stop you running around. You're not just a marine any more, Mac, you're a mother."  
  
"That's a lovely thing to say, AJ..."  
  
"It's a special time, Mac. Enjoy it. Now, dismissed, and I'll meet you later. Oh, and when you talk to Harm, give him my congratulations too."  
  
"I will. Sir, at lunch, I need to let you know about something concerning Mattie's father." As Chegwidden nodded his acceptance, Mac saluted and left the office, walking past Jennifer's desk with what she knew was a silly grin on her face. Jennifer followed her into her own office. Harriet wasn't in the building yet, having had to take little AJ to an appointment.  
  
"Ma'am?" Jennifer tried to catch Mac's attention. "Colonel?" Again, nothing. "Mac!"  
  
"What? Oh...Jen, I'm sorry. Could you get me some tea, please, and some of Harriet's crackers. I just had a little dizzy spell, and I think I ought to have something to eat."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Are you sure you're okay now?"  
  
"Really, Jen, I'm fine. Just the tea and crackers, thank you."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
As Jennifer walked towards the break room to get what Mac had requested, Mac herself was sitting in her desk chair, looking out of the window, her gaze on the cars in the courtyard. Her mind miles away. One hand, as was a habit now, was resting on her abdomen, rubbing gently.  
  
Turning back to her desk she picked up the telephone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Sue? Hi, it's Sarah. Yes, I'm back, but Harm is still at sea. Listen, I have a favor to ask you, and something to tell you. Are you free this evening? Great! Harm's place, at seven. Okay, see you then."  
  
As Mac replaced the receiver, there was a knock at her office door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The young woman entering Mac's office was a stranger to her, but appeared polite enough, and smiled as she addressed Mac.  
  
"Are you Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Catherine Mackenzie?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. And you are?"  
  
"I am Tracey Glenn from the offices of Dexter, Glenn and Corbett. We are representing Mr Thomas Johnson. You are being served a writ, Lieutenant. Mr Johnson is charging you with fraternization with one Commander Harmon David Rabb. I suggest you get yourself a lawyer. Have a nice day."  
  
"Just one minute, Miss Glenn." Mac rose from behind her desk and glared at the young woman. From a confident-looking demeanor the woman's features turned ashen as Mac addressed her.  
  
"One, I am addressed as Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, or Colonel Mackenzie. Not Lieutenant! Two, it is Captain Rabb you were speaking of, not Commander. Three, I am a lawyer, Miss Glenn. The very name on the door into here, and the parking entrance outside, tells you that this is the office of the Judge Advocate General, a laywer himself. As for the writ, it isn't worth the paper it's written on, but you may quote me on this when you return to tell Mr Johnson." Mac paused at this point, and then spoke very clearly, and very slowly, as if addressing a small child. "You can inform Mr Johnson that these charges will be met with the contempt they deserve, and it will be he that is left looking foolish. Good day, Miss Glenn. I'm sure you can see yourself out."  
  
"I...I...yes, I can..."  
  
"One more thing, Miss Glenn. Are you the 'Glenn' in the name Dexter, Glenn and Corbett?"  
  
"No, Colonel. That would be my mother."  
  
"Rather tacky of her, and her colleagues, to send a desk clerk to do their dirty work. They would have done better to send a lawyer, at least. Have yourself a nice day."  
  
Mac watched as the woman left her office, and only then did she pick up the envelope she had dropped to the desk. Pulling out the sheet of paper inside, she read the first lines of the writ. There was the usual legalese, and the statemented charges that Thomas Johnson had drawn against her. Mac folded the paper up again and replaced it in the envelope, before slipping it into her briefcase. As she drew her attention back to the mail on her desk she noticed an official-looking envelope from the Family Court Services department. As she read that one, her heart plummeted.  
  
"Oh, Mattie!" she whispered to herself, and then re-read the words on the paper. "Where are you, Harm? I need you here!" she murmured distractedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N : Apologies to the following - lisa brown, smithknk and cmaf - I managed to miss your names on the reviewers list for Chapter 50!!! Not sure how I did it, but they're back on now! 


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, firedevil and youngest knight for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
cbw Hi, nice to hear from you! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
alicia5 Ha, I see I'm still managing to keep up the suspense! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 Ch. 52 here! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
dd2 Hello, and welcome to the story! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
arian04 Hope you're not disappointed with this next chapter! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
anna7 :0) I have to keep you on your toes, but I wouldn't want to kill you! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
starryeyes10 Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
firedevil Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you so much for your lovely review, and for the offer. Don't worry, I'll be in touch! Thanks again, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! This next chapter seems to have a life of it's own - I managed to stop myself typing at page 8!!! Glad you like the contents of 51, and hope 52 lives up to my 'reputation'! Ha, ha! :0) Pinky luck for the job scene, and thanks as always!  
  
manda may When I was pregnant I was lucky enough not to be sick at all, but I used to have to lie still for a half hour every evening as I felt light headed, but after that I was fine! People experience different things, so as and when you're pregnant, your body will know what's right for you! The envelope contents are explained in this chapter. Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
skyefire Sorry to hear you've been ill, and hope you're much better now. Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
ninjaturtle The contents of the envelope are explained in this chapter. Glad to know you're back on the net! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
youngest knight Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you so much for your wonderful review! Good luck with your summer camp work, and look forward to answering another review when you get back. Thanks again, and please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TERRACE  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH  
  
VIRGINIA   
  
TUESDAY LUNCHTIME  
  
Mac walked across the courtyard to the terrace outside the JAG Headquarters, smiling as she saw the Admiral rise to his feet at her appearance.  
  
"Thank you, sir." It was strictly formal outside the Admiral's office, even if the amused twinkle in Chegwidden's eyes belied this fact. As Mac seated herself he returned to his own seat.  
  
"You mentioned earlier something to do with Mattie's real father. A problem, you said?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It would appear Mr Johnson has taken it upon himself to have me charged with fraternization."  
  
Chegwidden raised his hand in a dismissive gesture. Mac grinned, hoping that this would have been the reaction, and happy to know she was right.  
  
"What does he plan to do with this ploy? Use it to get Mattie back?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But in that regard, he's also been in touch with Family Services, and they have brought the court hearing forward."  
  
"How does that affect the Captain?"  
  
"He may not get back in time, sir. It's been changed to this Friday. I am trying to reach Harm. He's en-route to the Sea Hawk."  
  
"Well, we have legalities on our side, if not time. If you think it will help, I will organize to have as many of the staff free on Friday. A united front in Harm's absence may sway the judge. If not that, the fruit salad alone will dazzle him."  
  
"'She' is not to be dazzled, sir, but thank you for the mental picture. However, some presence there would be reassuring for me, at least, if nothing else!"  
  
"Consider it done. Now, with regard to the charge itself, of course, it will be addressed as I see fit in my capacity as your superior officer, so put it out of your mind, and concentrate on getting Harm back ASAP. In the meantime, are you going to ask for a continuance?"  
  
"I don't think that applies in a family court, sir, but I'll do my best. Up to now Tom Johnson has been making good progress, so he could be considered fit to be able to look after Mattie again. That is a moot point outside of the court, though, as Mattie has signed an emancipation request, which I plan to submit to the judge in her chambers."   
  
"Ah, so even if he wins custody from Harm, he will still lose his daughter."  
  
"Sir, Harm isn't out to take Mattie from her father. He would love to officially adopt her and that's what the emancipation request would give them, the chance to do just that. But Harm would rather it be with Tom Johnson's agreement that Mattie become his daughter. Tom would at least have a relationship with Mattie, and maybe as she gets older she'd be more amenable to understanding what really happened between her parents."  
  
"I understand, Mac. Well, we have to hope Mr Johnson comes to his senses between now and Friday, and that we can expedite Captain Rabb's six back stateside in the next two days to bring him up to speed on the matter."  
  
"I have Harm's power of attorney to represent his interests if he isn't able to attend court, but that may just tip the matter in Tom's favor in front of the judge. It would look bad for Harm that he didn't turn up for a cause he was so apparently 'passionate' about."  
  
"That's where I come in. The man is off defending his country, dammit, and if that doesn't count for anything in this world, what does?"  
  
Mac smiled. Fighting talk. Now 'that' she could relate to!  
  
"Semper Fi, sir."  
  
For all that the officers and visitors sitting on the terrace were trying to look disinterested in the conversation going on between the Admiral and the Lieutenant Colonel, they couldn't miss the shaking of hands in mutual agreement on a topic, and then the laughter as the pair then began eating their lunches.  
  
DOCTOR'S OFFICE  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
TUESDAY AFTERNOON  
  
This was obviously going to be a day of surprises, Mac thought to herself, as her obstetrician examined her much-bigger stomach.  
  
"You've gained weight, Mac, since the last time I saw you."  
  
"I expect to gain weight, I'm pregnant, or so I'm told," Mac tried to joke, but the butterflies in her stomach were dancing with all the grace of elephants! "There's nothing wrong, is there?"  
  
The obstetrician smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, no, there's definitely nothing wrong," she grinned as she continued, "...with this one, or this one!"  
  
"Oh, great. You had me worried there for...what did you say?" Mac's voice rose, and then dropped to a whisper. "Two..." she squeaked.  
  
The obstetrician nodded, pointing to the two definite shapes on the screen. Mac could see for herself. Yep, there were definitely two! Two heads, four arms, four legs, two bodies, and was that what she thought it was...?  
  
"How come...why..." Mac tried to formulate a question, and her doctor relented and helped her.  
  
"At the time of the first scan we can only surmise that number two was hiding behind number one. Do you want to know the sex?"  
  
"I think I've figured out at least one of them!" Mac's voice was stronger as she laughed huskily. "Oh, boy, Rabb. You don't do things by half measures, do you flyboy?" This was a thought in her head, but it came out as a husky murmur. Mac grinned at the obstetrician.  
  
"I take it this is good news, if unexpected?"  
  
"Very good news, doctor. Thank you. It's going to blow the socks off Daddy."  
  
"I bet it will!" replied the doctor, smiling back at Mac.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
TUESDAY EVENING  
  
Mac opened the apartment door to the sound of a knock and a short bark. As she pulled the door back Levi trotted in ahead of Sue, and then the two women hugged warmly.  
  
"Hi! Thank you for coming! It's been so long since I've seen you!"  
  
"Thank you for inviting me," Sue replied, grinning at Mac as she pulled off her coat. "Jack and I have been wracking our brains wondering what it is that you're so fired up about. You sounded so excited on the telephone!"  
  
Mac took the coat from Sue and turned to hang it on the hook by the door. As she looked back at Sue she noticed the flash of light on her left hand from the lamp by the door.  
  
"Sue Thomas, what is that?" Mac swung round fully and grasped Sue's hand, holding it up to examine the ring that now graced the third finger. As her eyes lifted from the engagement ring to Sue's face there were tears in her eyes. "You're engaged! I'm so happy for you!" There was another hug of delight and squeals of congratulations, and then the pair calmed down a little and walked across the floor to the kitchen island, where Sue took a seat while Mac finished preparing their meal. Levi was settled by the side of the island, a bowl of water put down for him by Mac.  
  
"So! Tell me all! When did Jack propose? How did he propose? Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"He'll be by later to pick me up; he wanted to say hello again, too, but wanted to give us time for a 'girlie' reunion."  
  
"Remind me to thank him for his thoughtfulness. Does your office know about this?" Mac asked, and Sue nodded, smiling.  
  
"We went in to see our boss yesterday morning. For now, we go on as we have been, working together, or with others in the team. If anyone raises a stink before Ted Garrett, our boss, gets the official arrangements sorted, I'll just take an extended leave. If necessary I can change from a special agent to a consultant, and still stay with the team. The main thing is that Jack will still keep his job. I couldn't bear if he was affected by our engagement, but he wouldn't let me take the ring off for work."  
  
"Well, it sounds like your boss is as amenable as the Admiral. We're very lucky people, Sue."  
  
"We certainly seem to be. Now, you asked me here for a favor..." Sue prompted, and Mac nodded, her smile fading slightly.  
  
"You remember we have a court date for the six-month hearing on Mattie's custody case?" Sue nodded without speaking, and Mac continued. "Well, Mattie's real father has been in touch with Family Court Services and the date has been brought forward to this coming Friday. I don't know if Harm will be back in time, and if not, it could impact on his subsequent adoption of Mattie."  
  
"You would like some moral support in court?" Sue spoke, then, and reached out to hold Mac's hand. "No problem," she said, as she signed the same words, and Mac smiled. "What's so funny?" Sue asked.  
  
"Harm said that you had a lot to answer for, teaching Mattie and I sign language!"  
  
Both women laughed at that, and then Mac continued preparing the meal as she spoke.  
  
"If you could be there, it would be great. I'm going to need all the support I can get, for Mattie especially. She has really taken to you and Jack, and it would mean a lot to her too if you were there."  
  
"Consider it done, just let me know when and where. So, what else?"  
  
Mac turned sideways, and ran her hand over her stomach. Sue's expression was puzzled for a moment, and then she realized that where Mac's figure was usually slender, there was a definite bulge in a certain area!  
  
"Mac, have you been overdoing the burgers, or are you pregnant?"  
  
"Burgers, no, can't face them right now. Pregnant, yes!"  
  
Sue hopped off the stool she had sat on and hugged Mac again, tears in both their eyes. As she released her hold on Mac and stepped back, Mac wiped the tears from her eyes and face.  
  
"I cry at the least little thing, these days. It's the hormones..."  
  
"They're happy tears, so it doesn't count! That news beats mine hands down!"  
  
"No...not at all...we both have something wonderful to celebrate now," Mac stated.  
  
"Does Admiral Chegwidden know?" Sue asked, and Mac nodded.  
  
"He's been so helpful, Sue. Mattie's father, Tom, has charged me with fraternization, which is what brought about the court date being changed. He informed FCS of his decision to charge me."  
  
"What a creep!" Sue was indignant, and Mac grinned.  
  
"No problem," replied Mac, signing too, and then added, "I transfer to the Judiciary soon anyway, and Harm has been designated as naval aviator while he's been on duty on the Sea Hawk, so technically we're not in the same chain of command. The admiral told me not to worry about the charge. So I'm not going to. I just haven't been able to get hold of Harm yet to let him know what's happening."  
  
"When was he due back originally?"  
  
"In time for the court date a week on Monday. The original date, that is. Now, I don't know. Even if he is back on board the Sea Hawk, he may not be able to get away."  
  
"I'm sure he will, Sarah."  
  
"That's what worries me. If Harm took it into his head that he needed to be back here 'yesterday', he's just likely to con the ship's captain into loaning him an F-14!"  
  
"An F-14? What is that?"  
  
"A jet, a Tomcat to be precise."  
  
"I'm sure Harm will be careful, after all he has you and his child to come home to now. He does know, doesn't he?"  
  
"Oh, he knows I'm pregnant, yes, but there's one other little surprise he's not aware of..." Mac answered, and her smile went from humorous to dreamy. Sue tipped her head slightly and watched the expression on her friend's face for a moment.  
  
"Twins! You're having twins!"  
  
Mac nodded, tears running down her cheeks again, and Sue hugged her again. As she stepped back from Mac once more they both laughed huskily.  
  
"At this rate our meal is going to be late, 'and' water-logged."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Sarah! Does anyone else know about you expecting twins?"  
  
"So far, no. Just me, my doctor, and you. I'm torn between telling Harm over the telephone, or waiting until he gets here. I'm leaning toward the latter, as the idea of the Tomcat would move up a notch higher if I used the telephone."  
  
"He'd probably forego the jet and fly himself, he'd be so excited!" Sue laughed, and Mac joined in, loving the words Sue had spoken. It painted quite a comical picture, but if it were possible it would be true...Harm wouldn't need artificial wings to get him home. He'd zoom in under his own power!  
  
As the two of them settled down again to chat more about their combined news, Mac finished preparing the meal and they took seats at the dining table. In between mouthfuls, they discussed everything from wedding plans to baby showers. They both agreed there was so much to be done, in such a short time, and would they be able to manage it? Raising their glasses of ginger ale, they both shouted a unanimous 'yes!'.   
  
As they left the table to take a comfy seat on the couch with their coffees, 'decaf' in Mac's case, Sue asked if Mac would mind her telling Jack the news. Mac shook her head, her smile bright.  
  
"Of course not! You're friends to both of us, Sue, and if Harm were here, you'd both be here too. It still doesn't seem quite real, twins, after all this time..." Mac trailed off, her eyes closlng and her hand drifting to her stomach as she pictured Harm's face in her mind.  
  
"Sarah? Are you okay?" Sue's concerned voice brought Mac's eyes open sharply, and she grinned at the younger woman.  
  
"Sorry, I tend to drift off like that a lot, too. More hormones!"  
  
"Well, here's to hormones, happy times, and the wonderful men in our lives," Sue proposed, raising her cup to Mac's.  
  
"Hear, hear..." Mac returned.  
  
It was almost eleven when Jack knocked on Harm's door and was greeted by Mac with a warm hug, and by Sue with a hug and a kiss. Levi huffed his greeting, and Jack bent down to ruffle the golden fur.   
  
"Girl talk, eh, Levi?" he commiserated, and Sue pretended to slug him. Jack grinned and slipped his arm around Sue's waist as she seemed to positively bounce beside him in excitement.  
  
"Something I should know about?" he asked, after he had greeted Mac and asked about Harm.   
  
"Harm's going to be a daddy!" Sue burst out, and Mac smiled. Jack simply nodded. He knew about Harm's plans to adopt Mattie, and thought that was what Sue was talking about, but he was puzzled as to why she should be so excited. It wasn't as if she didn't know about Mattie.  
  
"No, silly! They're expecting! Mac's pregnant!"  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Jack leaned in to hug Mac and kiss her cheek. As he stepped back to Sue he could still feel her excitement bubbling. "And? I know there's more...you're still buzzing!" he told Sue, and then looked between her and Mac for an answer, which Mac supplied, grinning widely.  
  
"What Harm doesn't know yet is that I'm pregnant with twins."  
  
"Twins? Oh, Mac...that is such great news! When is Harm due back?"  
  
"Debatable right now. Sue will fill you in on the rest of our conversation - well, at least the bits that don't concern you and Harm and what we said about you both..."  
  
"Ha, I'll bet! No wonder my ears have been burning all night!"  
  
"They have not!" Sue protested, and then looked as Mac tried to hide a yawn. "Time to go, I think." Hugging Mac once more for the night, and then stepping back as Jack did the same, Sue smiled widely. "Sarah, promise me you will sleep tonight. You need all the rest you can get. Between Harm, Mattie and twins, you're never going to sleep much again."  
  
"Don't you believe it, Sue. I'm going to delegate big-time when Harm's back here. Mattie's already offered baby-sitting services, but of course she doesn't know it comes in the plural now! Maybe I can rope Jen in to help too!"  
  
"In that case, you can count Sue and I in too, and Bobby! If Jen's involved, he won't be far behind!"  
  
All three of them said goodnight at that point, and as Jack walked down the corridor to the elevator, one arm around Sue again, and holding Levi's leash with the other, Mac watched him drop a kiss on Sue's head as they waited. Once they had gone from her sight, Mac stepped back inside Harm's apartment and crossed the floor to the couch again, settling down on the cushions and closing her eyes. There was a smile on her face as she let her thoughts drift.  
  
VOQ QUARTERS  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
EARLY WEDNESDAY MORNING  
  
"Captain Rabb, I need to speak with you a moment." Captain Johnson stood at the door to the cabin, and Harm stepped back to let the man in.  
  
"Sir?" Looking from the senior officer to Dunstan, who was sitting up on the top bunk in the cabin, and back to Johnson again, Harm waited.  
  
"It's all right. This concerns Mr Dunstan too. I've just had word that there is a helo outbound to the ship later this morningwith a representative of the government on board. They're a little ticked off, to say the least, that we're holding Mr Dunstan incommunicado."  
  
"What do they want with him? We got them their transmitter back," Harm grinned up at Dunstan, smiling as he recalled Dunstan clambering into the back seat of the Tomcat as attention was diverted so that Harm could fire up the engines and taxi onto the runway, leaving the transmitter, and the official from the embassy, standing on the tarmac.  
  
"That's not going to be good enough for this guy, Harm. He's after blood. Yours, to be exact. His words were 'I want the Captain grounded. Tell him it's a direct order!'"  
  
Harm groaned. "Oh, hell," he muttered. "Webb!" Looking Johnson straight in the eye he spoke again.  
  
"Sir, I need a favor..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :   
  
1) ASAP - as soon as possible (there are still some people out there who don't know what it means!)  
  
2) The legal point of 'continuance' in civil/military court is pure guesswork, and if I am wrong, I apologize on all counts! (Your Honor!)  
  
3) Remember, Webb isn't dead in my story. 


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2 and guitarvixen for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! The admiral's always had a soft-spot for Mac and Harm, we know, so it's not out of place for him to care so much. Especially as he's going to be heavily involved in the lives of the Rabb kids for 'years' to come! (I can dream, can't I?) I'm starting to see the light at the end of the proverbial chapter tunnel - it has to end sometime, and it's coming sooner rather than later! The court date seems to have proved to be my 'rounding up' of loose ends and characters. Webb just popped into my head last week again, and then I read somewhere a spoiler for season 10! Talk about psychic! As for the appearance of Mac's (and our) hero - there is the uniform, the flyboy grin, and of course the 'dazzle' factor! Tom Johnson doesn't stand a chance! Sue and Jack are still around, of course, and will be back in before the end. Thanks as always, and luck too!  
  
alicia5 Ooh - chocolate! I'm a sucker for chocolate... okay, I'm sending Webb back to Langley for TPTB to deal with...will that do? Thank you very much for your info on continuances in family court, and your news that you're a special ed teacher. My daughter has special needs, and I have every admiration for you and your colleagues who give your time, patience and love. It means a lot! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!   
  
dd2 I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter - hope I can keep you enthralled with this and the coming chapters too! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
soleil2 Hello and welcome to the story! I'm glad you're enjoying my work, and thank you so much for your info on the legal stuff! Much appreciated, and will be retained for future use! Thanks also for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
arian04 I have to keep my readers/reviewers on their toes, and I'm glad to see it seems to be working! As mentioned, the admiral has a soft spot for H & M, and it seems to work in the story. I'm working on the family court scene, and I hope I haven't spoiled it. It will be along soon! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
anna7 Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
skyefire I know the 'totm' feeling - got it now! Don't worry about Webb, he can't spoil life for our favorites! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
guitarvixen Hello and welcome to the story! I'm glad you're enjoying reading it, Jackie, and thanks for your review and support. Please keep reading!  
  
lisa brown Glad to know you're enjoying the story. No worries about H & M - nothing so drastic this time round! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile Happy to know you've caught up on the chapters. I really hate to say this, but I'll leave the 'killing' to TPTB! (I just can't do it myself!). Hey, Harm's the hero! I'll say no more now, you'll have to read more! For Harm and Mac, stay tuned! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
VOQ QUARTERS  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
SAME TIME  
  
Captain Johnson sighed. He knew he was going to regret asking this, but...  
  
"What kind of a favor?"  
  
"I need that F-14 again, sir."  
  
"I knew I was going to regret this. Very well, what are you planning on doing with my F-14, and when do you want it?"  
  
"I need you to delay the helo, sir. Tell them we have a foul deck and can't land anything just yet. It will give the two of us time to catch up on a few hours sleep, and then we can set off."  
  
"You're going to go back to Bahrain as the helo comes here? What will that achieve?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. But it will put Dunstan out of Webb's reach for a while longer."  
  
Johnson stood silently for a few minutes, and then he spoke, and Harm had the grace to look surprised when he heard what the man was saying.  
  
"Under the circumstances, I don't see you have any alternative but to get Mr Dunstan as far away from the Gulf as possible. Ferrying him back and forth from the ship to keep him out of sight will only work for so long. If I get canned for what I'm about to let you do, Captain, trust me that I 'will' include you in my statement."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harm responded, wondering what was coming next. He didn't have long to wait.  
  
"All right. You have your time, and your Tomcat. I'll hold off the helo until later this afternoon. You can rendezvous with in-flight tankers until you're sure you're out of Webb's clutches and then you must touch down, bunk down, and then continue to the states. If I need you to come back here, you can return the jet the same way. If not, I'll organize some way to ship it back."  
  
"I... Thank you, sir." Harm shook hands, and at Johnson's sudden smile, he couldn't help the grin that lit his face too. Even Dunstan grinned, despite his doubts about climbing into the back seat of Harm's jet again. Johnson looked between Harm and Dunstan and shook his head.  
  
"God help us all," he muttered as he left the cabin, closing the door behind him.  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH   
  
VIRGINIA  
  
WEDNESDAY MORNING  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, my office, now!" Mac looked up in surprise from where she was busy sending a fax regarding Carson's case. Handing off her work to Harriet she shook her head in response to the look on her friend's face.  
  
Mac entered the office and closed the door behind her, without being requested, as Jennifer wasn't at her desk in the outer office.  
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. Colonel...Mac...oh, hell, this isn't going to be easy at any time..." The admiral had begun to speak, but was finding it hard to put the words together that would leave Mac feeling deserted at a time she needed Harm the most.  
  
"Is Harm...is he hurt, sir?" Mac found it hard to speak, the lump in her throat threatening to cut off her air supply as she fought to quell the morning sickness that only seemed to attack her system when she was upset which, given the separation from Harm, had been an almost daily occurrence.  
  
"What? Oh...oh, no, Mac...Harm's fine. There's just been a slight hitch. He's got to keep Dunstan out of the clutches of any and all agencies for a while until they get back stateside."  
  
"He's not going to be back in time for the court hearing, is he, sir?"  
  
"It looks doubtful, Mac. I wasn't able to talk to him directly, but Captain Johnson did say he would try to get him back here for Monday."  
  
"But Monday isn't Friday, Admiral..." Mac glanced up as Chegwidden cleared his throat, and she managed a faint smile at his expression. "AJ, I'm just afraid that with Harm absent, and Tom Johnson present, the judge is going to award Mattie's custody back to him, regardless of the achievements of the past six months, and because of Harm's apparent lack of interest compounded by his absence."  
  
"Maybe you do need to have that talk with the judge prior to Friday, just to make her aware of your current situation with regard to Harm."  
  
"You mean tell her everything?" Mac looked astounded, but then suddenly she nodded her head. "It could work. I have the emancipation request to show her. It won't take long to tell her the rest."  
  
"You're not detracting from the hearing, and knowing that you and Harm have the start of a wonderful family in your near future, it may play the trump card for you."  
  
"Yes," Mac nodded, and then grinned. "May I ask Harriet and Bud to come in for a moment, sir? I have something to tell the three of you, and I don't think there would be a better time."  
  
"Of course, but if this is to do with your baby, don't you think you should be telling Harm first?"  
  
"Ordinarily, yes, but I can't reach him right now, and I know he'll understand..." Mac murmured, cryptically. Chegwidden nodded, and Mac walked out to ask Harriet, Bud and Jennifer to join her. As they filed into the room, unsure of the nature of the request, Mac closed the door behind her and faced all four of them.  
  
"You all know Harm and I are expecting, and that alone is something we both wanted to share with you all. I went for a scan yesterday, and I have some other news...that I want to share with you, too."  
  
"Mac, is there a problem?"  
  
"Is everything all right, ma'am?"  
  
Both Harriet and Jennifer spoke at the same time, and Mac smiled at them, shaking her head, which didn't really help clear up the confusion, as for Harriet it meant there was no problem, but for Jennifer it signified that things were not all right.  
  
"I'm expecting twins! There are two babies..." Mac's voice wavered, even as she was grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. The more she mentioned the word 'twins', the more the impact of the impending arrivals hit her.  
  
"Oh, that's fantastic!" Harriet was the first to recover from the news, and she hugged Mac closely, followed by Bud, Jennifer, and then Chegwidden himself. In the ensuing congratulations from the others, Sturgis' knock on the admiral's door had gone unheeded, so he had opened the door slightly to check the muffled voices, not sure if he had misheard any call to 'enter'.  
  
Stepping fully into the room to the sight of Mac being hugged by Chegwidden, he suddenly stepped back pulling the door with him.  
  
"Sorry...sir, I'll...I'll wait outside..."  
  
"Turner, get back in here!" Chegwidden's voice boomed, and Harriet pulled the door wide, so Sturgis could see that Mac and the admiral weren't actually alone together. His expression was sheepish, and Mac went over to hug him, drawing him further into the room with her.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, pleased to see Mac smiling, but unsure as to why everyone around her was beaming too.  
  
"You were the first, Sturgis!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sturgis looked comically at Mac, his mouth opening and closing like a stranded fish.  
  
"I mean, you guessed first! Sturgis, I'm expecting twins! Remember, you asked me a while back if there was a possibility?"  
  
"Oh, Mac, that's wonderful news! I'm happy for you both, for you all. Does Mattie know?"  
  
"Yes, I told her yesterday when I got back to the apartment." Mac turned to look at Jennifer. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you yesterday, Jen. Mattie fell asleep before you got in, and she didn't want to leave just a note, so I said I'd find a way to let you know today."  
  
Jennifer waved off Mac's apology, grinning widely. "I would just love to see the Captain's face when you tell him, ma'am. I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that one!"  
  
Mac grinned in response, and then her expression turned serious for a moment.   
  
"There is something else you need to know, for those of you who don't already. Mattie's father has pressed charges of fraternization, which will be dealt with later, but the immediate concern is that he also contacted the Family Court and the hearing date has been brought forward to this Friday. I don't know if Harm will make it back in time, and that could cause problems for him wanting custody of Mattie. My intention is to visit the judge with Mattie's emancipation order beforehand, but as the admiral has given permission for you to support me in court, cases permitting, I would just like to say thank you in advance of your being there. With my hormones on the fritz right now I'm just as likely to burst into tears in the courtroom, and I'd hate to think I'd forgotten to thank you then."  
  
"Don't even think about it, Colonel. We're family..." Chegwidden spoke up at that moment, and his words served as the conclusion to the impromptu meeting. "Right, back to work, people. Dismissed!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Mac's acknowledgement served them all, and the five officers left the admiral to the privacy of his office again.  
  
Mac returned to her office to find that Harriet had completed faxing the document she had started to send, and the file sat on her blotter. Taking her seat, Mac stared blankly at the manila folder, her thoughts a few thousand miles away.   
  
FLIGHT DECK  
  
USS SEA HAWK  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN OCEAN  
  
LATE WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON  
  
Captain Johnson was standing on the flight deck watching as an incoming helo positioned itself above the deck to touch down. On board, he knew, was one highly-incensed CIA agent. Clayton Webb. While the helo was being secured to the deck, Johnson turned his attention to another aircraft waiting to take off. As the F-14 was readied, he caught the eye of the pilot and raised a hand in acknowledgement. Harm grinned in response, and gave a 'thumbs up' sign before advising Dunstan to hang on tight prior to the thrust of the engines when they would be leaving the deck.  
  
ON BOARD THE F-14  
  
"Remember what I said, Stuart. This take-off is going to be different to that of a runway. You'll need to brace harder. The g-forces are stronger in this environment."  
  
"Thanks for the pep-talk," Dunstan responded, and Harm looked in his mirrors at the man behind him.  
  
"Cheer up! At mach-two we should be back stateside in no time."  
  
FLIGHT DECK  
  
"Captain Johnson! I don't appreciate being told to sit on my backside back in Bahrain! I trust that your flight deck is back in business now and I haven't caused any further problems by arriving earlier?" Webb sounded as ticked off as he felt, and Johnson stood, hands on hips, looking at the man in front of him. With the safety helmet and goggles in place, it was hard to picture the usually-dapper Webb as anything but comical.  
  
"Not a problem, Mr Webb! Just an inconvenience!" Johnson turned on his heel and walked back towards the flight deck hatch, leaving Webb to follow in his wake if he wanted to talk to the ship's master. Before he stepped over the knee knocker and into the ship's interior, Johnson turned again to face Webb, who had to stop suddenly and back up a little, or be directly in the face of the equally ticked-off captain.   
  
"Why are you here, Mr Webb?"  
  
"I need to speak with Captain Rabb!" The request was shouted over the noise of the deck, and Johnson allowed himself a small grin.  
  
"Captain Johnson, is Rabb on board?"  
  
Johnson shook his head, and pointed to the departing F-14. As the jet began it's journey off the deck of the carrier, Webb groaned. Somehow he knew the jet wasn't coming back to land on the deck, and he had a lot of explaining to do as to why he hadn't been able to debrief Stuart Dunstan himself.   
  
"You didn't tell him I needed to talk to him?" It was a rhetorical question, and one that Johnson didn't even try to answer.  
  
"I should consider bringing you up on report, Captain Johnson."  
  
"Do that, Mr Webb, and you will be spending time in the ship's brig."  
  
"I won't be here that long!" Webb's retort was thrown over his shoulder as he made his way back to the helo.  
  
"Going somewhere, Mr Webb?" Johnson's casual enquiry halted Webb in his steps, but he did not turn back to face the older man.  
  
"I shall be returning to Bahrain."  
  
"Not tonight you won't, Mr Webb. We have a storm coming in, and the last flight just left here."  
  
"Last flight?"  
  
"Captain Rabb's jet was the last for tonight."  
  
"You have 'got' to be kidding me!" Webb's words were whipped away by the wind on the flight deck, but Johnson heard them first, and his smile was genuine as he turned back to the hatch and entered the ship's interior.  
  
"Make your way to the bridge, Mr Webb, and I will organize an ensign to show you to the VOQ cabin. As Captain Rabb and Mr Dunstan are no longer with us, you can have their cabin."  
  
Webb knew he was beaten - again. By the time he even contacted anyone, Harm would be thousands of miles away, and Dunstan with him. All he could do was wait out the night on board the Sea Hawk, and take the helo back to Bahrain in the morning. He was not a happy man. As he made his way to the bridge, Webb allowed one other thought into his head. Along with Rabb came the other name he had on his mind. Sarah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued 


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2, guitarvixen and anaika skywalker for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
alicia5 :0) I like to keep people guessing! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile 'Pretty pleases' mean a lot! You'll have to keep reading to find out, though. Thanks for your support!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! ;0) (I hope that's the right way to post a 'wink'!) You never know! I'm glad I caught up with Sue and Jack again, I still have things to write about them in this story. Glad to hear the wishes are working - sort of - and that you'd be able to keep reading and reviewing. I just 'can't' lose one of my favorites! Hang in there! Thanks as always!  
  
anaika skywalker Hello and welcome to the story! I'm pleased to see you're enjoying reading, and as for the twins, I'm keeping that one (or those two!) close for a while longer. Well, maybe a hint...remember the scene when they made the 'baby deal'? Thanks for the support, and please keep reading!  
  
starryeyes10 Thanks for the support, and please keep reading!  
  
manda may Yeah, I know, Webb's still around (at least in this story!) but don't worry, he can't mess with H & M. Thanks for your review, and please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 No problem; real life gets to us all! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
ninjaturtle Webb is turning into the 'dweeb' of this story, he had the girl, he lost the girl, he ain't gettin' her back!!! No way, no how! Now, enough of him. On with the story! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
nikki I could just picture Webb landing at one end of the carrier as Harm took off from the other - it seemed so real! Pity it doesn't happen on screen, but I can dream, can't I? :o) Harm's reaction to Mac's news will be coming soon - so please keep reading, and thanks for your support!  
  
anna7 Hi! Sorry I missed your notes, but I got the roundup! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JACK'S APARTMENT  
  
SOMEWHERE IN WASHINGTON DC  
  
WEDNESDAY EVENING  
  
Sue followed Levi to the door of Jack's apartment and welcomed Mac inside. After a warm hug and a pat for Levi, Mac walked into the lounge and dropped her coat on a nearby chair.  
  
"You want something to drink, Sarah?" asked Sue, showing concern when Mac shook her head.  
  
"Not right now, thanks. I'm sorry I didn't give you much notice about coming over. I tried your place first but Lucy said you were having dinner here."  
  
"Is everything all right, with Harm, and the babies?"  
  
"I don't actually know where Harm is right now, but I'm keeping positive. No news is good news, and all that...as for the babies, they're making me want to use the bathroom more. I have to plan my days around the nearest facilities!"  
  
Sue grinned and put an arm around Mac's shoulders.   
  
"So, what is it we can do for you?"  
  
"I was hoping I could talk to you both about the witness protection program." Mac looked at Sue. "It's about the meeting over Lieutenant Commander Carson. Admiral Chegwidden is prepared to forego the court martial but feels some punishment is due. Carson feels that his life is still in danger, even though he is presently in the brig. I spoke to Gibbs, and he was happy with the intel Carson was able to give him, so all round it would be possible to tie up the loose ends and give the man a new identity."  
  
"Would he still want to be in the Navy?"  
  
"Ideally, yes, but I appreciate that isn't really feasible. He's wavering. If he does stay in the Navy, he's convinced his family, and their associates, will find him and kill him."  
  
"Jack's in the shower right now. If you can wait, you can ask him yourself. I haven't dealt with a witness protection case yet, so I can't really advise you."  
  
"Fair enough. Look, I'm really sorry about interrupting your dinner plans. Tell Jack what I've told you, and then ask him to get back to me tomorrow."  
  
"It's okay, Sarah...in fact, why don't you stay and eat with us?"  
  
"I'm pretty tired, actually. It's been a long day, and these future flyboys in here..." Mac stroked her stomach gently, bringing a smile to Sue's face as she watched her friend's maternal gesture as Mac continued to talk, "...are practicing loops!"  
  
"Flyboys? What if they are girls? I thought you would want future marines!" Sue spoke, laughing at Mac.  
  
"When they're creating like this, they're definitely Harm's babies. When they're quiet, they're mine! I believe at least one of them is a flyboy anyway. I'm not sure about the other one."  
  
"I'm sure Harm's okay, Sarah." Sue tried to reassure Mac, and at that moment Jack stepped through the doorway into the lounge, a robe covering him as he used a towel to dry his hair.  
  
"What's that about Harm? Hi, Mac. I heard you talking."  
  
"Hello, Jack..." Mac grinned at Sue. "It's a good job Jack isn't deaf, Sue. He might have come out here with little more than a towel, to dry his hair!"  
  
"Hey, no talking about me like I'm not here!" Jack protested good-naturedly, coming across the room to hug Mac and then move to stand beside Sue. Sniffing the air, he turned to Sue, "Dinner ready?"  
  
"Almost. I've been trying to convince Sarah to stay and eat with us."  
  
"Absolutely!" Jack smiled at Mac, and raised an eyebrow in question, but Mac shook her head.  
  
"Thank you, really, but I need my bed tonight. I think all the travelling the last couple of days has worn me out, and then finding out I'm in for double trouble, it's more than this marine can take. What I came over for was to ask about getting Carson into the witness protection program. Given what we know about him now, and the intel he's been able to give us, I don't think he's a threat to anyone. He just got caught up in his own heritage." Mac looked at the pair of them, and Jack nodded.  
  
"I'll put it through to Ted Garrett and see what he has to say."  
  
"That's all I can ask," Mac accepted, and having hugged them both she left the apartment. When the door closed, Sue turned round to face Jack and he put his arms around her, the towel he had used on his hair now slung around his neck. Sue pulled it away and dropped it on the back of a nearby chair.  
  
"You shouldn't put damp towels around your neck, Jack, it's bad for you, and makes your clothes damp too."  
  
"I wasn't planning on keeping this thing on anyway," Jack murmured as he looked at Sue, and then dropped his gaze to her mouth, his intention quite obvious. Sue leaned in for his kiss, and it was only the aroma of the cooking food that was beginning to have a hint of 'smoked' to it that brought her attention back.  
  
"Jack, the dinner, it's burning..."  
  
"Mmmn, so'm I..." Jack had turned his attention to nibbling on Sue's neck as her mouth was busy talking.  
  
"Jack!" Sue made an effort to push at Jack, but it was a feeble effort really, and he was quick to return his mouth to hers. As she gave herself up to the kissing once more, Sue was suddenly aware that she was moving, albeit slowly, back towards the kitchen. Jack was still kissing her, but he was also intent on reaching the kitchen to turn off the hob.  
  
"Won't burn now...warm up...later..." Jack turned them both again, so that they were heading for the bedroom.  
  
"It will taste foul later..." Sue managed to retort with a muffled laugh.  
  
"S'okay...I like chicken..." Jack's response had Sue giggling, but the giggles soon turned to sighs, and then all thoughts of dinner - chicken or not - went out of her head.   
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
GEORGETOWN  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
WEDNESDAY NIGHT  
  
Mac batted the alarm clock on her bedside table with her hand, but the noise kept going. Opening one eye blearily, she realized it wasn't the clock that was making the noise. It was the telephone.  
  
"This had better be good," she muttered into the mouthpiece, and the sound of an unknown male voice had her pulling the sheet on the bed up to her neck to provide a hint of modesty to a man she couldn't even see! Mac dropped the sheet.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, ma'am?"  
  
"Speaking. Who is this?"  
  
"Duty Sergeant at the brig, ma'am. Sergeant Ramirez. I was asked to let you know that Lieutenant Commander Carson attempted to kill himself tonight. He's been taken to the ICU at Bethesda, under guard."  
  
"I'll be right there. No one gets in to talk to him without me present."  
  
"Understood, ma'am, but I don't think that will be a problem anyway; he's unconscious, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, hell!" Mac muttered, dragging herself out of the bed, then realizing she still held the handset with an open line. "Sergeant, you didn't hear that."  
  
"No, ma'am." Ramirez grinned to himself, though, as he replaced the receiver at his end of the conversation.   
  
As Mac started dressing she dialled Jack's number, and hoped that she wasn't interrupting anything.  
  
"Jack? I need a favor."  
  
NAVAL HOSPITAL  
  
BETHESDA  
  
MARYLAND  
  
EARLY THURSDAY MORNING  
  
Jack exited the elevator on the ICU floor and found Mac talking to a doctor. As he walked up, Mac turned and smiled.  
  
"Hi. Thanks for coming out. I hope Sue's not too mad at me?"  
  
"Nope. Actually, she's back at her place." Mac's face showed her concern, but Jack reassured her. "It's okay, Mac. Just something we agreed on. This is the first week that Lucy has been back, so Sue feels she should spend some time there."  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
"So, what am I doing here?"   
  
"I got a call earlier that Carson had tried to commit suicide. I'm not buying it, not for a second, but until I can talk to him I have no idea what really happened."  
  
"How did he...did it happen?"  
  
"Some kind of ligature, tried to hang himself. I know he doesn't want to leave the Navy, but I don't believe he would do this either. The witness protection program was my idea, and he knows it may still not work out. Failing that, he was going to go to ground himself, he just knew he'd always be looking over his shoulder that way."  
  
"I still think it's possible to use the program, but I do need to ask Garrett about it. Providing this is what you think, that someone's gotten to him, then it makes the case a little more urgent, and in his favor. How long ago did they find him?"  
  
"He was okay at lights out, and when the duty sergeant did his rounds a couple of hours later, he found Carson hanging. He was alive, but they don't know exactly how long he was suspended."  
  
"He's not brain dead?"  
  
"No, there's wave activity. They'll do another EEG in an hour. They don't know if there is any brain damage though. The result of the first EEG indicates that he wasn't up long enough to be totally starved of oxygen, but there's a fine line between long enough, and too long."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jack leaned back against the wall of the corridor as Mac sank into one of the nearby chairs. "Hey, Mac, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just tired. I got a couple of hours sleep in when I left your place, but the ringing of the telephone woke me up. I thought it was the alarm clock!" Both of them laughed at that.  
  
"Did anyone else see Carson after lights out?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "I spoke to Ramirez again, after I called you. He said that the lights out is automatic, but they can see the cells from the office. The last person out of the block was the janitor."  
  
"A janitor? At night?"  
  
"I know, I queried it, but the guy has been working there for over a year, and he's had the full security clearance for nine months of that time. Up to the end of his probation period he was under supervision from a night guard. He's clean, Jack."  
  
"For a janitor, I guess it's part of the job," Jack attempted a joke, and Mac managed a laugh. They sat in silence again until Mac suddenly shot up off her seat.  
  
"Ramirez said the janitor was the last one out. It doesn't mean to say that it was 'the' janitor! The one meant to be on duty!"  
  
"There could have been a switch!"  
  
Mac practically ran down the hallway to the nurses' station. As the nurse went to protest at the use of the telephone on her desk Mac glared at her, and Jack flashed his ID badge. Between the two of them the nurse backed down, intrigued at the interaction between the two strangers in front of her. The relationship between the two was unclear, but there was obvious affection there, and the woman was definitely pregnant. No rings in evidence, but that meant nothing in this day and age.  
  
"Ramirez? It's Colonel Mackenzie. Do you have the name of the janitor on duty tonight?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Tony Bosa. Like I said, he's been with the unit for a year now."  
  
"I understand that, Sergeant, but I need to ask. Did you actually 'see' him tonight, or did you just see a man in a janitor's uniform walking down the corridor?"  
  
"Dios mio!" Ramirez's response sent a shiver down Mac's spine, and Jack pulled out his cellphone.  
  
"Sir!" the nurse protested at his action, but he ignored her and pressed speed dial.  
  
"Bobby? It's Jack. I need you to do me a favor, right now! Yeah, I know...I'm sorry, tell Jen you'll make it up to her..." Mac turned to look at Jack as he mentioned Jennifer Coates' name, her eyebrow raised. He grinned and put his thumb and forefinger together in the 'ok' signal, then continued talking. "I'm going to give you a name and an address. I want you to check the address, and see if the guy who lives there is who he says he is."  
  
Mac relayed the information given to her by Ramirez, and Jack passed it on.   
  
"Give me a call back, no, not my cell. Take this number," Jack leaned over the desk and gave the number on the line Mac was using. "Yeah, I'm here with Mac. Don't worry, I'll tell her." Jack closed his cellphone, and Mac was in front of him immediately.  
  
"Where the hell is Jennifer? It's a school night, she's meant to be..."  
  
"Watching Mattie. She is, Mac. Mattie asked if she could invite her friend Susan over. They're asleep in Mattie's room right now. Apparently Mattie was concerned that her father might call, and she was upset. Mattie asked for Bobby to come over for added security."  
  
"Mattie did?"  
  
"It seemed the most logical choice. Jen has way too much integrity to ruin her relationship with you and Harm by bringing a boyfriend home when Mattie's there. As for Bobby, he's serious about Jen, Mac. If he says he's there to look after the girls, that's exactly what he's doing, and nothing more."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack, you're right...I'm just so tired, and screwed up right now..."  
  
"Hey, you're entitled. You've got Harm on the loose, double - or even triple! - the hormones now, and an unconscious officer that you're trying to do right by."  
  
The telephone on the desk rang and the nurse answered it. Jack put his hand out, believing it was from Bobby, but the woman handed the receiver to Mac.  
  
"It's for you, ma'am. Sergeant Ramirez?"  
  
"Thank you." Mac took the receiver and spoke. "Colonel Mackenzie here."  
  
"Colonel, I just remembered something. I'm sorry I didn't think about it earlier. There was a call early this evening, when I first came on duty. The guy said he was from JAG, needed to check that Carson was okay, said it was on your behalf. I know Carson was at JAG for a meeting, so I thought nothing of it. Just presumed you were checking to make sure he got back here in one piece."  
  
"Did he identify himself?"  
  
"No, ma'am. But there was something odd about the call. When he put his telephone down there was a definite 'click' on the line, like it was an extension call, or something."  
  
"Possibly an overseas call?"  
  
"Could have been, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant Ramirez."  
  
"Has Carson come round yet, ma'am?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'll let you know, when he does."  
  
"I appreciate that, ma'am."  
  
Mac replaced the receiver and looked at Jack. Before she could say anything, Jack's cellphone rang.  
  
"It's Bobby. The number you gave me was busy. Listen, mate, that address was correct, but the tenant is no longer paying rent."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so. The police were already here when I arrived. I'm not getting involved, just said that I was a tourist passing by. The accent gets 'em every time!"  
  
"Okay, thanks. Yeah. Listen, are you going back to Jen's?"  
  
"Wasn't planning to. It's almost sun-up."  
  
"Go back there and stay with them, Bobby. Take the girls to school, and Jen to work. Come in later. I'll clear it with Garrett."  
  
"Is Mattie's father...?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. This could be something else."  
  
"Okay. I'm on it. See you later." Bobby ended the call and Jack spoke to Mac.  
  
"What's on your mind, Mac?"  
  
"I think it may have been a ship to shore call. My guess would be Glennan. I need to call Captain Johnson and confirm it. All calls are listed, even the personal ones. No one knows the content of the conversation, but the ship's communication officer would know who called who."  
  
"Who is Glennan?"  
  
"The replacement for Carson. I traveled out to the Sea Hawk with him and Mattie. He was asking a lot of questions about Carson up to us leaving the ship, and I asked the captain to keep an eye on him, discreetly."  
  
"It's a big ship, Mac, couldn't he 'lose' himself on board?"  
  
"Possibly, but this is Glennan's first deployment, and he's still a little bit wet behind the ears. I don't think he's got the grasp of the situation, and he probably thinks he's safe from detection because he's thousands of miles away from Carson."  
  
"Could work in our favor, I guess." Jack nodded, and Mac turned back to use the telephone again. Even out of uniform Mac was an imposing presence, and now that the nurse knew her rank, she handed over the handset without protest. Jack bit back a grin, and watched as Mac dialled a well-known number.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, JAG Corps. I need a shore to ship call, to Captain Johnson on board the USS Sea Hawk. This is a priority call."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N:   
  
I made a slight faux pas, about a joint meeting between JAG/FBI/NCIS over Carson occurring on a 'Tuesday'. To cover this, the 'meeting' has happened, everyone is satisfied with Carson's statement, and he is back in the brig pending decisions. 


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2, guitarvixen and anaika skywalker for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
lisa brown Hello. Happy to 'see' you again! Harm's going to be over the moon - I'm just deciding how he's going to tell Mac that! Or show her! It's scary how some of you readers out there seem to know just what I'm thinking! Danger is Harm and Mac's middle name - so of course, I have to include it! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
anna7 I'll keep the updates coming, you keep trying to get them! Between the two of us, it'll work out! :o) Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
alicia5 Harm to the rescue! You'll just have to keep reading to see how! Thanks for your support, too!  
  
skyefire Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
nikki Thanks for your comment on Glennan. It seemed right to bring him back into the mix when I did. Stay tuned to read what happens! Thanks also for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile Harm is Harm! Of course he's going to be fine! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
starryeyes10 Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! A bit more on Jack and Mac for you, and I guess I did okay with Sue and Jack too! I do like writing their part in this. Carson wasn't really a 'bad' guy - but watch out for Glennan! Still hoping for good news on the job front, pinkies crossed and all, but you've got to find a job with internet access!!! :0) Stay tuned for for more. Thanks as always!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NAVAL HOSPITAL  
  
BETHESDA  
  
MARYLAND  
  
THURSDAY MORNING  
  
"Colonel, I...I didn't try to kill myself...I wouldn't..."  
  
"It's okay, I know," Mac smiled down at the man on the bed. Carson had regained consciousness earlier and his first words had been for Mac. 'It wasn't me...'  
  
"What happens now, ma'am?"  
  
"I have some good news for you, and some better news. When you were brought in last night, I called a friend of mine. You may remember him, from the meeting at JAG. Jack Hudson, from..."  
  
"The FBI," Carson nodded. His voice was still weak, but his words were coherent.  
  
"Under the circumstances, the witness protection program is available to you. If you decide to take the deal, you will be removed from the hospital to recuperate elsewhere. As far as the records go here, you will have 'died' from your injuries, not having regained consciousness, and your life as Lieutenant Commander Carson dies with you."  
  
"And it gets better?" Carson managed to show the humor in his voice, even as his eyes clouded over. He knew that this meant never seeing his family again, on either continent.  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden has agreed against the court martial, but your military record will show that charges were to be filed for DDO and going UA. Given that you are now technically 'dead', that's as far as his actions go."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. At least I won't have to keep looking over my shoulder."  
  
""That's true. There is one more thing, Commander."  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"You will get to stay in the Navy. How does Naval Intelligence sound?"  
  
"Sounds good, ma'am. That must have taken some pretty hefty string pulling."  
  
"It did, but that's all you need to know. Okay, I'm going to leave now. Good luck, Commander."  
  
"Thank you again, ma'am. For everything."  
  
"You're welcome." Mac turned and walked out of the room, and Jack met her at the door, Myles Leland and Demetrius Gans standing with him.  
  
"He's ready," she murmured, and Jack smiled in response.  
  
"Myles and D will take over now. I'm going to get you home, to Harm's, then Bobby will give me a ride from there. No arguments," Jack raised a hand as Mac opened her mouth, and then she closed it again and nodded, smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, sir," she acquiesced, and Jack couldn't hide the laughter. "What?" asked Mac, curious at his reaction.  
  
"Harm was right," Jack mused, shaking his head.  
  
"About what?"   
  
"You really are a pussycat under that Marine Green."  
  
"Shoot, my secret is out!" Mac snapped her fingers, and then grinned sleepily. "Time to go, Mr Hudson, or you're going to have to carry me up to Harm's, and at my current size, and growing, your life could be in danger."  
  
"I'd risk it, Mac. Friends like you don't come around every day, and I like having you and Harm as my friends."  
  
"S'good. We like having you and Sue as our friends too..." Mac tried to hide a yawn behind her hand and failed miserably.  
  
"Here we go," Jack motioned to Mac to get into the passenger seat of her Corvette, which she did without protest. Closing the door on her he went around to the driver's side and slid into the seat.  
  
"You're honored, you know," Mac murmured, her eyes closed as she spoke.  
  
"How's that?" Jack answered, glancing across and smiling as he saw Mac was almost asleep.  
  
"You're only the second man to drive this car. Harm, of course, and now you..."  
  
"Then I 'am' honored," Jack intoned seriously, and Mac smiled.  
  
"You're so full of it, Hudson..." she murmured, and then she was asleep. Jack put the car into gear and drove out of the parking lot, heading for Union Station, and Harm's apartment.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
THURSDAY MID-MORNING  
  
Mac woke up on the bed in Harm's apartment to the sound of knocking on the door. Getting to her feet, and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she made her way to the door and checked through the peephole.  
  
"Admiral! Good morning, sir...I'm...I...sorry, sir. I forgot to call in..."  
  
"That's okay, Mac. Jack Hudson rang to say he'd left you here so his colleague could give him a ride back to his place. I don't think I want to know why his colleague was here, so I'll leave that part alone. Now, I just wanted to check that you were really okay. It's been a long night for you, and you have Mattie's hearing tomorrow. Do you think you'll be able to manage?"  
  
"I believe so, sir...AJ..." Mac corrected herself, opening the door wider for Chegwidden to enter the apartment, and then walking across to the kitchen island to make a start on some coffee. "Carson has been 'put to rest', so to speak. I told Captain Johnson about Glennan, but I haven't checked back on that yet. I wanted to go and speak to the judge ahead of the hearing tomorrow, as you suggested. I'm hoping I can get in to see her later today." Mac trailed off, and her eyes drifted shut. Chegwidden put his hand out and touched her arm.  
  
"Have you been in touch with Harm yet?"  
  
"No. Captain Johnson said he'd left with Dunstan, trying to evade Webb. I haven't heard anything else."  
  
"I'm sure he's okay, Mac."  
  
"I hope so," Mac answered, and then managed to smile at her commanding officer. "Coffee, AJ?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!"   
  
The telephone rang as Mac was putting the coffee into the machine, and she picked up the kitchen handset as she worked, cradling it between her ear and her shoulder. When she squealed with surprise, the telephone nearly dropped, and Chegwidden made a grab for the bag of coffee as Mac clutched at the handset.  
  
"Harm!"  
  
Chegwidden grinned, and slipped off the stool as Mac wiped away the tears that had come immediately to her eyes. Waving at her to call him as soon as she could, he made his way to the door of the apartment and left. Coffee forgotten as Mac spoke to Harm, he grinned as he closed the door behind him. There would be another time to share a coffee, and all being well, Harm would be there too.  
  
"Hi, beautiful! What are you doing home, anyway? Are you ill?"  
  
"No...long story...I'll tell you later...where are you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, sweetheart, honestly. I'm at an airfield in Italy, trying to keep one step ahead of Webb. I'll be back as soon as we get a good night's sleep, and refuelled. Tell the Admiral thanks, when you see him..."  
  
"He just left, Harm. What do you mean? He knows where you are?"  
  
"Not exactly. I rang Francesca for help, and she gave me the name of a private airfield. I couldn't land the Tomcat at the regular airbase, Webb would have had his goons all over it before we touched down. You've got to love the Italians, Mac, they fly like they drive! All over the place! Raised a few eyebrows when I dropped the 'cat on the runway though!"  
  
"I'll bet it did!" Mac groaned. Harm! in a Tomcat! Again! "It's going to raise more than the Admiral's eyebrows when he finds out his daughter helped you! Webb is on his way back here, with Glennan."  
  
"Glennan? What happened?"  
  
"Too much to say right now. Harm, will you be back for tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll do my best, but I'm not sure...why?"  
  
"Tom Johnson has charged me with fraternization," Mac stopped as Harm swore. When he'd finished, she continued. "He contacted Family Services too, and the court date was pushed up to tomorrow. I'm hoping the judge will allow me to represent you. I'm going to speak to her later today about Mattie's emancipation request, too. I just wish you could be here for this...so much has happened, Harm, and I don't know..."  
  
"Hey, it's going to be okay, Mac. I'll try and get out ASAP."  
  
"No!" Mac almost yelled into the receiver. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself enough to talk again, albeit her voice sounding husky with more tears threatening. "I don't want you flying before you're ready, Harm. Promise me, you won't leave until you've had a proper rest."  
  
"I promise, Sarah." Harm's voice came over the line as a soft, reassuring tone, and Mac breathed a sigh of relief. His promise was all she needed to hear.  
  
"Okay...okay," Mac laughed through her tears. "There's a lot gone on while you've been out of touch, flyboy."  
  
"You've not been getting into trouble have you, marine?"  
  
"Oh, I'm already in trouble! A certain sailor charmed me into his bed, and now he's got more than he bargained for...!"  
  
There was a groan at Harm's end of the line, and Mac grinned.  
  
"This isn't exactly a private call, Mac. Dunstan's in the room and breathing down my neck."  
  
"Oops!" Mac murmured, and then added softly, "Then I guess I'd better not tell you what I'm planning to do to you when I get your six back in bed with me!"  
  
"Sarah..." Harm bit back on an expletive as Dunstan came back into the room, having taken a shower. "I have to go. The sooner I sleep, the sooner I get back. It's harder than you think," he added cryptically, but Mac knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"I don't doubt that for a minute, sailor. I seem to have that effect on you!"  
  
"I'll see you sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I love you, Harm," Mac murmured, the tears starting to flow again.  
  
"I love you, too, Sarah," Harm replied softly, not caring if Dunstan heard, or what he thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N :   
  
1. Francesca is the daughter of AJ Chegwidden. I've heard of her in reviews, but never seen the episode/s she was in.  
  
2. My apologies in advance to any Italian readers/reviewers - I know it's just hearsay about Italian drivers, but hey! When your country puts out such beautiful cars as Ferrari, you're entitled! It raises my adrenaline just thinking about getting behind the wheel of one of those babies! ;o) 


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2, guitarvixen and anaika skywalker for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
lisa brown It's coming! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 56 up and running! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
deb Harm's reaction is coming up next! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
guitar vixen No problems, all reviews gratefully received! I like the interaction between Harm and Mac too, it's working out great! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
starryeyes10 Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I think the friendship established between Sue/Jack and Harm/Mac allows for the way the story is going. As for Harm missing the hearing, just the first part...there is more! Best wishes for the job hunting, and thanks as always!  
  
manda may Updating with this chapter. More to follow! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading! Hope this helps with the cravings! :0)  
  
abigaile Harm's the man! He'll be there! In his best bib and tucker! Or at the very least his new uniform with the Captain's stripes! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
EARLY FRIDAY MORNING  
  
Mac sipped at the just-made coffee when she heard the knock at the door. Walking across to open it, Mattie stood at the other side.  
  
"Mattie? What is it? Come in, sweetie," Mac spoke quietly as she held the door open for the teenager to enter.  
  
"I'm scared, Mac. What if the judge allows him...my father...to have custody. If Harm isn't back in time..."  
  
"Mattie, I saw the judge yesterday and filed the emancipation request with her. She is aware of my current condition too, and the fraternization charges. No doubt she'll mention them tomorrow, but we have to wait and see in what context. Whatever happens, even if your father does get the custody he's after, it isn't the end of your relationship with Harm. You will always have a home with him, with us...if you don't mind me being part of the package these days?"  
  
"Oh, Mac, of course not! I think it's great that you two have gotten together. It's just...I'd have to go with him first, before the emancipation request goes through, if it's accepted even!"  
  
"Mattie, we can't predict what the judge will say or do. Let's just get today over with, and work with what's left."  
  
"Okay," Mattie nodded. "You hungry, Mac?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I was thinking of having breakfast, I just couldn't decide what the twins wanted!"  
  
Mattie laughed at that, and went to inspect the contents of Harm's refrigerator. With Mac spending more time at Harm's, the variety of foods was definitely improving!  
  
FAMILY COURT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
FRIDAY MORNING  
  
Mac and Mattie sat at the defendant's desk while the attorney for Tom Johnson sat alone at the plaintiff's desk. The judge, who had presided at the first court hearing, was again in her seat. As her gavel hit the desk, she glanced at the group sat before her. The plaintiff's attorney appeared very isolated with no one seated behind him. On the defendant's side, however, sat a positive force in military presence for, as well as Mac, there was the Admiral, Sturgis, Harriet and Bud, and Jennifer. Sue and Jack were present also, as well as Bobby.  
  
"This court will come to order. Now, Miss Grace, I would like to thank you for appearing as requested. However, I notice that in place of Commander Rabb you now have Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie as your counsel."  
  
"If I may, Your Honor," the lawyer for Tom Johnson got to his feet. "This is highly irregular..."  
  
"Sir, what is irregular is the fact that your client, whose actions brought this hearing forward, is not even present."  
  
"I can explain, Your Honor. He has to be escorted from the Rehabilitation Center. I'm sure he'll be here shortly."  
  
"You couldn't have collected him yourself?" The judge's eyebrow raised in question, and Mac sat quietly, watching this byplay. Despite Harm's absence, this could still work in the favor of Mattie.  
  
"Your Honor, I called at the Center..."  
  
"Let me guess. Mr Johnson had already left."  
  
"Yes, Your Honor."  
  
"By himself, or with an escort?"  
  
"By himself."  
  
"So, at this moment in time, you actually have no idea where your client is?"  
  
The lawyer knew he was caught out. Shaking his head, he spoke up.  
  
"No, ma'am. I have no idea."  
  
"Very well." The judge turned to face Mac and Mattie. "Colonel Mackenzie, can you explain the absence of Commander Rabb at this time?"  
  
"Captain Rabb is on a mission, Your Honor. He is currently operating in the Persian Gulf as a pilot. I have his power of attorney to represent him at this time."  
  
"Ah, he's been promoted! Please, extend my congratulations when you see him. In the meantime, I am curious as to why these proceedings have been brought forward. I know the reason, of course; I would now like to know the circumstances."  
  
"Your Honor, Mr Johnson is bringing both fraternization and other unspecified charges against myself, and as I haven't actually been charged as yet, they should not relate to the outcome of this hearing."  
  
"Perhaps not, Colonel, but the fact that you have made me aware of them is not exactly in your favor."  
  
"The Captain and I have nothing to hide, Your Honor. The charges will be dealt with as and when they are filed officially."  
  
"Have you been fraternizing, Colonel?"  
  
"The Captain and I are a couple, yes. However, with the Captain out in the Gulf, he is not in my chain of command, which invalidates Mr Johnson's claims."  
  
"What about when Captain Rabb returns?" This came from the plaintiff lawyer, and Mac gave him a sidelong glance before returning her attention to the judge.  
  
"My transfer to the Judiciary will be in effect by the time Captain Rabb returns officially. As this hearing has been brought forward, it was not possible for the Captain to be here on this date. Your Honor, under the circumstances, I would like to request a continuance at this time."  
  
"I think, under the circumstances, that you have grounds for such a request, Colonel. Do you have any idea when Captain Rabb will be able to attend the court?"  
  
"I am hoping to hear from him today, Your Honor. His current commanding officer is Captain Johnson, of the USS Sea Hawk. Prior to his deployment, it had been agreed by Captain Johnson that he would be given leave to attend the hearing on the original date."  
  
"Then I will adjourn until that date. However, if the Captain is unable to attend at that time, I will render my decision regardless."  
  
"Yes, Your Honor. Thank you." Mac put her hand on Mattie's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Mattie grinned up at her, and then across at the judge, who winked in response.  
  
"Miss Grace, I will see you in a week."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"This court is adjourned." The gavel hit the desk one more time, and the judge rose and left the room.  
  
OUTSIDE THE COURTROOM  
  
FAMILY COURT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Mattie asked, without actually mentioning Tom Johnson. Mac shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea." Mac was distracted, wondering where Harm might be at that very moment.  
  
"I wish we knew where Harm was too!" Mattie muttered, almost as though she had read Mac's mind, and Mac put her arm around the teenager.  
  
"I'm sure he's okay, Mattie, wherever he is."  
  
At that moment Admiral Chegwidden stepped up to the pair of them, a smile on his face.  
  
"Admiral?"  
  
"Colonel, Mattie, I have good news. Harm is on his way into Pax River as we speak. We can be there before he lands."  
  
"He's coming in on a transporter?" Mac asked, unsure as to why Harm should be flying anything other than the Tomcat. Unless there was a problem. "Is he okay, sir?"  
  
"I know nothing more than the fact that Harm is on his way in, and there is a transporter heading to Pax River, so one may presume the two are connected. Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you." Mac nodded, and followed behind as Mattie walked alongside the Admiral. "Sir...?" Mac asked hesitantly, and Chegwidden turned to face her.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Nothing, sir...thank you." Mac continued to follow the Admiral and Mattie, with Sturgis beside Mac, and behind them Harriet, Bud and Jennifer brought up the rear. Sue, Jack and Bobby had already returned to the FBI building, with the promise that they would be back for the hearing when it was due again.  
  
PATUXENT RIVER  
  
NAVAL AIR STATION  
  
FRIDAY, LATE MORNING  
  
The party waiting on the tarmac at Pax River were quiet, each wondering what they were about to witness. They knew Harm was alive, but had no idea of his condition. Scuttlebutt had him on a stretcher, in a wheelchair, on crutches even! But who was right? All the transporter crew had told them was that he was conscious, and in one piece. When Mac had spoken to him the night before, he had promised he would be careful. Just what had happened between then and now?  
  
As the transporter came to a stop on the tarmac and the rear ramp door lowered, Mac raised a hand to her eyes, shading them against the sun as she looked for the familiar tall figure. Slightly behind her, Mattie held tight to her other hand, and waited in silence. Bud and Harriet stood together, holding hands too. Albeit against regulations, given that they were both in uniform, the Admiral didn't seem to notice. If he did, he gave no sign of it, his own gaze pinned on the same point as Mac, waiting for the emergence of his officer, in whatever state.  
  
Mac gasped as a lone figure stepped off the ramp, and walked towards them, stopping to salute the assembled officers. All four officers present returned the salute.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2, guitarvixen and anaika skywalker for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
In order to post this chapter before I have to go out of town, I wasn't able to send out my replies to reviews. I'll do double duty on them when I get back, and hope this chapter whets the appetite to read and review again! Sorry to cut and run; I should be able to post again Tuesday. Take care... Jaggie  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PATUXENT RIVER  
  
NAVAL AIR STATION  
  
FRIDAY, LATE MORNING  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, ma'am? I'm Lieutenant Commander Briggs. I have a message for... "  
  
"Where is Captain Rabb?" Mac snapped out, staring behind the young officer as if to conjure up Harm from nowhere. Briggs grinned.  
  
"He said you'd interrupt me, ma'am."  
  
"He? Who?" Mac was fast losing what little patience she had left.  
  
"The Captain, ma'am."  
  
"Is he all right? Where is he?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you, ma'am. He's just fine, and he'll be with you in a minute or two."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Briggs, where is the Captain?" Mac enunciated every single word just to be sure the officer understood that if she didn't get a straight answer she was about to create mayhem.  
  
Briggs grinned again and pointed at the incoming aircraft. An F-14 was on final approach to the field.   
  
"Ma'am, the message was 'Tell the Colonel I've cost the Navy about $120 million in aircraft wrecks so far, it's about time I brought one back whole!'"  
  
Chegwidden laughed out loud, putting his hand forward to shake Briggs' hand. "Briggs, that has to be the best news the Navy's heard in a long time! Thank you, son."  
  
"Thank you, Admiral. The Captain's a hell of a pilot, and an officer. We picked him up on our radar coming in over the Atlantic. He decided he'd had enough of his RIO, and since he couldn't eject the guy, could he tag along and follow us in. We couldn't refuse a request like that, sir."   
  
"I guess not. Who's his RIO?"  
  
"Not sure of his rank, sir. Just said his name was Dunster... Dunsting... something like that, sir."  
  
"Dunstan!" Chegwidden called out in surprise. Briggs nodded.   
  
"I'll be damned. The guy's a ZNN reporter, Briggs."  
  
Briggs looked surprised at that comment. "I didn't know. We just thought the Captain was flying back on business. I guessed he was off the Sea Hawk."  
  
"I would imagine the aircraft is off the Sea Hawk, Briggs, but the Captain is a JAG officer."  
  
"Jeez. If he'd told me that up there, sir, I'd probably have had a heart attack."  
  
"You wouldn't be the first, son. If it's any consolation, you've been baby-sitting a man decorated twice with the DFC, among others."  
  
"Oh, man!" Briggs whistled, and turned back to the tarmac as he heard the shift of engine noise as the now-landed Tomcat throttled back and braked on the ground. Mac had been half-listening to the conversation between her commanding officer and the transporter pilot, but now her attention was solely on the aircraft taxiing towards the transporter. As the Tomcat neared, Harm glanced out of his window and raised a gloved hand in a 'thumbs up' to those on the ground. Mac couldn't help it. She grinned, and then laughed out loud. Harriet and Bud thought she had finally lost it - as their friend and fellow officer bent double with laughter, before standing upright, turning to hug Mattie, and then pulling the teenager along with her toward the steps that had been put in place at both pilot and RIO positions.  
  
The ground crew helped Stuart Dunstan out of his cockpit first, and as the man's feet touched the ground, he knelt down and kissed the hot, dirty tarmac.  
  
"Hi, Stuart! I know you like me, but I never expected you to kiss the ground at my feet." Mattie looked at Mac as she spoke to the reporter. Dunstan got to his feet and grinned at Mac.  
  
"You, Mackenzie, are as welcome a sight as your flyboy up there..." Dunstan turned as Harm stepped out of his own cockpit and slid down the outside edges of the steps, as fresh as if he had just been out for a spin over the ocean. He was clean shaven and kitted out in a fresh flight-suit.  
  
Mattie moved forward and enveloped Harm in a hug, which he returned without hesitation.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"  
  
"Better. A lot's happened, Harm, while you've been...away."  
  
"I bet. Don't worry, I have it on good authority I can have as much liberty as I need, so we'll have plenty of time to catch up. I'm just so glad to see you. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"For keeping Mac in one piece," Harm grinned, and Mattie laughed, both turning to face the woman in question. Dropping his arm from Mattie's shoulders Harm moved to stand in front of Mac.   
  
Mattie moved to stand beside Stuart Dunstan. Mac had told Mattie some things about Stuart Dunstan since her return to DC, and the teenager now had an easier acceptance of the journalist. They would never be 'best friends', but at least they could be civil to each other.  
  
"Welcome back, flyboy. I've missed you," Mac whispered, looking up at Harm. Without a word he simply pulled her into his arms and kissed her. And kissed her again. And kissed her some more to make sure that he wasn't really dreaming. When he pulled away, Mac pulled him back and kissed him instead!   
  
It was the sound of a throat clearing that roused the pair of them, and both turned to face the Admiral, Bud, and Harriet, whose face was aglow and she was beaming from cheek to cheek. Bud was still standing open-mouthed in disbelief.  
  
Harm, still holding onto Mac with his arm around her waist, managed to salute his commanding officer in a suitable manner. Chegwidden returned the salute, and then said quietly, "At ease, Captain. Welcome back."  
  
"Thank you, sir. It's good to be back." As Harm had his arm around Mac's waist, he had felt a thickening there, and a sudden feeling of deja-vu hit him. As he turned away from Chegwidden, he apologized, and then looked down at Mac.  
  
"You've grown, Mac!"  
  
"Yes...you've made double-good on your baby promise."  
  
There was a hint of confusion for a few seconds, and then Harm's face lit up with the most amazing smile, and Mac knew everything was going to be right in their world now. What niggling doubts she'd had over her pregnancy in the last few days had been related to Harm being away, but now with him back in her arms, their new family was complete.  
  
"Twins," he whispered, looking down at her figure, which he now realised was housed in a slightly bulging jacket.  
  
"Yeah," Mac whispered back.  
  
"I love you, Sarah." It came out, loud, clear and for all to hear. Harriet's face blanched though, and as Bud asked her if she was feeling ill, Chegwidden grinned.  
  
"It's all right, Lieutenant. Admiral's privilege," he informed her. Harriet nodded, and then a thought came to mind.  
  
"But what about being unmarried, sir?"  
  
"Well, I guess they've got that covered too. You are still married, aren't you, Colonel?"  
  
Mac and Harm nodded together, and Mac removed the gloves she had been wearing, to reveal the diamond eternity ring, and the wedding ring. They had chosen an eternity ring over an engagement ring, as it symbolized so much in their lives.  
  
Harriet could only stand and stare. "Married?" she managed on a choked sob, and then burst into tears and came towards them. Both Harm and Mac enveloped the younger officer in their arms and hugged her. Bud shook his head slowly, then walked up to the trio.  
  
"Sir, you don't do things the easy way, do you?"  
  
"Not usually," Harm admitted, and then grinned. "Thank you, Bud, for looking after my family."  
  
"My pleasure, sir, always." He went straight up to Harm and hugged him.  
  
"Mushy," said Mattie, as she moved to stand beside Chegwidden.  
  
"Definitely," he answered in agreement.  
  
"I should have had my camera," added Dunstan, and both of them turned to him and glared, and then Mattie broke into laughter as Dunstan smiled.  
  
"Gotcha!" he said.  
  
Briggs stood with his arms crossed, and tipped his head back.  
  
"What a family!" was his addition to the conversation, and then he moved towards Harm to shake hands. Harm returned the gesture and pulled the officer into a brief hug.  
  
"Thanks, Briggs. I owe ya,"  
  
"Nah, not a problem. Just glad you've returned the jet, sir. The captain of the Sea Hawk said he'd bill you personally if you ditched this one."  
  
Everyone laughed at that as they moved away from the two aircraft and walked towards the waiting vehicles.  
  
There were questions to be asked and explanations to be given, but all Harm wanted at that moment was to be alone with Mac. 


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2, guitarvixen, anaika skywalker, harmfanatic and annigh4ever for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
jbird7986 Never meant to be cruel - honest! But if it keeps you hooked, it's worth it! :o) Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
dd2 Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! Ha, gotcha!!! With regard to the wedding vows, no you didn't miss a chapter, but I thought you'd caught me out in your chapter 7 review, you mentioned the word 'marrired'! It just seemed the right thing to do to have them go off and get hitched in Vegas! It was romantic, but it also served a purpose in that they wanted to be able to help Mattie and by being married they would provide a more 'stable' environment. As for Tom, he's not doing himself any favors! Hope it didn't spoil your reading too much. Getting near the end now, hope you'll stick with me! All the best for the job scene - still thinking about you! Thanks as always!  
  
alicia5 Soon is now! Got back late Tuesday, so this is my first chance to post! Next couple of chapters you get to find out more about Tom. I've been working on the last few chapters while i've been away! What can I say, I'm an insomniac! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
harmfanatic Hello and welcome to the story! I'm really not an evil person! Honest! ;o) I seem to have the knack, though, for keeping people hanging between chapters! Ha, ha! Okay, yeah, I can be evil...(grins) but I'm nice too! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
manda may Your promise to be good has paid out! Here's chapter 58, and as I've been busy typing up the last few chapters (sob) you'll get them in quick succession too! You will know by now that it was Briggs who stepped off the transporter - Harm, of course, came by Tomcat! His favorite mode of transport! :o) Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
beegirl Hello! It's great to hear from you, no matter when! No, you didn't miss anything in a chapter - I just sneaked the pair of them off to Vegas! It worked for me, and the story, as they knew they wanted to be married sometime, they didn't really want the pomp and circumstance of a 'naval wedding' at this point in their lives, they just want to be together, and by doing it this way, the Admiral gets time to finalize things for them officially, and they get to provide Mattie with a 'show of force' when it comes to the hearing! Hope it didn't spoil your fun too much. Jack and Sue are still around, and will turn up soon! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!   
  
abigaile Hello! No, you didn't miss a chapter - I just sneaked the pair of them off to Vegas. Seemed the right thing to do at the time, and it works that they just want to be together with as little fuss as possible! It does serve a purpose to help Mattie, too, and as you'll see later, they will arrange something to involve their family and friends too, so please stay with the story! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
annigh4ever Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your questions - they give me ideas! Mattie's future is settled in the next chapter (59), Mac's pregnancy and Jack and Sue's future could come in another story... now, there's a thought - I could make this into a trilogy! Just give me a little time, and I'm sure i'll think of something!!! Hope this keeps you hanging in for more! Thanks for your support and please keep reading!  
  
smithknk Hello! Mac and Harm got married around chapter 7/8, but I kept it under wraps - a couple of times I thought people had come close and guessed, but no-one actually came out and asked, so I kept it quiet! It seemed the right thing to do at the time - I figure they didn't want the pomp and circumstance of a naval wedding at this stage in their lives, but they will have a blessing later in the story, to include family and friends. I guess I'm doing something right when such kind reviewers as yourself can picture the characters actually saying 'my lines' on TV! That's the ultimate praise! Thank you so much for your support and please keep reading!  
  
lori4 No, you're not losing your mind, honest! I had Mac and Harm get married in Vegas (a) because they didn't want all the fuss of a big wedding, and (b) because it would ultimately help Mattie's case. A couple of reviewers came close to guessing, but nobody actually quizzed me on it, so I kept it under wraps! Hope it didn't spoil your fun too much. Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
deb Glad you like the twist, and the wedding was between chapters 7/8. I kept it under wraps as a surprise for later, and it worked out! A couple of people came close to guessing, but nobody asked outright, so I got to keep the surprise! :o) Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
starryeyes10 Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
anna7 Glad to know you're able to review - all the better for me! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
nikki Hope this clears up the confusion - I had Mac and Harm go off and get hitched in Vegas for two reasons - (a) they wanted to be married but didn't want all the fuss of a full ceremony, and (b) they wanted to be able to give Mattie a 'show of force' for the hearing. I've written in a blessing ceremony for later, for their family and friends. So, hope I'm forgiven, thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
FRIDAY LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Harm woke up, and took a few seconds to orientate himself to being on solid ground, in his own bed, in his own apartment. Mac. Mac had met him at Pax River, and the Admiral had told Harriet and Bud that he and Mac were married, and by now 'that' bit of information would be all around JAG Ops! Mac, however, was currently unfazed by this disclosure into their private lives, as she was asleep, and wore the cutest expression he had yet seen on her face. It was a mixture of a sated woman, and a content mother-to-be.  
  
Harm grinned. He and Mac had returned from Pax River to the apartment, with Mattie in tow. When they had reached the apartment building, Mattie had hugged them both, reminded them about the impromptu get-together at the Admiral's house later, and gone off to her own apartment. Harm had turned to Mac, moved to pick her up in his arms, and 'carried her over the threshold', with a murmured, "Hello, Mrs Rabb!" Their lovemaking had begun almost before they had the door closed to the apartment. With Harm leaning back on the door, he had drawn Mac into his arms, lifting her so she was aware of his need for her. His arousal was making his flight suit tight and Mac sought him out with her hand, brushing down the front of the material, and causing Harm to groan loudly.  
  
"You want your first time in almost a week to be up against the door?" he whispered, and there was a smile in his voice. Mac could hear it, and she grinned at him.  
  
"What, you can't make it to the bed, flyboy?"  
  
"Right now I'd be hard pushed to get to the floor, I want you so badly."  
  
"Harm!" Mac groaned, and he pulled her closer and kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was hard, and hot, and Mac reciprocated, pushing herself into him, skin against skin. Their first time was up against the door; their second time was almost on the sofa. Eventually they had made it to the bed, and then finally they had fallen asleep, arms around each other, Mac's head on his shoulder, Harm's hand cupping the growing mound of her abdomen.  
  
Harm shifted slightly in the bed, without dislodging Mac, or taking his hand off the growing bulge of their children in her womb. His smile turned introspective as he smoothed the skin with his hand, feeling tears form in his eyes at the thought that this incredible woman carried not one but two babies. He felt Mac's hand run through his hair, and he raised his eyes to hers.  
  
"This is beautiful, Sarah. You are beautiful. Thank you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me you, and our babies..."  
  
"I gave myself to you, Harm," Mac acknowledged, and her tears formed too, mingling with his as she leaned in to kiss him softly. As she drew back she ran her hand down his cheek and a finger across his lips. "You gave me the ultimate gift in return. Not once, but twice!"  
  
Harm managed a rather smug-looking grin, and Mac tilted her head.  
  
"What's that for, flyboy?"  
  
"I was just thinking, 'not bad' for an old man!"  
  
"I'd say you were pretty damn good, sailor, and I should know!" Mac pushed herself up to a kneeling position on the bed, and looked Harm over, from head to toe. In response to her gaze a certain part of his anatomy was rising to the occasion again, and Mac bit back a laugh, or at least she tried to. It came out as more of a giggle.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Harm looked slightly miffed at her expression, and Mac leaned down to drop a reassuring kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you, sweetheart. I'm just so happy, and so proud of you, and I'm the luckiest woman alive right now..."  
  
"Yeah? Then I'm the luckiest man, Sarah..."  
  
"I'm so in love with you, Harmon Rabb, I hope you realize that."  
  
"I do," Harm murmured, lifting a hand to Mac's face as she spoke. "I love you so much, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie Rabb. Tell me something, do we know whether we are having girls or boys, or one of each?"  
  
Mac's giggle was infectious, and Harm smiled before he queried her reaction.  
  
"Well, I could say one of them resembled their daddy in a certain...erm...way," she admitted, and then added softly, "but the other one was hiding out, so I don't know if it's a girl or a boy. I still have to have more scans yet, so we could find out later, if you want to."  
  
"I'd be quite happy to wait and see," Harm admitted, and Mac smiled, nodding her head in agreement.   
  
"Me too," she murmured, just as her lips met his in a gentle kiss. Harm pulled back slightly and looked at Mac, his eyes fixed on hers. "What?" Mac whispered, seeing something in Harm's eyes that she had never been aware of before.  
  
"I am yours, Sarah. Always."  
  
"As I am yours, Harm. Always."  
  
It was all they needed to say.  
  
ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S HOUSE  
  
SOMEWHERE IN VIRGINIA  
  
FRIDAY EVENING  
  
Jennifer called for everyone's attention before Chegwidden spoke.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight, at such short notice. I am pleased to see so many of you here, and I would like to thank Jennifer Coates and Harriet Sims for putting together such an evening with little warning. As you are all aware, this gathering is to welcome Captain Rabb, Harm, back to JAG. It is also an evening to celebrate a previously little known event that occurred just before Harm went out to the Sea Hawk. He came to see me with an idea, and a request, and I had the greatest pleasure in granting his request. You see, folks, after almost nine years together as working partners, with a few bumps along the way, Harm and Mac were married." As Chegwidden said the words, Harm pulled Mac to him on one side, and Mattie on the other. Chegwidden carried on, and the sudden noises of congratulations died down again briefly. "I should point out that although this was a decision made just prior to Harm taking up his TAD assignment, it was done for a number of reasons, the least of which was to cause upset amongst family and friends. Harm knew he and Mac wouldn't be able to admit they had taken their vows until he returned to JAG; he had to give me time to clear things with the SecNav, and others. To my knowledge, and until I asked Mac on the tarmac at Pax River, I believe their marriage remained unknown."  
  
When they had first arrived at the Admiral's house, Mac and Harm had spoken separately to Bud and Harriet, and Sturgis, to explain their decision to marry 'in secret', but they need not have worried. Their friends understood, and the only question asked was how they could help 'celebrate' the event again. Harm explained that, as the issue of Mattie's custody was still unresolved, they would decide after that what they would do about arranging a blessing ceremony.  
  
"I guess I was the first to see the 'married couple' after the event, then," Sturgis spoke up, and Harm looked at him and then grinned as he remembered.  
  
"The airport!"  
  
"Yeah, bro'," Sturgis nodded, and continued, explaining for the benefit of those gathered. "Harm appeared ten minutes late - nothing unusual for him, I guess - but I thought I'd seen Mac leaving the terminal building just as he arrived. What got me worried about Harm was that he had the distinct aroma of roses around him. I even asked him if he'd changed his cologne."  
  
"I told him some old lady had sprayed rose water around the perfume counter, and all over me!" Harm recalled, laughing, and Mac hugged him as she stood in his embrace. What the rest of them didn't need to know was that Harm had bought her roses for the ceremony, and then spent the rest of their brief 'wedding day' spreading the petals on the bed in their room and making love to Mac, and realizing that the scent of the flowers was very much on their skin.  
  
The group around them laughed at that, and even Mac joined in the teasing, adding to Sturgis' words with her own.  
  
"Now I know it's true, no matter what Harm does, he always comes up smelling of roses!"  
  
Harm looked down at Mac, a glint in his eye that caused her laughter to hitch slightly as she recognized the flare of passion, and her own response was a slight nod of her head, accepting without words that Harm wanted to be alone with her again. Making small talk at the party for a little while longer, they were able to excuse themselves when Mattie pronounced herself tired and, along with Jennifer, they returned to their respective apartments. With the promise of a brunch for the four of them on the Saturday, Mattie and Jennifer went into their own apartment as Harm opened the door to his and followed Mac inside. As before, they were in each other's arms before the door had fully closed, and Mac forgot everything, even her name, as Harm's lips met hers.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
EARLY SATURDAY MORNING  
  
"Hey, how about calling Jack and Sue and inviting them along for the brunch? We can tell them about us, and you can congratulate them, too!" Mac practically bounced on the stool, and Harm came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, as much to hold her close as to make sure she didn't fall off the stool in her excitement.  
  
"Congratulate them on what?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.  
  
"They're engaged!"  
  
"Really? Geez, I go away for a few days and look what happens!"   
  
"Harm!" Mac laughed as she hit his arm, and then swung herself around on the stool to face him, a move that put her right between his legs; a move that put Harm in a position to lean over Mac and push her back against the breakfast bar as he dropped his head to nuzzle on her neck.  
  
"Did I happen to mention that you're insatiable, Harm?"  
  
"Mmmn, a couple of times, I think, but I'm not the only one, Mrs Rabb..." Mac smiled at that endearment, and pulled Harm up so she could kiss him. As they broke the kiss in the need for air, Harm grinned. "It must be those screwed up hormones of yours. Are you going to be this demanding every time you're pregnant?"  
  
"Every time, sailor? Are you planning on keeping me pregnant?" Mac's voice had dropped to a husky murmur, and Harm became serious.  
  
"For the joy of seeing you so happy, I'd say yes, but it's your body, Sarah, and your choice. If you want more, when you're ready..."  
  
"If we could manage twins a second time, it would be quicker," Mac laughed, "but right now I'm very happy with a loving husband, and a growing bump."  
  
"Mmmn, and your loving husband is very happy with your bump, too," Harm returned to nuzzling on Mac's neck, but his intended target was now lower. As Mac leaned further back against the counter to give him access, she suddenly had a totally irrelevant thought.   
  
"Harm, is there a history of twins in your family?"  
  
Harm groaned as his target went out of reach when Mac sat up, but he looked up and smiled at her as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Not that I know of," he responded quietly.  
  
"I never really went into my family history much; I was more interested in getting away from my past than trying to find out about it." Mac's past was something Harm knew about, but not something she spoke about often.   
  
"Hey, enough of this...where was I when you interrupted me?" Harm brought the conversation back to his original intended journey down her body.  
  
"Oh, round about here..." Mac drew Harm's left hand down into the vee of her robe, and he followed with his right hand, pushing her robe aside as he went. "Harm, I know I started this, but do we have time to finish? Mattie and Jen?"  
  
"It's still early, Mrs Rabb, so the answer is yes, we have time..."  
  
"Oh, goody!" Mac's husky laugh carried through the apartment as Harm lifted her up from the stool, her legs wrapped around his waist, and walked them both up the steps to the bed, and into their own private heaven. Again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N - Couldn't recall where Admiral Chegwidden's house was located, so if someone knows, please give me a clue - I may need it for my next story! 


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2, guitarvixen, anaika skywalker, soprano and winjan for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
soprano Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you so much for your review. I've answered your STFBEye query via email, and will keep you posted on that. Thanks again, and please keep reading!  
  
skyefire Apparently the Admiral lives in McLean Virginia, so now we both know! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading.  
  
anaika skywalker Thanks for the heads up on the Admiral. Watch out for it in future stories/chapters! Glad the explanation on the 'wedding' works - it seemed a good idea at the time! Thanks so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 Thanks so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
winjan Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you so much for your review, and the heads up on the Admiral. Much appreciated! :o)  
  
nikki Give me more! You and your fellow readers/reviewers are my inspiration! Thanks so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
manda may Thanks for the heads up on the Admiral, much appreciated. Watch out for it in future stories/chapters. Glad to hear you're being 'extra' good - that gets you the next chapter! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
deb Hee, hee! I went back myself and read the chapters, and it does come together when you read it 'after the fact'! I was tickled pink to read that I'd fooled so many of you! Maybe there'd be a future in this writing business if I decided to give up the day job! Thanks so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FAMILY COURT  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
FRIDAY MORNING  
  
"All rise." The clerk of court announced as the judge took her seat and banged the gavel on the desk.  
  
"Please, be seated." As the judge raised her head to glance around the room she noted Harm's presence, and Tom Johnson's absence. Looking pointedly at the plaintiff's lawyer, she began to speak.  
  
"Is your client likely to put in an appearance, counselor?"  
  
"Yes, Your Honor. He...went to the men's room. He is here, Your Honor."  
  
"Very we..." The judge was interrupted as the doors to the courtroom were pushed open, almost knocking the attending officer down as he was caught by surprise.  
  
"Your Honor...please, I'm here...I..." Tom Johnson stumbled into the room, and although he was dressed suitably, his garments were dishevelled. "Your Honor, Mattie is mine. I should be the one she is living with..."  
  
"Mr Johnson!" The judge stood up and leaned over her desk as Tom Johnson made his way towards his lawyer, talking as he went, and ignoring the judge as he did so.  
  
"Did you tell her? Did you tell her that...that these two...were, are...living together?"   
  
"Sit down!" The lawyer hissed, pushing Tom down into the chair beside him, and attempting to straighten the crooked tie. Tom pushed his hand away and got to his feet, turning to look at Mattie.  
  
"Tell her, Mattie! Tell her you want to come home..."  
  
Mattie looked terrified, and Harm reached for her hand, a gesture noted by the judge.  
  
"Mr Johnson, if you don't sit down, I will have you removed from this court and you will face charges issued by me! Is that clear?"  
  
"Your Honor, ma'am...this isn't fair...she, Mattie, she's mine!"  
  
"Mr Johnson, I have some things to tell you this morning. Are you prepared to sit down and listen to what I have to say?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, Your Honor, ma'am..." Tom rambled, and Mattie leaned into Harm's shoulder, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sit down, Mr Johnson!"  
  
Tom sat in the chair beside his lawyer, but his eyes were on Mattie.   
  
The judge decided to address her comments to Mattie instead of her father. A fact that made Harm sit up straighter in his seat, Mattie's hand still in his.  
  
"Miss Grace, your guardian, Captain Rabb, and his wife, the Colonel, came to see me yesterday. Pending my decision today, they gave me a number of papers to view, including your emancipation request, and your adoption papers to be finalized. They also told me of your decision to attend the Naval Academy. Is that still your intent? To join the Navy?"  
  
"Yes, Your Honor." Mattie's voice came out clear, even though she still had tears in her eyes following her father's rantings.  
  
"Very well. I have reviewed your progress over the last six months, and I'm very pleased with what I have read. You have been given the chance to be a teenager, and at the same time the Captain has given you an independence that speaks of his respect for you, and your previous circumstances. I take it you think that he has learned a lot too."  
  
Mattie grinned. "Yes, Your Honor. It hasn't always been easy for either of us, but we're doing okay."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Your Honor?" Mattie was unsure as she spoke, and the judge smiled at her.  
  
"It's okay, Mattie. I have the pleasure in granting Captain Rabb sole custody of you, in place of Thomas Johnson, and as your emancipation request has been granted also, you do not need Mr Johnson to give up his parental rights in order for your adoption to go through either. So, congratulations Miss Rabb, and I hope you and your new 'family' are happy. There will be no further court appearances necessary, at least not in my court." Mattie nodded and smiled. The judge spoke again. "This court is adjourned."  
  
"Thank you!" Mattie threw her arms around Harm and hugged him tightly, a gesture which was returned. Both of them were crying, as were Mac and Harriet. Behind them there were a few more wet faces too.  
  
The judge turned to the plaintiff's table to find the lawyer leaning across to his client.  
  
"Is there a problem with Mr Johnson?" asked the judge. "Is he ill?"  
  
"No, Your Honor. Mr Johnson has passed out. He's drunk."  
  
At those words Mattie pulled back from Harm and looked over his shoulder. Harm got to his feet and Mattie rose with him. Mac came to stand beside them, and Mattie looked from them to her father and back again.  
  
"What will happen now, Harm?"  
  
"He'll be taken back to the rehab center to sober up, Mattie. If you want to see him after that, I'll take you."  
  
Mattie nodded, and then hid her face in Harm's shoulder as her father was helped from the court. Once he had been taken outside, the small party of people in support of Harm and Mac came forward to offer their congratulations. Even Stuart Dunstan was there. Harm looked straight at him, and Dunstan shook his head - an unspoken assurance that he wouldn't embarrass Mattie by reporting anything about her father. In addition to Dunstan, there was another familiar face. Blaise Purcell had contacted Mac when Mattie had emailed him about the first court appearance being adjourned, and with Mac's - and subsequently Harm's - approval, he had surprised Mattie before they had entered the courtroom.   
  
Now, as the judge got to her feet, Harm and Mac stood close to Mattie, each holding her hand. This did not go unnoticed by the judge, and she knew she had done the right thing in giving custody to the naval officer and his wife.  
  
"Mattie, I hope you find some way to reach your father. It wasn't quite how I pictured this case ending, but I'm glad of the outcome. You have quite a family here, and one that many would envy. Let them help you sort things out, as Captain Rabb obviously has been able to do so far."  
  
"Yes, Your Honor. Thank you."  
  
"Thank 'you', Miss Rabb. It has been a pleasure."  
  
Harm and Mac shook hands with the judge, as did Mattie, and then they left the courtroom as a happy group. The judge and her clerk of court smiled at each other - it was usual court etiquette for the judge to leave first, but on this occasion, it was overlooked.   
  
"You know, cases like this are what make my job worthwhile," murmured the judge, still smiling.  
  
"Yes, your Honor," returned the clerk, smiling too.  
  
ROBERTS' RESIDENCE  
  
ROSSLYN  
  
VIRGINIA  
  
FRIDAY EVENING  
  
The barbecue was underway as Mac found Harriet talking to Sue on the back porch. The two younger women grinned at their friend, and spoke up together as Mac approached.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mrs Rabb," they chorused, and Mac laughed. "So, girlfriend, where's that hunky husband of yours?"  
  
"Red light, Lieutenant," Mac waved a warning finger, but Harriet shook her head.  
  
"Not here, Mac. My house, my party, my rules..."  
  
"And the rules are?" Mac went along with Harriet, quite happy, and not in the least interested in being anything but the wife of said 'hunky husband', and mother-to-be of his children.  
  
"I get to ask anything I like about any man I want," Harriet announced, and both Mac and Sue looked at each other, and then at Harriet, and then burst into laughter at her expression.  
  
"Hey, I may be married, but I'm not dead! I have a healthy interest in the opposite sex, and I can look even if I don't touch!"  
  
"That's true," Sue defended Harriet, and Mac nodded.  
  
"Harm's with Mattie," Mac informed Harriet, and all three women looked over to where Harm sat on the grass, Mattie beside him with her head on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.  
  
"Don't you just love the man?" Harriet mused, and Mac nodded, smiling. As Harriet realized just what she'd said, she laughed. "Oh, my, I'm sorry...I just can't help it! I guess I'm a little bit in love with your husband, Mac."  
  
"That's okay, Harriet. I love yours, too!" Mac laughed at her friend's shocked expression, and then Harriet nodded in agreement, before turning to Sue.  
  
"As for your fiancé, Sue..." Harriet's voice dropped to a husky purr, and while Sue couldn't hear the change in Harriet's voice, she could see it in her face and she smiled as she waited for Harriet's comment.  
  
"He's got the most sinfully long, thick and dark eyelashes I've ever seen on a man!"  
  
"I know," Sue replied, a smug look on her face, and both Harriet and Mac laughed this time. As Mac settled herself in a chair on the porch, Harriet asked another question.  
  
"Mac, does Clayton Webb know you're pregnant?"  
  
Mac turned a surprised look on Harriet as she spoke.  
  
"Webb? Why would you ask about him?"  
  
"I saw him in JAG Ops this week."  
  
"He escorted Lieutenant Commander Glennan back from the Sea Hawk. As the man is Navy, he brought him to JAG so that we could transfer him to the brig."  
  
"You're avoiding the question, Mac."  
  
"Yes, he knows I'm pregnant," Mac answered, and then smiled as she remembered just how Webb had discovered her condition.   
  
[Flashback ]  
  
Harm stood in front of Mac, in her office, discussing Glennan's case. The Admiral had assigned Harm as prosecution, and Sturgis was defending. As Mac had spent some time with the man, travelling out to the carrier with him, Harm was getting her opinion on behavior.  
  
"You have one problem, Harm. You can't charge him with murder. Technically Carson is dead, and by his own admission Glennan orchestrated it along with Carson's family in the Gulf, but ethically you can't send him to prison on a murder charge when the person concerned is still alive."  
  
"Then we have to make our case on intent. It won't be as long a sentence, but he might buy a plea bargain from Sturgis in place of a murder charge."  
  
"As long as he doesn't become suspicious that Carson may still be alive."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't. Besides which, I don't think Glennan's mind is that devious. He allowed himself to be the fall guy for Carson's family, and they won't want to be tied to him now. There's no reason for them to contact him again, so he's on his own, and once that settles in, he'll be happy to take a lesser sentence."  
  
"Maybe Sturgis could tell him he is facing murder charges, and then tell him that you're willing to deal a lesser charge if he gives up names of Carson's family?" Mac suggested, but Harm shook his head.  
  
"If he decides to play martyr and refuse to give up names, we wouldn't be able to drop the charge without him being suspicious then."  
  
"I guess not," Mac nodded in agreement, and then suddenly looked up in surprise as another voice came from behind Harm. Looking first at Harm and then behind him at Clayton Webb, she brought her gaze back to her husband, who winked at her and gave her a wide smile. Mac grinned in response, and nodded, knowing full well that once Harm moved out of the way, Webb wouldn't be able to see past the bulge of her stomach, and the rings on her left hand.  
  
"Rabb, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Sarah, alone."  
  
"Mac?" Harm queried, but his smile deflected his tone.  
  
"It's all right, Harm. Go ask Sturgis about the deal, and let me know what Glennan says."  
  
"Will do." Harm moved away from Mac, having dropped his hand down the front of her jacket. Mac bit her lip at the sensations the movement of his hand provoked in her, but Webb took it as a sign of anxiety, and he stepped forward as Harm walked out of the office and closed the door. Harm couldn't help the snort of laughter he emitted as he heard Webb's voice just before he closed the door.  
  
"Jesus, Sarah! You're pregnant!"  
  
"Hello to you, too, Clay." Mac's response was said on a laugh, and as Webb tried to draw his gaze from her stomach to her face, she waited, resting her hand on the bump in her uniform jacket.  
  
"Rabb's?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, for God's sake! Why did you come in here, Clay?"  
  
"To ask you for another chance for us."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Clay, I'm pregnant, with twins, and..."  
  
"I'm sure Rabb would be happy to have custody..."  
  
"I'm happily married." Mac finished her sentence. Webb paled visibly as she held up her left hand, showing the rings on her third finger.  
  
"I...don't know what to say."  
  
"Then I guess it's time for you to go, Clay."  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"Clay, don't do this," Mac implored.  
  
"Can't you just tell me why?"  
  
"No, because whatever I say, it will never be enough for you. I think it's time for you to leave. If you want to discuss anything other than Harm and I, I'll be happy to meet with you again, but I don't want to have another conversation like this."  
  
"Which came first, the wedding or the kids?"  
  
Mac's hand connected with Webb's face at the same time as Harm walked into her office. His face reflected his concern for her, moreso as Webb put out a hand to hold her arm.  
  
"Let her go, Webb." It was said in a low tone, but it was all the more menacing as Harm didn't make a move to touch either Webb or Mac.  
  
Mac looked from Webb to the hand holding her arm, which he released reluctantly, and then to her husband. When she looked back at Webb her expression was cold.  
  
"I retract what I just said. If you have any other business with this office, I suggest you contact the Admiral directly. I will advise him of your behavior toward me, and if he sees fit to include me in any queries you have, I will ensure that I am not alone in your company at any time."  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary, Sarah. I would never hurt you."  
  
Mac smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Harm waited for her rejoinder, knowing that she had something to add.  
  
"I was thinking more of the fact that I might hurt you. Now, I want you to leave my office."  
  
"Sarah..." Webb tried once more. Harm shut his eyes briefly, wondering why Webb just didn't know when to give in. When he opened them again, the door was closed, and he and Mac were alone.  
  
"Permission to ask the Captain for a hug?" Mac asked, already reaching for Harm, and he obliged willingly, without uttering a word. As Webb walked away from Mac's office he looked back, and his last vision was of her in Harm's embrace.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"So, did he say anything?" Harriet persisted, and Mac shook her head.  
  
"Are you ladies talking about us 'again'," Harm asked, as he, Bud and Jack walked up to the porch, looking at their respective partners.  
  
"We plead the Fifth," stated Harriet, looking at Mac with a wink, and they both knew with tacit agreement that Webb was a closed chapter in Mac's life. As Sue shrugged her shoulders she smiled at Jack.  
  
"I didn't hear a thing!" she said, and everyone laughed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued 


	60. Chapter Sixty

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2, guitarvixen, anaika skywalker, soprano, winjan, sohard2c and amy for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
arian04 Thanks for the heads up on the Admiral, and so now I will be able to add it any other stories. The remark by Sue has been used in STFBEye, but it was right for the ending too. Thanks again for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
alicia5 I don't think I have any other use for Webb, but as I've said before, I can't kill him off in my story. Someone else was brave enough to do it on screen! Consider him gone! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
winjan Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
sohard2c Hello and welcome to the story! I can't bring myself to kill Webb, but rest assured he's gone from the story, and others to follow. His treatment of Harm and Mac has been reprehensible, lying to the woman he supposedly 'loved', and (trying) to steal Mac from Harm at such a time as he did! Of course, it didn't work - Harm and Mac were always meant to be together (at least in my stories!). Mattie's going to be in my stories - she's part of Harm's life, and therefore Mac's too, whatever I write! I guess you can't wait for the next chapter, so here it is! Thank you for your support and please keep reading!  
  
jbird7986 Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
nikki Webb's problem was he just didn't know when to quit! He does now! Of course, he was never any 'real' competition for Harm. Thank you for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
lori4 Appreciate the heads up on the Admiral! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
amy Hello and welcome to the story! I did plan for them to marry at some later time, but it seemed right to have them 'elope' when they did! Thank you for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! So many reboots! You've been having problems, I take it? Glad you got in at the last, and that it was worth it. I hate to be the bearer of bad news ahead of the 'last' chapter, but all good things do come to an end. However, I will return with more! I mean, there's got to be the birth, the wedding of friends, the engagement of other friends, the angst, the danger, and the love! Hope you like this penultimate chapter! I've made Tom into a not-so-bad guy, but that doesn't mean Mattie's going back to him! Here's to 'manana', and pinky luck! Thanks as always!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH  
  
VIRGINIA  
  
MONDAY AFTERNOON  
  
"Harm, I have an appointment with the doctor for my scan. I'll pick up Mattie when I'm through and take her home."  
  
"Okay. Be careful." Harm got to his feet and came around the desk in his office. Out of sight of the staff in the bullpen, he made the sign for 'I love you', and Mac inclined her head, returning the sign below the level of the office windows. They were once again in adjacent offices, Sturgis having requested the return to his 'little' office, stating that he missed the comfort of the enclosed space, and that as his superior officer now, Harm should have the front office again. The admiral had agreed, and the switch was made over the weekend.  
  
Harm watched as Mac left the bullpen and then turned his attention back to the desk for a few moments before glancing down into the parking lot. He saw Mac crossing the terrace and walking to her Corvette, and he grinned as he surmised it wouldn't be long before she would no longer be able to get in and out of the bucket seat, at least without help, and after that the steering wheel itself would prove an obstacle. He already had the Lexus serviced and it was ready for her to drive when she gave the word. There was absolutely no way he was going to suggest that she drive his SUV; that was risking life and limb! The decision had to come from her, but he knew how precious she considered her 'cargo', and there was no way she would endanger herself or 'the Team' as she had affectionately named her bump. Watching her slide into the seat of the sports car he eyed her figure with possessive pride. All the weight she carried with her pregnancy was centered on the bulge in her stomach, the rest of her figure, especially from the back, was still as it had been, slender and exquisite. It took many people by surprise to address her from the back, and be totally amazed when she turned and her pregnancy came into focus. As the cherry red car disappeared out of the parking lot, Harm settled down in his chair and got on with his work.  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Harm's cell phone rang as he stood in the break room, pouring his second coffee of the afternoon. The words in the reports on his desk were starting to swim together and he had decided he needed to perk up his flagging eyesight. From the caller display he could see the number was Mac's and he grinned as he lifted the handset to his ear. However his expression turned to one of disbelief as he dropped the cup of coffee in his other hand. Bud had just walked into the room behind Harm as the cup dropped, and he managed to push Harm out of the way so the hot liquid wouldn't scald him.  
  
"Sir? Harm? What's wrong?"  
  
Harm put his finger to his lips and held the cell phone up to Bud's ear. The voice was clear, and it was identifiable immediately. In the background Mattie's voice could be heard also.  
  
"What are you doing?" The teenager's voice was full of terror, and Harm wondered why he couldn't hear Mac's voice. He didn't even know where they were! In the past he would have raced out of the building and been in his car without thinking, but age and wisdom had tempered his youthful rashness, and so he waited for another clue before he set off at a run out of the building, calling back to Bud.  
  
"They're at Mattie's school. I just heard the bell. Tell the admiral where I've gone, and why!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Bud acknowledged, then turned and walked as fast as possible into Jennifer's office, knocking on the open door to the admiral's office.  
  
"Mr Roberts? You have a problem?"  
  
"Sir, it's the Colonel...Mattie's father is at the school, and he's taken the Colonel hostage. The line to her cell phone was opened up so that we could hear her, and Mattie, but I don't think Mr Johnson is aware of the fact, so Mac isn't actually doing any talking direct to the cell phone.."  
  
MATTIE'S SCHOOL  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
"It's your fault, Colonel...you gave him my daughter! You! I thought you'd understand, being an alcoholic yourself...but no! Your loyalty is with him...with Rabb!"  
  
Mac had kept her cell phone below the line of the window, and prayed that the charge lasted long enough for Harm to figure out where she was. She wasn't disappointed. A half hour after the confrontation with Tom Johnson had begun, Harm was there in her line of vision, pulling his own Corvette into a squealing stop as he slammed on the brakes. A crowd of students and teachers had already formed around the perimeter of the parking lot, and they parted with a collective gasp as Harm climbed out of his car, stood to his full six foot four, and walked through the group as they parted. Mattie edged back from Mac's car as Harm came up behind her and spoke softly.  
  
"Mattie, it's me...back up, sweetheart..."  
  
"Mattie, stay where you are!" Tom Johnson ordered, without turning away from Mac. From his vantage point above Mattie, Harm could see the gun in Tom's hands. Hands that were shaking, from nerves, or alcohol, or a combination of both Harm wasn't sure. Either way, it wasn't a good sign.  
  
Mac sat in the car, unable to move under the glare of Tom Johnson, and aware that the desire to use the bathroom was becoming desperate. In an attempt to appease the man in front of her car, Mac smiled at him, trying to reason with him.  
  
"Tom, please, I'm pregnant. I need to use the bathroom."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you slept with him, Colonel. That's what happens when you 'fraternize'! You get pregnant! See, you're having his kid already - why do you need mine?"  
  
"Tom...Mattie was on her own when Harm came into her life. You weren't there...she needed someone, and that someone happened to be Harm. If it wasn't him, it would have been the state. Is that what you would have wanted?"  
  
"The hell with you, Mackenzie! You tricked me! You told me Mattie would come back to me, when I was ready! I'm ready, and she doesn't want me!"  
  
"That's not true, Tom." This time it was Harm who spoke, and Mac grimaced as the need to use the bathroom became painful. Walking up to the car, Harm bent down and opened the door.  
  
"Don't you dare! She's staying put until I get her to give back Mattie!"  
  
"Damn it, Tom! Mac's pregnant! Don't you remember when your wife was pregnant with Mattie? It's not comfortable for her to be in the car like that. I'm going to help Mac out and Mattie is going to take her into the school to use the bathroom." All the time Harm had been speaking he had been helping Mac up and out of the vehicle, and behind him Mattie had come to put her arm around Mac's waist and lead her away from danger. Harm had put himself between Tom and Mac, and Mattie started walking away. Quickly she was surrounded by a group of staff, who shielded the two of them further. Mac turned once to call to Harm.  
  
"I'm coming back out here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Mac," Harm replied, without taking his eyes off Tom Johnson.  
  
"I'm counting on that." Mac allowed herself to be taken into the school building and was relieved to find the nearest bathroom was just inside the principal's office. Within minutes she was walking back through the doors and towards the confrontation at her car. Tom was still standing with the gun pointing at Harm. Harm was leaning back against the door of the car, his arms crossed; a deceptive stance that Mac had seen many times. The smile on his face belied the activity going on in his brain as he assessed the situation and worked out the best way to diffuse the tension.  
  
"I'm back," Mac stated unnecessarily. Harm had once told her that he always knew where she was, and he had proved her right on many occasions. He might not have her psychic ability, but his instinctive awareness of her was eerie.  
  
Tom Johnson looked at the pair of them, standing together, beside the car as the gun in his hand wavered. Behind Tom the school security men were waiting, having been warned off by Harm when Mac was inside the school.   
  
"What do you want to do now, Tom?" Harm asked  
  
"I want Mattie home with me," reiterated Tom, sullenly.  
  
"That isn't going to happen, Tom. It's nothing to do with Mac, or even me. It's the decision your child has made of her own free will. If you give me the gun now, we can stop this nonsense and you may still have Mattie in your life."  
  
"No! Mattie hates me! You made sure of that, with your fancy outfits, and friends, and cars. You've blinded her to what she really is! A country kid who's going to be lost in your world." Mattie spoke up then. She had been standing behind Mac, and now she moved into her father's line of vision.  
  
"I'm not lost. I'm exactly where I want to be. I'm getting straight A's here. I'm in the accelerated learning program because I have above-average intelligence. I'm really enjoying school, and it's because of Harm, and Mac, and me! I was able to skip school and run Grace Aviation before because the school couldn't meet my needs as a student, and they decided it was easier for me to play truant than find a way to deal with me, one on one. I have been given that chance here, and I don't want to lose it. This past six months have been hard, but I've shown how well I'm doing, and yes, it does have a lot to do with a stable home life..."  
  
"You're not even living with him, Mattie! He's farmed you out to some other kid!"  
  
"No, he hasn't! You don't understand!" Mattie bit her lip and tried to calm herself down before she continued speaking. Harm held tight to Mac's hand as the teenager spoke to her father as though she was the adult and he was the child. "Harm is looking for a house; he has been since we've been together. It hasn't been easy for him, or for me, but we've made this work, and the family services people are happy with my progress too. I lived for two years on my own, running the business and keeping the house, but I'm a child, not an adult. I grew up because I had to, but Harm has let me be a child again! I can't come back to you, because I can't take care of you," Mattie paused, and Tom broke in on her words.  
  
"Sure you can! You did before!"  
  
"I know I did, but I shouldn't have had to! You have to go through with the rehab, and then take your life one day at a time. I'm always going to be your child, but I'm Harm's daughter. I know our living arrangements are a bit unorthodox, but really, is it so different to being in a house? I eat at Harm's, I do my homework there too, or sometimes in my bedroom. That happens in houses too. I could be upstairs in a bedroom, or downstairs in a study, or even in a basement den. Climbing a flight of stairs or two is no different to crossing a landing in an apartment building."  
  
"It isn't right," Tom muttered, and Mattie spoke once more.  
  
"It's my life now, and I like where I'm at. Harm has always told me to keep my heart open to you, and I'm trying to...but right now you're making it really hard to do that. Please, give Harm the gun. I want to believe that you'll get better, but I can't do anything for you while you're like this."  
  
"I...I just want you, Mattie...you're 'my' daughter," Tom uttered, letting the gun drop in his hand, but not releasing his hold on it fully. Mattie made a move forward but Harm put his hand out to stop her. Mattie halted, but spoke again.  
  
"You left me alone, Daddy; I was just a little girl. Mom was gone, and I only had you to help me. But you couldn't even help yourself! I had to look after myself, and I did a good job, and that's what you have to accept now. I'm never going to be able to get back the time you took away from me, but Harm and Mac, and the others have given me a chance to be my age now...and I like who I am. Give Harm the gun, and let him help you too. He wants to. He's a good man, Daddy, and he cares. Please..." Mattie asked once more, and at the tone of her voice Tom Johnson looked at her. Through the haze of pain and alcohol, and sheer weariness he recognised something in what Mattie had said, and turned his gaze on Harm and Mac.  
  
"You'd help me?"  
  
Harm nodded, and beside him Mac did too.  
  
"I wouldn't have shot you, Colonel...there's nothing in the gun...I just got desperate."  
  
"It'll be okay, Tom. I won't be pressing charges; as far as I'm concerned, it was a misunderstanding, that's all."  
  
"I can't thank you...I don't know how...but I'll try..." Tom mumbled as he put out his hand holding the gun and Harm took it from him, holding it by the barrel. Dropping the chamber open with a practiced move he saw that Tom hadn't lied. The gun was empty. Mattie stepped forward and put her arms around Tom.  
  
"I'll try too, to understand what you've been going through."  
  
"Okay..." Tom nodded, and then Harm walked up to the two of them.   
  
"I'll get you back to the center. Mac can take Mattie home, and then when you're ready, we'll all be through to see you there."  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be good."  
  
Harm leaned across and touched Mattie's cheek with his finger.   
  
"I'm proud of you, kiddo. I'll get Tom back, and then I'm coming straight home."  
  
"Okay." Mattie hugged Harm, and murmured into his ear. "Thanks, Dad." Harm hugged her a little tighter, and then released her as he smiled at both her and Mac.  
  
"I'll see you at home, Mac."  
  
"You'd better," Mac grinned, and waved as Harm walked back to his car with Tom Johnson. Turning to Mattie, Mac handed her the cell phone. "Do me a favor, Mattie? Give Bud a call and tell him what's happened, and ask him to let the Admiral know what Harm's doing. If they need him, they can get in touch with him by cell."  
  
"Okay. Mac..." Mattie murmured, opening the passenger door but not getting into the Corvette just then.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Mac watched the expression of anxiety on Mattie's face.  
  
"Thank you, for not charging my...Tom."  
  
"I think he's had enough to deal with recently, Mattie. He's not going to be able to get better in jail. As long as he does make the effort to get better now, I'll hold off, but if he threatens you or me, or Harm, again, I will not be so lenient."  
  
"Neither will I!" Mattie muttered, and Mac grinned.  
  
"You're starting to think like me, Mattie! Are you sure you don't want to join the Corps instead?"  
  
"Nah!" Mattie retorted, and Mac laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's get home. I think the Team have had enough excitement for one day."  
  
As Mac and Mattie got into the Corvette, the crowd around the school parking lot dissipated, and went back to their business. Mac had already had a word with the school principal, and advised that there would be no further incidents at the school.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
MONDAY NIGHT  
  
Mac and Harm were seated on the couch, Mac nestling between Harm's outstretched legs, her head on his chest, his right hand resting on the bump, his left hand brushing gently through her hair.  
  
"You've got something on your mind, Harm."  
  
"Yeah, sort of...I rang Mom and Frank today."  
  
"Are they okay?" Mac turned her head up to look at Harm, but found only a warm smile on his face as he looked down at her.  
  
"They're fine. I was telling them about arranging a blessing, and Mom asked if you'd be happy for her to host it at the house in La Jolla. The garden is big enough for what we were talking about. Just family and close friends."  
  
"I'd love that! But what about the logistics of getting people to La Jolla?"  
  
"Frank's suggested chartering a jet."  
  
"Oh, Harm...I don't know," Mac moved to sit up, so she could face Harm, and he waited while she settled in his arms again. "It's one thing to invite people, but we can't ask them to pay to get across country like that!"  
  
"Not a problem. Frank's got a company jet available. His gift, he said."  
  
"I don't know what to say..." Mac suddenly fell quiet, dropping her head, and Harm tipped her face up with his finger on her chin.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he murmured, leaning forward to drop a reassuring kiss on Mac's lips.  
  
"It's just...I can't believe your Mom and Frank would want to do this much..."  
  
"Number One son gave them exactly what they wanted - you!"  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Mac's curiosity was piqued, and she poked Harm in the chest. "'Fess up, sailor. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing! Honest! Mac, my mother has waited for this moment for a long, long time...she's waited for you, and for me to do the right thing for you. I may have had my head 'up my six' as AJ put it so eloquently, but my mother knew you and I were right for each other a long time ago. Frank has always been there for her, and for me, even if I didn't admit it for a long time. Now, our children have grandparents that will love them, and spoil them, and teach them values and appreciation."  
  
"I know that; I have their best example right here in my arms," Mac said softly, and leaned in for Harm's kiss. "I would love to have our blessing in La Jolla, surrounded by love and happiness. Do you want to do this when I can fit in my original 'wedding dress'?"  
  
"I want to marry you again as soon as possible, and I think you look gorgeous whatever you wear, or don't wear," Harm drawled with a definite leer in his expression! "Whatever size you are, you are beautiful, Sarah."  
  
"You say the nicest things, Harm," Mac murmured, and the conversation ended at that point; the only words heard after that were for the two people making love.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N:   
  
1. I may have previously stated that school was finished; I've tried to find reference in the chapters but I can't put my finger on it just yet. If it is the case, then consider that Mattie was back at school for summer assignments, or something similar!  
  
2. I think I've got Bud and Harriet's location wrong too - Rosslyn was the apartment. I'm not sure where the house is located. Again, if anyone out there does know, can you let me in on the details, please? Thanks. 


	61. Epilog

Title : Where The Sea Meets The Sky  
  
Author : Jaggie 107  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. 'Sue Thomas, F.B.Eye' belongs to PAX TV - and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you. (Here's the disclaimer for NCIS, as above...I'll leave it in for the rest of the story; makes life easier when I need to 'borrow' Gibbs and his team!)  
  
Rating : G to PG-13  
  
Thanks go to cbw, jtbwriter, beegirl, katydid13, ninjaturtle, capriceann, starryeyes10, kirsten, soonerfan, another tracy, tomcat-all, lori4, carol, eliv.thade, alicia5, fragmentpieces, kesh, claysmvl, chicmns, skyefire, tammy-jet, abigaile, kjflygirl87, anna7, nikki, jbird7986, angelab, pineapplehead, rosa, manda, rinkrat, bard2003, laura carr, tj, sahc, kstorm, arian04, deb, lisa brown, smithknk, cmaf, cj, manda may, dd2, firedevil, youngest knight, soleil2, guitarvixen, anaika skywalker, soprano, winjan, sohard2c, amy, fiona and jackia for their reviews. As before, any reviewers I miss between posts will be added to the list for the next chapter!  
  
Replies to previous chapter reviews :  
  
kjflygirl87 True, all good things do come to an end, but as one door closes another opens! It's just going to take some time to open it, so please bear with me, and there will be more! Thanks so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
fiona Hello and welcome to the story! I've replied to you via email, re STFBEye and for your support and review, so just to say 'thanks' again, and please keep reading! More to come!  
  
jbird7986 Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
nikki Ask, and you shall receive! :o) More to come soon, when I get the ideas in order! Thanks for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
skyefire I've been checking old reruns for the info on the Roberts' house, so I'll post it when I find it, if I don't get it from someone out there first! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
cbw Every story should have an epilog, and mine is no exception... besides, it's given me ideas for the next instalment in my proposed 'trilogy'! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
abigaile So glad you caught up on the chapters - so here is the last, the epilog! Hope you like it! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading! More to follow!  
  
jackia Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your support, and please keep reading as there will be a third instalment!!! (Sometime! Soon! I hope!) :o)  
  
guitarvixen Ha, ha! I'm glad the 'Tom' thing worked...I wasn't sure, but the idea came, so I went with it! Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
manda may Not quite a chapter - it's the epilog - the end - kaput! At least for this instalment, next up - the final instalment in what has become my 'trilogy!' (I wonder if I can top 60 chapters! Ha, ha!) Thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
arian04 I'm with you on the 'Rosslyn' thing - I remember it being 'Rosslyn' when it was Jen being helped by Harm. If I do find out, or someone lets me know, I'll post it somewhere and let you know! This is the last chapter - epilog - in this story, which has turned into the second part of a trilogy, so there is more to come! I just need to get the ideas in order, and into a file. In the meantime, thank you so much for your support, and please keep reading!  
  
jtbwriter Hiya! I'm glad you enjoyed the update. Not quite 'hasta la vista', either! One more to review! For now, at least. There are plans afoot for the third instalment in what has now become my first 'trilogy' - I'm aiming for more chapters!!! Ha, ha! Seriously, I'll take it as far as I think feels right - whether I hit, or pass, 60 chapters or not! So, onto reading the blessing! I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your support throughout, as always! Re the job front, I'm in agreement, if you have to pay up front with no guarantees, no go!!! Thinking of you! BTW, I'm off on my travels to visit my hubby in Saudi again, but I'll have access to the net, so I'll have time on my hands to put part three together, and to post it too! (At least, that's the plan!) Watch this space! :o)  
  
anna7 Hope your computer is up and running again - or is this thru a spare/a friend's/a cyber-cafe??? Thank you so much for your support throughout this story, and please keep reading - there's more to come!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilog  
  
BURNETT RESIDENCE  
  
LA JOLLA  
  
CALIFORNIA  
  
THE BLESSING  
  
It was a simple ceremony, in the garden overlooking the beach, with their family and close friends. While it had been a blessing service, it was like marrying for the first time. Although Harm and Mac had been officially married in Las Vegas, and it had been a happy occasion, it had also served a purpose at that time. This, therefore, was the time they considered to be real, with the people they loved and cared for wishing them well. Mac had been asked if she would rather wait for a ceremony after she had given birth, but she had shaken her head.  
  
"Nope. We both want this to happen now. I feel absolutely wonderful, and Harm tells me I am gorgeous, no matter what my size, so..."  
  
Therefore, the ceremony had been conducted, the cake had been cut.  
  
Following the ceremony, Mac had learned that another jet was on standby to take both she and Harm to the Bahamas, and the private villa owned by Trish and Frank. At the expression in Mac's eyes, though, Harm had taken her to one side and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"What's going on in there, Sarah?" he asked, looking at her, into her, and Mac knew that she would never be able to hide anything from Harm - he really did see into her soul, even if he didn't always understand what he saw there.  
  
"I would love to go to the Bahamas, Harm, but not right now. Travelling here was long enough, for the pregnancy. I don't want to risk anything more than that. Would your Mom be really upset if we found a hotel here?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Harm smiled at Mac, dropping a kiss on her forehead, and as Trish looked over she saw something in Mac's expression that drew her to the pair of them.  
  
"You don't want to fly any further than necessary, do you, Mac?"  
  
"It's a wonderful gesture, Trish, but no...I don't want to risk the pregnancy right now," Mac confessed, tears welling up.  
  
"Oh, please don't upset yourself! It'll keep! In fact, why don't you and Harm stay here, and Frank can take me on an impromptu holiday. Say, a week? That's how long AJ gave you for the honeymoon, wasn't it?"  
  
Harm nodded, loving the idea, and as he looked from his wife to his mother, Mac smiled too.  
  
"I'd love to take the trip to the Bahamas when I'm back to bikini size. Harm's spoken about spending his time in the Bahamas, and he made it sound so wonderful." Mac declined to add that Harm had also told her about the time in Australia when he had driven Mic Brumby's Land Rover the wrong way around a roundabout, and then parked it up on the 'wrong side' with perfect precision, before informing Brumby, and Bud, that he had learned to drive in the Bahamas. When Bud pointed out that traffic there drove on the left, same as in Sydney, the Australian had swore, knowing he'd been had by the American naval officer - again!   
  
"Then it's settled. The pair of you stay here, and we'll shoo everyone back to the airport and go our separate ways. By the way, Mac, tell me more about the delightful young woman you threw your bouquet to...I saw you make sure she caught it!"  
  
Mac smiled at Trish, and with Harm's arms around her waist as she spoke, she told the older woman about Sue, and her engagement to Jack. Trish's face lit up at the story, and Harm groaned, causing both Mac and Trish to look at him.  
  
"What?" The two women asked at the same time, and Harm rolled his eyes.  
  
"I need to warn Jack. Having Harriet on his case is one thing, but a pregnant Marine and a grandmother-to-be is going to be too much for the poor guy!"  
  
Mac and Trish laughed out loud, and Harm caught Jack's eye as he stood with an arm around Sue as they were talking with Frank. The trio came over to join Harm, Mac and Trish. Frank spoke first.  
  
"Don't tell me; Trish is matchmaking again?"  
  
"In this case, the matchmaking is already done, dear. As Jack and Sue are already engaged, I can't be accused of having anything to do with that!" Trish defended herself, and Frank smiled benevolently.  
  
"When it comes to you, darling, it's a moot point."  
  
"Hah," Trish waved off the affectionate comment, and smiled at her husband. "Sue caught Mac's bouquet - tradition states that the one who catches the bouquet will be the next to marry!"  
  
Sue looked at the bouquet in her hand, and then grinned at Mac.  
  
"You are devious, Mrs Rabb."  
  
"What can I say? My hormones are in romantic overdrive!"  
  
"Thank you," Sue murmured, signing at the same time. Jack watched as Trish followed Sue's gesture, and he grinned at her expression.  
  
"You don't always sign when you speak, Sue?" Trish asked, curious.  
  
"No, it isn't always needed. Just when I want to emphasize something, or if I'm talking with another deaf person, or one who is hard of hearing. Jack signs to practice. He's practically a pro these days. Even Levi understands him!"  
  
At that comment Mac and Harm laughed, and Jack smiled. Frank and Trish were intrigued, of course.  
  
"Who is Levi?"  
  
"My service dog; he's staying back in DC with my roommate, Lucy," Sue explained, and Jack added that Levi worked for Sue in much the same way as a dog worked with a blind person.  
  
"That sounds fascinating! Why didn't you bring him, dear?"  
  
"I didn't think it was the right thing to do, and I really don't know how he would be on an aircraft. He's a little nervous of strange noises and I don't like having to sedate him."  
  
"What sort of things does he do for you?" Trish was just getting into her stride, and both Harm and Frank nodded mutually.  
  
"Mom," Harm spoke up. "As much as I know Sue would love to fill you in on her abilities, and Levi's, it's time you left us 'honeymooners' alone."  
  
"I...oh, of course! Darling, forgive me," Trish kissed Mac on either cheek, and gave her a warm hug. "You and I are going to have a long talk about my grandchildren when I get back. Thank you, Mac, for loving my son."  
  
"Thank you, Trish, for giving me the chance to know and love such a wonderful man. I know Harm Senior will always be the man who helped create Harm, but it is Frank who helped make him the man we both love."  
  
"Bless you for saying that, Mac, and you are right. It's taken a long time, but I think even Harm would admit that now."  
  
"He does, Trish. Your husband is a very special man."  
  
"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Trish acknowledged, and smiled through a few more tears, before Frank passed her a kleenex from his pocket. Trish laughed then, and looked around the small group, and beyond to the rest of their guests.  
  
"You are our family now, Mac, but you bring with you both a wonderful family. It's our pleasure to accept them all into our lives too."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Harm and Mac spoke together, and smiled at each other before hugging Frank and Trish.  
  
BURNETT RESIDENCE  
  
LA JOLLA  
  
CALIFORNIA  
  
THE HONEYMOON  
  
They had spent much of their first day alone in the house, and on the deck, but Harm had brought Mac down to the shore to watch as the sun started to set, and to point out that even on shore, there was still the same blurry line on the horizon, where the sea met the sky.  
  
"So, Mrs Rabb, what 'else' would you like to do on your honeymoon?" Harm asked as they sat on the beach below his parents' La Jolla seafront home. Mac sat between his spread legs, leaning back against his muscled chest, feeling relaxed, loved, and very, very sated. Lifting her left hand up, she studied the rings on her third finger and smiled, turning her face up to Harm's for another kiss.   
  
"I would like my husband to feed me, please. Hungry marine, eating for three!"  
  
"Don't remind me!" Harm groaned good-naturedly, and then leaned down to kiss Mac. As always, it quickly grew heated, and from her current position Mac managed to turn herself around so that she was facing Harm, her thighs across his, and the bulge of her pregnancy between them.  
  
"Ow!" Mac pulled back from another of the mind-blowing kisses her husband was so 'good' at, and Harm looked worriedly at her.  
  
"Mac?" he questioned, unsure. However, at the sudden radiant smile on her face his look turned to one of puzzlement. "Sarah, sweetheart, what...?"  
  
"They moved! Feel!" Mac pulled Harm's hand across her abdomen and he too felt the sudden push against his hand through Mac's sun-warmed skin. They looked at each other then, ocean into chocolate, deep into each other's very souls.   
  
No further words were necessary...  
  
THE END (for now?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N :  
  
I may have rushed the babies kicking, so put it down to wrong dates / the right time for the story... yada, yada, yada... and writer's privilege!  
  
Well, this is it folks, the end of the story - so, with my deepest thanks to you all for your reading and reviewing, and being my inspiration along the way. I'm working on continuing - making it a trilogy...but I'm going to need some time to get a story together, using the characters, so please bear with me. In the meantime, I'm going to be reading and reviewing some of your work, so watch out for my name on your review lists!  
  
Catch you all later!  
  
Jaggie 


End file.
